


Good Guy or Bad Guy

by ladstars



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Swearing, murder?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 101,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladstars/pseuds/ladstars
Summary: Ann Walker stumbles upon something that she clearly shouldn’t have while trying to find the pub she’s supposed to meet Harriet at and ends up a captive of Anne Lister.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 192
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my intention is here but i can't get this out of my head so i'm hoping putting it out in the universe will elevate it from my brain. Probably not though.

Murder?

Ann finds the door to the building she thinks is where she is to meet her friend, Harriet. She pulls the door open to the pub. Except, she realizes right away, it’s not a pub. The entryway is dark. But Ann sees a light on, further in the building.

“Harriet?” Ann voices. She doesn’t get a response.

Ann walks further into the building. She hears a wet noise ahead and to her left. A splat.

There is a 50-gallon drum that Ann rounds and she sees the source of the noise. Ann gasps at the sight.

A woman is kneeling on the floor. There is a bucket next to her. A sponge in the woman’s hand. The woman rubs it against a red spot on the cement floor. Ann can smell the bleach.

She takes a step back, trying to leave the building without being seen by the woman scrubbing the floor. But as she backs away, she bumps into the 50-gallon drum causing a loud clanking noise.

The scrubbing woman turns, looking over her shoulder at Ann. Their eyes connect.

“It’s not what it looks like.” The woman tells Ann.

Ann’s mind spins. She wants to say, ‘what does it look like’ but her brain malfunctions and the only thing that comes out of her mouth is a strangled ‘uh’.

The woman stands, sponge in her right hand. She takes a step towards Ann.

Ann sees red on the woman’s shirt. Ann takes a step back, trying to get away, out of the building but trips. Ann falls backwards hitting her head on the ground, knocking herself out.

* * *

The first thing Ann feels when she comes to is the pain in her head. The second thing she feels, before she even opens her eyes, is the sensation of movement. When she does open her eyes, Ann finds out that she’s in the front seat of a car. Ann tries to move but her arms are tied to her sides with rope. And her torso is tied to the seatback. Her hands are bound together as well.

Ann panics and starts thrashing about in the seat. A voice stops her flailing.

“I’d take it easy or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Ann looks over at the driver. It’s the woman from the building that was scrubbing the red spot on the floor. Ann stares at the brunette-haired woman. She doesn’t know what to do. She tied down to the passenger’s seat of a car as a stranger drives her in an unknown direction to an unknown location.

Ann thinks maybe she could reason with the woman. But would she be successful at it. Doubtful. She could cry. But that won’t get her anywhere. Though, the tears well up in her eyes anyway. She could beg. She could say someone was expecting her and that they will start looking for her soon. Ann sits for a minute thinking. “Where are you taking me?” She asks.

Ann doesn’t receive a verbal response. The woman just looks over at her before returning her eyes to the road.

“Are you going to kill me?” Ann asks.

This time the woman doesn’t say anything and doesn’t even look away from the road.

With that, the pent-up tears fall. Ann cries silently, her future uncertain at best.

A few minutes later, the woman turns off the road onto a dirt road. The woman stops the car and gets out. She opens the back door and pulls something out of the back seat.

Ann can’t see what the woman is holding as she walk around the back of the car. The woman opens Ann’s door. There’s a brown paper bag in the woman’s hand.

The brunette gives Ann a tight-lipped smile and then puts the paper bag over Ann’s head.

Ann would scream but she knows that no one is around, and it would be pointless.

The door closes and then Ann hear the other door open and close. The car then starts moving again down the dirt road. It’s only a minute or two before the car comes to a halt again. The driver’s side door opens and closes again.

Next, Ann hears voices. Two of them. The voice of the woman, she believes. And the voice of another woman. The voices are muffled and too far away so Ann can’t hear what they are saying. The muffled voices continue. Ann can tell they are arguing. A few brief minutes pass and they stop. 

Suddenly, the passenger’s side door opens. Ann feels the rope that is holding her to the seat loosened.

“Get out.” The woman tells her.

Ann trembles as a new wave of fear floods over her senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapping

Anne just needs to clean this spot on the floor and then she’s out of here. She dunks the sponge back into the bucket of bleach water. Anne squeezes out the sponge and throws it back on the floor, wiping up some of the spot on the floor.

She hears a clanking noise behind her as she is scrubbing. Anne turns to where the noise came from. There stands a girl, no, a woman. Anne can see the fear on her face.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Anne says.

The woman gives Anne a blank look. Her mouth opens but only a small noise comes out.

Anne stands up, ready to approach the young blonde woman. She doesn’t get far as the woman takes a step back, falls, hits her head, and passes out.

“Shit.” Anne mumbles. She goes over to the blonde. Standing over her, she looks down. “A pretty girl.” Anne comments to herself. She gathers up some rope, tying the woman’s hands together, then tying her arms down to her sides. Anne ties her ankles together too. She then goes back to finish scrubbing the floor.

Once Anne has the floor clean, she loads her supplies into the car out back. She’s a little surprised that the young woman hasn’t woken up yet. Anne picks up the girl, throws her over her shoulder and takes her to the car. She places the woman in the front passenger’s seat to avoid any suspicion by any fellow drivers. Anne then ties the woman to the seat to prevent her from trying to escape should she wake up. Anne unties the woman’s bound ankles.

She gets in and starts the car and drives. It’s about a twenty-minute drive.

About fifteen minutes in, Anne notices the woman next to her is awake. She glances over out of the corner of her eye. The blonde starts thrashing about in her seat.

“I’d take it easy or you’ll hurt yourself.” She tells the woman.

A minute or two passes before Anne hears her voice.

“Where are you taking me?”

Anne looks over at the blonde but doesn’t say anything. She knows that the less the blonde knows the better. She just has to get her back to the hideout and then they can decide what to do. Somewhere in the back of Anne’s mind she realizes that she’s just added kidnapping to her rap sheet.

Then there’s another question. “Are you going to kill me?”

Anne tenses. She doesn’t want to kill the woman. She stares straight ahead at the road as the thoughts swirl in her mind. What are they going to do with this small, now crying, woman? Anne can’t wait get to her destination; so when she pulls off the road a few minutes later she feels better.

But then she must do something else. She stops the car, gets a brown paper bag from the back and puts it over the woman’s head. Anne resumes her spot in the driver’s seat and proceeds down the dirt road to the hideout.

They go from the clearing by the road to a wooded area. A small house sits in the center of the woods. Anne stops the car in front of the house. She gets out and is met at the front bumper of the car.

“What the fuck, Fred?” Mariana points at the car, the woman in the front seat.

“She showed up while I was cleaning up. What was I supposed to do?” Anne gestures wildly with her hands.

“How’d she get in?” Mariana asks.

Anne knows she must have forgotten to lock the front door and the blonde just happened to stumble in. But she won’t admit that to Mariana. “I don’t know, Mary. Why don’t you ask her?”

Mariana scoffs and folds her arms across her chest. “I’m not going near her. This is your mess. You fix it.”

Anne stares at her. She thought they were in this together. “So, you’re not going to help me. After everything I did for you.” Anne raises her voice.

Mariana shrugs. “Kidnapping wasn’t part of the deal.”

Anne turns away from her. “Fuck you, Mariana.”

She goes back to the car, opens the door, unties the woman from the seat. “Get out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow i've managed to write humorous kidnapping. (shrugs)

Ann can’t see in front of her but if she looks down, she can see out of the bottom of the bag. Carefully, she steps with her left foot and finds the ground outside of the car. Turning in the seat, sideways, Ann puts her other foot on the ground. She tries to propel herself up and out of the car but with her hands and arms tied she can’t push off. With a grunt Ann slumps backwards.

“A little help.” She mumbles, hoping that it’s not going to cost her in any way.

She feels someone grab her around the bicep. This time when she pushes off the person pulls her up and out of the car.

The hand stays around her bicep. “Walk.” Ann looks down out of the bottom of the bag at the ground, so she doesn’t trip. It’s not easy to walk without being able to see properly.

“There’s two steps here.” The woman tells her. Her kidnapper, Ann thinks. She pushes that to the back of the mind. Right now, she needs to focus on the task at hand. Walking.

Ann takes both steps with the woman beside her, helping her up each step. She hears a door creak open.

“Where are you going to put her?” Another woman, the second woman says.

“I don’t know, Mary. Any suggestions?”

“Don’t use my name.” The other woman, Mary, says.

Ann hears her kidnapper scoff next to her. “That’s not even your name.”

“Would you like me to tell your lady with a bag over her head what your name is?” Mary threatens.

“She not my lady. Are you going to help me or not?”

Ann listens to the two bickering. She tries to remember as many details as she can. If and when she gets out of this situation, she’ll need to tell the police something.

“I told you this is your problem. You need to take care of it. I will not help you. I’ll be in my room don’t bother me.”

“Fucking bitch.” Ann’s kidnapper mumbles under her breath. The woman jerks her forward by the arm. Ann stumbles over the threshold. The only thing preventing her from falling is the strong hold of her captor.

Even though Ann can’t see much she can tell that the house is dark. Like if there are any windows, they have been covered up so that no light gets in. She is walked through the house. Ann has no idea where she is going or what the floor plan of the house looks like. All she knows is that the floor changes from a hardwood floor to a carpet.

She is stopped and then turned. There’s a pause and then she is pulled forward again. Ann is able to see the threshold of a door frame as she’s pulled into a room. She hears the door closed behind her. It’s dark in this room too even though it’s daylight outside.

“Sit.”

Ann is spun around. “I don’t want to fall.”

“You won’t, I’ve got you.” The woman grunts.

Ann sits down on what she thinks is a bed.

“Now back up. Up to the head of the bed.” The woman instructs and guides her in the correct direction. Ann can hear her fumbling with something. “This is ridiculous.” She mumbles. “Lean back.”

Ann leans back and she feels the metal dig into her back. Then she feels something tighten around her torso. Just like in the car. Ann looks down and sees the rope around her mid-section.

“Can you breathe?”

“Yes.” Ann answers. She shrieks as the paper bag is yanked from her head. Ann blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the room. She looks around and finds herself in a bedroom. There is one window, but it is covered with two boards. Only the top few inches of the window aren’t covered, letting in a minimal amount of natural light.

Ann looks to her immediate left. The bed is pushed up against the wall. She spots the frame of the head of the bed that she is tied to, it’s black in color. The bed itself looks to be queen size and it has a dark blue blanket covering the mattress. There’s a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner. And a little table to the right of the bed, just below the widow.

Ann finds her captor sitting on the end of the bed. Her head hung low, right hand rubbing at the back of her neck. Her short brown hair curtains her face so Ann can’t see even the side of her face. She needs to remember what this woman looks like. All she has right now is slightly above shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

The woman stands up and turns to look at her quickly. “I’ll be back later.” She leaves the room and Ann hears the door lock from the outside.

Ann sighs and closes her eyes. She leans her head back against the wall behind her. The bars of the frame are jabbing her uncomfortably in the back. She thinks if it weren’t for bad luck, she wouldn’t have any luck at all.

How she got here, Ann can’t really comprehend. She knows how she got here physically but it hasn’t set in yet. She thinks she’s probably lucky to still be alive. Though her captor does seem like the killing type. Not that Ann knows what the killing type is. But she did see that red spot on that warehouse floor that the woman was cleaning up. It’s not far fetched to assume that the red spot was blood and that something, someone, died there. But Ann can’t know that for sure.

She doesn’t know what she is going to do. Ann is tied to the bed. She could try wiggling out of the rope ties but thinks they are probably too tight for that. She knows that she doesn’t have many options. Her feet are free but unless she becomes a contortionist real quick that’s probably not going to do her any good.

Ann wonders how long it will be before her kidnapper comes back.

* * *

In the kitchen Anne makes herself a sandwich. There’s only three pieces of bread left. She’ll have to go tomorrow to get more groceries. Anne knows Mariana doesn’t want to be bothered so she won’t bother her. She doesn’t want a huge fight today. Today has been hard enough already. She’s tired and just wants to relax, maybe have a nap. That won’t be happening though as long as there’s a blonde girl tied to her bed.

Anne has no idea what to do with a person that she’s kidnapped. She heaves at the thought. She’s never kidnapped someone before. She doesn’t even know why she did it. Well, she does. So that the woman couldn’t identify her. That was the reason. But, thinking back, Anne probably could have finished cleaning up at the warehouse and left and the girl probably wouldn’t know if what she remembered actually happened or not.

She should have just left her there. Maybe dragged her out back and locked her out of the building and left.

She bites into her sandwich and returns to her room. An extra sandwich in her hand.

Ann looks up when the door opens. Her kidnapper has returned. Ann sees a sandwich in each hand. She realizes then that since she didn’t find Harriet, she didn’t get any lunch. Her stomach growls.

The woman laughs when she hears it. “Good thing I brought this then.” She goes over and sits on the edge of the bed. Anne takes a bite from her own sandwich and holds the other out to the blonde. “Oh, right.” She forgot the girl’s hands are tied down. “Here.” She holds the sandwich in front of her face. “Go ahead.”

Ann looks between the sandwich and her kidnapper. “It’s not poisoned, is it?” She knows it’s a dumb question and that the kidnapper could just lie and say it’s not and have her eat a poisoned sandwich that will kill her.

Instead, Anne pulls the sandwich back and takes a bite out of it herself. “See. Not poisoned.” She says around a mouthful of food and holds the sandwich back to the blonde.

They sit like that for a few minutes. Anne holding the sandwich up. Ann taking a bite and then chewing. Anne holding the sandwich up again. Ann taking another bite. “Hungry little thing.” Anne comments.

“I was going to meet my friend for lunch.” Ann supplies.

Anne nods and looks away from Ann. There’s one little bite left. Anne looks at it between her finger and thumb and then holds it up.

Ann takes the little bite, her lips gliding over her kidnapper’s index finger and thumb in the process. Their eyes meet at the contact.

Anne looks away quickly. She gets up from the edge of the bed now that the feeding is over. She throws the clothes that are on the chair on the floor and sits on the chair. Anne takes her phone from the inside pocket of her black leather jacket. She turns it on and waits a few seconds for the screen to light up. When it does, she scrolls through the local police reports and the local Facebook page that records police calls. There’s nothing of importance there. Thankfully. She locks the phone and crosses her arms over her chest. Looking down she closes her eyes.

Ann watches the woman in the chair. She’s been asleep for some time now. Ann doesn’t know how it is that she can sleep like that. Every now and again her head will roll to one side or the other she’ll jolt a little before centering herself again but never waking up fully.

* * *

Ann has to pee. And that’s a problem. She waits a little while. But her captor is still asleep. She waits until she doesn’t think she can wait any longer.

“Pssst.” Ann whispers. “Hey you.” She says a little louder. Her captor is dead asleep.

“Hey.” She shouts.

Anne’s head snaps up and her eyes blink open slowly. She sees the blonde on the bed and the memories come back to her.

“What’s your name?” Ann tries. She knows it’s not likely that this person will tell her her real name.

That gets Anne to thinking. She doesn’t know this girl’s name. She didn’t even bother to look through the woman’s purse. In fact, it’s still in the backseat of the car. She should look through that later. Maybe find some id and money too.

“I’m not telling you my name. I’m not stupid.” Anne grunts and rubs at the back of her neck. Sore from sleeping sitting up.

“I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours.” Ann tries to bargain.

“I don’t care what your name is.” Anne tells her. That’s not true though. She should really know this girl’s name if people start looking for her and report her missing. She watches the girl on the bed carefully. She wonders what she is trying to get at.

“My name is Ann.” Ann says. “Ann Walker.”

Anne stares at her from across the room. They have the same first name and it strikes closer to Anne than she could have thought. But it’s the last name that maybe she can do something with. She’s heard that name before. She’s heard of the wealthy Walker’s of Cliff Hill. Maybe she can get a ransom for this girl.

“What do you want?” Anne asks.

“Can you untie me?”

“Not happening.”

“Then I’ll have to pee on the bed.”

Anne grimaces. “Ah, god. Don’t, please.” She stands up. If she knew kidnapping someone was just glorified babysitting, then she never would’ve done it. “No funny business from you though.”

Ann pouts. “I promise.”

Anne narrows her eyes at the girl and unties the rope from the bedframe. The girl, Ann, scoots forward until she can get to the edge of the bed to stand. Anne grabs her by the arm and leads her out of the room. She doesn’t bother with the paper bag on her head cuz they are just going in the hallway and then into the next door to the bathroom.

Ann looks left and right once she’s in the hallway. She doesn’t see much though. There are two doors on the opposite side of the hall from the room that she’s being kept in. And one other door on the same side of the hallway that she is lead into.

“Here we are.” Anne says unceremoniously.

Ann looks around. There is no window in the bathroom. No escape route. There’s not much actually. Toilet. Stand alone sink. Small shower with a shower curtain that is ripped on an angle and the bottom corner missing. She looks at the toilet and it doesn’t look like it’s been cleaned in months.

“Well? I thought you said you had to go.” Anne stands in the doorway.

“I do but-“ Ann looks down at her skinny jeans.

“Oh hell no.” Anne holds her hands out in front of her, palms out.

“Either you help me out of my pants or untie my hands and arms.”

Anne isn’t doing that second option and she sure as hell isn’t about to clean up someone else’s pee or have them pee on her bed. She doesn’t really see any other option.

Ann unbuttons and unzips her own jeans. But that’s as far as she can reach. She looks over at her kidnapper to finish the job.

Anne rolls her eyes. Of course, she had to kidnap someone that was wearing skinny jeans. She can’t just tug them down and be done with it. Anne hooks her thumbs into the sides of the jeans and starts to peel them down the blonde revealing her long slender legs. She bends down to pull the jeans down around her ankles. Anne glances up, her eyes finding a pair of red panties staring straight back at her. Anne licks her lips and gulps down the lump in her throat. “I’m going to try to do this in the least disrespectful way. I’ll close my eyes.” She mumbles awkwardly.

One of Ann’s bound hands finds her shoulder. “Okay.”

A shiver runs through Anne’s body. She hooks her fingertips into the band of the panties and closes her eyes. Anne takes a deep breath and pulls them down to the ankles too.

She stands up and turns around. “I’ll wait here.” She hears Ann sit and pee.

“I can’t get the toilet paper.”

“Jesus.” Anne rolls her eyes. She’s going to have to think of a better way to do this if this is going to continue. She turns around without looking at Ann and gets a few squares of toilet paper from the roll and holds it out for Ann to take. “Please don’t say you need me to wipe your ass too.”

Ann laughs. “No. I’ve got it.”

Anne waits. When she doesn’t hear any movement, she glances at Ann. Ann looks back at her expectantly. With a hand on Ann’s bicep, she pulls the girl to her feet. Bending down she grabs the underwear around Ann’s ankles and pulls them back up. Anne sneaks a peek in the process, she can’t help herself. What she sees is a neatly manicured patch of blonde curls. Her face goes red and she hopes that Ann didn’t see her peeking or see her now red cheeks.

Next is the jeans. Skinny and tight. Not a good combination right now. “Did you have to wear the tightest pants you could find?” Anne grumbles lowly.

“Did you have to kidnap me?” Ann shoots back.

Anne stops, stills. She lets out a frustrated breath. She pulls the pants to Ann’s thighs where they get stuck. Anne looks up at the girl. “Maybe bounce up and down while I try to pull them up the rest of the way.”

Ann gives her an incredulous look.

“Do you have a better idea?” Anne asks.

“Yeah, untie me.”

Anne frowns and starts tugging on the belt loops of the jeans again. To her surprise Ann starts jumping up and down. Together they get the pants back when they need to be.

“Let’s go.” Anne grabs her biceps again.

“Can’t I wash my hands?”

Anne rolls her eyes. She hands Ann the bar of soap and turns on the water. Ann rubs her hands on the soap and then drops it in the sink and runs her hands under the cold water. “It’s cold.”

“We don’t have hot water here.” Anne mumbles. She hands Ann a tiny towel to dry her hands and turns the faucet off. She then takes Ann by the arm again to go back to the bedroom.

Ann takes a step into the hallway. She has an idea. She takes another step forward and then takes off running. She manages to slip out of Anne’s grip on her bicep. Ann runs down the hallway.

But Anne catches her quickly, trying to grab her arm to stop her but the girl slips out of her grasp. Thinking quickly, Anne sticks her foot out in front of Ann, tripping her.

Ann falls face first into the floor with a loud thud.

Anne stands above the girl as she moans in pain on the floor.

One of the hallway doors opens and Mariana pops her head out. “What the fuck was that noise?” She looks at Anne and then at the girl laying on the floor. “You sure you got a handle on that one, Fred?”

Ann moans and tries to roll onto her side. Anne puts a foot on her back to prevent her from doing so. “I’ve got it, you can go back in your room now.”

Mariana does.

Anne bends and hoists the hostage to her feet, dragging her back to the bedroom and tying her up again.

Ann moans and complains the whole time. “You didn’t have to trip me. My hands are tired. I hand no way of catching myself when I fell.”

Anne counters. “You didn’t have to try to run away. Then I wouldn’t of had to trip you. I’ll be right back.” She says after the girl is secured again.

Anne returns to the bedroom with some wet paper towels. “Your lip is bleeding.” Anne dabs at the lower lip. Ann hisses at the pain. “Wouldn’t want you to bleed all over that ugly shirt you are wearing.” Anne dabs at the lip some more, trying to wipe it of blood.

“Hey, ouch. My shirt isn’t- ouch- ugly. I like- ouch. Stop that.”

Anne stops but holds the paper towel out in front of the lip, threatening to do it again.

“That hurts. I like this shirt.” Ann pulls her lower lip into her mouth, tasting the blood.

“It’s ugly.” Anne comments.

“You’re probably going to have fat lip for a few days.” Anne takes Ann’s chin in her hand, turning her head so she can see her whole face and check for any other cuts or injuries. Her eyes find Ann’s, locking with them for a brief second. Something passes between them.

“Why are you taking such good care of me?” Ann whispers.

At that, Anne gets up and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Airplane noise

Ann isn’t afraid of her captor. She might have been at first. But the kindness that her captor has shown her makes Ann less afraid. The sandwich, taking her to the bathroom, cleaning up her bloody lip. Even though her captor is the one who caused the blooding lip. Though, Fred, as Ann heard, thinks it her own fault for trying to run away, that got her the bloody lip.

“Why Fred?” Ann asks.

“Why what?”

“Why does she-“ Ann nods towards the hallway. “Call you Fred?”

Anne shrugs and looks back at her phone. She going to have to think of something else do to. She can’t just sit here with the girl that she kidnapped. Anne could go in the living room and watch tv on the tiny tv that Mariana stole from someone’s house. But the couch out there is uncomfortable, and the cushions have holes in them. She’d rather not. If she didn’t have a person to look after, or if Mariana would help out, she would be down at the pub.

Anne remembers the girl’s purse in the back seat of her car.

“Are you going to answer me?”

“No.” Anne stands and leaves. She goes out to the car and gets the bag from the back seat and brings it back inside. She returns to the bedroom and dumps the purse out on the bed, by Ann’s feet.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“It is.” Anne picks up the girl’s wallet and starts going through it. She looks at the ID and then at Ann. “Your hair is longer here.” She shows Ann the ID.

“It was. I had it cut.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Duh.” She goes through the rest of the wallet. Nothing of too much use in there. There’s a library card. And a few coupons. She takes the money out. There’s not much. She holds it in the air and waves it around in front of Ann. “That’s it.”

“I mostly use my card.” Ann shrugs.

Anne rolls her eyes again. Of course, rich people don’t have actually money on hand. She stuffs what is there in her back pants pocket. Anne leaves the cards in her wallet. She has no use for them. She can’t use them because then the police can track her.

She puts the wallet back in the purse. Anne rummages through the items on the bed but nothing catches her eye. There’s her phone, a Chapstick, a tube of lipstick. Anne looks at the color. A small mirror and a comb. A few bobby pins. A bottle of ibuprofen. Some receipts but nothing that is any use to Anne. She scoops up the items and throws them back in the purse.

Anne throws the purse on the floor near the door and goes back to her chair. She sits with a huff. That only took up like five minutes of her time. Now what. Anne is bored and wants to leave. She knows she probably could, and nothing would happen with Ann. She’s tied to the bed. But she doesn’t want to take the risk. She still doesn’t know what she is going to do with this girl.

“What’s your favorite color?” Ann asks.

Anne’s head snaps up and over to her. “What?”

“You heard me.” Ann smiles. “Mine’s blue. To match my eyes.”

Anne stares at her. She can’t believe this girl. This girl with the blue eyes and the perfect smile. Her lesbian ass wishes she would’ve kidnapped some ugly girl or some gross guy, not this very nice to look at girl. “Black.” Anne gestures down to her black leather jacket and black jeans.

Ann giggles. “I should’ve known.”

“Don’t do that.” Anne scolds.

“Do what?”

“Giggle. Like it’s funny. This isn’t funny. I’ve kidnapped you and you are now my hostage.” Anne tries to sound threatening but she see’s Ann isn’t buying it.

The girl just grins at her. “I know.”

The room falls into silence for a little while. Ann purses her lips together. “I like to paint in my spare time. What do you do in your spare time?”

“Spare time. I don’t have spare time. I’m always doing something.”

“Such as?”

“Oh, no no no.” Anne shakes her finger at the blonde. “You’re not going to get me to slip up on something that could get me in trouble.”

“How long have you been getting in trouble?” Ann has to ask.

Anne looks up at the ceiling and thinks back over her life. “Probably since I was sixteen, fifteen.”

“And how many years is that?” Ann asks.

Anne does the math before she realizes what her captive is doing. “Is that some sneaky way to get me to reveal my age to you?”

Ann grins.

Anne rolls her eyes. “You’re a sly one. I’ve been fucking about for 26 years now.”

Ann does the math. “41? 42?”

“One.”

“You don’t look that old. You look like a sporty 33, or 34 maybe. I don’t believe you.”

Anne laughs. “Believe it babe. You wanna see my birth certificate?”

“Do you have it?” Ann asks playfully.

“No.”

“Darn. I’d like to see it. I could learn your name.” Ann smiles.

Anne just shakes her head at this girl from across the room.

* * *

At seven, Anne decides it’s time for them to eat again. She goes into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards. There’s noodles. There’s only the three pieces of bread left. There are two cans of beans. Nothing too appetizing.

Anne starts a pot of water to boil. She decides on macaroni noodles with a side of brown beans. She gets the only other pot in the house and puts the beans in there to warm.

She does realize as she puts the elbow macaroni in the boiling water that she’s going to have to feed her victim again. She rolls her eyes. She should have picked something that would’ve been easier to feed.

“This really is just babysitting.”

The food is cooked, and Anne puts the noodles in one bowl and the beans in another and brings them to the bedroom. She’ll have to come back later for some water for the two of them.

Anne unlocks the door and enters the room. Ann watches her every move. “Dinner is served.” Anne announces. “I hope you eat noodles.”

“I do.” Ann nods.

Anne comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. She seats the bowl of beans on the table next to the bed.

“And beans. What is this a gourmet restaurant?” Ann teases.

Anne rolls her eyes. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Ann asks.

“Being cute. Now open up.” Anne holds a spoonful of noodles in front of Ann’s face.

“Only if you’re going to make the airplane noise.”

“No. Open up.” Anne says again.

“Make the airplane noise.”

Anne sighs. “Do you want food or not? Cuz I don’t have to feed you.” Anne knows she would never let this girl starve.

Ann pouts. “Make the airplane noise.” She says in a baby voice.

Anne brings the spoonful to her own mouth instead. She takes a few bites of macaroni before trying again. Anne presses the spoon against Ann’s lips, but Ann won’t open her mouth. She rolls her eyes she can’t believe she is about to do this. “Here comes the airplane. Brrrrrrrmm.”

Ann smiles and then opens her mouth for the airplane.

“You’re ridiculous.” Anne mumbles.

Ann grins, closed mouthed, of course as she chews her macaroni’s. “I’m the one that got you to do the airplane noise. So, I don’t know. Maybe you’re the ridiculous one.”

“Just eat.” Anne says and holds the spoon out in front of Ann’s lips. This time no airplane noise.

Ann takes the spoonful of macaroni. Her eyes watch Anne as she feeds her.

“Stop looking at me.”

“Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?” Ann asks.

“Yes and no.” Anne takes a spoonful of macaroni noodles for herself. “I just-“ She says around her food.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Ann scolds.

Anne rolls her eyes. She finishes chewing the food in her mouth and swallows. “How would you like it if I looked at you all the time?”

“Would you?” Ann asks cheerfully.

Anne furrows her brow. “What’s wrong with you?” She wonders aloud.

Ann ducks her head, hiding her face from Anne. Ann can’t help looking at her captor. She interesting to look at. When the police ask her to describe her kidnapper for them Ann won’t have any problems doing that. She’s already got it down in her head. She doesn’t think she could forget that face if she tried.

“Here.” Anne holds out a peace offering. Beans. She even smiles when Ann looks up.

Ann takes the spoonful into her mouth.

“This is weird.” Anne mumbles.

“Well, ya know-“

“Yes, I know. If I just untie you, you can feed yourself.” Anne eats some of the beans herself. “I’ll bring some water after this.”

* * *

Anne bring in some water in a glass. She has Ann drink the half full glass and then leaves. She can’t sit and talk with her anymore. Anne wonder if this is how normal kidnappings go. She wonders what a normal kidnapping is. How much time is too much time to spend with the person you kidnapped? You probably shouldn’t get to know them or get too attached to them. She wonders if all victims are this chatty. Anne is looking forward to going to sleep.

“Shit.” She mumbles. Anne hangs her head. She has to figure out where she’s going to sleep tonight. On the shitty couch in the living room that’s falling apart. No. She already she a kink in her neck from sleeping in the chair in her room this afternoon.

Anne goes to Mariana’s room across the hall. Remembering to lock the door before she goes over. She pushes the door open and spots Mariana on the bed, laptop on her lap.

“That girl is driving me nuts.” Anne flops down on the bed next to her.

Mariana pauses the movie that she’s watching. “Maybe you shouldn’t have kidnapped her.”

“You don’t think I don’t know that. What am I going to do with her?”

“I don’t know, Fred. But leave me out of it. I never imagined you would do something like this. We are small time cons this isn’t in our wheelhouse. Petty theft, scams and schemes, drugs, Fred. That sort of stuff not kidnapping.”

“I’ve been thinking. Maybe this is a sign.” Anne murmurs.

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. That I should get out of this. Start an honest life. Get a legit job.” Anne shrugs.

Mariana hums and doesn’t have any input.

“Can I sleep in here?”

“No, Fred.”

“But she’s tied to my bed. Charles isn’t here. Why can’t I sleep in here with you?”

“I said no. And Charles will be back in the morning.”

Anne rests her head on Mariana’s shoulder and sighs. “Can I just sit here for a little while? She’s driving me nuts.”

“Fine.”

Anne needs to figure out where she’s going to sleep now that Mariana’s bed isn’t an option. Her own bed is occupied. She’d sleep on the couch but knows she would awake in all sorts of pain. Plus, the couch is a falling apart piece of shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep

Anne trudges back to her room from across the hall. She removes her black leather jacket to reveal her white t-shirt.

Ann could see the shirt from the unzipped jacket but now she sees Anne’s bare arms. “Wow.”

“What?” Anne asks as she puts her jacket on the chair.

“Your arm.” Ann nods her head.

They both look at Anne’s left arm.

“Did that hurt?” Ann asks about the full sleeve of tattoos that covers Anne’s left arm.

“I’m tough.” Anne says.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You ask too many questions.”

“Well?” Ann raises an eyebrow.

Anne rolls her eyes. “It hurt a lot around the elbow and the wrist. The boney parts.”

Ann nods. Her eyes linger over the ink. “Come here.” She requests. Anne scrunches up her face. “I just want to see.” Ann clarifies.

Anne moves across the room and sits on the edge of the bed, her left arm held out towards Ann so she can look.

“What’s that on your bicep?” Ann asks.

“My family’s crest.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Thanks.” Anne ducks her head. She sits there and lets Ann look for several minutes. “I want to go to bed. We’re going to the bathroom before bed.” She says and starts untying Ann from the bedframe.

* * *

When they return from another awkward trip to the bathroom, Anne ties Ann up differently. Instead of tying her to the bedframe around the waist; Anne just ties her left wrist to the bedframe. She’s leaving a tether from Ann’s lap to the bedframe. The hands still tied together like before.

Anne shuts the light off. She takes her pillow and puts it on the edge of the bed, as far away from Ann as possible. She lays on the edge, on her side, facing away from the girl.

“Are you really going to sleep there?” A voice asks from behind her.

“I don’t have anywhere else reasonable to sleep, so I guess so.” Anne mumbles. She’s not happy about the situation.

“Okay. Good night.”

“Night.” Anne whispers.

Behind her, Anne feels the bed move.

It’s moves as Ann shimmies down the bed from the sitting position to laying on her back. It’s awkward and Ann huffs and grunts a lot trying to get into a comfortable laying position. With her hands tied together and on a short leash, Ann can’t move the way she wants to. Her hands are tucked up under her chin. The rope won’t allow her to lower them any further while laying down. Ann tries laying on her side and that helps a little bit but it just doesn’t feel right. Having your hands bound together. She fidgets some more.

“Sit still.” Anne practically yells.

“Sorry.” Ann mumbles and rolls onto her back again.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. Neither one of them saying anything or moving a muscle. But Ann feels cold, laid out on the bed like this. The blanket is underneath her if she could just cover her body, she would be fine. Ann stares up at the ceiling. It’s dark and she can’t see much but the outline of it. “Are you still awake?” She whispers.

Ann hears a huff of a breath and knows that Fred is still awake. “I’m cold.”

Anne rolls out of bed. She goes over by the door and turns the light back on. She turns around and sees Ann laying there on her back, her hands under her chin resting on her chest. She sighs. Anne thinks it looks wrong somehow. It’s different then when she was sitting up tied to the bedframe. She’s somehow going to have to get the blanket out from under the girl.

Anne moves to the end of the bed. “Put your legs up in the air.” She instructs, thinking that she’ll be able to pull the blanket out from under the rest of the girl. Ann lifts her legs straight in the air. Anne grabs the blanket in two handfuls and pulls but doesn’t get anywhere. She just ends up pulling Ann down the bed with the blanket.

“Stop.” Ann whines, her feet coming down nearly kicking Anne in the face. Ann’s hands are now above her head, the rope pulled tight.

Anne frowns. “Okay.” She’ll have to rethink this. “Scoot up the bed again.”

Ann lays like she was before Anne dragged her down the bed.

Anne goes to the side of the bed. She lifts the blanket from the edge and flips it over the top of Ann. “Roll to your left, towards the wall.”

Ann rolls. Anne takes the blanket and tucks it underneath Ann after she’s rolled onto her side. “Okay, now roll back.” Ann rolls back on top of the folded down blanket. “Now roll this way.” Ann rolls again, entirely off the folded blanket now. Anne kneels on the bed right where Ann’s stomach is. She presses against her with her thigh as she leans over the girl to reach the blanket. Anne folds the blanket over a second time so it’s just a thin strip of folded up blanket along the wall. “Okay, roll back.”

Ann rolls back to the middle of the bed. It throws the balance off and Anne needs to bend down to put a palm on the mattress on the opposite side of the girl. Once Ann is back in the middle, Anne takes the blanket and unfolds it over Ann. She backs off the bed as she goes until the blanket is lying flat on the bed over the girl’s body. “There.” Anne puts her hands on her hips and looks to Ann’s face.

Ann smiles shyly. “Thank you.” She whispers.

“Hmm.” Anne hums. She returns to the light switch and clicks the lights off again. Anne runs her hand through her hair as she returns to the bed. She gets back in her spot on the edge of the bed, on her side, her back to her captive.

“Aren’t you going to get cold?”

Anne presses her lips tight together but doesn’t say anything.

“We can share.” Ann offers softly.

“I’ll be fine.” Anne isn’t so sure of that though. She can already feel the warmth coming off of the girl behind her. It sends a chill through her body. To know that it’s warm and cozy under the blanket and she is on top of it suffering because she is stubborn.

That stubbornness lasts a whole five minutes as she gets up, throws the blanket back and lays down again underneath it. Ann giggles behind her.

“Shut up.” Anne whispers.

“Need me to warm you up?” Ann scoots closer to Fred’s back, as a joke.

“Don’t touch me.” Anne mumbles but she welcomes the warmth. She finally falls asleep after her body warms up some.

Anne wakes up a few hours later to a strange noise. She rolls onto her back, following the source of the noise. Her left arm lays on top of Ann’s right shoulder. She rolls her head to the left and opens her eyes. There Ann lays on her back, her mouth hanging open, snoring.

Anne nudges her with her elbow. “Wake up.” She nudges her again.

There’s a large snore and then Ann jolts awake. “What?” She says groggily.

“You’re snoring. Roll on your side. It will help.”

Ann smiles hazily. Anne can still barely see it in the dark. “Sorry.” Ann yawns and rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Anne stays on her back and looks up at the ceiling. It’s a little while before she can fall asleep again. Her mind running over all the things that have happened in the last 24 hours. Way more than she would have liked. She looks over at the girl again. All Anne can see is a mess of blonde wavy hair and the outline of her body as she lays on her left side.

She gets carried away. But doesn’t see any harm in what she’s doing. Ann is asleep, she’ll never know. Anne rolls onto her left side, mirroring Ann’s body. She scoots up behind Ann, not allowing their bodies to touch in any way. Anne ghosts her hand over Ann’s shoulder down to her hip. Not touching, just running her hand through the air tracing the curve of the girl’s body. She brings her hand back to her chest once she reaches Ann’s hip.

There’s something about sleeping in the same bed as someone else that Anne misses. That closeness, that warmth, maybe. She doesn’t miss the rustling about and the stealing of the blankets but the softer things she misses. The things she hasn’t shared with anyone since Mariana. There’s that longing in her for that, that Anne can’t fill.

* * *

When Anne opens her eyes in the morning there are blue eyes staring back at her.

“Hello.” Ann whispers.

Anne gives her a tight-lipped smile.

“You sure were tired.” Ann comments. “It’s twenty after ten.”

Anne wrinkles up her brow. She wants to ask how Ann knows that. There’s no clock in this room.

“Your watch.” Ann tells her the answer without being asked the question.

Anne’s hand lays on the pillow in between their faces. “Why-“ Anne voice is scratchy. She clears her throat. “Why didn’t you wake me? How long have you been awake?” Anne’s real question is, how long have you been laying here watching me sleep?

“It’s quiet here. It’s nice. Where I live it’s always so noisy. Even early in the morning. Someone is always coming or going.” Ann not answering the questions. “There’s no rush here. No one yelling. It’s just quiet.”

Anne can see something behind Ann’s eyes. She doesn’t know what it is, sadness maybe. But, why would people rushing around in the morning make someone sad.

“When did you wake up?” Anne tries again.

There’s a shrug. “I woke up and stared at the wall for a while and then I stared at the ceiling. They’re boring. You’re much less boring and nicer to look at.”

Anne holds her breath as Ann’s eye search her face. It unsettles Anne. She rolls away from the girl. It isn’t until then that she realizes that her feet had been wrapped around Ann’s ankle. Anne takes a deep stabilizing breath in and closes her eyes.

“I’d offer you breakfast but unless you want one slice of turkey and one slice of bread or more beans or noodles that’s all we have. I’ll go out though and I’ll get groceries.” Anne says with her eyes closed.

Ann’s stomach growls. “Could I have something before you go? A piece of bread?”

Anne nods. She pushes herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, and then standing. “I’ll be right back.”

Anne goes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. Anne turns the water on and splashes some on her face. “Get yourself together, you silly twit.” She gives herself a pep talk.

She gets the bread and brings it back to her room. Setting it aside on the table. “You need to sit up.” Anne starts by tying Ann’s arms back to her sides. She tries not to look at the girl because Ann is giving her sad puppy dog eyes. She gets that done and unties the knot from the bedframe. Anne waits patiently for Ann to scoot across the bed and get to her feet.

They make the trip to the bathroom. Anne unties Ann’s hands and takes the rope from around her arms.

“Really?” Ann asks, hopeful, looking up at Fred.

Anne nods. “Do whatever you need to. I’ll be standing outside the door.” She does as she says and waits for Ann to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shift is happening, can you feel it?


	6. Chapter 6

T-Rex

Anne drives into town to the nearest shop. She picks up some milk to go with cereal. Cheese, turkey, and bread for sandwiches. A frozen single person lasagna that she can pop in the microwave. Some tater tots. And some nice scones. She has all her groceries and is about to leave when something catches her eye at the end of an aisle. Anne picks up some puzzle books and takes one more lap around the store, grabbing a few more things before paying.

The haul just about bankrupts her. She hopes Charles is back by the time she returns with her share of the money.

She returns and spots Charles’s car in the driveway. “Good.” She mumbles.

Anne brings everything inside. Mariana and Charles are sitting at the small table in the kitchen. “Did you bring us anything?” Mariana asks.

“No. Get your own. These are for me and-“

“And?” Mariana raises an eyebrow.

Anne looks between Mariana and Charles. “Did you sell the stuff?” She changes the subject. Anne wonders if Mariana told Charles yet about what is in Anne’s bedroom.

Charles nods and pushes a pile of money across the table towards Anne. “That’s yours.”

“Thanks.” Anne pockets the money and goes to the fridge to put her groceries away. “Don’t eat my food.” Anne tells them and goes out to the car for the second bag she got from the store. This one she brings right to her room.

Anne unlocks the door and looks immediately to the bed. Her hostage is still sitting on the bed, tied to the bedframe, in the same spot that she left her.

Ann’s eyes are on her as soon as her captor enters the room. She notices the bag in her hand. “What’s that?”

Anne looks down at the bag. “I got some scones. And some- uh-“ Anne looks around awkwardly. “Things for you.” She approaches the bed. Anne puts the scones on the table and pulls the next item out of the bag. She lays a new toothbrush down on the bed. And then a pair of sweatpants. “I hope they’re not too big. I didn’t know what size to get. I thought it would be easier than the skinny jeans.” She then takes three puzzle books from the bag. “For something to do.” She sets them on top of the sweatpants. “A crossword, wordsearch, and sudoku.”

Ann bites her lip, overcome with the generosity of this person standing before her. “Thanks.” Her voice cracks and she hopes Fred doesn’t hear it.

She unties Ann’s hands, giving her a little freedom and the use of her hands but not mobility with her arms still tied to her torso and to the bedframe. Ann is at least able to move her arms from the elbows down. She can do the puzzle books this way.

Anne gets a scone for Ann.

“I feel like a T-Rex.” Ann flails her arms side to side.

Anne looks over and can’t help the smile from coming to her face. “Stop it.” She grins. “You look ridiculous.”

Ann smiles and keeps moving her arms.

Anne shakes her head, still grinning at the silly girl. “Here. Eat.” She stops Ann from moving and puts the scone in her hand. “Do you want some water or milk?”

“Water.” Ann licks her lips. She bends her neck down and takes a bite from the scone in her hand.

Anne goes to get the water and comes back with two glasses. They eat in silence and Anne helps with tipping back the water. She returns the glasses to the kitchen. “What are guys up to today?”

Charles answers first. “Plotting our next scheme. You want in?”

Anne bites her lip. It’s tempting but- “I’m kind of busy right now.”

“What are you going to do with her?” He asks. “Are you going to sell her to a pimp? Or try to get a ransom for her?”

Anne hasn’t thought of those things. “I don’t know. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

“Have fun with her.” Charles gives Anne a wolfish grin and a wink.

Anne turns around and gags at the idea of what he is proposing. She walks back to her room slowly trying to get the nasty images his put in her brain to go away.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before unlocking the door and going in. “Take your pants off.”

“What? Why?” Ann panics. She presses her palms to the mattress and pushes back against the bedframe, it digs into her back.

Anne sees the panic and raise her hands in the air in innocence. “We-“ Anne should stop using words like we and us. “I should change your pants. It’ll be much easier this way. And you’ll be more comfortable.” Anne picks up the sweats from the bed and holds them up. “These are going to be too big, aren’t they?”

They both stare at the sweats for a minute.

“Probably.” Ann says. She unbuttons and unzips her jeans. Anne goes to the end of the bed and sticks her index fingers inside the bottom of the jeans. “Oh, your fingers are cold.” Ann shivers.

Anne grins and pinches the fabric. “Lift your butt.”

Ann presses her palms to the bed, lifting her ass from the mattress.

Anne pulls. Off come the pants. There’s a squeal from Ann and Anne looks up. “Oops.” Anne sees the panties have slid down as well. She looks away focusing on folding the jeans and Ann adjust her panties.

“Okay.” Ann says once she’s ready.

Anne takes the sweatpants. She puts one of Ann’s feet inside the leg hole and then the other. Her eyes focus on the pale skin of her lower legs. She licks her lips trying to contain her thoughts. Charles’s voice rings her ears. Anne closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“What’s wrong?” Ann asks when Fred just stands there holding her ankle in her hand. She sees her shake her head.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Anne starts orchestrating the pants up her legs. She doesn’t know if it’s worse that she keeps her eyes on Ann’s bare legs or if she looks the girl in the eyes. She focuses on the legs.

Ann lifts up off the bed and Anne slides the sweatpants on all the way. “There.” She pats at Ann’s knee. “Here’s a pen.” Anne takes it from the inside pocket of her leather jacket. “For your puzzles.”

“Are you leaving?” Ann wonders.

Anne shakes her head. She goes to sit in her chair. She watches as Ann picks up the wordsearch books and opens it. The girl starts on the first page. Ann pokes her tongue between her teeth in concentration. Anne finds it very cute and has to find something to do to stop watching the girl.

She thinks about what to do with her again. Charles had mentioned ransom. “Are your parents going to be looking for you?” Anne asks.

Ann quirks her mouth to one side before looking over at Fred. “Probably not.”

“Oh.” Anne mumbles. That doesn’t help her with a ransom plan.

Ann continues on with no consequence to Anne’s inner thoughts. She looks back down at her wordsearch as she speaks. “Harriet, my friend, is probably the only one who’ll wonder about where I am. My parents don’t keep tabs on me. They’re too busy. And I don’t have many friends. I’ve been known to not answer calls or texts and ignore the world for periods of time. So that’s normal for people that know me. You kidnapped the wrong person. Even though my parents are rich they won’t know or care that I’m missing.” Ann looks up and raise her eyebrows across the room. “Or maybe I’m the right person to kidnap cuz nobody will know that I’m missing. I guess it depends on your intentions. What are your intentions, Fred?”

Anne grimaces. “Don’t call me that.” Anne suddenly doesn’t want anyone calling her Fred anymore.

“Why not? That other woman does. Mary. Is she your sister?”

Anne laughs. She can’t help it. She laughs hard, bent at the waist, belly laughing.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“No. She’s my ex.”

“Oh.”

“Laugh all you want.” Anne rolls her eyes. “I live with my ex and her boyfriend. We are all criminals. Lowlifes. Scum. Nothing. Something not even a mother could love. Not that my mother ever did. She drank herself to death when I was young.” Anne is really starting to regret kidnapping this poor girl. And when this is all done. However this ends, Anne knows she’ll be spending serious time behind bars. She can’t really stand herself right now. She feels disgusting.

“I wasn’t laughing.” Ann says quietly as the mood in the room has changed. “You seem alright.” Ann tries to lift the mood again. She actually enjoys the witty banter that they have together.

Anne scoffs. “Just alright?”

“I’m having a good time with you.” Ann says. And a part of her is. The part that longs for people to pay attention to her. And her captor has paid more attention to her than everyone in her life combined in the last year. Even being a captive, she knows that Fred isn’t going to harm her. If she were, she probably would’ve already.

“You can’t say that. You’re a prisoner.” Anne hangs her head.

“But it’s true. I’ve been lonely most of my adult life. This is the most time I’ve spent with one person since I was a child and I had scheduled play dates.”

Anne looks over at the girl on the bed. “That’s sad.” Anne pinches her lips together.

Ann nods. “It is.” She goes back to her puzzle book.

* * *

The afternoon passes between them mostly in silence. Anne sits in her chair. She has another uncomfortable nap. But mostly, she stares at Ann or her phone. She’s bored out of her mind but feeling too poor for herself to do anything about it. She figures if she’s forcing Ann to be locked up in this room she has to be locked up in this room as well.

Ann asks if Anne wants to do one of her puzzle books but Anne declines.

At dinnertime, Anne leaves the room to ‘cook’.

She goes and puts the lasagna in the microwave. In the few minutes that it takes to heat up, Anne makes herself a sandwich.

“I brought a spoon and a fork. I didn’t know which one would be easier for you to eat with.” Anne sets the lasagna container on Ann’s lap. A spoon and fork sticking out of the side. Anne takes her sandwich over to her chair. “Let me know if you need anything.” Anne mumbles and takes a bite from her turkey sandwich.

Ann looks from the lasagna to the Anne’s sandwich and back to the lasagna. She doesn’t understand. “Aren’t you having any of this?”

“No.” Anne says with food in her mouth.

“Why not?”

“It’s for you. Don’t you like it?” Anne wonders why the girl has to be like this. She’s giving her a whole thing of lasagna to herself. She thinks she should just be grateful and eat it.

“I do but-“ Ann has a question on the tip of her tongue but she doesn’t know what it is. They’ve spent a sad afternoon together. She can see that this situation is taking a toll on her captor. “I’ll share with you.”

“I don’t want any. It’s for you.” Anne eats her sandwich faster than she should. She knows doing so is going to give in indigestion but that’s a concern for later.

Ann doesn’t argue anymore. She bends down awkwardly and starts eating her lasagna dish. It’s hard to do. Eat like this. With the scone, that was easier. It was in her hand and she just had to bring her hand to her mouth. Now she has to calculate how to get a spoon into her mouth without spilling anything.

She does. Spill.

A lasagna noodle jumps off of her spoon a few bites in. It falls on her shirt. Ann looks over at her kidnapper. Her eyes on Ann, she just shrugs from her chair. A line of red tomato sauce streaks down her shirt. The noodle lands in her lap. Ann picks it up and throws it back in the dish. She liked this shirt too. Now it’s ruined with a tomato stain.

“Can you help me?” Ann pouts.

Anne rolls her eyes. “Yesterday you wanted me to untie your hands so you could eat. Now today you want me to feed you again.”

“Why are you mad at me?” Ann asks.

Anne sighs. “I’m not.”

“Sure seems like it.” Ann mumbles looking down at her food.

Anne gets up and comes over to the bed. She takes the spoon from Ann’s hand and cuts a chunk of lasagna off of the main piece and raises it carefully to Ann’s lips. Ann takes the spoon between her lips wordlessly.

Anne feeds Ann her dinner and then leaves the room. She throws the lasagna tray in the garbage and goes outside. Anne stuffs her fists into her pockets and takes off on a long walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheep

She comes back just before dark, wallowing in self-pity. She goes to the kitchen and gets the bottle of whiskey that she bought at the store today and a glass and goes back to her room.

Anne shuts the door and wiggles the bottle at Ann with a sad smile. She sets the glass down on the table next to the bed, on top of Ann’s puzzle books, while she opens the bottle. Anne pours a little bit in the glass and offers it to Ann.

“Oh.” Ann eyes the glass and then Anne. “I don’t know.” She doesn’t know what Fred’s intention is. Is it to get her wasted? To get Ann to pass out so that she can do something bad to her?

“A little won’t hurt you.” Anne takes a swig straight from the bottle.

“Okay.” Ann will try some. She’s never had whiskey before.

Anne holds the glass to her lips and Ann takes a sip. She swallows and coughs. A coughing fit overtakes her. “That’s strong.” She whispers hoarsely.

Anne laughs. “Lightweight.” She takes another big gulp from the bottle and offers more to Ann. Ann shakes her head, so Anne drinks the remainder of the liquid from the glass.

She sits on the bed next to Ann, her back to the bedframe. “This is lumpy and painful. How are you doing this?” Anne turns and looks at the metal bedframe.

“My back hurts but-“ Ann shrugs.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Anne finds Ann’s eyes.

Ann looks away. “I didn’t want to complain.” She doesn’t want to be a bother.

“Here.” Anne sets the bottle on the table next to the bed. She flips around to kneel on the bed and unties the rope from around Ann’s waist, holding her to the bedframe. Anne gets the rope for Ann’s hands and ties it around her left wrist. She then ties the other end to the bedframe leaving a long teether for Ann to be able to move her arm. Anne then unties Ann’s arms from her sides.

“Sit forward.” Anne takes the lone pillow from the bed and puts it behind Ann’s back to protect it from the hard metal bars.

“Are you sure?” Ann asks.

“No.” Anne shakes her head. She doesn’t care anymore. If Ann can get free from her single hand being tied up, then so be it. This will all be over. She’ll just have to hide from the police then for the rest of her life. She won’t have to deal with a kidnap victim anymore. “Remind me to tie your hands together before we go to sleep.”

Anne resumes her seat next to Ann. She takes the bottle from the table and takes another drink.

Ann sits still. She doesn’t dare move even though she now can. She can move her arms and raise them above her head. There is instant relief on her back with the pillow behind it. “Thank you.” Ann whispers as tears float on her bottom eye lids.

“Don’t thank me.” Anne grunts and takes another pull from the bottle. It’s nearly half empty already. “Tell me about yourself. What do you do?” Anne requests.

“Oh, uh, I mostly do whatever I want.”

“That must be nice.”

“It can be.” Ann looks to her right, at Fred. With her free right hand, she reaches for the bottle in Anne’s hand, taking it from her and bringing it to her own lips. Ann swallows down a gulp of whiskey with a wince and hands the bottle back to Fred.

Anne watches Ann and brings the bottle back to her lips taking another drink.

Ann watches her captor take another drink. “What’s your real name?” Ann asks.

Anne sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and closes her eyes. “If I told you I’d have to kill you.” Anne mumbles and opens her eyes.

“You wouldn’t kill me.” Ann challenges.

“Yes, I would.” Anne hiccups then takes another drink.

“You don’t have it in you.”

Anne closes her eyes again and shakes her head.

“What were you doing in that warehouse?” Ann challenges.

“I shouldn’t have started drinking this.” Anne takes another gulp though. There’s not much left in the bottle now. “Let me just.” Anne sluffs off of the bed. She staggers over to the door, fumbles through her pants pocket and finds the key. She locks the door. Anne spins around and points lazily at Ann. “You’re not going anywhere now.” It’s any empty threat.

Anne comes back to the bed. Standing at the edge she drinks the remainder of the bottle. She throws the bottle on the floor and then takes her jacket off. She sits with her back leaning against Ann’s right arm and shoulder. There’s another hiccup. “I told you it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“What did it look like?”

“Murder.” Anne burps.

Ann can’t keep the little laugh in.

“Hey.” Anne clumsily shift herself around on the bed. Her legs folded underneath her as she faces Ann’s right side. “I told you not to laugh at me.”

“You’re drunk.”

“So?” Anne throws her hands out in front of her, hitting Ann in the face in the process.

“Oww.” Ann brings her right hand to her cheek.

“Oh my god. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Let me look.” Anne sloppily takes Ann’s face in her hands and brings her face close to her cheek. Too drunk to really know what’s she’s doing; she stares at Ann’s cheek. “It’s red but I don’t see anything else.” Anne leans in and presses her lips to the cheek. “A kiss to make it all better.”

Ann pushes Anne away from herself.

“No.” Anne’s hands find Ann’s forearm. “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.” She slurs.

Ann lets out a long breath. “It’s fine. Just sit down.”

“Okay.” Anne sits on the bed the way that Ann is, with her back to the bedframe. “Oh, I know.” Anne gets the rope from the table. “Hands.”

Ann holds her hands out. She was hoping to get Anne too drunk to remember to tie her other hand up and then when she fell asleep, she would just have to untie her left wrist and walk out of the house. But the door is now locked. The key is in Anne’s front pants pocket and her hands are being tied together again.

Though, Anne is too drunk to really tie a knot. She winds the rope around the hands a few times and then tucks the loose end in between the layers of rope.

“All better.” Anne says and lays down on the bed next to Anne. She puts her hand over the rope on Ann’s hands, giving them a squeeze and a pat before leaving her hand there.

“What were you doing in that warehouse?” Ann tries again. She knows she has limited time before Fred passes out.

“I was cleaning up blood.” Anne slurs.

“Whose blood?”

“Shheeeeep.” Another hiccup.

“A sheep?” Ann wrinkles up her brow.

“That’s what I said.”

Ann thinks on that for a moment. So, it wasn’t human blood. That makes Ann feel a little lighter. She smiles because she knew she was right that this person lying next to her couldn’t murder anyone. Though it doesn’t explain how the sheep blood got onto the floor or what happened to the sheep. On to the next question though.

“What’s your name? I don’t want to call you Fred.”

Anne sighs. She scoots down further on the bed until she can lay in head on Ann’s thigh. “Anne.”

“Yes.”

“No.” Anne sniffs. “That’s my name.”

“Oh.”

Anne rubs her face against Ann’s pants.

“Are you crying?” Ann asks gently.

“Shut up.” Anne mumbles.

“Okay. Can I lay down though?”

Anne picks her head up off of Ann’s leg and nods.

It’s awkward to move with your hands tight together and the rope tied to the bedframe but Ann manages to scoot down until she’s lying flat on her back. She raises her hands above her head and pushes the pillow around until it’s under her head. She brings her hands back down the rest on her chest. It looks like she is praying.

When she settles, that head finds a place on her stomach. Anne hiccups again. Ann isn’t sure if it’s because she’s drunk or because of her crying but she’s not going to ask.

Anne’s right hand roams before finding a resting place hooked around the top of Ann’s thigh, holding on tight. “You’re really pretty.” Anne mumbles too drunk to stop herself.

Ann doesn’t hear what she said. “What?”

Anne shakes her head. “Nevermind.”

“Go to sleep.” Ann sighs. This is by far the weirdest thing she’s ever experienced. Ann doesn’t think anyone would believe this tale if she tried to explain it to them. She takes the blanket that’s been pushed up against the wall and throws it over their legs as best as she can with just the use of her fingertips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference of vomiting

Pathetic

When Ann wakes in the morning she is laying on her left side. Her hands tucked up under her chin. That’s not unusual. She feels the rope on her hands. She’s gotten used to that too. What she isn’t used to is the weight of an arm over her waist or the body pressed into her back. Ann looks over her shoulder to see Anne still asleep. She looks up at the rope that is tied to the bedframe. She wonders if she could untie it. The tips of her fingers are the only part of her hands that are expose, the rest covered by the rope. She doesn’t know if she could reach up though and try to untie without waking up her captor.

She has to try though. Ann scoots away from Anne but there isn’t much room with the wall being in front of her. She reaches up and can touch the knot in the rope but isn’t able to move her fingers enough to even get a hold of the rope much less untie the knot.

“Stop moving, Mary.” Anne mumbles.

“I’m not Mary.” Ann says.

Anne opens her eyes. Her head pounds when she does. The blonde hair and blue eyes she see definitely aren’t Mariana’s. Her stomach gurgles. “Oh shit.” Anne scrambles off of the bed. She reaches for the door but remembers that it’s locked at the last second. She gets the keys from her pocket. “Oh god.” She groans.

“Are you going to be alright?” Ann asks watching the frantic scene.

“NO.” Anne gets the door unlocked and rushes out and into the bathroom. Her knees hit the floor the second she reaches the toilet.

She stays there for a few minutes. Head hanging over the bowl, trying to steady her breathing. Anne takes her t-shirt off because she’s overheating. She rubs her face with it before discarding it on the floor. She groans as her head pounds.

Anne pulls herself up by the sink. She turns the water on and washes her mouth out and then gargles some water. Anne looks at herself in the dirty mirror. She looks absolutely pathetic.

“Anne.” She can hear her name being called by her hostage. How awkward.

It’s not first time since Anne has been in the bathroom that it’s been called out either. She hears a door open and closes her eyes knowing this isn’t going to be good.

“Shut up, will you. Some of us are still sleeping.” Mariana says rudely in the hallway.

Anne knows Mariana has stuck her head into her bedroom. She then sees Mariana behind her in the mirror. “You told her your name, you idiot.” She folds her arms over her chest. “Where’s your shirt?”

“I was drunk.” It’s Anne’s only excuse.

Mariana rolls her eyes.

Anne turns around. “You can go back to bed now. I’ll handle this myself.” She pushed Mariana out of the bathroom and back into her own room. “Go.”

Anne stops in the door of her own room. She looks over at the bed. Ann is watching her. Anne closes the door, hangs her head, and walks over to the bed. She sits on the edge with her back to Ann. She holds her pounding head in her hands. “I shouldn’t have drank that whole bottle of whiskey last night.”

“Are you alright?” Ann asks from behind her, concern in her voice. She doesn’t bring up the fact that Anne’s shirt has mysteriously disappeared from her body.

“My head is killing me, and I just threw up until there was nothing left inside me. So, no.”

“There’s that ibuprofen in my purse.”

Anne smirks and looks over her shoulder at Ann.

“What?” Ann asks.

Anne just shakes her head, even though it makes it hurt more. She gets up and gets the ibuprofen from the bag and pops two into her mouth, swallowing them dry.

“I always need water.” Ann comments. “I know you feel like crap but I have to pee.” Ann holds her hands up in Anne’s direction. “Please.” Her hands folded together combined with a smile gives it extra effect.

A smile starts on Anne’s lips.

It strikes her, in that moment, to just let this cute adorable girl go free. But then she remembers that Ann has so much more information on her then she had yesterday. She knows her real name and what she was doing at the warehouse. Well, not what but it’s already enough to put Anne at the warehouse and incriminate her.

“Please, Anne.”

Her name shakes Anne from her thoughts.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Anne comes over to the bed. The easiest way to untie Ann is to climb over her and just untie the rope from the bedframe.

“Speaking of my panties. Could you get some new ones? Or could you wash these?” Ann asks, looking up at Anne who is hovering above her.

Anne looks down at the girl below her, her fingers stilling on the knot.

“Cat got your tongue?” Ann asks with a smirk. Her eyes roam Anne’s upper body. She spots a tattoo on Anne’s right hipbone. The top of it sticks out above her black jeans but she can’t tell what it is because the rest is covered by the jeans.

Anne watches as Ann’s fingertips come up and slips over the skin at her hip. She sucks in a deep breath and pulls away from Anne. Her head spins and it’s not from her headache. All this talk of panties and her exposed shirtless skin. Her thoughts turn dirty. But she knows that’s probably what Ann wants. To get her distracted and then have her untied to use the bathroom and Ann will attempt to make a break for it again.

Anne closes her eyes to clear her mind. She changes her mind. Anne gets off the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Anne accuses. “You’re trying to seduce me so you can get away. Well, I’m not falling for it.”

Ann frowns and Anne leaves the room.

“Where are you going? I have to pee. I’m not lying about that. Anne comes back.” Ann yells after her.

Mariana comes out of her room again. “Shut up you annoying little fuck.” She stands in the doorway of Anne’s room. “I don’t know what’s going on in here but I’m trying to sleep.”

“I have to pee.” Ann pouts.

“That’s not my problem. Piss the bed for all I care. Just shut up.” Mariana says and shakes her head and goes back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah where to begin... Anne makes a mistake... and starts to make up for it... and then panics...
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse/past abuse

Broken

Anne is in the kitchen getting some toast for breakfast. She doesn’t think she can stomach anything else right now but knows she has to eat something to settle her stomach. She takes her toast and goes to the living room and turns on the tiny tv. Anne sits on the shitty couch and watches tv for a while. She tries to clear her mind of the girl in her bedroom. She’s stressed the fuck out about this whole thing.

Anne wants to get up and go check on her but forces herself to stay seated.

When Anne comes back to the bedroom about an hour later she stares at the girl from the doorway.

Ann is sitting up with her head to her chin. Anne thinks she’s probably asleep. She steps into the room to make sure. As she approaches the bed, she can smell it. “Fuck.” She mumbles.

“I couldn’t hold it any longer.” Ann cries. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just-“ She dissolves into blubbering words that Anne can’t decipher.

Anne has made more work for herself. She’ll have to wash all the bedding and all of Ann’s clothes. She pinches her bridge of her nose.

“Stop crying.” Anne tells her.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to wet the bed again.” Ann sucks up a big sniff of snot. “Please- please don’t hit me again. I’m sorry daddy.”

“What?” Anne mumbles. She narrows her eyes at the girl as she is hit with her words.

“I’m sorry.” Ann blubbers.

Anne didn’t realize. How could she? “Hey.” Anne sits on the edge of the bed. “Look at me, Ann.” When she doesn’t, Anne takes matters into her own hands. She takes Ann’s cheeks in her hands and lifts her face. “Hey, it’s me.”

“I’m sorry.” Ann sobs.

“It’s okay. This is my fault.” She pulls Ann’s forehead to her shoulder and holds Ann there, caressing her cheeks. “Shh. It’s okay.” Anne reels with the thought that this poor girl was beaten by her father for wetting the bed when she was a kid.

“I’m sorry.” Ann cries.

“I know.” She pulls Ann away from her. Anne levels her face with Ann’s and looks her straight in the eye. “I’m not him. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

“Really?” Ann asks, shaking.

Anne takes a deep breath and vows that whatever happens here, she won’t hurt Ann in any way. “I swear on my life.”

“Okay.” Her voice vacant.

Anne leans into Ann to reach the rope behind her to untie it. “Let’s get you out if these clothes.”

They go into the bathroom and Anne removes Ann’s sweatpants and panties. “I would like you to get in the shower. It’s the easiest way to do this.”

Ann only nods.

Anne turns on the shower and then removes the rope from Ann’s hands, around her left wrist. “Can you take your shirt off or do you need my help?”

Ann shakes her head.

Anne isn’t sure what that means but then Ann reaches for the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. Anne spins around so she doesn’t see.

Ann gets in the shower. The water is freezing cold, but she can’t feel it. Everything inside her is numb right now.

Anne runs into her room and grabs a towel from the floor. It’s the best she’s got. She goes back to the bathroom. “Ann there’s a towel for you on the back of the toilet.”

She hears a merger ‘okay’ from the girl. Anne darts to Mariana’s room. She knocks on the door. “Mary, I need your help for a few minutes.”

Mariana answers the door and slips into the hallway. “Charles is still sleeping. What?”

“Ann is in the shower. Can you wait outside the door? Make sure she doesn’t escape or, like, need anything.” Anne asks.

Mariana furrows her brow at Anne. “And what will you be doing?”

Anne looks down at her feet. “I have to strip the bed.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. What is wrong with you? I honestly don’t know what you are doing with this girl, but I don’t like where it’s headed.” Mariana points a finger at Anne.

“What does that mean?” Anne squares up to Mariana.

“It means-“ Mariana pushes passed Anne. “I think you’re a completely idiot and that somehow this girl has you wrapped around her little finger.”

Anne scoffs. “No.”

“You better get to work. That water’s cold and I’m sure this shower won’t last long.” Mariana goes to stand in front of the bathroom door, arms folded over her chest. She glares at Anne.

Anne slips into her room. She quickly pulls everything from the bed, feeling the bed for any wet spots. She finds one and will have to get something to spray on that. She throws all the blankets into a pile on the floor by the door. Anne is going to have to go to a laundry mat to wash all that. She berates herself. If she would’ve just let Ann use the toilet earlier this wouldn’t be happening right now.

Anne gets her spare t-shirt out of the drawer in the table next to the bed. She goes to find her hoody. It’s hanging over the back of the couch in the living room. She gets Ann’s skinny jeans too and goes back to the bathroom. “Thank you, Mariana.” She gives her a tight-lipped smile.

Anne enters the bathroom and sees that Ann is still standing in the shower. She quickly cuts the water off and throws the shower curtain back. Anne wraps the towel around Ann and helps her out of the tub. “Dry off, please.”

Ann stands there, staring at the opposite wall.

“Okay.” Anne huffs. She rubs Ann dry with the towel. “Arms up.” She puts her t-shirt on Ann. It’s a little baggy and hangs off of her shoulders. “This too.” Anne pulls the hoodie over Ann’s head. “I’ll have to wash your undies and sweats so this might be uncomfortable. I don’t know. I’ve never done it, but I know ladies go around wearing jeans without anything on underneath. You’ll have to do that for a few hours.” Anne rambles as she gets Ann to put her feet in the leg holes of her jeans. “I don’t know why anyone would want to do that though. Do you?” She looks up and Ann and all she sees that same blank stare and it terrifies her. “I’m going to pull these up now. And I’m sorry for looking at you like this. Exposed.”

She gets Ann back into the bedroom and sits her on the bed. Anne finds the comb from Ann’s purse. She kneels on the bed behind Ann and, as gently as she can, combs through her wet hair. “I’m going to be gone for a couple of hours. But Mary is here if you need anything.” She says running her palm over Ann’s wet mane.

Anne frowns at the motionless girl. She gets off the bed and looks between Ann and the door. She decides not to tie her up to the bedframe. Anne gets the feeling that the girl wouldn’t go anywhere, even if she wanted to right now.

She gathers all the dirty clothes under her arm and exits the room with one last look at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. There’s nothing there. No emotion. No movement. She runs the dirty laundry out to the car and throws it in the back seat and then runs back in the house and knocks on Mariana’s bedroom door.

Mariana opens the door.

“I think I broke her.”

“What?” Mariana looks at Anne like she is crazy.

“She won’t say anything. She won’t talk to me. She just has this deer in the headlights stare. It’s terrifying actually. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What did you do to her?” Mariana realizes that Anne is being serious.

“I just-“ Anne narrows her eyes at Mariana for accusing her of doing something sinister. “I didn’t. It wasn’t me. Her father beats her or used to beat her. I don’t know. That’s all I could ascertain.”

Mariana frowns.

“I don’t think she’s going to be doing much of anything today, but I didn’t tie her to the bed. I did lock the door though. I also told her that if she needed anything that you will be here and help her.”

Mariana rolls her eyes. “Gee thanks. Involve me.”

Anne huffs out a breath. “I’ll be gone for two or three hours. But I’ll be back. Can you check in on her every hour or so?” Anne holds out the key to her bedroom.

“You’re serious about this?”

“I am.”

“Why don’t you just talk to her and ask her not to turn you in and let her go?”

Anne bites her lip. “I will. At some point. Just not today. Not right now. She’s traumatized. I know I have to. And I know, that at some point, I’m probably going to get picked up by the police. I just need a little more time. I just need- oh god.” Anne holds onto the wall. She feels dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden. “I just- I need to sit down.”

Mariana escorts her to her couch.

“What have I done?” Anne panics. “I kidnapped a fucking human being. How could I do that? Mariana. What did I do? I’ve ruined this girl’s life. Oh my god. She’s so nice and sweet too. And she’s in there sitting on the bed like a hollow ghost. I broke her. Oh my god.” She starts to hyperventilate.

“Just breath, Fred.”

“Don’t call me Fred.” Anne cries. “I’m an awful person.”

Mariana pushes Anne’s head down between her knees. “Breathe.” She rubs her back. “In. And out. Concentrate on that. In and out.” Mariana helps her until Anne is breathing evenly again.

Anne picks her head back up. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Mariana nods, knowing exactly what Anne means. “I know, Anne. I know.” She’s known for some time now that Anne can’t live this life of crime anymore. “But right now, you need to go do the laundry. Okay. Pull yourself together and do that. One step at a time. You’ll get through this. And if you need my help, I’ll be here. And I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong while you are gone.”

Anne nods unsteadily.

“And after that. Maybe tonight we can make a plan about how to deal with her.”

“Her name is Ann.” Anne mumbles.

Mariana frowns. “Yes. Ann.”

“Mariana?”

“Yeah.” Mariana fears what Anne is going to say next.

“I think I love her.”

Mariana rolls her eyes. “It’s been what? Three days. You’re a useless lesbian. Get out of here. Go do the laundry.”


	10. Chapter 10

New lingerie

Anne hops in the car with renewed purpose. The nearest laundry mat is a fifteen minutes drive. She’s lucky she got her money from Charles yesterday, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to afford to do this.

Anne brings the arm full of laundry into the building. The few people sitting waiting for their laundry give her odd looks. She knows she probably looks insane. An arm full of pee stained clothes and bedding. No laundry basket. Anne can’t seem to care in this moment. She throws the items in two separate washers and sits and waits. Anne looks at her phone for a few minutes at the beginning, but she can only think about one thing. The broken girl back at the hideout. Her legs bounce anxiously the entire time.

The laundry gets done in the wash and she switches it to the dryer. She looks at the size of Ann’s panties as she transfers them from the washer to the dryer.

The next stop after the laundry mat is a clothing store to get undies. Anne picks a package with half a dozen pairs. Which is way more than necessary.

She stops to get more groceries. Anne wonders what types of food Ann’s favorites are. There’s only the stovetop at the hideout that works, so that limits her selection. And the microwave of course. She gets some boxed foods, raw chicken, broccoli, and some candy and heads back to the house.

Anne makes one last stop while she’s in town. The flower shop.

* * *

Upon her return, she gets her bedroom key from Mariana. She doesn’t ask Mariana how it went or if there were any problems. Mariana spots the items in Anne’s hands and knows that she is too far gone to listen to anything that Mariana has to say. So, neither of them says anything to the other.

Anne unlocks the bedroom door and her eyes are trained to the bed right away. But Ann isn’t there. She panics before she swipes the room and spots the girl sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. Her knees bent, her hands on her kneecaps.

With the flowers in one hand, Anne rushes over to the girl, squats down at Ann’s level, searching for the blue eyes she can’t see. “I got these to brighten up the room.” She says in a rush. “And to say I’m sorry about this morning.”

Ann’s eyes shift from her knees to the flowers. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

“Okay.” Anne says. She pushes herself up and brings the flowers over to the table. It only occurs to her now that there isn’t a vase in this dump of a house. Anne wonders if she can find a bucket or something else to put the flowers in.

She goes back to Ann. “How long have you been sitting on the floor?”

Ann looks up at her with sad eyes. “I didn’t want to wet the bed again.”

Anne frowns. This is a really serious problem.

“Okay.” Anne changes her approach. “Do you want something to eat? Did Mary get you anything?”

Ann shakes her head. “I’m not hungry.”

Anne nods. “Okay, well I got some more groceries. I’m going to go get them.” She rushes out of the room. Anne puts the perishables in the refrigerator and then brings everything else to her room.

“Look what I’ve got.” Anne holds the package in one hand and rips it open with her teeth. It’s a package of undies; the same style of the pair Ann was wearing. There are six of them. Anne holds them in her hands and kneels in front of Ann. “There is pink with red polka dots, and purple, and my favorite the black ones with grey swirls on them. And these ones, blue ones, your favorite color. What do you think?”

Ann’s eyes meet hers. “Thank you.” There is no emotion behind her words.

Ann takes the blue pair, looking away from Anne. “May I go to the bathroom?” She asks timidly for permission.

Anne nods. “Yeah, sure.” She stands and throws the remaining pairs of underwear on the bed. Anne holds her hand out for Ann to take, to help her to her feet.

Ann accepts the offered hand.

Anne leads her to the bathroom and shuts her in, waiting outside. She rubs at the back of her neck with her right hand.

After a minute or two the door swings open and Ann is standing there in Anne’s t-shirt and her new blue undies. She holds Anne’s hoodie out to her. “I’d like my shirt back and the sweatpants too, please.”

Anne cocks her head to the side. “Are you sure? You can wear my hoodie. It’s nice and warm.” She doesn’t want Ann to be cold.

“It is but I should wear my own shirt.”

Anne doesn’t like this. “Okay, how about this? I’ll get your shirt and you can put that back on, if you want, but then you can put my hoodie on over the top.”

Ann sighs. “Okay.”

She runs. Anne runs to get the laundry from where she left it on the kitchen table. She grabs Ann’s long sleeve shirt and the sweatpants. She returns to the bathroom, but Ann isn’t in there anymore. “Ann?” She spins around in the hallway frantically.

“In here.” She hears from her room. Anne rushes in there.

“Here.” She finds Ann standing a few feet from the bed.

Ann takes Anne’s t-shirt off and puts her own shirt on. And then in a move that Anne doesn’t expect or understand, Ann pulls Anne’s t-shirt on again followed by Anne’s hoodie. To help, Anne holds the sweatpants open for Ann to step into.

Ann places a hand on Anne’s shoulder for balance, and steps into the sweats. Anne pulls them up around her waist. They hang loosely off Ann’s hips but don’t fall down as she’s standing.

Ann removes her hand from the shoulder, and they stand there awkwardly for a moment just looking at each other.

“I’ll make the bed.” Anne blurts, for something to break the tension that is now in the room. She leaves to go get the bedding. The blanket and fitted sheet. Anne starts the process of making the bed. It’s just the fitted sheet with the blanket thrown on top of it so it’s not much work but it needs to be done so Ann can sit on the bed comfortably again.

“There. Come. Sit.”

Anne looks over her shoulder. Ann has been standing in the same spot since they put her pants on. She’s turned around but is in the same spot. Watching. Just watching Anne make the bed.

When she doesn’t make a move, Anne approaches her slowly. She takes Ann by the elbow gently giving her a tug towards the bed. Anne sits on the edge of the bed and Ann follows in the same manner, sitting next to Anne.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Anne puts her arm around Ann’s back, around her shoulder. She rubs the opposite arms with her palm soothingly.

Ann shakes her head.

“Well, I got some candy too.” Anne reaches for the bag on the floor with the non-perishable food in it. “And some biscuits.” Anne takes all the items out of the bag and shows them to Ann one by one.

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon is quiet, uneventful. For that, Anne is thankful.

She rummaged around through the recycling bin and found a used plastic milk bottle. Gross, she washes the bottle out and then washes her hands. Twice. Once for digging through the recycling and once for handling and cleaning the foul milk bottle. She fills it halfway with water and brings it to the bedroom.

Ann watches her as she moves around the room. First, putting the flowers into their makeshift vase and then as she rummages through the bag from the store for a candy bar. Anne goes to sit in her chair.

Ann sits on the bed sadly. Sad for herself. Sad about this morning. Sad that her captor is so far away and missing the comfort that Anne had showed her earlier.

In the chair, Anne wonders about Ann’s past, her childhood. She wonders about what happened to the girl and how often her father beat her. She grows more angry the longer she sits there thinking that someone would hurt this sweet, innocent, lovely girl. She stews with the knowledge.

“Why are you scowling?”

Anne looks up. She didn’t know she had been. It’s just the thought of someone laying a hand on her, on Ann. It makes her so mad. Anne wants to think it’s because no one should get battered and beaten. Anne want to think it’s because no one should beat their supposed loved one. Anne wants to think it’s because that’s cruel and wrong. Especially coming from a father.

“No reason.”

“You’re lying.” Ann calls her out.

Anne crosses her arms over her chest. “I can’t tell you.”

“Is it because of this morning?

“No.”

“You’re still lying.” Ann says.

“How can you tell?” She doesn’t hide the fact from Ann now that she’s figured it out.

“I can see it on your face. Come here.” Ann pats the spot on the bed next to her.

Anne considers this for a moment. Reluctantly, she gets up and goes to sit next to Ann. “What happened, happened a long time ago. Okay? I just had a bad reaction to it today. I’ll be alright.”

Anne thinks that might be the saddest thing someone’s ever said to her. She finds Ann’s hand and takes it in her own. “Will you? When you go home. Will you be alright?” Anne knows that holding someone hostage just to keep them from going home to an abusive father it’s the right thing to do. She also knows that Ann is an adult and she can make her own decisions regarding her family.

“I will be. He hasn’t hit me in years.”

Anne squeezes Ann’s hand. The girl’s words don’t sound very promising. In years, sounds like it’s more recently than it should be. In years. Anne thinks it should be twenty plus years that Ann is taking about but it sounds more like one or two maybe. According to her ID, the girl is nearly 30.

They sit silently for a while. Anne takes the hand in hers and pulls it into her lap, covering Ann’s hand with both of hers. She strokes at the soft skin aimlessly, unconsciously, as her mind spins with thoughts and ideas.

“Thank you.” Ann mumbles.

“For what?” Anne looks over at her.

“The flowers.” Ann grins over at her captor. “The new underwear.”

Anne blushes and looks away. “I hope they serve you well.”

“They do.” Ann wiggles her butt against the mattress. “Comfy. Clean. What more could a girl ask for?”

_Freedom_. Anne thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne's homemade alfredo sauce, a bit of banter, and a crossword.

Crossword

Anne sits on the bed cross legged, next to Ann’s knee, facing her.

“I already told you, I’m not hungry.”

“I know but you didn’t eat any lunch. Or breakfast for that matter. You need to eat.” Anne thinks of reasons. “To keep your strength up. To stay healthy. Please. Just a few bites.” Anne pouts, despite herself.

Ann smiles, only slightly. The pleading look and that crooked pout on her captor’s face get to her. She knows she needs to eat. Ann knows that. She knows that it’s essential for human life. But she just doesn’t have any appetite. “What is it?”

“Fettuccine with Alfredo and chicken and broccoli.”

“That actually sounds delicious.”

“Why don’t you try some then and see if it is delicious.” Anne holds the heaping plate of food towards Ann.

Ann leans forward and looks that the plate. “This seems rather extravagant.”

Anne shrugs. “It’s no big deal.” She says it but she sort of wanted it to be a big deal. Her homemade alfredo, not that crap from a bottle. The chicken that she cut into little chucks and cooked. The broccoli that steamed in the pot next to the boiling fettuccine noodles. Anne still feels bad about this morning and she wants to make it up to Ann. So, she made her signature dish.

“Okay.”

Anne is thrilled that Ann has agreed to try some. She offers the fork to the girl. Ann shakes her head though.

Anne rolls her eyes. She sets the plate down on the bed in front of herself, next to Ann’s hip. She sticks the fork into the dish, swirling some noodles around the prongs and then stabbing a little piece of chicken. She holds the fork up with her right hand, her left hand underneath in case anything falls from the fork so she can catch it. Fresh, clean bedding and all.

Ann leans in and wraps her lips around the fork. The tastes hit her tongue right away. She pulls the food from the fork and chews. The sauce is divine and like nothing she’s ever tasted. There’s an unconscious moan that comes from deep inside Ann.

“Good?” Anne raises both her eyebrows.

Ann nods and finishes her bit. “Anne, this is amazing. Did you make this?”

Anne tilts her head to the side. “What did you think I was doing in the kitchen?”

“Don’t be a snot.” Ann chides.

Anne ducks her head. “Yes, I made this. The alfredo is homemade too.”

Ann puts her right hand on Anne’s knee to get her to look up. “I love it.”

At that, Anne stabs a piece of broccoli and piece of chicken and holds it out for Ann to eat. They trade forkfuls and shy smiles until the plate is empty. Anne feels better that Ann had something substantial to eat. She was really worried about the girl, but Ann seems better now. Maybe not as chipper as she had been but she’s not just staring straight ahead at nothing anymore.

“Do you know how to play cards?” Anne thinks she could borrow Mariana’s deck and play a few hands with Ann.

“Just Uno.”

Anne laughs. “Well, I don’t have an Uno set. That won’t do.”

Ann smiles and shrugs. “You can tie me up again if you’d like.” She thinks it best to get back to the regular schedule now. Being a hostage and all.

“Hmm.” Anne looks around the room aimlessly. “Do you want me to tie you up?” She tries not to make it sound sexual but there’s only two ways those words can sound. Sexual. Or threatening. And Anne is far from threatening right now.

“Do you want me tied up?” Ann counters and Anne starts to see that playfulness in the girl come back to life. Anne shakes her head.

“Oh.” Ann bites her lip. Does this mean her captivity is now over?

Anne puts the plate on the bedside table. She rearranges herself so that she is sitting the same way Ann is, with her back to the bedframe. Anne takes the puzzle books from the table. “Which one?” She asks.

Ann takes the crossword book from her hands. Anne puts the other two books back and grabs the bag of candy from the floor. She opens a package of Skittles. “Want some?”

Ann looks at the candy and then at Anne’s face and nods. Skittles are her favorite. She knows it’s probably just a coincidence but her heart soars at the thought that Anne got her Skittles.

Anne pours a few candies into Ann’s hand. “They’re my favorite.”

“Are they now?” Anne asks.

Ann nods and chews her candies. She starts on the crossword. Crosswords are usually harder for her than the wordsearch but this one seems like it’s of only moderate difficulty. Ann gets four of the first five clues.

“What else is in that bag?” She asks as she fills in an answer.

“Oh.” Anne opens the bag and looks inside, as if she forgot what she had purchased earlier in the day. “A bunch of chocolate. I may or may not have a chocolate addiction.” She winks. “Some taffy. Some lollipops.” Anne shrugs. “That’s it.”

“That’s a lot.”

“I eat chocolate when I’m stressed out.”

“Am I stressing you out?” Ann asks in a low timid voice.

“Not you. Just, uh, the situation.”

“Oh.” Ann’s eyes don’t stray from her crossword. “Lukewarm?”

Anne wrinkles her brow. “What?” She’s too wrapped up in her thoughts to understand what Ann is saying.

“This clue. It just says lukewarm.”

Anne leans into the girl, looking down at the crossword in her hands. “Which one?”

Ann points it out. Ten across. Lukewarm. Anne looked at ten across on the little puzzle. “It’s five letters.” Ann adds.

“Tepid.” Anne answers the clue.

Ann looks over at her. They are so close together. Mere inches between their faces. Their shoulders bump against each other when either of them moves. “Tepid.” Ann mumbles and then looks down to write in the answer. She holds her hand out when she is done, and Anne pours a few more Skittles into her hand.

Anne takes a chocolate bar from the bag and rips it open with her teeth. She watches as Ann fills in most of the answers to the crossword. She can’t help but interject herself when she knows the answer to one of the clues that Ann has skipped over. She points at it, bumping Ann’s hand out of the way. “This one.” Anne says with a mouthful of caramel and chocolate. “Thick carpet.” She finds Ann’s eyes. “Shag.”

“But that’s-?”

Anne nods. “It is.” She takes another bite of her candy bar.

They end up huddled over the crossword. Ann fills in most of the answers. “Okay, I don’t know any more.” She holds the book out for Anne to take.

Anne doesn’t take the book but looks at the blanks that remain. “Sculptor’s tool.” She reads the clue and then looks at the puzzle. Some on the letter are filled in already. “Chisel.” She points it out to Ann and Ann fills it in. “And a ship’s beam is a mast.”

“You’re so smart.” Ann fills in the answer. “Why did you waste those smarts on being a common criminal?”

That silences Anne. She groans and sits back.

“Sorry.” Ann mumbles.

“It’s fine.” Anne waves it off.

* * *

Anne returns the plate and fork to the kitchen. She sees Mariana sitting on the couch watching tv.

“What do you think?” Anne asks as she fills a glass with water.

Mariana stares at her for a minute. “I think you’re an idiot.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Other than that.”

“I think you should just take her somewhere out in the county. Where there’s nothing around. Cover her face so she can’t identify where the hideout is or where you are driving her. Just be done with her.”

Anne frowns. “I don’t like that idea.”

“Do you have something better?”

“No.” Anne sighs. “But I don’t want to just leave her somewhere. And not have her know where she is or how to get home.”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you. But you damn well better make sure she is far enough away from here.” Mariana points a threatening finger in Anne’s face.

“Yeah.” Anne picks up the glass of water. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Good night.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet?

Confessions

Anne turns out the light and comes to the bed. Ann is already laying on her side, facing the wall. She gets into bed and lays in the same position, making sure that there is enough space between their bodies.

It’s the cover of darkness, Anne thinks, that emboldens her. “Do you want to know everything?” She asks.

Ann doesn’t respond.

“Are you asleep already?”

She feels Ann shake her head.

“I’m going to tell you everything. And I’m going to let you go. Not today, obviously. Or tomorrow. I need to figure out some things first. I need a day to get my shit together.” Anne takes a deep breath. This is harder than she thought it would be. She can already feel her emotions bubbling up.

Anne runs her hand down Ann’s arm from her shoulder to her elbow before wrapping her palm around the girl’s bicep, to help soothe herself. “So, when I do let you go, and the police come for me I won’t see the outside for 5 to 12 years. That’s a considerable amount of time.” She doesn’t know if Ann is listening or not. Or if she even cares.

She continues regardless. “When you found me, in the warehouse, I was cleaning up sheep blood. I told you it wasn’t what it looked like.” Anne pauses to consider whether or not she should bring up her accomplices. But she must. “Mariana, Charles, and I do this thing where we steal people’s sheep. We bring them to that warehouse and shear them and then Charles sells the wool. We bring the sheep back where we got them, and we’ve never had a problem until that night. Mary was careless and she cut one of the sheep’s skin when she was shearing. The sheep was fine once I got the bleeding to stop. But that’s what the blood on the floor was.”

Anne leans into Ann’s back. “And you’re right.” She whispers in Ann’s ear. “I could never kill anyone.” She rests her head on the pillow that Ann is using, her vision just that of blonde hair. “But I was cleaning up the blood when you found me. You passed out and I panicked. I should have left you there and you would’ve woken up and been fine. I shouldn’t have kidnapped you, but I panicked.” Anne sighs.

She wraps her arm over Ann’s waist, no space remaining between them. “I should have dragged you out back and left. You would’ve been able to go to the police and report what you saw, and it wouldn’t be as bad as this. But here we are.”

Anne is reserved to the fact that she’s going to pay for her crime. “And when I let you go; you are going to go to the police and tell them that Anne Lister kidnapped up and held you hostage. You got that. Anne Lister.”

Ann takes Anne’s hand in her own and squeezes it.

“Then they’ll try to find me, and I know I can’t hide forever but maybe I could go somewhere else to hide from them. Like the Scottish Highlands or something. I don’t really want to spend 12 years in prison but if that is my sentence that’s what I’ll have to do.”

“I’m a small time criminal. I don’t have any violent convictions. Drug possession and intent. Theft and fraud charges but that’s about it.”

Anne bites on her trembling lip. She knows that Ann can hear her shaky voice, but she needs to get through all of this. She needs Ann to know. “I really screwed up and I’m really sorry that I ruined your life. I feel like shit about it. I do. And I wish I never did it. I just, I’m so sorry. I don’t know if I can live with this, but I don’t know if I can take my life either. I just-“

Ann urgently rolls over in her arms. She puts her palm on Anne’s cheek. “Stop.” She has tears in her eyes. “Please. Stop. You didn’t ruin my life.”

“But I did.”

“No, you didn’t. You don’t know me. You don’t know my life.” Ann says with conviction.

“But-“

Ann puts her finger to Anne’s lips, silencing her. “No buts.” Ann snakes her right arm underneath Anne, the other one slung over her waist. Ann clasps her hands together on Anne’s back, hugging her around the middle, tucking her head under Anne’s chin.

Anne can feel Ann’s breath on her clavicle. It tickles a little but it’s warm and comforting. A few silent tears slip from her eyes.

“Please don’t cry.” Ann whispers.

Anne wonders how she knows that she’s crying. She finds the back of Ann’s head with her palm, holding her to her chest. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. Let’s sleep.” Ann says and cuddles impossibly close.


	13. Chapter 13

Cake, Birthday Cake

After they get up and have breakfast Anne ties Ann to the bed. She leaves her hands free before she goes out. It tears her up inside to do this. Ann looks at her sadly the entire time she is tying her to the bed. She leaves the puzzle books within Ann’s reach. “I’m sorry.” She whispers and leaves.

Anne goes into the hall and locks the door from the outside. She leans back against it and closes her eyes. Anne takes a few deep breathes. Somehow, each day that passes Anne’s guilt and regret gets worse.

The door across from her opens and Charles comes out, startling her. Anne jumps and then jogs down the hall and out of the house. Her adrenaline pumping her into a frenzy. But feeling jumpy, Anne hops in her car and takes off.

She’s not sure what she has to do to ‘get ready for prison’. It’s mostly just an excuse that she keeps telling herself. That she tells Mariana when she asks.

Anne doesn’t talk to the family that she still has, so she can’t go see them. Though part of her wants to.

She doesn’t have any property, so there’s nothing to take care of on that front.

There’s her car. It’s a beaten up looking old thing but it still runs perfectly. She drives. Eventually ending up at a pub. She spends most of her afternoon there.

Anne finds herself sitting on a stool in a pub. She sips on her beer slowly. So slowly in fact that it starts to get warm. She’s been sitting there for nearly an hour. Anne doesn’t interact with any of the other patrons. She mostly just watches the football game on the tv.

“Who are you for?” A guy asks her.

She looks over at him. Eyeing him in blue and yellow attire. “Oh, I’m not. I’m just-“ Anne shrugs. “-sitting here.”

“Shame on you. It’s the West Yorkshire Derby. Leeds or Huddersfield?”

Anne reads the badge on his jersey. Telling the man what he wants to hear. “Leeds.”

“Yay!” He yells and throws his hands in the air. The man turns back to his buddies and Anne shakes her head.

At halftime, she leaves the pub. It’s gotten too noisy for her liking. Deciding on more groceries, she makes a stop. Anne wonders briefly is she is trying to drown herself with food. Or maybe she’s trying to drown Ann with food. She’s never boughten so much food in a short period of time.

She comes out with the most ridiculous items. A cake, stir fry, and a rotisserie chicken from the deli.

The chicken is hot, so she drives back to the hideout immediately.

Anne waltzes into the house, chicken in one hand and a bag with the stir fry, and cake in the other.

“Whose birthday is it?” Charles asks as he sees her enter.

“No one’s.” Anne grumbles. She doesn’t bother to stop and talk to Charles and Mariana. She brings everything to her room. Anne carefully sets the cake on the floor to unlock the door. She fumbles with the keys in one hand, swearing under her breath.

She enters and sets the chicken on the table.

“What’s that?”

“Dinner.” Anne spins on her heels and goes back to get the cake. She comes back checking Ann’s reaction. There’s a huge smile on her face as Ann stares at the cake.

“What’s that for?”

“Dessert.” Anne shrugs. “I’m just going to wash my hands.” She slips out of the room again.

When Anne comes back, she opens the chicken up and peels pieces off. It’s very primitive. Ripping meat from the bone for them to eat with their bare hands. She takes a piece for herself. Moaning at the taste. Anne then rips a piece off and holds it out for Ann to take.

Ann brings the chicken to her mouth. “That’s good.” She says after she finishes chewing her piece. “Juicy. Tender. Full of flavor.”

“Are you saying I did a good job picking up something that someone else cooked?” Anne raises an eyebrow. “I literally didn’t do anything but bring it home.”

She holds a hand to her chest. “My hunter-gatherer.” Ann teases.

Anne laughs. It feels good to laugh. It’s not something that Anne does do often. Hardly ever. Her life is mostly hard times and seriousness. That might be one of the worst things about what’s happening. It’s become nice to be able to have a laugh with someone. There’s not much laughter when you’re too busy committing crimes to survive week to week.

“How was your day?”

“Oh, you now. Super exciting. I stared at the wall for a couple hours.” Ann’s voice dripping with sarcasm. “I finished all the puzzles in the wordsearch book. I listened to your friends having sexual relations.”

Anne chokes on the piece of chicken she is swallowing. “Oh my god.” She coughs.

“She’s rather loud. Mary.”

“STOP.” Anne pleads. She doesn’t need that image in her head.

“But I’m sure you knew that.” Ann smirks.

“Please.” Anne begs. She grabs onto Ann’s arm and squeezes it. “Stop. Please. Let’s talk about something else. Anything else. Please? Are you excited to be released tomorrow?” It’s the thing Anne has been thinking about all afternoon, so it’s the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

Ann shrugs. “Sure.” It’s noncommittal.

Anne hums. She finds the girl’s behavior strange but doesn’t think too much of it. This is a strange situation to be in. She thinks it’s probably just that.

“Will you be happy to be rid of me?”

Anne thinks she will be. The burden that she is under will be lifted. But then there’s another burden that awaits her, so it’s a horse a piece. “Yes and no.” She shrugs.

“What does that mean?” Ann asks.

“Uh- it means, it means I’ll be happy when this mistake I’ve made in kidnapping you is over; but that I’m not looking forward to the prison time that comes next.” Anne looks around the room. She can’t look at Ann right now. There’s too many emotions swirling around inside her to keep her eyes on the girl. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure. Did you have any pets growing up? Oh, or even as an adult?” Ann asks with cheer in her voice.

Anne must look back to the girl. “How long have you been waiting to ask me that?”

Ann shrugs and grins. “I thought of it a few hours ago. While you were gone. My father wouldn’t let me have any pets. He still won’t but I really want a dog. Like one of those big fluffy loveable dogs.”

Anne shakes her head at this goofy, silly girl. “I had a dog when I was a child, yes. A big fluffy thing.”

“What was its name?” Ann asks.

Anne smiles at the memories of her childhood dog. They did everything together. “Argus. Would you like some cake?”

“Yes, please.” Ann folds her hands together in her lap. “Was Argus a boy dog or girl dog?”

“Male. I’ll go get a knife and some plates and forks.” Anne picks up the chicken bones and brings them to the kitchen, throwing the whole thing in the garbage. She quickly gets what she needs and returns to her room.

“Big piece or little piece?” Anne brandishes the knife at Ann.

Ann’s eyes light up. “Big piece please.” She watches as Anne cuts her a big piece of cake. “The last time I had cake was on my birthday last year.”

“May 20th. It’s coming up, isn’t it?” Anne remembers from looking at her ID.

“It is.”

Anne hums. “In no way did I plan this.” She sets the large piece of cake on a plate and holds it out for Ann. “But, Happy early Birthday!”

Ann smiles, bashful. “Thank you.” She whispers as she eyes her cake.

“Here’s a fork.” Anne holds that out too before cutting her own piece and resuming her spot on the edge of the bed, facing Ann.

* * *

It’s bedtime again. Anne turns out the light and nervously walks over to the bed. “So about last night. I didn’t mean to be a big baby and spew all my emotions out onto you. I know it’s not fair.”

“Nonsense. You were feeling some things. I always think it’s good to have a good cry. Get all that shit out, ya know.”

Anne sticks a knee on the bed. “But still. It wasn’t fair.”

“If you say so.” Ann lays down on her left side. “Now get in bed.”

“Demanding much?”

Ann looks back over her shoulder, it’s dark so she can’t see the expression on Anne’s face. “You need to sleep, and I need to sleep. So, get in bed.”

Anne sighs and lays down in bed. She throws the blanket over them and again mimics Ann’s position.

“You can get closer.” Ann whispers.

“You don’t mind?”

“No. I like how warm you are actually. I’m always so cold. It’s nice to have a warm body to sleep with.” Ann doesn’t beat around the bush.

Anne teases and presses into Ann from behind. “Is that all I am to you? Someone to keep you warm at night?”

“Yes.” Ann lies.

Anne hums and slips her arm over Ann’s waist. She doesn’t miss how Ann sighs and relaxes into her touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Guy

Day five starts with cereal for breakfast.

Today was the day. The day she would let Ann go free. The day this captivity would all be over for the poor girl. Anne was relieved that this part of her troubles was soon to be over. Her chest constricted at the next thought though. The lingering thought of her coming prison sentence. If she just had one more day.

Ann finishes in the bathroom and Anne brings her back to the bedroom. Ann assumes the position on the bed, ready to be tied up again. “Well?” She asks as Anne stands there staring at her after locking the bedroom door.

Anne shakes her head and goes to sit in the chair.

Ann watches her. She watches as the emotions flash across Anne’s face. She watches as the woman rubs her thumb along her bottom lip. She watches her think.

Anne looks up and over at Ann after a few minutes. “What?” Only now aware that Ann has been watching her.

“Where’s your head at?” Ann taps the side of her skull.

“Don’t worry about me, darling.” The term of endearment slips out accidentally. Anne doesn’t do that. Use nicknames, or pet names, or terms of endearment. Well, expect for with Mariana. But that’s an old habit.

The faint smile on Ann’s lip affects her more than Anne wants it to. She gets up in a hurry. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” She stops and does a double take at Ann sitting on the bed. “Right.” She nods and rushes out of the room.

Anne goes out, she unplugs the tiny tv from the outlet and scoops it up under her arm and marches back to her room. She sets it on the bed by Ann’s feet so she can move the chair to the end of the bed. She puts the tv on her chair and plugs it in. Anne, then looks around the room. She’ll have to sit on the bed with Ann.

Anne sits and gives Ann a tight-lipped smile. She pats at her thigh. “What shall we watch?” Anne turns the tv on, flicking through the channels one by one.

“This.” Ann makes her stop on a nature program.

She gets comfortable as the she gets into the program. Laying down on the bed and propping her head up by laying it on Anne’s thigh as she watches elephants and giraffe roam around the African landscape.

Anne knows she shouldn’t, she doesn’t want to send the wrong message, but she can’t help herself. The girl’s head in her lap is so inviting. She slowly reaches out, her fingers finding the tip of blonde hair, swirling them around her fingers, twisting and then combing on the twists. She hears a hum come from Ann every time she accidentally brushes her fingers against Ann’s scalp.

* * *

Anne has zoned out. She couldn’t tell you what was happening on the tv. That will happen with a pretty girl running her fingers over her skin. She feels Ann tracing over each and every one of her tattoos on her arm. She daren’t look or watch the girl. She stares blankly at the tv.

She feels Ann tap at her wrist after a few minutes of her fingertips roaming. “What’s this?”

Anne gulps and looks down at the inside of her wrist where Ann’s index finger traces over the ink. “It’s- you see- I was young and- it was foolish of me- not that I regret it but- I just if I would’ve known what the future held, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“What is it?” Ann looks up at her as she asks.

“It’s Mariana’s name in the Greek alphabet.”

Ann looks away from her. “Oh.” She bites her bottom lip. “Do each of these have some meaning of symbolism behind them?” Ann runs her fingers over the family crest on Anne’s bicep. “Like this one. You said it’s your family crest.”

Anne closes her eyes. The image of her family comes to mind. “Yes. But some are just thing I like and not deeply meaningful. Most have meaning in one way or another.”

Ann looks at her arm for a long time. “Why not color?”

“Hmm.” Anne finds the girl’s eyes.

“Why aren’t there any in color?”

Anne bites her lip. “I had to make a decision at the beginning. Color or only black ink. You see people with colored sleeves and tattoos all over their body. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s a personal decision. But I think it looks like a coloring book. I wanted, especially when I was younger, to look cool and tough and I didn’t see all these different colors doing that.”

“Oh.” Ann thinks that over for a moment. “I thought about getting a tattoo when I turned eighteen. Cuz I knew my father would hate it. But I didn’t because I knew there would be consequences.” Ann presses her lips tight together after revealing something so personal. She knows Anne already has an idea of her father’s temper and anger issues, so it’s easier to tell her.

Ann sits with her back to the bedframe, hooking her hand inside Anne’s elbow. Anne gives her a tight-lipped smile and a nod.

* * *

Anne leaves to gets something to drink. Ann slips off of the bed and goes over to her purse by the door, where it’s been sitting this entire time. She rummages through the bag and pulls out her phone. Looking at the screen, she finds it’s battery dead. It was a long shot, she knew, but Ann thought maybe she could call someone for help. The police.

She throws the phone back in the bag when she hears footsteps in the hall. Ann crouches next to the door.

Anne unlocks the door and pushes it open.

Ann jumps out in front of her. “Raaarrrrr.” She throws her hands up in the air.

Anne screams and jumps backwards into the hallway. The water from her glass sloshing and spill on the floor. Anne holds her empty hand to her chest. “Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me.”

Ann is laughing. Her hands on her knees, laughing uncontrollably. “Your face.” She whispers through her laughter.

Anne rolls her eyes and pushes Ann back into the room, closely the door, and locking them in the room. Ann stands there the whole time laughing at her.

Anne goes to sit on the bed in her now usual position. Ann comes over after she’s calmed down, she crawls over Anne’s leg to her spot near the wall. She takes the glass of water from Anne’s hand and takes a drink.

“That’s mine.” Anne pouts.

“Oh, you don’t want to share with me?” She plays innocent.

“First of all, you made me spill half of it on the floor. And second, it’s mine.”

“That’s a weak excuse. Plus, I don’t see you doing anything about it.” Ann takes a second drink from the glass as Anne simply watches her.

Ann laughs and gives the glass back to Anne so she can wrap her hands around Anne’s bicep and rest her head on her shoulder.

Anne has some of the water, not that there’s much left. She swallows the remaining contents down.

“Do you always wear the same thing?” Ann asks as she plays with the sleeve of Anne’s white t-shirt. “All you’ve worn is the same thing since I’ve been here.”

“So have you.” Suddenly defensive, Anne tenses.

Ann chuckles. “I don’t have a choice. Remember?”

Anne frowns. “Yes.” She always wears the same clothes. She only has two white t-shirts and she rotates those. And the single pair of black jeans. It’s not something she spends a lot of time on. The way she dresses. And with a limited income she doesn’t have money to spend on multiple outfits. That being said, Anne doesn’t think it would be much different if she did have money. She’s probably just have multiples of the same outfit.

“Why?”

Anne cranes her neck to look down at the girl. “Why do you ask so many questions?” Ann looks at her from under her eyelashes.

Anne sighs. “It’s part of my identity. My boots, and black jeans, white t-shirt are like a uniform to me. It’s something that I just wear everyday. Unchanging. Unwavering. It’s a look that I chose to present to the world. How I want people to see me. It makes me look strong, tough, not to be messed with.”

“But what if you just added a little color. A solid colored t-shirt instead of plain white. White is boring.”

“White is classic.”

“Boring.” Ann argues.

“No.” Anne shakes her head. “This is what I’m comfortable wearing. Nothing else.”

“Okay.” Ann hums and goes back to tracing her fingers over Anne’s tattoos. “I think I get it. You want to look like a bad guy.” She lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder so she can look her in the eyes. “Someone you see in a movie that does bad things to people.”

“You do know those people do exist in society. They’re not just made up for the movies. They’re out there. They’re real. They’re, well, me.” Anne shrugs. Ever since she committed her first crime Anne has thought of herself as a bad guy. To be someone that should be feared.

Ann puts her head back on Anne’s shoulder and hugs her hands around her arm. “You’re not a bad guy.”


	15. Chapter 15

Straight

Anne is cooking them dinner.

“Fred.” Anne narrows her eyes at Mariana. “I mean Anne. Can I talk to you?”

“Sure Mariana. What’s up?”

“In private.” Mariana says.

Anne looks over at Charles at the table. “Then tell him to leave. I’m cooking and can’t walk away from the stove.”

Mariana frowns. “Charles, please.” She nods her head to the front door.

Charles grimaces but gets up from his chair. He throws his hand of cards down on the table. Mariana gets up from her chair as soon as he is outside. She goes to stand next to Anne. “I need to ask you something.”

“From that tone I’m guessing I’m not going to like the question.” Anne stirs the pan.

“Are you fucking her, Anne?”

Anne laughs. “Nope.”

“You were supposed to let her go today. Why didn’t you?” Mariana asks.

Anne shrugs. “Didn’t get to it.”

“What the fuck does that mean? I thought that was pretty high on your list of things to do.” Mariana leans into the counter with her hip.

Anne hums. “You know what you said when I first brought her here? That you didn’t want any part of it.”

“Yeah.”

Anne stops stirring and looks Mariana square in the eyes. “Then stay out of it.”

“Anne, I just don’t want to see this end badly.”

“It already has, will. We had one final pleasant afternoon today. So what?” Anne holds her chin high. “She’ll be gone by this time tomorrow. I promise.” She wills the tears away, blinking rapidly to assure that they stay away.

“You really are in love with her, aren’t you?” Mariana puts her hand on Anne’s forearm.

“It doesn’t matter if I am or if I’m not. She’ll be gone tomorrow and then I’ll be going to prison.” Anne says bravely. “Plus, I doubt she feels the same way. I fucking kidnapped her. The only thing she probably feels for me is resentment.” Anne continues her stirring. “Anything else, Mary?” She clenches her jaw.

Mariana sighs sadly. “No.” She saunters off to the front door to call Charles back inside.

* * *

Ann is facing her. Her legs tucked under herself. Anne sits on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off. They’re playing a game of War. Anne has been teaching Ann how to play for the last fifteen minutes. She’s mostly got the hang of it. They flip card after card.

Proving that she can multitask. “If you could choose your own future. If there were no limits. What would your future look like?” Ann asks.

Anne thinks about it. She’s surprised at the depth of the question. She looks up at the ceiling. “If I wasn’t going to prison soon?”

Ann bites her bottom lip and nods. Their cards game instantly forgotten.

“I would want to live an honest life. Get a legitimate job. One where I’m earning a paycheck every week or every two weeks or however, they do it. I’ve never had a legit job.”

“Really?” Ann is surprised. Anne nods. “So, you’ve really be doing this your whole life.”

“More or less. My mother drank herself to death and my father was never around. He was a lifelong soldier in the Army. So, he was always in and out. So, when I was old enough to survive on my own, that’s what I did. But I don’t think I can do it anymore. The way I see it. I end up in prison. Which, let’s be honest, is likely. Or I run off to some far away land where they can’t find me. But then I’d be living the rest of my life on the run or until they caught up with me which leads to prison again. Frankly, that’s probably where I should’ve been all these years. I just never did anything bad enough to get sent there.”

“But then you wouldn’t have been able to kidnap me, and we wouldn’t be here right now.” Ann laughs at her own joke.

But Anne isn’t laughing. “You’re right about that. If I was in prison, I wouldn’t have kidnapped you and you wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“But what if you don’t go to prison. Then what?” Ann asks, getting back to her original question.

“Like I said, I’d start a new life. I’d want to go straight.”

Ann scoffs. “I don’t think you could ever be straight.”

That pulls a laugh from Anne. “No, not like gay and straight. When bad guys like me get out of a life of crime that’s called going straight.”

“Oh, good.” Ann nods.

“Why is that good?” Anne asks.

Ann bites her lip nervously. “Because if you were straight, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She closes the distance between them and kisses Anne soundly on the lips. Ann leans back and waits for Anne’s reaction.

Anne stares at her with wide eyes. “Oh.” While Anne thinks she’s in love with Ann; she hadn’t known that Ann had harbored any feelings for her.

“Was that okay?” Ann asks, self-consciously.

“Uh, I’m just a little surprised.” Anne doesn’t know what to do next. She had thought that she would just have to be in love with this girl but from like a distance. Anne knows that this little bubble that they are in is going to burst. The plan is for her to let Ann go tomorrow. She’s been preparing herself for that. She was ready to let this girl go. Mentally and physically. But now she doesn’t know what to do.

“I- uh- I don’t know what to say.” Which is rare for Anne. She always has something prepared for just about any situation.

Ann looks down at the card between them. “You don’t have to say anything.” She feels silly. Such a stupid silly girl, as her father would say. Who develops feelings for their captor? It sounds unheard of. It sounds like something of fiction. Ann thinks she must be the first person on the planet to be in this position. To be so naïve as to have these feelings.

“Let’s get ready for bed.” Anne pats at Ann’s knee before sweeping the cards up into a pile and putting them back into the box.

* * *

When they lay down for bed Anne holds onto Ann tightly from behind. “I don’t want this to be over.”

She must clarify. “Not that I want to keep you here forever, but I’m actually scared to go to prison. I’ve been trying to be brave about it, but it terrifies me.”

Ann feels the shudder that runs through Anne’s body.

“It’s not like jail. I’ve done jail before that’s easy. But prison.” Anne pauses for an unsteady breath. “That’s the hardest criminals. Murders, rapists, people who commit violent crimes. People with no souls. No empathy. The psychopaths of the criminal world.”

Ann thinks maybe she’s done speaking and she rolls over to say something when Anne continues.

“I’m going to go in there and never be the same.” Anne cries as she fists Ann’s shirt; trying to hold onto something anything that she has left of this life.

Ann tries to soothe her; she rubs her back. “It’s going to be okay.” She coos.

“NO, it’s not.” Anne sobs.

Ann sucks in a breath. “I know.”

They both cling to each other crying. “If it’s any comfort- know that I do appreciate your kindness. You’ve been very nice to me the entire time I’ve been here.”

Anne cries harder. “No, I haven’t.” She sucks in a shaky breath. “I tripped you. And then I was mad at you for trying to trick me; even though you weren’t and all you needed was to pee, and I didn’t let you.”

“But you made up for it. And that’s what counts. You cleaned up my bloody lip. And you helped me-“ Ann stiffens. “get through my little episode.”

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I wish none of this happened to you.” Anne sobs uncontrollably. She wishes she weren’t, but she can’t stop crying.

“Shhhh. I’ll tell the judge that- that you should get a light sentence. That you didn’t hurt me or even threaten me. And that I was kept in a clean space and fed three times a day.”

“I’m so sorry, Ann. You have no idea.”

Ann rests her forehead against Anne’s. “Stop apologizes. I forgive you. Please know that.”

“I’m going to plead guilty so that you don’t have to testify. You won’t even have to come to court. I’ll make it as easy as I can for you.” Anne promises.

“Okay.” Ann whispers.

“You won’t ever have to see my awful face again.”

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Ann doesn’t know why she says it. She’s knows it’s not going to be okay for Anne. She knows it’s not going to be okay for herself either. There’s something unsettling about this entire conversation. Something that Ann doesn’t understand, yet. She knows what’s going to happen, logically. But the way she feels runs contrary to that logic.


	16. Chapter 16

Free

“Here’s what I’m thinking.” Anne tells Ann at the kitchen table while they eat their cereal. “If you’ll let me. If you trust me. I’d like to not just let you go at some random location somewhere. I’d like to bring you home.”

Ann stares at her blankly. She can’t believe this is happening. Does she trust Anne? _Yes_

Anne takes Ann’s expression as her not liking the idea. “Unless you want me to drop you off at a police station. I could do that. That’s my other plan. Somewhere you’ll be safe. Home or a police station?”

Ann doesn’t want to go home. But she doesn’t want to go to the police station either. “Home.”

“It’s settled then.” Anne digs back into her cereal. She eats it entirely too fast. She sits and watches Ann eat as she’s finished so fast.

Ann looks up and over at Anne between each bite. Her eyes are all red and swollen from last night still. Her face is pale too. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.”

Anne takes a slow steady breath trying to hold everything in. She shakes her head when it doesn’t work. “I’m gonna be sick.” She gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Ann pushes her bowl away; she won’t be able to eat anymore with the image of Anne throwing up stuck in her mind now. She looks around. This is the first time she’s spent any time outside of the bedroom, the bathroom, or the hallway. This house really is run down. There’s a shitty couch in the living room and table across from it. The table she sits at wobbles and has three chairs around that are all different from each other.

The front door is right there. Ann could just walk out and away from this place if she wanted. She knows Anne wouldn’t stop her. But Anne wants to bring her home so that’s what she’ll let Anne do.

The air is tense when Anne returns. They sit on the couch. Anne wishes the tv was out here instead of in her room. Having it on would add some background noise to the otherwise silent room. The only other noise besides their breathing is the refrigerator running in the kitchen.

Anne will turn her head and look over at Ann every few minutes. Ann will see her move out of the corner of her eye and turn to meet Anne’s eyes. It’s always brief. Never resulting in anything other than a look before it’s over.

They’re waiting for Mariana and Charles to return. From where, Ann doesn’t know. Anne didn’t tell her, and she doesn’t ask where they are. She also doesn’t know why they have to wait for Mariana and Charles. Can’t Anne do whatever she wants. Ann wonders if Anne needs some kind of permission from them to leave with her.

Anne is just stalling. Delaying the inevitable. She told Ann that they couldn’t leave until Mariana and Charles returned to the house. That’s a complete lie. Anne is free to do as she pleases, for the most part.

* * *

When Mariana and Charles don’t return after they’ve sat there for two hours, Anne changes her tune. “Okay. Let’s go.”

“But, I thought-“

“Yeah, I know what you thought.” Anne snaps at her. She doesn’t mean to. She gets up and motions for Ann to stand. She stands and Anne grips her around the bicep. Anne feels Ann flinch at her sudden grip. Anne loosens her grip considerably. “Sorry.” She mumbles.

They go out to the car and she puts Ann in the front seat. Anne goes to the back seat to find the paper bag and puts it on Ann’s head.

“Don’t I really need to wear this?” Ann asks, incredulously.

Ann is going to leave this property the same way she came. In the same clothes, a paper bag over her head. The only difference is that she’s not tied up. “Yes.” Anne answers firmly. She rounds the car and gets in. She drives down the dirt driveway. When they get to the road Anne pulls the bag from her head.

Ann pats her hair down with her hands. She looks around. Trying to spot anything that she can use to remember where she is. The problem is that there’s nothing around. Not a house or farm or anything. It’s just nondescript fields and trees.

Once they get back to an area that Ann recognizes she gives Anne directions to her house. It’s a few minutes drive.

“You have to promise that you’ll never come here to burglarize us or do anything else criminal.” Ann says as they pull into the driveway.

Anne stops the car in front of the house with a sigh. “You’ll never see me again. Well, maybe in court. But I promise I’ll never come up to your house again.” Anne stares ahead at the house. She doesn’t notice it until it’s too late.

Ann’s hand is on her shoulder and her lips press to her cheek. “Thank you.” She says and presses a second kiss there. And then she’s getting out of the car and walking up the steps to her house.

With one last look at the big house and a sigh, Anne drives away. She wills herself not to look out the rear-view mirror because she knows if she does, she won’t be able to handle it if she sees Ann looking back at her.

Anne white knuckle drives back to the house. Her jaw set. Her shoulders tense.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, James

Anne goes back to the hideout house. And hides there. She hides inside for three days. The police don’t show up like she expected them to. Maybe Ann couldn’t recall in enough detail about where the house was. Maybe the police do know where she is and they’re just waiting, surveilling her.

She spends most of those three days lying in her bed. In her bed where the scent of her hostage still lingers on the pillow and on the blanket. She wears her hoodie and t-shirt that Ann had been wearing.

Each day, though, the scent gets a little fainter than the day before. On the fourth day, Anne can barely smell it anymore.

On the fifth day, it’s gone completely. Like she was never there. Like nothing ever happened.

Except that it did. And Anne can’t forget that it happened.

On the sixth day, Anne gets in her car. A decision made in her mind, since nobody’s come for her.

She drives over to the house. She knows she shouldn’t. She promised Ann that she would never see her again, except in court. She promised Ann that she wouldn’t come up to the house. That’s why she’s pulled up on the side of the road at the end of the Walker’s driveway. Telling herself that by not going up to the house she’s not breaking that promise.

Anne doesn’t dare get any closer. She doesn’t want to risk being seen. She just needs to be here once more. Maybe she wants to get a glimpse of the girl to prove that she is alright. That Anne didn’t actually ruin her life. That the girl’s father didn’t punish her for being gone from home. That Ann is smiling and happy in her big house with her family.

If she could just see that, she thinks she’ll be alright. Anne waits and watches for a while. She doesn’t see anyone for a long time. After about fifteen minutes though she spots someone on the lawn in front of the house. Her hopes are raised and then dashed when she realizes that the person in front of the house is just a gardener.

She spends a few more minutes watching when there’s a honk of a horn behind her. Anne looks in the rearview mirror to see a fancy car pulling into the Walker’s driveway. Anne slams her car into drive and speeds off.

On the seventh day, she finds herself in the same spot. Parked on the side of the road at the end of the Walker’s driveway. She knows it’s stupid and that if someone figures out who she is, she’s done for. She got spooked yesterday but today she’s determined to sit here until someone comes to put her in handcuffs for one reason or another. So, she waits and watches.

* * *

It’s mid-morning and Ann is having her breakfast in the dining room when she hears a commotion in the other room. It’s typical for her house, so she thinks nothing of it.

But then she hears her father’s loud booming voice. “James, get my gun. We have an intruder.”

Ann gets out of her seat and looks out the window. She doesn’t see anything, so she moves to the other room where everyone in the house has congregated. She looks out the front door as her father opens it. She sees the car on the side of the road at the end of the driveway. Ann gets a funny sense that she knows that car but doesn’t know from where.

“Thank you, James.” Her father says as the servant puts the pistol in his hand. He pulls the hammer back and steps outside.

“NO.” Ann runs outside after him. She hurries to get in front of him.

“Ann, what are you doing? Get out of the way.” Her father pushes her to the side and starts marching down the driveway.

Ann watches him for a moment before she takes off in a dead sprint. She loses her slippers as she runs as fast as she can across the grass. Her robe flying behind her as her feet try to outpace her father.

“What are you doing you stupid girl?” Her father says and Ann looks over at him as he raises his pistol in the air.

If she can just get in between her father and the car she knows he won’t shoot. She hopes he won’t shoot.


	18. Chapter 18

Willing Participant

Anne smiles when she sees Ann running across the lawn. She then sees a man with a gun coming from behind. This is what she wanted. She wanted to see that Ann was alive, healthy, doing well.

She sees Ann waving her arms at her, frantically. Anne watches dumbly as Ann runs up to the car, not comprehending what’s happening.

The girl pulls the passenger’s side door open and hops in. “Drive.” Ann says out of breath. “If he gets to your window, he’s going to shoot you.” Ann gives her an imploring look. “GO!” She yells.

That gets Anne moving. She throws the car into drive and speeds off.

Ann turns in her seat, looking out the back window, at her father with his hands in the air yelling after the car. She turns around as they put some distance on him. She sits properly in her seat and catches her breath.

Anne’s eyes shift between the road and Ann. “Where am I going?”

“Away from here. The police will be out here soon. We’re going to have to stay away from the house for the rest of the day.” Ann runs through everything in her head. Her father will go back in the house and call the police, they will come out, investigate, and probably hang around at the house for the remainder of the day.

“What?” Anne can’t seem to comprehend much right now.

“You’re a criminal. You should know these things.” Ann says off hand.

Anne rolls her eyes. “Thanks.” She mumbles.

They drive in silence for ten minutes before Anne pulls off onto a dirt road that leads to the woods. She parks back out of view from the road. She looks over at Ann. She is aware that Ann has been watching her the entire time she was driving. Now that their adrenaline has come down, they can talk.

“What were you doing outside my house?” Ann asks first.

“I needed to see you. To see if you were okay. I was there yesterday too but I didn’t see you, so I had to come back. I was determined today. I wasn’t going to leave that spot until I was in handcuffs. But, uh, that didn’t happen.” Anne hangs her head. “I thought I would see you outside the house or something and see that you were okay and then I was going to turn myself in to the police. Either that or the police would show up at your house and arrest me for trespassing. I’m stupid. I know.”

The hand on Anne’s arm startles her, she jumps.

“You’re not stupid.” Ann says softly. “And I am okay. See.” She shrugs and gets Anne to look at her.

“You’re still in your pajamas.”

“I was still having breakfast.”

“Anything good?” Anne asks. She hasn’t eaten today.

“Belgian waffles. So yes.” Ann licks her lips. “How have you been?”

“Pretty awful. I’ve just been hiding out at the house. I can’t sleep. All I do is think.” She has to look away from Ann. “About what I did. I’ve been waiting for the police to show up, but they haven’t yet.”

“That’s cuz I haven’t gone to them.”

Anne snaps her head back to Ann. “What? Why not?”

Ann looks down at her hands. “Because I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Ann, you have to go to the police.” Anne practically begs. “I deserve to be in prison.”

“Please don’t turn yourself in.” Tears spring to Ann’s eyes. She can’t take it anymore. She rubs at them as they fall. “You talked about starting a new life. One that didn’t involve criminal activity. You could still do that. Don’t turn yourself in.” She begs.

Anne rubs her hands over her face. She takes a deep breath. “What about today? What about right now? Fuck, I basically just kidnapped you all over again.”

Ann laughs through her tears. “I’ll tell my dad that you’re my friend and that I was supposed to meet you out at the driveway today but that I forgot.”

Anne tilts her head to the side. “Will he buy that?”

The tears subside as a plan is formulated. “I don’t know, and I don’t care if he does. But it’ll get any thoughts of having you arrested for trespassing from his mind. I’ll tell him it’s my fault that I forgot.” She finds the sleeve cuff of Anne’s jacket between her fingers and thumb, rubbing at the material. “Plus, I’m a willing participant this time.” She gives Anne a crooked smile.

Anne smirks and looks away from Ann. She looks out the window at the trees surrounding them. “What are we going to do all day?” She asks the window. Anne hears fumbling around and looks to see Ann crawling into the back seat.

“Get back here.” Ann requests.

“Why?” Anne watches her as Ann sits at an angle, against the door.

“Just do it.”

Anne awkwardly crawls into the back seat. She sits next to Ann. “Now what.”

“I’m still in my pajamas and you haven’t been sleeping.” Ann wraps her arms around Anne.

“Really?” Anne mumbles.

“Really.”

Anne leans into Ann more comfortably, stretching out her feet in front of her the same way Ann has. “I know it’s creepy, but I missed the way you smell.” It’s not quite what she wants to say. Anne turns her head, tucking her face into Ann’s neck beneath a curtain of blonde hair, breathing in her scent.

Ann presses a kiss to the top of Anne’s head and gives her a squeeze. “Close your eyes.”

“They are.” Anne mumbles.

* * *

Anne awakes from her nap to the sound of birds chirping outside and the feeling of soft pressure stroking against the sleeve of her jacket. She opens her eyes and looks around.

“Hey you.” Ann whispers. “How’d you sleep?”

Anne pushes herself to sit up properly. “My back is sore now.” She looks at her watch. “But that’s the longest I’ve slept without waking up since, uh, you know.”

“Since we slept together.” Ann smirks.

“Ann, don’t say it like that.” Anne whines.

“How should I say it then?”

“I don’t know, just not like that.”

“What are we going to do today? We can’t go back to my house until it’s dark outside.”

Anne doesn’t argue with that logic.

“We could find a little spot by a river or on a hillside where no one is around, and no one will bother us. I’d like to spend some time with you without having to worry about anything.” Anne rubs at the back of her neck awkwardly.

“That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Ann makes her stop the car at the edge of the Walker’s property. Far away from the house and the driveway. Far away from her father.

They spent a quiet, lovely afternoon laying in a field looking up at the sky and guessing the shapes of the clouds as they floated by. Ann turns to her. Anne’s face is backlit by the waning light of the day. The sun set about 10 minutes ago and it’s slowly been getting darker ever since.

“When am I going to see you again?” Ann bites her bottom lip, chewing on it nervously.

Anne reaches for Ann’s hand, taking it and presses a kiss to the back of it. “I don’t know. I think I’m going to go away for a few weeks so I can figure some things out.”

Ann sags in her seat. Her head bowed. “Is this like the day you said you had to get your shit together and just spent the afternoon at the pub?”

Anne furrows her brow. “How do you know that?”

“You came back, and you smelled like beer.” Ann shrugs.

Anne hums. This girl is something else. She always knows what’s up. “No. I, if I want to really get out of the game then I have to get away from it for a while. I have to leave. Go somewhere where Mariana and Charles can’t find me. Where I won’t be tempted into anything stupid. Maybe I’ll go to the sea. I’ve never seen the water.”

“Really?” That sounds so far away to Ann.

Anne nods.

“Okay.” Ann’s eye fills with tears. “Can I at least have your phone number?”

“No.” Anne says resolutely. One, the criminal in her tells her not to trust Ann, that she could still go to the police. That by her saying that she’s going away that Ann will feel safer going to the police, better going to the police that she’s far away. And two, she doesn’t want any temptation. Any temptation to come back here. Any temptation to find herself with Ann’s father drawing a gun on her again because she can’t stay away.

“Why not?” Ann sniffs.

She squeezes Ann’s hand. “To keep you safe.”

Ann’s bottom lip trembles as she looks at Anne. “How will I know when you’re back?” Her tears fall from her eyes.

“I’ll come like I did today.” Anne says. “In the morning and park at the end of the driveway. I’ll stop for a few minutes and wait for you. And if you don’t come outside, I’ll come back the next day.”

“Anne.” She sobs.

“I know. It’s hard. It’s either this or I turn myself in and I know you don’t want that.” She pulls Ann into a hug. “Please don’t cry, darling. It breaks my heart to see you cry.”

“Anne?” She mumbles.

“What is it?” Anne asks.

Ann lifts her head and presses her lips to Anne’s. A rough, bruising kiss. She reaches behind Anne’s head, gripping her hand around the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

When Ann pulls away for a breath, she leans her forehead against Anne’s. “Drop me at the end of the driveway.” She whispers and Anne nods against her head.

Ann sits back in her seat and lets Anne drive the few hundred yards to the driveway. She’s ready now.

Anne stops the car and turns to the girl in the passenger’s seat. “Thank you for today.” Anne says as Ann climbs out of the car. “And Ann?”

Ann turns around and ducks down to look in the car one last time.

“Take care of yourself.” Anne tells her.

Ann nods around a watery smile. She shuts the car door and hugs herself around the waist as she walks up the driveway in the dark.

Anne drives off into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann on a mission.

Lister’s

Every day, every morning, Ann goes and sits out in front of the house. After a few days, she even sets up a chair to sit in. It then remains there permanently, despite her father yelling at her to move it off the front lawn.

She sits outside every day after breakfast. She sits there in the hours between breakfast and lunch. Ann waits and watches. Days pass and then weeks. But every day she sits out in front of the house. She doesn’t want to miss or skip a day. She can’t.

Ann has James build her a shelter with a roof and three walls to protect her from the summer sun. Her father thinks she’s utterly insane. Her mother too scared of her father to say anything that he doesn’t agree with.

“You’re going to get heat stroke sitting out there in the hot sun. I don’t know what you think is going to happen. Your little friend isn’t going to come back.” Her father says one day as she stands up after finishing breakfast, ready to get outside.

Ann stomps her foot on the floor. “She said she would.”

Her father counters. “People say a lot of things.” She shrugs, nonchalant. “Anyway, I looked into her background. She’s a hoodlum, a thug. You don’t want to be associated with a low life like that. Get some sense, girl.”

Ann tries her best to keep a neutral face as she takes her mug of tea and goes outside to her shelter and chair to sit and wait. What her father says sticks with her, though. Anne hasn’t come back yet, does that mean she’s not coming back at all? Maybe she went and started that new life of hers and she’s going to stay wherever she is and never return to Halifax.

That afternoon, Ann does a little investigating. She Googles the name Anne Lister.

All she finds is old mug shots and her criminal past. The mug shots are interesting enough and Ann spends many many minutes looking at them. But, there’s nothing new. Nothing that would indicate where Anne is.

However, Ann does stumble upon an obituary that has Anne’s name listed in it. For a James Lister. Anne’s uncle as Ann finds out. It also lists other family members. Ann looks them up and finds out where they live. She’s surprised that it’s so close to where Ann lives.

* * *

The next morning, Ann goes outside and waits, like usual.

That afternoon, Ann takes a trip over to the address that she looked up.

The old dark building before her is intimidating but Ann steels herself and knocks on the door, hoping that someone is in.

A middle-aged woman opens the door. “May I help you?”

Ann nods. “Yes, I’m looking for a Jeremy Lister. Does he live here?”

The woman nods. “Yes, come in. I’ll get him for you.” The woman shows Ann to a room to wait.

She’s there a few minutes before an old man hobbles into the room, followed by a much younger woman. “Are you Jeremy Lister?” Ann asks but the man doesn’t respond.

The woman behind him responds instead. “You’ll have to speak up. He’s deaf and refuses to use hearing aids.”

Ann tries again. “Are you Jeremy Lister?”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow at his name. “Yes, and you are, Miss?”

Ann looks down. She wasn’t expecting that. She didn’t want the any attention on herself. “Oh, my name is Ann.” She mumbles awkwardly and gets down to business. “I’m looking for someone and I think you might be able to help me.” Jeremy looks at her to let her know he heard her and for Ann continue. Ann rings her hands together nervously. “I’m looking for Anne Lister.”

The woman speaks up again. “You mean my Aunt. She upstairs. I can go get her for you. She just resting, she’s old and gets tired easily.” The woman pauses, eyeing Ann up and down. “What do you want with her, dear? I don’t think I know you and I don’t remember Aunt Anne ever mentioning knowing a young woman named Ann.”

Ann opens and closes her mouth a few times.

“What is it?” Jeremy asks.

Ann swallows her nervousness down. “I think we are misunderstanding. Not your aunt.” She looks at the woman, pauses, and then looks at Jeremy square in the eye. “Your daughter, sir. Anne Lister.” Ann clarifies.

Jeremy stares at Ann, his mouth falling open.

Ann isn’t sure if he heard what she said. She looks to the woman next to him.

“What did she do to you?” The woman asks. “What kind of grievance do you have with her. Did she stiff you in a drug deal? Though you don’t look like an addict to me. Or did she swindle you out of a some of money? Or steal something of yours?”

Ann looks at the woman with confusion. “No.” Ann look to Jeremy. “Sir?” Ann asks.

Jeremy stands there. “Whatever she did to you we are sorry, but we aren’t going to give you any money or compensation or whatever it is you want from us. Let’s go, Marian.” The pair start to leave the room.

“Wait.” Ann urges.

The pair continue on.

Ann struggles to get them to stop and listen to her. “She kidnapped me.” That does it.

Marian spins around on the spot. “What?” She can’t believe the words coming from Ann’s mouth. “I knew she was a petty criminal but kidnapping? Why are you standing here?” Marian comes back towards Ann.

Ann shakes her head.

“Did she harm you? How did you find us? Did she let you go? Why are you here?” Marian gets lightheaded with the barrage of questions and has to sit down.

“I found you name’s in a Google search that I did for Anne. You were all in an obituary for James.” Jeremy nods. That makes some sense. “I then looked up your address, sir. I’m sorry to just show up here and take up you time. And clearly upend you day with this information but I’m looking for Anne and I need to know if you know where she is.”

“Why?” Marian asks, utterly confused. Ann doesn’t give her a reason, so she continues with the questions. “If she kidnapped you, why are you then seeking her out? Wouldn’t you want to let the police do that? When was this? This kidnapping?”

Ann looks up at the ceiling, counting the weeks. “Early May.”

Marian’s eyes go wide. “That was two months ago.”

Ann nods. “Not exactly. Beginning of May. About five or six weeks ago but yes.”

Marian asks the next logical question. “Have you been held prisoner since then?”

Ann shakes her head. “No. She brought me home after six days.”

Marian is baffled. “She brought you home? Are the police looking for her then? Is that why you’re here looking for her?”

Ann shakes her head again. “No.”

Marian holds her forehead with her right hand. “I’m so confused.”

“Do you know where she is then?” That’s why Ann is here.

Marian slumps in her seat. “No, dear. I’m sorry. We haven’t had any contact with Anne in years. The last time any of us saw or heard from her was at Uncle James’s funeral. Other than that, I have no idea where she is.

Ann frowns. “Oh.” She’s disappointed, this visit was a bust. She had thought that these people held the key to finding out where Anne is. It turns out they know less about Anne’s recent activity than she does.

Ann stands to leave. “Thank you for letting me in and for your time.” She turns to leave.

“Wait.” Marian stops her.

“What business do you have with my sister?”

“Oh, I, um, I’m just trying to find out where she went.”

“You mean she isn’t in the Halifax area anymore?” Marian tries to get all the fact straight, everything that this Ann woman is telling her.

“I don’t know. She talked about going to see the ocean. Other than that, I don’t know.” Ann shrugs and leaves.

Marian raises from her seat and follows Ann out of the house. “Tell me, Ann, is it?”

Ann turns to her and nods.

“Does she owe you something? What is this about?” Marian can’t find reason in all this. Her head is utterly spinning.

Ann shakes her head. “I’d rather not say. I just want to know where she is.” Ann ducks her head and then gets into the car. James drives her back home.


	20. Chapter 20

Wet

Defeated, Ann gives up on sitting out in front of the house every day. Instead she sits inside, in the window daydreaming, watching the birds flit about, watching the gardener tend to the plants, cut the grass.

This continues for a few days as Ann weighs her options. She doesn’t want to give up completely. But, her visit to the Lister’s didn’t give her much hope. To them Anne is just a notion. Someone who exists but doesn’t have any real stake in their lives.

* * *

It’s humid rainy morning and Ann sits at the window. She’s reading a book and not paying much attention when she glances out and something through the rain streaked window catches her eye.

She can’t believe it. Ann throws her book and jumps up from her spot.

“What’s going on?” Her mother asks from a chair across the room where she was sitting knitting quietly.

Ann rushes out of the room to the front door. She runs out in the rain, across the soggy lawn.

Anne is standing there, leaning against her car at the end of the driveway. She watches as Ann runs towards her through the rain.

It feels like it takes forever to get to her, but Ann gets closer. Her bare feet finally stopping at Anne’s boots. Ann puts her hands on Anne’s forearms. “You came back.” She looks up into Anne’s eyes.

“It took a little longer than I wanted. But I said I would.” Anne shrugs, her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets.

“I knew you would come back.” Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s waist, hugging her tightly. She doesn’t care that the wet on Anne is getting the front of her summer dress, soaking it. Ann pulls back when she doesn’t feel any response from Anne. She looks up with a worried brow.

“You’re a vision, darling.” Anne drawls. She takes her right hand from her pocket and sets in under Ann’s chin, tilting it up. Anne leans in and kisses her surely.

An electric current starts in Ann’s lips and spreads throughout her entire body. She curls her toes in the grass and rests her palms on Anne’s chest. Ann finds it hard to breath and pushes herself back from Anne.

She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and looks at Anne. She takes her in, starting from her toes and reaching to her top of her head. Anne’s hair is rain soaked and flattened to her head but other than that she looks just the same as Ann remembered, as the vision in her head every day since they last saw each other six weeks ago.

“Well?” Anne shrugs after Ann accesses her.

“I’m getting all wet.” Ann says.

Anne hums with a smirk.

“Let’s go inside.” Ann suggests.

“Is that- is that a good idea?” Anne thinks maybe she should just leave. Now that she’s seen Ann, she doesn’t have a plan.

But Ann has other ideas. “Come on.” She takes Anne’s hand, pulling her along. Back across the lawn in the rain, towards the house.

“What about my car?” Anne asks.

“I’ll have James go get it.” She pulls Anne towards the house.

Anne follows her reluctantly. She doesn’t know if Mr. Walker is in or what he might do or say. She knows he at the very least has a temper and angry fists. And a pistol. Anne looks up at the house, the door that they are headed towards. There is a woman standing there.

Has she been watching them the entire time?

Ann pulls Anne up the stairs. To the door. Her mother protests. “Ann, you’re all wet.”

“Yes, mother, I am.” Ann brushes past her mother.

Anne nods her head at the woman as she is dragged into the house. “Hello.” She mumbles.

“You’re getting water all over the floor. Your father will be upset.”

“Then have it cleaned up and don’t tell him.” Ann throws over her shoulder as she pulls Anne into the first-floor bathroom. Ann closes the door and spins around, leaning up against it. “Take your clothes off.” Ann says breathlessly.

Anne raises an eyebrow. “What? Ann, I don’t think-“

Ann chuckles. “No. Come here.” She takes a step forward to close the distance between herself and Anne. Ann fingers the zipper of her jacket and then pulls it down. She slips her hands over Anne’s shoulders, inside the jacket, sliding it down her arms. The jacket falls to the floor. Anne watches helplessly as Anne takes the bottom of her t-shirt in her grasp and raises it up above her head. Then Ann flicks the button of Anne’s jeans open, hooks her thumbs into the belt loops and slides her jeans down her legs. Anne shivers standing there in her sports bra and boxers. It’s not because she’s wet and cold from the rain. Feeling overexposed Anne folds her hands together, shielding her body from Ann. She watches as Ann meticulously unties her boots before lifting each foot and pulling them from her feet. The jeans are then taken from around her ankles.

Ann sets the clothes in a pile and stands to get a bath towel out of the cupboard. She takes the towel, wraps it around Anne. “Hold this.” Ann gives her the ends. Anne is surprised at how big the towel is. And how nice it is, though that part doesn’t surprise her. She knows it’s probably an expensive towel.

Ann removes another towel from the cupboard. This one much smaller. She brings it to Anne’s head and rubs it over her hair.

“Hey.” Anne whines. “You’re making snarles.”

“I’ll comb them out.” Ann soothes. She rubs at her hair a little more and then pulls the towel down to the ends of Anne’s hair. “How long were you standing out there?” She squeezes the ends of Anne’s hair in the towel.

Anne shrugs. “Ten minutes, maybe. I could see you sitting in the window. That’s why I didn’t leave. That’s why I was standing in the rain.”

Ann pauses her squeezing to look at Anne. She gives Anne a timid smile as she assesses her face. She brings the towel around and wipes the water from under Anne’s eyes, over her nose, across her forehead, and from her chin. “That’s better.”

Anne stands there with her large bath towel around herself. She sucks in a deep breath when Ann pulls her soaked summer dress over her head. She’s not wearing a bra. The dress is discarded on the floor with Anne’s wet clothes. “Don’t look so scandalized.” Ann tells her. “You’ve seen this all before.” Ann waves a hand over her body.

“Yes, but not-“ Anne chews on her lip and looks away.

Ann giggles as she gets a towel of her own and wraps it around her body, tucking in the top corner so she doesn’t have to hold it. She picks up Anne’s wet jacket and snaps it, removing any loose wet droplets from the surface. She then hangs the jacket over the rack that is in the corner of the room. Ann picks up the wet clothes and cracks the bathroom door open. “Sarah.” She calls.

A small brunette woman scurries to the door. Ann holds the clothes out to her. “Throw these in the dryer. Please and thank you.” Ann closes the door and turns back to Anne. “Ready?”

“For what?”

“We’re going upstairs.” Ann swings the door open, taking Anne by the hand again and leading her through the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Anne takes the opportunity to look around the room as Ann takes her towel from around herself and throws a long-sleeved shirt and some slacks on. Ann takes the bathrobe from the back of her door and goes over to Anne. She yanks the towel from her body. “Here, put this on.”

Anne looks at the light pink bathrobe and then at Ann. “I’m fine like this. But thanks.”

Ann raises an eyebrow at her. “Just put it on. You won’t die.”

“You don’t know that.” Anne smirks. She’ll be at the very least scandalized at having to wear the color pink.

Ann shakes her head at the woman. She wraps the bathrobe around Anne’s shoulders and goes into the attached bathroom. She takes her hairbrush and brushes out her hair and then brings the brush with her back into her room. She finds Anne standing there looking at the ceiling, but the bathrobe put on properly.

“Sit down.” Ann points to the bed.

Anne sits on the edge of the bed as told. Ann hops up on the bed behind her and starts slowly dragging the brush through Anne’s hair. She stops when she gets to a snarl and gently works it loose with her fingers before running the brush through her hair again. Anne sighs and leans back into Ann’s touch, relaxing at the feeling, thinking that nothing has ever felt so good.

Once Ann is finished, she pats Anne on the shoulder, hops off the bed, and returns the brush to the bathroom.

“You have a very nice bedroom.” Anne comments.

“Thank you.” Ann smiles as she bounds back towards the bed. “Where have you been?” She cuts right to the chase.

Anne is caught off guard. “What?”

“For the last six weeks.” Ann sits on the bed, next to her, her feet tucked underneath herself. “Where have you been?”

“Oh.” Anne bows her head.

Ann puts a hand on Anne’s shoulder and then leans in and puts her chin on top of the hand. “You’ve been gone and now you’re not going to tell me where you were.”

“I will. I just- was just recounting it in my head.” She turns to find those radiant blue eyes. “At first, I didn’t go far. And that’s why it took longer than I wanted to get back. I needed money so I-“ Anne looks away in shame. “I got in on one last job with Mariana and Charles.”

Ann sits back on the heels, distancing herself from Anne. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Anne mumbles, hoping Ann won’t hold it against her. “I wanted to do it right, but I didn’t know how so I slipped back into what I knew. I’m not proud of it.” Anne fiddles with the sash on the robe. “So, then I left. I went to St. Ives.”

“Where’s that?” Ann asks.

“Just about as far as from here as possible without leaving England. Cornwall. By the sea.”

Ann perks up. She smiles knowing that Anne got to see the sea. “So, you saw it?”

Anne looks over at Ann and nods. “Every day for almost four weeks.”

“That’s amazing. How was it?”

“Beautiful. St. Ives is a resort town so-“ Anne shrugs. “But the beaches and the water were amazing. I’ve never seen water that color. I wanted to work on a little fishing boat, and I found a guy that needed a hand while his son was away on holiday. But I found out that I get really seasick. After a week he told me to just stay on shore and that he only needed my help unloading the day’s catch. I felt bad cuz I couldn’t help out on the water but what could I do.”

Ann rubs her hand up and down Anne’s bathrobed arm as she listens to the story.

“After a few weeks of that, and after his son returned, I was put out. I didn’t know what I wanted to do next. I spent the next week driving up along the Welsh coast. When I got to Liverpool yesterday, I knew it was time.”

“Time for what?”

“To come home. Not that I have a home to come home to.” Anne shrugs. “I left Liverpool this morning and here I am. You’re my first stop.” Anne bites her bottom lip.

“What’s your second stop?” Ann asks and receives a shrug in response. “Oh.” Ann moves to the head of the bed and sits with her back against the headboard. “Come sit with me.” Ann pats the spot to her right.

Anne looks over and smirks, bringing back memories of them sitting together on the bed at the hideout house.

They sit for a while quietly, just taking in the other’s presence. It’s nice. Anne finds her hand, taking it between both of her own, raising it to her lips, kissing Ann’s knuckles.

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Ann asks softly.

Anne shakes her head. “Just a coffee early this morning.”

Ann pushes herself up and bounds off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” She runs out of the room and down the stairs. She rushes into the kitchen, throwing the refrigerator open and getting the items she needs. “James.” She stops him as he walks through the kitchen. “My friend’s car is out by the road. Can you bring it up the driveway please?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nods and heads off to complete the task.

Ann finishes and goes to check the clothes. They are not dry enough yet. She puts the sandwich on a plate and returns upstairs.

“Look what I’ve got.” Ann holds out the plate with the turkey sandwich on it.

“Is it turkey?” Anne asks.

Ann nods and kneels on the bed.

“You know me so well.” Anne chuckles awkwardly.

Ann just grins and sets the plate in Anne’s lap with an accompanying cheek kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Mr. Walker

“Whose piece of shit car is that in my driveway?” He shouts as he enters the house.

Ann freezes when she hears his voice.

“Are you afraid of him?” Anne whispers.

Ann shakes her head. “No. But he’s not happy. Which means there’ll be lots of yelling.” She listens for anything else that her father might say but doesn’t hear anything. He must have lowered his voice. But a few seconds later she hears his heavy footsteps in the hallway outside her room.

The door swings open and Anne jumps off the bed. Mr. Walker looks at his daughter, then narrows his eyes at Anne.

Anne can either approach this in one of two ways. With calm quiet confidence or defiance.

“You.” He points a finger at Anne. “Why are you wearing my daughters robe?”

Anne opens her mouth to say something, but Ann cuts her off. “Daddy, leave her alone.”

He turns his focus on his daughter. “Ann, I told you to stay away from this scumbag.” His eyes flicker between the two of them. “What are you even doing here?” He yell asks Anne.

“She’s come to see me. And she’s wearing my robe because her clothes got wet from the rain. They’re in the dryer.” Ann tries to defuse and explain the situation.

Anne watches Mr. Walker’s red angry face as he tries to figure out what to say. Somehow Ann has met his match in this round. “As soon as your clothes are dry, I want you the fuck out of my house and off of my property. I don’t want to see the shitty car in my driveway ever again.”

“Okay.” Anne nods.

He turns and leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

Ann bursts into laughter.

Anne kneels on the bed. “Are you alright?”

Ann nods. She gets up and finds a small duffle bag and starts stuffing items into it. Her phone and charger. Her wallet and some comfortable clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“You heard him. You have to leave.”

“Yes but-“

Ann zips the bag shut and slips a pair of shoes on her feet. “Let’s go.” She reaches Anne and unties the bathrobe, peeling it from her body.

“Why do you keep undressing me?” Anne wonders aloud.

Ann winks and throws the bathrobe on the bed. “I’m just returning the favor.” She takes Anne’s hand in one of hers and the duffle bag in the other.

They run down the stairs. Anne very aware that she isn’t wearing much. They run past the room her mother is sitting in. The woman shrieks. Ann laughs. They run into the kitchen and around the corner to the dryer. Ann flings it open and starts taking the items out and stuffing them into the bag. “Go get your jacket and boots.” She tells Anne.

Anne goes into the hall bathroom and plucks the jacket from where it’s been air drying. Ann meets her at the door, taking her hand again as the run to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Ann’s mother yells after her.

Ann laughs as they run the short distance through the rain to Anne’s car. They each get in their respective sides and Anne starts the engine. She backs up and turns around and drives down the driveway at a fast clip.

Ann throws her head back against the seat as she laughs.

“You’re crazy.” Anne grins.

“You have no idea, do you? You make me feel alive. God, Anne, I’ve missed you.” She takes Anne’s left hand in hers.

They drive for a while before pulling off the road so Anne can put her clothes back on.


	22. Chapter 22

Hideout

The decision isn’t an easy one. Anne drives down the long driveway and pulls up in front of the dilapidated house. “Stay in the car.” She tells Ann as she gets out to go and investigate.

Anne goes to the porch and looks in the window. She sees Charles asleep on the couch. Anne tries the doorknob. It’s not locked, not that she thought it would be, who would try to break into this shit hole. Anne pushes the door open. She shields herself with the exterior wall and peeks around the corner of the doorframe. She spots Mariana in the kitchen cooking something. “Mary.” Anne whispers.

Mariana spins on her heels. Her eyes wide. A spatula raised in the air as a weapon, ready to attack.

Anne steps into the doorway, hands raised in the air in surrender. “It’s just me.”

“For fuck sake, Fred. I never thought I’d see your ugly mug again.”

Anne tilts her head to the side and shrugs. “I didn’t know where else to go. We need somewhere to stay.”

“We?” Mariana folds her arms over her chest.

Anne nods. She turns and waves Ann into the house.

Mariana watches as Anne’s kidnap victim ducks her head under Anne’s arm, standing fully again, so that Anne’s arm is around her shoulder. Anne shrugs. “We.”

Mariana rolls her eyes. “I can’t even believe this.” She turns around and attends to her dinner again.

Ann walks into the house with her duffle bag like she owns the place. She goes straight to the bedroom that she knows all too well.

Anne walks up behind Mariana. She places her palms on each of her shoulders. She leans over her left shoulder and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Eww.” Mariana squirms as Anne releases her grip.

The room is just as Ann remembers it. She throws her bag down on the end of the bed. She’s looking at the bed when Anne comes up behind her and snakes her arms around Ann from behind. Anne rests her chin on Ann’s shoulder. “Is this weird?” She whispers.

Ann takes a deep breath. “No weirder than anything else we’ve done. Can we go out for dinner?”

“Sure.”

They go out to a casual Mexican restaurant. Ann gets the most giant chimichanga Anne has ever seen. She eats the entire thing, save for a few bites that Ann made Anne try. Anne has three sizable tacos for herself, which she shares with Ann. Ann insists on paying for their meals.

On the way back to the hideout they stop for a few essentials. Skittles, bread and turkey for sandwiches and brown beans.

Back at the hideout they are laying on the bed. Ann has her head on Anne’s chest as she traces patterns over her white t-shirt.

“What’s your next move going to be?”

“This isn’t a game of chess.” Anne looks down at the girl, her left hand resting on Ann’s hip.

“I’m serious.” Ann lifts her head to look Anne in the eye.

“I know you are.” Anne sighs. “I want to get a job. Somewhere around here. And I don’t care what it is as long as it pays.” Anne thinks about what she wants out of a job and the future. “I want to save money so I can live somewhere other than this dump of a hideout.”

Ann sucks in a quick breath. “I have a confession to make.”

Something plucks inside Anne at her words. Something that frightens her. The first thought is that maybe Ann met someone while she was away or that she engaged to someone or something insane like that. She wouldn’t doubt it. A girl of substantial wealth can easily get snatched up by a respectable suitor. Especially if her father has a part in it.

“About a week ago-“

Here we go. Anne thinks.

“About a week ago. I was worried and I was anxious. And usually I wouldn’t do this, but I started seeking out information about you. I wanted to know where you were, so I Googled your name.” Ann pauses to wait for Anne’s reaction. She doesn’t get one and continues on. “I found your mugshots online. You were a stunner when you were younger.” She smiles up at Anne.

Anne pouts playfully. “I’m not a stunner anymore?”

“You are. Just more refined now.” Ann clarifies. “I wanted to find you. I Googled you to see if I could get any clues. The only thing I found that I thought I could use, was an obituary for your uncle. Now I don’t want you to be mad at me when I tell you this next part. But, I saw that you had a father and sister still alive. So, I looked them up and stopped in where they live.”

Anne gets up from the bed causing Ann to flop down from on top of her to onto the mattress.

The scowl on Anne’s face betrays her. “How could you?”

Ann frowns. “Don’t be mad, please. I just, I wanted to see if they knew where you were. Come to find out they knew less about you than I did.” Ann pushes herself up into a seated position. “Anne, why don’t you go see them?”

Anne folds her arms over her chest and paces the room. She’s not so much mad at Ann for what she did but upset that the girl has seen her family more recently than she has. She doesn’t think it’s fair but knows it’s her own fault for not at least visiting now and again or even writing them a letter to let them know how she is. “I haven’t seen them since Uncle James’s funeral. I doubt they’d want to see me. They are ashamed of me. I know they are. They wouldn’t even look at me at the funeral. I didn’t even sit with them.”

Ann gets off the bed and stands in front of Ann, stopping her pacing. She puts a hand on Anne’s arm, stroking her thumb over the skin. “They seemed interested to know where you were too. They thought it was curious that you left the area.” She tells Anne gently. “I could go with you. Don’t you want to see them? Your father is very old. I didn’t see your aunt. But your sister said she was tired and resting upstairs.”

Anne looks at the girl in front of her for a moment as she weighs her options. “Did you tell them why you were looking for me?”

Ann shrugs and looks away. “I said I needed to find you, but I didn’t tell them why.” She doesn’t tell Anne the complete truth. That she told them that Anne had kidnapped her. She thinks if she does then Anne won’t go see them.

She sighs. “Can I think about it?”

Ann squeezes her arm. “Of course. Come back to bed.”

* * *

That night they are asleep, Anne curled around Ann.

Ann rolls backwards trying to change positions when she hears something. Voices. They sound like they are outside the house. She is fully awake and can hear them clearly. She shakes Anne to wake her. “Anne. Anne. There’s someone outside. I hear voices.”

Anne squeezes her eye together tighter, not liking being woken up by something silly. She doesn’t believe Ann. They are out in the middle of nowhere. There’s no one outside. It’s quiet and she doesn’t hear anything.

But, then there’s a noise. A stick or branch breaking. And Anne hears it. She sits up in bed. She hears the two voices now.

“Do you hear them?” Ann whispers as she clutches at Anne’s bicep.

Anne nods and holds her finger to her lips. She hears the voices as they walk around outside the house whispering to each other. She gets up. Ann tries to hang on her, holding her down, keeping her in bed. She goes to the window and tries to peek over the top of the boards to look out. It’s dark and she doesn’t see anything.

Anne doesn’t dare leave the room. She doesn’t want to know what kind of trouble is lurking outside. She’s not afraid of whoever it is, but she has Ann to think about and keep safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Standoff

They sit on the bed holding hands as the noises outside turn into more than just voices. Anne hears vehicles outside. A few minutes later, there is a voice that rings out over a loudspeaker.

“This is the police. All occupants come out of the house with your hands up.”

She sees Ann’s eyebrows raise through the darkness, the fear on her face. Anne squeezes her hands. Her brain thrown into overdrive at what is happening and what it all means.

“I didn’t go to the police.” Ann’s voice trembles.

Anne nods. “I know, darling.”

“Then why are they here?” Ann questions.

All Anne can think is that this has something to do with Mariana and Charles. She certainly doesn’t know what they’ve been up to since she’s been away. But she knows right now that whatever they did it’s serious enough to have the police surrounding the house in the middle of the night to take them into custody.

“I’m not sure and I can see that you are scared but I need you to be brave right now.”

Ann nods.

“That being said, we are going to need to go outside.” Anne swallows down the lump in her throat. It terrifies her at the thought of this turning out badly. She knows it’s possible. “I’m going to get off of the bed and get your warm shirt and you are going to put in on. I don’t know what’s going to happen once we are outside. I want to make sure that you are safe though, no matter what happens.” She knows as a criminal the police could do something reckless. She knows they could put her safety and Ann’s safety as risk.

“I don’t like how this sounds.”

“Nor do I.” Anne bites her bottom lip. “But I need you to be safe. So, do exactly as I say. And then once you get outside do exactly as the police tell you. Okay?” Anne hands the shirt to Ann.

Ann throws the shirt on over her t-shirt. She’s got her sweatpants on as well and Anne thinks that will be sufficient. Anne puts her boots on and hands Ann’s shoes to her.

There is another announcement. Ann jumps at it. “This is the police. Come out of the house with your hands up.”

Once her boots are tied, Anne holds her hand out for Ann to take. She helps her off the bed and pulls her close to her body. “We’re going to go to the front door. And I’m going to go out first. No matter what happens to me you need to remain calm, with your hands raised in the air as you exit the house.”

Ann nods.

Anne leads them out into the hallway. She sees Mariana cowering in the hall. “What did you do?” Anne whisper yells at her.

Mariana just stares at her. “I didn’t- Charles-“

Anne shakes her head and turns her back on Mariana. “You better surrender. I don’t want to attend your funeral.” She mutters before she walks away from Mariana.

They make it to the living room. There is a spotlight trained on the front of the house, the front door. It shines into the room through the windows. Anne stops Ann from going further into the room. “Okay. We are going to crawl on the floor, past the windows.” Anne doesn’t want the police to see them before they get to the door.

At the door, Anne stands. “Ready?”

Ann shakes her head.

“Be brave. Follow their directions and you’ll be alright.” Anne looks at the girl trying to convey a sense of security in her but doesn’t know if she succeeds. “I’m going to open the door. You stay out of view until I am outside, and they have me detained. They are going to have guns pointed on you, but they won’t shoot you unless you do something stupid. So, don’t do anything stupid.” Anne gets a tiny grin on her face. “Ready?” Anne turns and puts her hand on the doorknob.

“Wait.” Ann reaches out and turns Anne back to face her. She takes Anne’s face in her hands and kisses her. Anne is a bit stunned but sighs into the kiss. It is, maybe, what she needed to do this. No matter the outcome she can remember this moment, this feeling, this girl.

Ann takes a deep breath and licks her lips. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Anne pulls the door open and raises her hands in the air, stepping out onto the porch.

It all happens in a flash.

“Keep your hands above your head and slowly walk down the steps towards us.” An officer yells at her.

Anne does as instructed. When she gets to the ground he yells again. “Stop.” Anne stops. She glances out at all the officers in their tactical vests with their long guns pointed at her.

“Turn around.” Anne does. She’s facing the house, the front door. She looks up and doesn’t see Ann. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Ann listened to what she said.

“With your hands still raised, walk backwards to the sound of my voice.” Anne takes a step and then another. She can hear the officers moving around behind her now. They are getting into position to put her into handcuffs. She knows how this works. “Keep coming. Okay. A few more steps.” Anne follows the directions. “Stop.” Anne stops.

“Do not lower your hands. Get down on your knees.” Anne sags to her knees with a thud. She braces for the next part.

“Don’t move.” The officer tells her. He nods his head and two officers come up from behind him. The one on her left sticks a knee in her back, forcing her to fall forward onto her face. He simultaneously reaches for her hand and brings it behind her back. The officer on her right takes her other hand, putting a handcuff on it as he brings it behind her back, cuffing it to her other hand.

“Good work, boys.” The original officer’s voice says behind her. “Is there anyone else in the house?” He asks her.

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“My friend is by the door waiting for you to tell her to come out.”

“How many?” He says impatiently.

“Three.”

“Where are the other two? In the house?”

Anne groans at the knee in her back. “One was in the hallway between the bedrooms and I don’t know where the other is, but I assume in that front bedroom. On the left side of the house.” She hopes she’s explaining this well enough.

“Okay, put her in a car.”

The two officers yank Anne up off the dirt. They walk her past the officer that is in charge of yelling commands. “Don’t hurt her. She hasn’t done anything wrong.” Anne pleads as she passes him.

“Female that is near the door.” He yells. “Step outside with your hands in the air.”

Anne tries to turn around to watch but the officers yank her forward again. “Keep walking.” They manage to get Anne into a police car and shut the door on her.


	24. Chapter 24

Standoff Part 2

There’s an officer sitting in the driver’s seat. Anne ducks down so she can see out the front window. She sees Ann walking down the steps, stopping, turning around, walking backwards all in the same manner that she herself did. “Don’t hurt her.” Anne whispers a quiet plea as the officer’s approach to put the handcuffs on. Anne grimaces when they knock Ann to the ground. It’s only a few seconds after that that they are bringing Ann to the same police car that she is in.

As soon as Ann is seated, Anne turns to her. “Are you okay?” Anne whispers.

The officer in the front seat rolls down his window and talks to one of the officers outside.

“I think so. That was scary.” Ann mumbles.

“I know. You did so well though. Just perfect.” Anne’s focus on Ann is broken by the officer.

“I need your names.” He says gruffly.

They give him their names and while he is checking on them Anne talks a mile a minute. Her thoughts spewing out. She knows he’s going to look her up and find out that she has a record. “We’re just staying here temporarily. I just got back from Cornwall. I’m between jobs at the moment and I needed somewhere to stay for a few days. My friend here is staying with me. She lives over at Cliff Hill. It’s not but fifteen minutes from here. You can take her home if you’d like but she’s not done anything wrong. Neither have I.” Anne adds as an afterthought. Mostly she wants to make sure Ann gets out of this unscathed.

“I’ll admit I have a bit of a record but that’s all in the past. I was working on a fishing boat in St. Ives for a while but I decided that I didn’t want to do that. Officer, please, I don’t know what they did. I have nothing to do with it. Mary and Charles, they’re old pals of mine. Back when I was in the business. But, that’s not me anymore. I’m straight now. I swear, you’ve got the wrong people. They’re still inside. I swear. It’s not us you’re looking for.”

“Anne.” Ann says her name and Anne looks over her shoulder at the girl.

Anne slumps back in the seat when she sees the scared look on Ann’s face. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re not in any trouble.”

Anne turns back to the officer. “She’s not in any trouble, sir.”

The officer finishes checking their ids. “It’s not you two we’re after so just cool it.”

Anne sighs and relaxes in the seat. As much as she can with her hands cuffed behind her back. Ann leans into her and rests her head against Anne’s shoulder. Anne puts her head on top of Ann’s, ear to the top of her head.

“What did they do?” Anne asks the officer.

“I can’t tell you that. But I’ll be holding you here until we get them out and clear the house. I don’t know if you’ll be allowed back in or not. Depends on what we find.”

“My stuff’s in there.” Ann whispers.

“I know. We’ll get it out if we can’t stay here.” She assures Ann. At the very least the police will let them in their room to get their belongings.

“Where are we going to go?” Ann mumbles.

Anne thinks, you can go home. But doesn’t dare say it out loud for multiple reasons. One she doesn’t want Ann to have to go back to her angry father. Two she wants Ann around her.

They sit in the back of the squad car for an hour and then two. Anne curses under her breath multiple time that Mariana and Charles should just surrender and come out of the house.

It gets light outside and Ann fidgets next to her, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. “I know. It’s uncomfortable.” Anne says and looks at her. Ann twists away from her and that’s when Anne’s sees it.

Anne leans forward, resting her forehead against the cage separating the front of the car from them in the back seat. “Sir, can you at least uncuff us. These are cutting into my friend’s wrists. I know she’s too proud to say anything herself but I’m asking you.”

He rolls his eyes and gets out of the front seat. He goes around and opens the door on Ann’s side. “Show me your hands.” Ann turns her back to the officer. He takes the cuffs off and shuts the door again.

Anne turns around, thinking that he’s going to come around to her side of the car and undo her cuffs too. She’s ready for him. Instead, the officer gets back into her driver’s seat. Anne sighs and slumps against the seat.

Ann reaches up with free hands and cups Anne’s cheeks. She presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Knock it off.” She officers sees them in the rear-view mirror.

Ann grins. “Thank you.” She whispers to Anne. Anne nods.

They watch as a team throws a flash bang into the house followed by a tear gas grenade. “Look.” Anne nods at the house as the front bedroom window opens and Mariana crawls through the window, falling onto the ground, coughing.

“What happened?” Ann asks.

“They used tear gas to get them to come out. Now that it’s light out, I suppose.”

“That stuff is nasty.” The officer says and turns the car’s fan off, so none wafts into the car. He puts the car in reverse and back up away from the building some.

They watch as officers in tactical gear close in on Mariana, dragging her away from the house and then putting her in cuffs, leaving her lying face down on the ground.

“And that’s why you come out when the police ask you to.” The office shakes his head.

Officers with gas masks on pull Charles out the front door. His eyes closed shut tightly from the burning gas as he screams.

The officer in their car laughs. “Men are always such babies about this.” He gets out of the car and goes over to where Mariana is lying on the ground surrounded by police officers. They bring Charles out and put him a few yards from Mariana.

Ann turns to Anne again. “Are you alright?” She asks.

Anne grunts. “Yes. Are you?”

Ann nods and rests forehead against Anne’s temple, wrapping her hand around her head, holding her there.

“I’m sorry. If I’d have known this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have brought you here and involved you in all this. Here I am fucking up again.”

Ann strokes her thumb over Anne’s ear. “You couldn’t have known. But we can’t stay here now, right? Not with that gas bomb.”

Anne sighs. “No. At least not for a few days until it airs out and everything is clean.”

“I want to go home.” Ann whispers.

The words break Anne’s heart. “Okay, darling.” She knows Ann is scared. This isn’t something that she has ever experienced. Being pulled out of a house at gunpoint and being put into handcuffs and being shoved into the back of a squad car. It’s violent and shocking and Anne understands that. She thinks Ann has been and will always be that girl who runs back to her big safe house and her money when things get difficult. And that’s fine because that’s all Ann knows and has known in her life. It breaks her heart, nonetheless.

Anne thinks she could clean up the house and then maybe Ann will want to come back. Her name isn’t on the house though so Anne doesn’t even know if she can even do that. She’s going to have to think of something else. Maybe she won’t be able to spend any alone time with Ann. Maybe they just have to see each other a couple days a week. She could pick her up and then could go out to dinner and then she could bring her back home. Anne thinks that might work. Her heart know it won’t. Anne doubts Mr. Walker will let her linger about his house though. Her hope for the future suddenly much less after tonight.

The officer lets them out of the police car and takes the cuffs off Anne. She makes a list of the item inside that are theirs and that need to be removed from the house. They aren’t allowed back inside so an office goes in to retrieve the items. Mostly just Ann’s stuff. Her duffle bag and Anne’s jacket. The officer comes out with the items and they move a police vehicle out of the way to let Anne back her car out of the driveway.

It’s only an hour after sunrise when they drive back to the Walker residence. Anne stops the car at the end of the driveway.

“Where are you going to go?” Ann asks.

Anne shrugs. She has no idea.

“What are you going to do now?”

Anne thinks now is as good of time as any to start her job search. “Look for a job, I suppose.”

“When will we see each other again?” She tries to keep her voice from trembling, but she knows Anne can hear it anyway.

It’s a valid question though. “I think it’ll probably be a few days at least. I’ll come find you once I’ve found somewhere to stay.” Anne thinks she’ll probably just sleep in her car in a park somewhere. That’s what she did during her travels up the coast. She doesn’t want to tell Ann that. She doesn’t want Ann worrying about her.

Ann leans down and rummages around in her duffle bag. “Here. Take this.” She holds out her credit card to Anne. “Use it until you can get your first paycheck. For food and a hotel room.”

Anne shakes her head. “I can’t take it.”

Ann looks down at her lap, sadly. “Why not?” Anne doesn’t want her, not even for her money.

“Hey.” Anne sets a finger under her chin, lifting it. “I don’t want to take advantage of you anymore than I already have.”

Ann scrunches up her face in confusion. That doesn’t make any sense to her. “If you won’t take the card for a hotel then maybe you should go talk to your family.”

Anne ducks her head. She knows somewhere deep down that is what is going to have to happen.

“Stay safe.” Ann tells her somewhat coldly. It’s been a difficult few hours for her. She’s relieved to be home again. After yesterday’s jubilation at Anne’s return, to a police standoff overnight, to another sad goodbye, Ann is emotionally spent.

“I will. You take care of yourself.” Anne says in return.

They share sad smiles before Ann opens the door, takes her belongings and makes her exit.

Anne watches Ann walk up the driveway and into the front door before she pulls away.


	25. Chapter 25

A Place to Stay

That day, Anne goes to Huddersfield and searches for places that are hiring. She only finds a few places that are hiring full time positions. Most places are just offering part time jobs. She fills out an application at every place she finds that is hiring full time. She knows that she isn’t a good applicant because she never finished school but applies anyway. She’s reminded of this when a few people ask if she has a resume to attach to her application. She shakes her head each time and says ‘no’.

The next day, she spends the entire day in Halifax looking for employment. Again, it goes much the same way.

After applying at over ten places, Anne takes the third day off. She’s running seriously low on funds and can’t be driving all over West Yorkshire. She plans two stops for the day. The first, to Ann’s house, hopefully, to pick her up. The second, over to Shibden to speak with her family.

* * *

Anne waits until mid-morning to drive over to Cliff Hill. To give Ann the opportunity to have breakfast and be dressed for the day. She hopes that she is received well today. When they parted ways the other day it was with chilly feelings. Anne understands that. She just hopes that Ann isn’t mad at her for putting her in an unsafe situation. And she hopes that Ann hasn’t decided that she doesn’t want to see her or have anything to do with her anymore.

She’s thought of the best way to go about this. Anne doesn’t know if Mr. Walker will be home or not. He’s scary but nothing Anne can’t handle she’s decided.

Mrs. Walker answers the door. “Ah, ma’am.” Anne bows to her. “I’m sorry about the other day when I was all wet. I must have giving you quite the shock. You must know, though, it wasn’t my idea to go running through the house. That was-“

“Ann. I know.” Mrs. Walker folds her arms over her chest. “She’s a bit reckless sometimes. I thought my husband told you to stay off of this property.”

“Well, yes, he did. But, I’m here to see Ann. Is she in?”

The older woman looks Anne up and down. She’s not impressed, though Anne sounds rather polite and formal for a hooligan. And she knows her daughter has taking a liking to her. “She’s upstairs.” Mrs. Walker pivots at the waist. “Sarah, can you go up and inform Ann that she has a visitor.” The housekeeper scurries up the stairs with the message. Mrs. Walker turns back to Anne, dropping her arms to her sides and relaxing her pose. “You’re lucky my husband isn’t home.”

Anne nods.

She sees Ann as she appears at the landing at the top of the stairs. Ann hasn’t spotted her yet as she bounds down the stairs. “Who is it, mother?” Ann asks. She stops halfway down when she spots Anne standing in the doorway. “Oh.” She mumbles and bites her bottom lip and fumbles down the remaining steps.

“I’ll leave you two alone. But, Ann, if your father knew about this-“ She raises an eyebrow at her youngest daughter. “You better find out some way to go about this where he doesn’t find out.”

Ann’s mother moves out of the way, into the house somewhere, and Ann takes her place at the door in front of Anne, arms folded over her chest. “Hello, Anne.”

“Are you mad at me?” Anne can’t look her in the eye.

Ann sighs. “I just don’t understand you sometimes. After the other day, the standoff. I just had so many questions and thoughts running through my head. You won’t take my help when I offered it to you. I just don’t get that. I know you said you didn’t want to take advantage of me. I just want to help, Anne. That’s all. Just until you get everything set.”

“It hurt my pride. I’m stubborn.” Anne mumbles.

“Well, maybe I’m stubborn too.”

She takes a chance. “You want to help me? Help me today?” Anne looks up and locks eyes with Ann.

Ann’s posture changes. Her shoulders relax and her arms fall away from her chest. “Really?”

Anne nods, eager. “I want to go over to Shibden. Talk to my family. I thought, since you’ve already been there it could help me. You’ll be a buffer. Someone who sees me in a different light than they do. Someone who knows that I’m trying to change. If I go by myself, I fear they won’t believe me.”

“Okay.” Ann agrees. She doesn’t think anything could be better for Anne than reconnecting with her family.

Anne grins. “You’re available then?”

“For you. Always.” Ann ducks her chin to her chest momentarily, embarrassed by the sentiment. “Let me just get ready to go. It’ll only take a minute.”

* * *

It’s Ann that knocks on the door. She stands in front of Anne, back straight, head held high. Anne comparatively hides behind her.

Marian answers the door. “Oh, Ann. What are you-“ She stops, her eyes go wide. “As I live and breathe.” She mutters under her breath. “You’ve found her.”

“Well, she came back.” Ann steps to the side to reveal Anne to her sister.

“Hello, Marian.” Anne nods at her.

“But, yes. May we come in?” Ann keeps them moving forward.

Marian stares at the pair in amazement. “Yes. Yes.” She turns. “Father.” Marian yells into the house.

Ann turns to Anne and smiles. “Come on you.” She tugs at Anne’s wrist.

Anne lets her pull her along into the house. The place looks the same as she lasted saw it. Like nothing has changed in years. Anne looks around curiously at everything as they walk further into the building. She’s nervous and feels weird being here. The only thing keeping Anne stable is the hand around her wrist tugging her forward.

She doesn’t know where Marian went. She has disappeared somewhere into the big house. Maybe Ann knows, she could ask her.

“Where’s Marian?” Anne whispers.

Ann turns to her. “She went to get your father. Let’s sit.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Ann thinks it best to sit. She imagines they’ll be here a long time. Ann sits on the sofa, still tugging on that wrist to get Anne to sit beside her.

A few seconds later, Marian comes rushing into the room. “Father is coming and Elizabeth is getting Aunt.” She’s out of breath as she comes to a halt in front of the pair. She can’t believe that Ann has returned and that she’s found and brought her sister. She looks between the two of them.

“Can you stop looking at us like that?” Anne grumbles.

Ann’s hand slips from Anne’s wrist down to her palm, fitting their hands together.

“Sorry. I just- I can’t believe it. When Ann came by here, what, a week ago she was looking for you. I just didn’t really believe it at the time. I didn’t believe her story. I still don’t.” Marian narrows her eyes at Ann.

Anne looks over at the girl.

Ann just squeezes her hand and smiles to try to reassure her.

Jeremy comes in. “Anne.” He gasps. “Is that really you?”

“It is father.” Anne confirms.

“What are you doing here?” He asks and sits across from her. “Marian. Sit.”

“Is Aunt Anne coming?”

“She is.”

“Without saying too much before she gets here, I’m looking for a place to stay. I’ve recently gotten out of the life and I’m trying to get on the straight and narrow. It’s proved to be more difficult than I would’ve imagined. I’m looking for a job. I’ve applied at a number of places and am waiting to hear back. But without any money or a paycheck I can’t find a place to stay. I’ve been sleeping in my car in parks at night but-“

Ann cuts her off. “What?” She whips her head around to look at Anne. “That’s not safe. You could be attacked or mugged or- or worse.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Anne brushes it off. “Like I was saying though, I’m looking for somewhere to stay. I know that I might not be your favorite person. And I know I haven’t been around. And I know that I haven’t lived a good life up until this point. And I know you’re all disappointed in the life I’ve chosen to live but I want to make changes.” She looks over at Ann to find her watching her back. “Ann has helped me realize that.”

“She told us you kidnapped her.” Jeremy says bluntly.

“Sorry.” Ann whispers for Anne to hear.

“I’m not asking for forgiveness. Or acceptance. Just somewhere to stay. I’ll pay rent of course.” That’s all Anne is asking for at this point. Anything else would be a bonus.

“But, is it true?” Jeremy implores his daughter.

“What?”

“I don’t believe that story father.” Marian speaks up. “I think dear Ann just made that up to get our attention. I mean look at them. They don’t look like a pair of people in a kidnapper/kidnapee, is that even a word, relationship.”

At that Anne pulls her hand out of Ann’s.

Ann frowns. “It’s true.” She mumbles.

Elizabeth walks into the room with Aunt Anne on her arm and all discussion of kidnapping is over. Anne nearly jumps from her seat. Her Aunt looks old and frail and it spooks her.

“Oh, Anne.” Aunt Anne reaches out.

Anne holds her hands out and her Aunt takes them with her own. “How long has it been, Anne. What brings you here? And more importantly, who is that?” She needs her head at Ann and raises her eyebrows at her niece.

“That’s Ann.”

“Ann?”

“Yes.” Anne nods.

“Well, what a wonderful name, dear. We seem to all share that.” Aunt Anne looks between her niece and the stranger with the same name on the sofa.

“I’m here to see you, Aunt.”

Aunt Anne’s face falls. “Only a visit?”

“Here sit down.” Anne has her sit next to Ann, taking her place on the sofa.

“Well, no. I’m also looking for a place to stay. You see, the place I was staying at is no longer an option. I’m in between jobs at the moment so my funds are scares. So finding somewhere to stay has proven difficult.”

“Just stay here, dear.” Aunt Anne says.

She knew her Aunt would say that. Anne has always been her favor, no matter what.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Marian butts in. “We’ve only just seen Anne for the first time in- in- over a decade. Let’s not make any hasty decisions.”

Aunt Anne turns to Marian. “But she’s family.”

“Family or not, Anne has made some bad decisions in her life. I don’t know if I trust her.”

“It’s not about trust Marian.” Aunt Anne scolds. “What do you think, dear?” Aunt Anne turns to her sofa companion.

“Oh, um, I-“ Ann looks up at the ceiling. “Well, I trust Anne.” Her eyes move from the ceiling to find Anne’s face. She gives her a smile. “And I know that she is truthful in what she is saying. She’s trying to find a place to stay while she is between jobs.” She uses Anne’s words.

Anne’s eyes light up as they exchange looks. “Ann is the reason I’m even here right now.” She shifts her attention from Ann to her Aunt.

“How do you two know each other again?” Aunt Anne looks between the pair.

“Anne, could you excuse us while we discuss this.” Marian says.

Anne nods and leaves the room. Ann follows her out into the hallway. Anne spins on her. “What do you think they’ll say?” Anne worries.

Ann rubs her hands up and down Anne’s arms. “Truly, I think there’s no way your Aunt will send you away. She’ll convince them to let you stay here.”

Anne steps forward and wraps her arms around Ann. She needs the hug right now. She needs Ann to comfort her right now so when Ann’s hands rub her back softly she sighs at the feeling.

After a few minutes Marian comes out into the hall to retrieve them.

They all sits down again, except for Anne. She stands awkwardly near the door.

Marian gives her a hard look. She’s clearly the one in charge here. “We’ve decided to allow you to live here. I don’t like the idea, but I was outvoted. You can live in the old servant’s quarters for a monthly rent.”

“Can I pay you after I get my first paycheck?”

“Actually, you’ll need first months rent before you can move in.”

“What?” Anne squawks. “After I told you I don’t currently have a job.”

Ann tries to get Anne’s attention by looking and nodding her head at her, but it doesn’t work. “Anne.” She says after a few seconds.

“That’s not fair.” Anne continues. “That’s why I haven’t found another place to stay. They all want first months rent before I can move in.”

“Anne.”

“What?” Anne snaps and looks to the girl with frustration.

“I can help out.” She says meekly. “I’ll pay for the first month.” She hopes Anne remembers the conversation they had earlier today at her doorstep.

Anne scowls. “You can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Marian interrupts again. “First month upfront or it’s a no go.”

Ann stands up at this. She goes to Anne and puts a hand on her hip. Anne sighs at the touch, defusing some of her tension. “I’ll take care of it.” Ann nearly whispers. “You can pay me back.” She’s more than happy to help. She grins at Anne waiting for Anne to accept. Anne nods and Ann tucks herself into Anne’s side, the hand on her hip slipping around her back, settling on the opposite hip. Anne puts an arm around Ann’s shoulder.

All the eyes in the room on the pair.

“Okay. You all heard her. How much is my rent?”

* * *

They go to the bank and Ann goes in and withdraws money for rent. And then extra for things like food and fuel for the car.

“I can’t accept all this from you.” Anne says when Ann hands over the money.

“I don’t want you starving. And you’ll need a full tank in your car for when you have to go to work.”

“You’re too kind.” Anne has never felt so useless and pathetic in her entire life. She can’t do anything for herself. She doesn’t have any money to her name. The only ways she knows how to get any is by committing a crime. And here’s this girl throwing a pile of money in her lap.

“I believe in you. I know you’ll pay me back someday. I want to see you succeed at this. I want to see you achieve that life that you want and get out of a life of crime.”

Anne wonders how she got to have this wonderful girl in her life. She pulls Ann into an awkward hug over the center console. The gratitude and love she has for this girl are immeasurable. Ann gives her that confidence. She gives her hope and positivity that things will get better, thing will work out. And that she can and will succeed at what she sets out to do.

After they have dinner, she drops Ann back off at home.

Ann instructs her to pull up by the house. She doesn’t care what her father does or says. She’s not going to let him push her or Anne around.

“I want you to have this.” Anne holds out a little slip of paper.

Ann takes the paper and looks at it. The numbers blur behind the tears that form in the bottoms of her eyes. She looks over to Anne with wide teary eyes. “Really?” She whispers. Anne nods. “Thank you.” She holds the paper to her chest.

“Use it anytime you’d like. I’d like to hear from you when I’m not with you. Though, if I do ever get a job then not then but other times.”

“Okay.” Ann nods. She’s not sure of what else to say.

Anne finds her hands. “I’ll see you soon. And hopefully with a job and a paycheck.”

Ann leans over and presses a kiss to Anne’s cheek. “I’ll call you.”


	26. Chapter 26

Haircut

Over the next few days, Anne hears back from two places about a job. She wants Ann’s input on which job she thinks she should take. When her phone rings that evening it is the only thing Anne can think about.

“I want your opinion. I need your input. I’ve heard back from a couple places about jobs and I don’t know what to do. The logical part of me, my head I guess, says one thing but then my heart says do the opposite.”

“Okay, run them down for me.” Ann is soaking in the tub as she talks on the phone.

“The two jobs are of differing pay. That’s because one is a night shift. So, it pays a little more. The other is a day shift and pays less. Which one do you think I should take? To me it doesn’t matter what I do at this point. I just need a job.”

“Hmm, which one do you want to take?”

Anne thinks she wants to take the day job. “The day job.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” There’s a shrug.

“Why would you take a lower paying job?”

Anne sighs. “Cuz I would never be able to see you.” She tugs at the bottom of her white t-shirt. She feels awkward admitting such a thing. “I’d have to sleep during the day and work at night.”

Ann just grins into the phone.

“What are you doing right now?” Anne asks, trying to change the subject.

“Taking a bath.” Ann purrs into the phone.

“Oh.” An image on of naked Ann flicks across her mind before Anne’s shakes it away. “What do you think?”

Ann laughs. “I think you should do whatever you feel is right. I will support whatever decision that you make. But I think you should take the night shift job.”

Anne sighs. It’s not the answer she was hoping Ann would give her.

* * *

The servant’s quarters are small. There is not much to the room. Anne has gotten a mattress from her father. She will have to pay him back for it, of course. Anne found some pallets in the barn and threw them on the floor under the mattress to keep it off the cold damp floor. The small fireplace is her only source of heat in this old room. Anne wonders when it was last used, last lived in. She’s glad it’s summer and she won’t have to worry much about heat for now.

They are laying on the mattress in the servant’s quarter. Ann laying in the crook of Anne’s arm, her head on her shoulder.

“I’ll get some things to spruce up this room.” Ann tells her softly. “To make it look lively and lived in.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Anne strokes her fingers through Ann’s golden locks. “I don’t need decorations.””

“It’s not decorations, dear.” Ann finds Anne’s hand and plays with her fingers. “It’s something to warm up this cold dark room. To bring it to life. I promise I won’t go overboard. And it will still be very Anne-esque. There won’t be any pink.” Ann laughs.

Anne pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. “Okay.”

* * *

“Can I ask a favor?” Anne rubs the back of her neck nervously.

“Of course.”

Anne wrinkles her brow together. “Can you cut my hair?”

Ann incredulously. “You want me to do what now?”

Anne shrugs and looks at the floor. “Cut my hair.” She whispers. “I need it cut. It’s gotten so long. It’s been weeks since it’s been cut. I actually had it cut just after I got my first fishing boat payment. But that was four or five weeks ago. Mariana has always done it but- she’s uh- not here.” Anne wonders briefly what ever happened to Mariana and Charles. Strangely she hasn’t thought much of them since the police standoff. A sign that she’s moved on from that life.

“I can’t do that. I’ve never cut anyone’s hair before.”

“Sure, you can. It’s easy.” Anne pinches her near-shoulder length hair between her fingers. “You just have to comb it straight down and cut it in a straight line all around. So, it’s like chin length. Please.” Anne begs. “I don’t want to have to go somewhere to have it done.”

Ann nods. It doesn’t take much to convince her. “I’ve never cut someone’s hair before so you can’t blame me if it turns out like shit.”

Anne laughs. “I won’t.”

* * *

The pair stand in front of Marian. She looks up at Anne expectedly. “Do you have a pair of scissors I could borrow?”

Marian is of course, suspicious. “What for?”

“I’m going to cut Anne’s hair.” Ann is actually excited about doing it now that she’s gotten used to the idea.

“You’re doing what?” She astonished.

“Cutting. Anne’s. Hair.” Ann says slowly, punctuating each word.

Anne can’t help but laugh.

Marian rolls her eyes. “You’re as bad as she is.” She points at Anne. “Aren’t you?”

Ann shrugs and smiles innocently.

“Where’s a scissors, Marian?” Anne asks.

“Follow me.” Marian lead them into the kitchen and pulls a drawer open. “You know they have people that will cut your hair for you? Professional people.”

“She knows.” Ann says.

“Your mother used to cut our hair when we were kids. What’s the difference if Ann does it now?”

Marian gets a scissors and turns back to face the pair, narrowing her eyes at her sister. “She was your mother, too.”

Anne rolls her eyes.

“And yes, she used to cut our hair, but we were kids then. It didn’t matter what we looked like. You’re an adult now. You should at least try to look reasonable.”

Anne sees what she is trying to do. “So, you want me to go to a professional and pay some ungodly amount plus a gratuity to have my hair trimmed in a straight line around my head?”

Marian folds her arms over her chest. “Yes.”

Anne scoffs. “That money would just come out of the rent that I am paying to live here. Give Ann the scissors.”

Marian rolls her eyes but holds out the scissors for Ann to take. “You two are insane.”

Anne turns on her heels. “Quite possibly.”

* * *

They head back to the servant’s quarters and Anne sits on little three-legged stool that sits by the fireplace. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Anne, it’s too dark to do this in here.”

Anne realizes that she is right. “Okay, where should we do this?”

“Out in the yard. Bring your stool. Let’s go.” Ann walks around outside looking for the perfect place. It’s a bit windy out so she settles for a spot close to the building to protect them from the wind. To make it easier to cut Anne’s hair without it blowing all over. “Here.” Ann points to the spot on the ground.

Anne sets her stool down and sits on it.

“Where do I start?” Ann asks.

“Wait.” Anne pulls her white t-shirt over her head. “I don’t want hair all over my shirt.” Anne glances at her hairdresser shyly. “Start on one side and work your way around.”

Ann takes a deep breath. “Okay. I can do this.” She psychs herself up.

“You can do this.” Anne repeats and sits very still on the stool.

Marian watches from the window a few feet away. Of course, they would set up right outside the window where Marian had been working on her knitting. The lone window in the house with the best light this time of day.

She watches as Ann starts cutting. As she combs the hair down, straight and the brings the scissors across in a horizontal line. It doesn’t take Ann long to make her way to the back of Anne’s head. And soon, she’s working around the other side.

“I think I’m done.” Ann says.

The window is open to let in the afternoon warmth and Marian can hear their conversation.

“Really?” Anne asks, looking up at Ann standing in front of her.

Ann nods, her hands on her hips. “Yep.”

“I think that’s the fastest that’s ever gone.” Anne comments.

“What can I say.” Ann shrugs. She walks around Anne surveying her work. “I’m good with my hands. Hold these.” She hands the scissors and comb to Anne and then brushes any hair from her bare shoulders. Ann bends at the waist and wraps her arms around Anne from behind. Her hands clasped together at Anne’s collarbone, leaning into her back. “All done. You going to put your shirt back on or flaunt your skin for Marian to see?”

“What?”

Ann lowers her voice and whispers in Anne’s ear. “She’s been sitting in the window right there watching us.”

Anne turns her head and sure enough sees her sister.

Marian frowns. This Ann Walker might actually be more of a nuisance than her own sister is. Ann stands up straight, one hand still on Anne’s shoulder the other she uses to wave at Marian. Marian huffs an annoyed breath and slams the window shut.

Ann laughs. She picks up Anne’s shirt and throws it at her before walking back to the servant’s quarter. Anne hurriedly gathers up all her things and follows Ann. She runs after the girl. “Ann, one more thing.”

“What?”

“I’ve decided on which job to take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for all you lovely folks: what kind of job do you think Anne should have?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh date night. and then a little sisterly support from Marian, could it be?

Date Night?

When she pulls into the driveway Anne has never been more nervous in her entire life. All the heists and criminal things that she’s done don’t compare to this. She knows Mr. Walker doesn’t want her there. But Ann told her to pull into the driveway and come to the door and not to let anyone tell her otherwise.

They are going out to celebrate Anne’s first paycheck. She’s told Ann that she wanted to pay for everything tonight.

She’s also ready to surprise Ann. Wearing something different than the usual white t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, and boots combo.

Anne is surprised that Ann is the one who answers the door. Then again, she knew she was coming this time so…

Ann pulls the door open and her jaw drops open. “Look at you.” She marvels.

Anne looks down at her outfit. A simple red button-down shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. “I hope I look alright.” She’s never wanted to impress anyone more than she wants to impress Ann right now.

“You look fabulous.” Ann bites her bottom lip.

Ann’s father appears in the door in that moment. “I thought I told you to stay off my property.” He tries to push past Ann. She holds him back at first but that makes him angrier. He pushes her aside.

“Hey.” Anne sees this. “Don’t push her.”

“She’s my daughter. I’ll do what I want with her. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” Mr. Walker tells her.

She sees Ann shake her head from behind her father, silently telling Anne to stay out of it.

Anne does. She doesn’t want to make anything worse for Ann.

“You best get your shitty car out of my driveway and off of my property before I do something about it.” He looks Anne up and down, threatening.

“Actually, daddy. I told Anne to pull in the driveway and come to the door. She is my friend. You are going to have to get used to that. I know you don’t like her and that’s fine because I don’t care what you think.” Ann slips past him and down the steps. She turns around, behind Anne, and looks back up at her father. She knows he won’t do anything to her with Anne standing between them. Ann puts a hand on Anne’s shoulder and leans into her back. “We are going out this evening. We’re going to dinner and I won’t be back until late. Come on, Anne.”

Anne glares at the man then turns to follow Ann down the stairs to the car.

“Ann, he’s not going to do anything to you later. When you get back. Is he?”

“If we stay out long enough, he’ll be asleep.” Most of Ann’s tactics to handling her father are to avoid him. “Forget about him. Let’s have a nice night together. Celebrate your recent employment and first paycheck.”

“Okay.” Anne wishes she were more like Ann. To forget, well maybe not forget, but being able to move onto the next thing without letting the last thing affect you so much.

But even now, Anne’s mind hangs on one thing out of everything that just happened at the door. The word ‘friend’ that Ann used in reference of her to her father. She thought tonight was a date. She thought Ann liked her. She thought that’s where this was going. Did Ann say it to pacify her father or is that how she really sees Anne. Has she been friend zoned?

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Anne suggests they head down to the river and have a little walk.

Anne isn’t sure what to say. She isn’t sure anymore if this is a date or if Ann wants to be just friends. They’re usually banter has been apparent. Ann’s hand is in hers as they walk along the water but other than that the evening has been more platonic than romantic.

That changes when they get back to the car. Ann pushes her up against her side of the car, tilting her chin up, asking for a kiss. Anne obliges, with her fingertips on Ann’s cheek she leans in to connect their lips for a quick peck. She pulls away and Ann follows her. Leaning into Anne, chasing her lips with her own, eager for more. Ann giggles as she kisses Anne, her hands finding her hips. Anne relaxes, sliding her hand from Ann’s cheek up into her hair behind her ear. She parts her lips to give Ann more access. Soon enough she finds a tongue licking into her mouth. Anne moans into her their kisses.

After a few minutes, Ann pushes against Anne’s chest separating them. “Enough.” She mumbles, breathless. Her head spins.

Anne smirks at the effect their kisses have had on Ann.

“Time to go home.” Ann announces.

* * *

After dinner the night before and the purchase of new clothes for dinner and a few other minor expenses; Anne gives the rest of her paycheck to her father for rent. “I promise to have more from my next paycheck. I just needed to pay for dinner with Ann last night.”

Jeremy only nods. He sets the payment on the table next to his chair and slips back into a nap.

Marian is sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, by the light, working on her latest knitting project. Anne looks over at her as she shuffles out of the room. Marian looks up from her work and catches her eye. Marian looks at her warily. “Where were you?” Marian asks and it halts Anne in her tracks.

Anne turns to her sister. “What do you mean? When?”

“When little Miss Walker showed up here and asked if we knew where you were. How do you know her?”

“Oh.” Anne looks down at the ground. “Sorry about that. She didn’t know that I didn’t have any contact with you.”

“That doesn’t answer my questions.”

“Right.” Anne sighs. “I had to get away for a while. Change my frame of mind. I’ve been thinking the same way for 20 years. I needed to start making changes and I didn’t think I could do that in this area. I went to St. Ives in Cornwall. I went to see the sea.” Anne grins at her alliteration.

“Okay, but how do you know Ann?”

Anne folds her hands together in front of herself. She sends up a silent prayer for forgiveness. “I kidnapped her.”

Marian shakes her head. “I don’t believe that. You two seem to cozy for that to be possible. I think, for whatever reason, it’s a lie, that you’re making her tell. No one in their right mind would spend time with someone that kidnapped them after the kidnapping was over with.” She narrows her eyes at her sister. “Tell me how you really met.”

Anne sighs. “I know you don’t believe it, but I don’t know what else to tell you. That’s what happened and I can’t tell you otherwise.”

Marian still doesn’t believe it. She suspects that they are hiding something. “Then what’s your relationship?”

Anne gets shy, she ducks her head. She doesn’t even know the answer to that herself.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

Marian cringes at her next thought. “Fuck buddies?”

Anne chuckles. “Nope.”

“Then what? Friends? You went out on a date last night, right?”

Anne shrugs. “I thought it was a date, but Ann told her father that we were friends.” The recurring thought makes her sad.

Marian, astute as ever. “But you want to be more than friends.” Her tone not accusatory. For whatever reason, probably one that Marian won’t admit, she feels sympathy for her sister.

Anne looks up and over at her sister again. “Is that too much to ask from her. Do you think? After what happened? After what I did? Do you think it’s weird? I like her, like really like her. Like I have a school-aged crush on her like her, but is it too much? She’s so tender and sweet and caring. She adorable and funny. And she’s got this rebellious side that comes out once and a while. She’s not bad to look at either.” Anne rambles, not being able to shut up about the girl.

Marian chuckles. “I see you’re already thoroughly in love with the girl.”

Anne blushes and ducks her head. “But I don’t know what to do about it.”

Marian gets up and pats her sister on the shoulder. “Try talking to her about it.”

Anne gawks at her. “I can’t do that. Are you crazy? What if she rejects me?”

Marian shrugs. “I’d say that someone that came around here looking for you when you were nowhere to be found probably isn’t going to be rejecting you.”

“But how do you know?” Anne feels the panic rising inside her.

“I don’t believe either of you or your stories. But-“ Marian sticks her finger into Anne’s chest, right above her heart. “We all saw the way you acted around each other. I’d say that you don’t have anything to be worried about. The girl is crazy about you. And somehow, she’s already knows how to get what she wants from you. The way you caved when she offered to pay first months rent and you told her no and she didn’t back down. In fact, she doubled down. She disarmed you with a simple touch and you were telling her what she wanted to hear. You’re doomed.” Marian laughs.

Anne frowns. She certainly can’t deny it. She won’t.

“Maybe there’s something holding her back but it’s clear that she has feelings for you. Serious ones, I would say. And I don’t know what happened between you but whatever it was it must have been profound. I’ve only known you as one thing my whole life. A criminal. A liar. A cheat. A scoundrel. But now, this.” She pushes further into Anne’s chest with her finger. “You’re not that.”

“I want to be better for her. I want to live an honest life. I want to be the best version of myself I can be. I’m done with all that crime bullshit. I want to make her proud. I want to make my family proud too.” Anne gives her sister a weak smile.

“This version of you is weird to me.” Marian says and sweeps past Anne, the conversation finished.


	28. Chapter 28

Mrs. Walker

Anne contemplates whether she wants to speak with Ann over the phone or in person about ‘what they’re doing’.

She decides to go to Ann’s house to see if she’s home.

Mrs. Walker is the one who answers the door. It’s a Saturday afternoon and Anne is expecting Ann to be home. “Is Ann in?”

“Sorry, dear. She’s not.”

“Oh.” Anne hangs her head. “I should have called first.” She turns to leave.

“Would you like to come inside?” Mrs. Walker asks and it surprises Anne. “And wait for Ann to return. She’s out shopping with her friend.”

Anne looks around, wondering if Mr. Walker is around.

Mrs. Walker knows exactly what Anne is thinking. “He’s not here. He went on a fishing trip with his cousin.”

Anne nods and takes the steps into the house. She’s not sure why. She’s not sure what she’s going to talk about with Mrs. Walker. She doubts they have much in common.

They sit in the living room. The housekeeper brings tea in and pours a cup for each woman before leaving them alone.

“So, tell me, where did you meet my daughter?”

Anne nearly chokes on her tea. She fumbles for an appropriate answer. “Uh- I- I don’t think it’s my story to tell.” She realizes that if this little relationship is going to continue that she and Ann need to come up with a story that isn’t so criminal and illegal.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. My daughter sure as hell won’t.” Mrs. Walker scrunches up her face briefly.

Anne smirks. So, Ann has been asked and hasn’t told her mother the truth.

“She seems quite enamored with you.”

Anne nods and hums and takes another sip of her tea. “Well, I could say the same thing. She’s a very lovely girl.”

Mrs. Walker nods, knowingly.

Anne thinks she could be a good ally. She realizes that there very well may be a battle ahead with Mr. Walker when he finds out what his daughter has been up to. Anne doesn’t get the impression that he likes her because of her criminal past; she suspects that he doesn’t like her for other reasons though he hasn’t voiced them to her.

* * *

Ann runs up the steps. Harriet was completely forgotten once she saw Anne’s car in the driveway. She runs into the house. “Anne.” She yells as soon as she gets in the door.

Anne stands up from the couch as Ann runs into the room. They share a smile as Ann comes over and wraps Anne in a tight hug. “What are you doing here?” Ann whispers in her ear before putting some distance between them. She looks over at her mother. “I didn’t know you were coming over.” She silently asks her mother if she had anything to do with this.

Her mother gives one shake of the head. “Anne and I are visiting. Don’t be so suspicious, dear.”

Ann looks back to Anne and Anne nods in confirmation. “I stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out this afternoon. I should have called you first.”

Harriet comes into the room. “Ann, what’s the rush?” She stops when she sees someone she doesn’t recognize. “Oh. Is this the infamous Anne?”

Ann smiles and nods. Ducking her head as her ears and cheeks color pink.

“Infamous?” Anne asks.

Harriet supplies more info. “Ann won’t stop talking about you. You’d think she was talking about some celebrity that she idolizes or had a crush on.”

Ann shoots Harriet a look to tell her to shut up.

“What?” Harriet shrugs.

Now Ann doesn’t know what to do. The plan was to have Harriet over after their shopping trip but now that Anne is here she doesn’t want to spend time with her friend. She knows that’s horrible, but some things are more important than others to her. “Would you mind if we-“ Ann gestures between herself and Harriet. “Took a rain check on the fashion show.” They were going to model their new clothes for each other. It’s a tradition.

“Fine by me. If all you were going to do was talk about her some more.” Harriet thumbs over in Anne’s direction. “I’ve heard enough for today. At least come get your things from my car.” Harriet shifts to Ann’s mother as Ann runs out to get her shopping bags. “It was nice to see you today, Mrs. Walker.” Polite as always.

She turns to Anne, looking her up and down. Everything that Ann has told her today about Anne seems to verify. She holds her hand out. “I’m sure we’ll see more of each other in the future.”

They shake hands and Anne nods. “I’m sure.” She agrees, though she’s not sure. But hopes that after today she’ll know more of what the future holds once she talks to Ann.

Harriet leaves and Ann comes back in, dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs. She comes in and sits on the couch next to Anne.

Anne leans into her and whispers in her ear. “Is that who you were with when I-?” She doesn’t dare finish that sentence.

Ann rotates her head and smiles and nods. “What were you two talking about before I got back?” Ann says aloud, still looking at Anne.

“You.” Her mother answers.

Ann hums. “Mmm. Thrilling.” Sarcasm dripping from her voice. She turns her attention to her mother.

Anne grins at the girl’s tone.

“Did you have a good time with Harriet today?” Her mother asks.

Ann nods. “Yeah, I did. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen her, so it was nice.”

“Too bad all three of you couldn’t hang out.”

Ann makes a noise low in her throat. That’s not something that’s going to happen exclusively. At least not now. “I think she understands, mother. I’m not trying to put her out or anything like that.”

Her mother tuts at her. “I just don’t understand you kids nowadays. Why all your friends can’t hang out together.”

Ann gets frustrated. “Some things aren’t as simple as that.” She stands. “Ready to go?” She asks Anne.

Anne looks at her in confusion. They’re just going to abandon a nice conversation with Ann’s mother for what? “Where are we going?” Anne had a plan when she came over to the Walker’s but now it’s in shambles and apparently Ann has a plan of her own.

“Out.” She holds out her hand. A bold move, she knows, in front of her mother. Though, deep down she thinks her mother already knows what’s going on here. Her mother may be polite and never do or say anything out of turn or that someone doesn’t want to hear but she’s not stupid.

“Oh.” Anne mumbles as she takes the hand and stands. She bows to Mrs. Walker. “It was very nice to have a tea and a little chat with you. Have a good rest of your day, Mrs. Walker.” For many reasons she wants Ann’s mother to like her.

Ann lets her finish before tugging on her hand.

“Thank you, dear. I enjoyed our chat as well. Better than the last time I saw you running out of my house in your skivvies.” Mrs. Walker tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

Anne ducks her head and blushes. “Sorry about that ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

Ann’s mother smirks and nods at her daughter.

Anne nods.

Impatient, Ann pulls her out of the room and away from her mother.

“What’s the hurry?”

Ann looks over her shoulder as they walk to the door. “I haven’t seen you in a week. That’s the hurry.”

They walk out to Anne’s car. “Does this mean I don’t get to see the fashion show either?”

Ann smirks, stopping at the passenger’s side door. She pulls Anne to her side and kisses her. She pats Anne on the cheek. “Sorry, but no.”

Anne looks down at the ground in mock disappointment. “Darn.” Ann giggles and it’s music to Anne’s ears. “I’ve missed you.” Anne whispers.

“Me too.” Ann bites her lip. “Where are we going?”

Anne shrugs. Seeing as she doesn’t have any money she can’t wine and dine Ann like she wants. But she really needs to get to the bottom of what’s happening between them. She needs to hear it loud and clear from Ann before she can proceed. “Back to Shibden. I want to talk to you about something.”

Ann nods and hops in the car. Anne goes around and gets in as well.


	29. Chapter 29

Dinner

Back at the servant’s quarters, Ann sits on the mattress and Anne sits on the stool. “So, what’s up?”

Anne swallows down her nerves. “What are we doing?”

“What do you mean?”

Anne sighs. “I have to know what we’re doing. I have to know what I’m doing. I need to know if we are just friends. Or if you want to like date or whatever?”

Ann thinks for a moment. “Come here.” She pats the spot on the mattress next to her thigh.

Anne goes over and sits in the spot.

“What’s wrong?” Ann asks simply.

“Answer my question.” Anne demands. This has been bothering her for a long time now and she needs an answer.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong?” Ann senses there is more to this than a simple question and answer.

Anne looks away from her. So, Ann gets up and stands in front of Anne before she sits down, in her lap, straddling her hips. That gets Anne to look back at her. How could Anne not?

Ann takes Anne’s cheeks in her palms. “What’s wrong?”

Anne sighs, caught. “I worry that this is weird for you. Or wrong. Or that you are going to regret it or resent me or that I’m going to revert to my old ways. I want to change. I want to be one of the good guys in life. Is this too much for you?” Anne lays out all her worries. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Ann rests her forehead against Anne’s. “It might be a little weird but- but- life is weird. And life is hard. And it’s shit sometimes. But you make my life better, easier, happier.”

Anne is astonished. “I do?”

Ann giggles. “Yes. I don’t want to just be your friend. Have I ever kissed you like I want to just be your friend?” She raises an eyebrow at Anne.

Anne pulls her lips to one side. “No.”

“And I think I know you too well to ‘date’ you. But I guess that’s what happens when you’re locked in the same room with someone for six straight days.” Ann giggles.

It pulls a smile from Anne. “You’re a snot.”

Ann agrees. “Yes. Now your turn. What do you want?”

Anne sighs, her hands find Ann’s hips. It’s the dumbest, most corny answer on the planet but she says it anyway. “Just you.” Anne closes her eyes. And with her eyes closed Ann kisses her. A few playful pecks. “I have feelings for you. I have for a long time.” Anne whispers.

Ann’s hands slide around Anne’s neck, her fingers stroking at the soft spot where Anne’s hair starts at the back of her neck. “So, do you want me to be your girlfriend?”

Anne’s eyes pop open, there’s a flash of fear in them before they settle. “Yes.” It’s but a breath of a word.

Ann feels it more than she hears it. “So, asks me?”

Anne leans back, disconnecting their foreheads so she can look at Ann when she asks. Like really look at her. “Ann Walker, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

A big toothy grin. “I would be honored to be your girlfriend, Anne Lister.”

Anne bits her lip awkwardly. “God, we’re dumb.” She laughs. Ann joins in that laughter.

Marian’s voice is heard outside the room. “What are you two doing in here?” Suddenly she appears in the doorway. “Oh, god.” She covers her eyes when she sees the position they are in.

“Maybe knock, Marian.” Anne suggests.

Ann giggles. “And don’t look so scandalized.” She wiggles her eyebrows. “We’re fully clothed.”

Marian scoffs. “You can do a lot of things with your clothes still on.” She peeks between her fingers to look at them.

“True.” Anne looks Marian up and down. “What is it, though?” She asks her sister. “We _were_ in the middle of something.”

Marian wrinkles up her face in disgust. “I came to invite you both to dine with us tonight. Seeing as I saw you pull in with Ann in the car. Nice of you to come say hello.” Marian scolds them.

Anne rolls her eyes.

“We’d love to have dinner with you.” Ann replies for them.

Marian looks to Anne to see what she has to say about it.

“You heard her. We’re having dinner with you. You don’t need my permission or approval or whatever it is that you want.”

Ann pinches the back of her neck.

“Ow, what was that for?” Her eyes lock with Ann’s.

“Don’t be sassy to your sister.”

Anne frowns. “But-“ The protest that Anne was going to say dies on her lips when Ann squeezes her neck skin between her fingers again, this time gentler though, just a warning.

Anne looks back over to Marian who is looking at them incredulously. “Okay. We’ll have dinner with you.” She tells Marian like Ann had told Marian. Leaving out the ‘love’ part though.

All Marian can do is nod and leave.

* * *

They are all situated around the table. Marian has prepared a roast dinner. She brings the last dish to the table. “Okay, we can eat.”

“This all looks marvelous, Marian. Did you prepare it all?”

“Well, father helped with the mashed potatoes but the rest, yes.”

“Well, thank you. I’m sure it will taste as marvelous as it looks.” Ann grins. “And thank you again for inviting us to dinner.” She looks over at Anne.

Anne exchanges a glance with Ann and then looks to her sister and nods. “Thank you, Marian.”

“It was actually Aunt Anne’s idea. I just did the asking.” Marian scoops some vegetables onto her plate and then passes the dish to her father.

“Here.” Aunt Anne holds the bottle of wine out for Ann to take.

“Thank you.” Ann receives it.

“I like your shirt, dear.”

“Oh, thank you.” Ann looks down at her shirt. It’s nothing special but she’s glad that Anne’s aunt likes it.

“Brings a little color to the room.” Aunt Anne comments.

“White is a color.” Anne interjects.

“It is.” Aunt Anne says without looking at her eldest niece. “But as I’ve noticed you always wear the same thing. And Marian doesn’t wear many bright colors either. Little Ann here is wearing a lovely summer yellow. Brightens the room.”

Anne scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Ann looks between the pair.

“I’m just making an observation, Anne, don’t be so put out by it.” Aunt Anne waves her fork at her niece.

The wine flows and the conversation dies down until the end of dinner when everyone is thoroughly stuffed to the gills. “Ann, dear, how do you and my niece know each other?”

Anne butts in. “Aunt. I don’t think that’s really that important. What else can we talk about? The weather. It’s been very lovely this week. Warm and sunny. Summerlike.” Anne scrambles for something to say. “My new job is going well. I’ve got on good with all the lads down there. They’ve taken me under their wing and are teaching me all I need to know.”

“That’s nice.” Aunt says. She turns back to Ann. She knows what Anne is doing. She’s trying diversion tactics. It’s not going to work on someone as seasoned as Aunt Anne. “How did you meet?”

Jeremy raises his wine glass. “I knew they were together the first time Ann came to the house looking for her.” He points his glass at Anne. “And then when she showed up with Anne, that second time.” He says like he’s a detective that’s unraveled a mystery.

Anne rolls her eyes at her family members. She has a long way to go to get into their good graces again, but she is thankful that they have welcomed her and Ann to the table tonight. Even if all they’ve been doing is asking questions.

“Anne and I met in a warehouse down in Halifax.”

“A warehouse?” Aunt Anne is shocked. “What were you doing in a warehouse, Anne?”

“I was- you know what, it doesn’t matter what I was doing. That’s unimportant. Ann and I met and we found we had some things in common and that’s that.” She looks over at Ann and holds her hand out. She gives Ann a wistful smile.

Ann takes the hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. She’s happy she realizes as she sits at the dinner table with Anne’s family. As unorthodox as it may be. Dinner’s at her house are never like this. It’s usually just her and her mother and sometimes her father. They eat in silence and all go their separate ways once they are finished. It’s very cold, very sterile. This, here, tonight is warm and inviting. Ann feels welcomed and happy.

“Anne and I are together. She’s my girlfriend.” Ann says with pride. Her eyes finding Anne’s. Ann bites her lip as if she’s said something scandalous.

“I knew it.” Jeremy mumbles.

“That’s wonderful, girls.” Aunt Anne coos.

Marian rolls her eyes thinking it’s obvious. And that it’s been obvious all along.


	30. Chapter 30

I Want…

They go back to the servant’s quarters after dinner. Ann is still all happiness and giggles. Anne more sober. She’s not mad but she just thinks dinner could have gone better.

“It went well.” Ann says. “I love your aunt.”

Anne beams at that because out of the lot of them she loves her aunt the most too. Her aunt is the most accepting person she knows. Anne knows that’s still true today even after all the years that have passed where she’s been away.

Tipsy Ann climbs into Anne’s lap as soon as she sits down. She then pulls her shirt over her head.

“Woah.” Anne looks at her with wide eyes.

Ann smirks, satisfied with Anne’s reaction. “I’ve been wanting to do this all through dinner.” She leans into Anne, finding her lips with her own. Her hands find the back of Anne’s scalp, scratching in her hair.

Anne kisses her back, at first. Her head swims with everything Ann. It’s delightful but something sits just beneath the surface that disturbs her. She moans as Ann’s tongue finds it’s way into her mouth. But she gently puts her hands on Ann’s shoulder and pushes her back.

“What?” Ann asks, fluttering her eyelids, stunned.

“I just don’t think we should do this right now.”

Ann pouts. “Why? Why don’t you want to kiss me or touch me or have sex with me? What’s wrong with me?” Ann gets up and crosses her arms over her chest. She glares down at Anne waiting for an answer.

“Darling, you’ve had too much to drink tonight.”

“So, just because I had some wine you don’t want to have anything to do with me.” She goes over to sit on the stool to face away from Anne.

Anne panics. Ann is taking this the wrong way. This is something she feared but not for the same reasons that Ann brings up. “Do you want me to take you home?” She asks.

Ann shakes her head as the tears start falling from her eyes.

“What do you want then?”

“YOU.” Ann sobs.

It always breaks Anne’s hear when the girl cries. Anne gets up and goes over to kneel in front of Ann. She rubs the tears away as they fall.

Ann looks at her sadly. “No one ever wants me.” Ann means it in more than a sexual way. “I’m always ignored or forgotten or- or I don’t even know.” She tries to will Anne to understand.

“I want you. I do.” Anne understands completely. “I just- with that I want all the best things for you. I feel selfish because I want to see you all the time and I know that’s not possible. I just want the best things in life for you. I want you to feel loved and appreciated and safe. So safe. Respected and understood. I want all of that for you, but I know I can’t give it to you. I have nothing, Ann.” She looks around the room.

“Look where we are. In a dingy, damp, centuries old servant’s quarters. There’s no heat and no real bed. I’m surviving on the charity of my family. My family who don’t trust me enough to live in the main house. My family that I’ve betrayed for years and years.” Anne sighs, feeling like she is fighting a losing battle.

“I want you, Ann. I want all of you. In every way. But I don’t feel worthy enough. You’re so- so- I want to have you and hold you. I want to give you the world. I want to have a safe place for you. I want to have a proper bed and a room with heating. I want to make love to you and hold you close afterwards but how can I when I don’t have any of those things. I want you to feel special. Always. This isn’t special. I’m not special. You’re so special and I don’t deserve you. I could never ignore you. I’ve never been able to. Even at the very beginning. And I’ll never forget you. Ever. So, that’s why I haven’t- we haven’t- I want it to be special and for you to feel special. Something that we would remember forever. Not a quick fuck in the backseat of a car. Or a dirty shag on an old mattress on the floor of a room with no heat. Someplace clean, safe, comfortable. But it’s going to be a while before I can make that happen.” Anne pauses.

“Are you done?” Ann asks. Anne gives her a tight-lipped smile. She sniffles. “No one has ever made me feel safer than you do. And I don’t know how you do it, but you just do. But Anne those things you mentioned. They are mostly just that. Things.” Ann shakes her head. “And maybe because you know my family has money that’s what you think I need and want. But it’s not. I’ve had things my whole life and all I’ve ever felt is lonely. I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you. They say money can’t buy happiness and it’s true, Anne. Listen to me when I say that it’s so true. I know you want these things because you think that’s the right thing to do. And that these things will make me happy, but I don’t care about them.”

Ann looks around the shabby room. “Would it be nice to be someplace a little more enhanced than this? Sure. But we are here now, aren’t we?” She gets a nod out of Anne. “So, no I don’t want to go home. I _want_ to be here with you. Come with me.”

Ann gets up and goes over to the mattress. She lays down on her side and encourages Anne by patting at the mattress.

Anne lays down mirroring Ann’s position.

Ann puts her hand on Anne’s cheek and brings her face close enough so she can nuzzle against Anne’s nose with her own. Anne’s eyes close. “You make me feel special and seen.” Ann whispers. Anne sighs as the words wash over her. “And Anne, you deserve all the good things in life too. I know you don’t believe that but I’m going to make it my mission until you do.” She tips her chin up and kisses Anne justly.

Anne shudders and wraps her arm around Ann, pulling her impossibly close until there’s no space between their torsos. She slips a knee between Ann’s. A few tears slip from her eyes, but Ann is careful to kiss them away.

“How do we always find ourselves crying in bed like this?” Anne chuckles.

“Cuz I’m a hot damn mess and so are you.” Ann bites her lip.

“We’re just a couple of misfits, aren’t we?”

Ann giggles. “Well, that’s one way to put it.”

* * *

Marian comes down with her cup of coffee in hand the next morning. She wants to catch Anne before she runs off for the day and ask her for her help in the barn moving some things around. What she doesn’t expect is to find is that Ann Walker is still here. “Oh.” Marian mumbles quietly as she peeks in the door. What she really doesn’t expect to see is the pair still asleep. What she really really doesn’t expect to see is Ann Walker’s body cuddled up behind her sister’s, spooning her in their sleep. An arm thrown loosely over Anne’s side, their hand resting together on the mattress in front of Anne’s breast.

She’s never thought of her sister as soft in any way, but what her eyes are seeing right now is one of the softest things she’s ever personally seen. Marian has no idea who this Ann Walker girl is; other than that her family has oodles of money. She’s a bit surprised that the girl is hanging out with her sister though. Anne is the opposite of polite rich society.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back to working 45-50 hrs a week. And well that cuts into the time i have to write. So updates will not be as frequent.

Ann takes the cover off of an old dusty box and looks inside. What appears to be photo albums are inside the box. On the top of the stack an album has a picture tucked into a little frame on the cover. “What’s this?” Ann picks up the album and looks closer at the photo.

Marian knows what’s in that box. She was hoping that they wouldn’t find it today out in the storage area of the barn. But again, Ann proves to be more of a pest than her own pesty sister. In the box is all the photos of Anne as a kid up until just before she ran off with Mariana to her life of crime.

“Let me see.” Anne comes to Ann’s side. She looks down. “Oh. That’s me.”

Ann smiles up at her. “Duh.” She looks back at the photo of Anne. “How old were you here?”

“Seven. Eight.” Anne guesses. “It was the summer that I decided I wanted to be a pirate. I wore that eye patch and bandana and carried around that toy sword all summer.”

Ann giggles. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks.” Anne mumble awkwardly. “Marian why is this box out here and not in the house somewhere?”

Marian curls in on herself. “Aunt was having a hard time after you left. Missing you, I guess. So, after a while I packed up all the photos of you and put them in albums if they weren’t already. I had put them in the box and in one of the rooms. I don’t remember which but when we did some renovations some stuff got moved out here.”

The storage area in the barn is nearly full with boxes of stuff and other items from the house. Marian, in a good mood, wanted Anne’s help today with bringing some things back into the house. A project for them to do together. To spend time together and maybe develop a bit of a bond. She hadn’t anticipated Miss Walker being with them, but she doesn’t mind that she and Anne have company. Having Miss Walker there actually puts Marian at ease. Anne can get on her nerves rather quickly and if Miss Walker can distract Anne from grating at Marian’s nerves, then wonderful.

* * *

“Psst.” Ann peeks around the corner. “Anne.”

Anne looks up. She’s been looking through a box of her mother’s things. It’s not much but there are items that remind Anne of the woman. She doesn’t have many fond memories of her mother. The woman was cold and lacking emotion and usually drunk. When Anne was really young before Marian came along, she remembers her mother would play with her outside. They’d run around in the yard for hours. That’s the fondest memory she has.

She’s in a strange mood as a result.

“Come here.” Ann whispers, coaxing Anne with her index finger.

Anne puts the mug that she was holding back in its box and gets up. She gets to the corner and Ann grabs the front of her white t-shirt and pulls her around the corner out of Marian’s view. She presses Anne to the wall and kisses her.

While Ann’s lips are busy working against Anne’s, she slides her hand down Anne’s torso. It pauses at the top of Anne’s jeans before sinking south and cupping Anne between the legs.

Marian grimaces when she hears her sister moan. “You know I can still hear you guys.”

Ann laughs, pecking Anne’s lips once more before resting her forehead against Anne’s chest.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ann suggests.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Do you want to go over to my house and piss my dad off?” Ann grins devilishly.

Anne gets real serious. The little playful moment they had now broken. “That’s the last thing I want to do.”

“Calm down I was joking.” Ann steps back, putting a little distance between them.

“That’s not something to joke about. Your father is a violent man. I’d never be able to live with myself if he did something to you because of me.” Anne tells her and goes back to the other room.

Marian looks at her sister with a worried expression. “What?” Anne barks. She knows what though. Marian just overheard what was said.

Ann runs her hands through her hair before returning to Anne’s side. They work in awkward silence for a while before Ann can’t stand it any longer. She stops rummaging through items and purposely finds Anne’s hands with her own, stilling them from their anxious work, holding them, squeezing them.

Anne sighs and relaxes. It’s amazing what Ann’s simple touch does to her.

Marian notices the moment and decides it time to leave them alone. She packs some things into a box and lifts it onto her hip. “I’m going to head back to the house now. Thanks for your help, guys.” Marian nods at the pair.

Ann glances over at Marian, sending her a you’re welcome smile. Her attention is returned to the woman in front of her. “What do you say we go out and find somewhere to have a nice meal to end the weekend.” She wants to make it better. She wants to get Anne’s mind off her father and the terrible joke she made. It was distasteful. But that’s part of how Ann deals with it. She jokes about the situation and her father’s temper and violence. It’s a coping mechanism. You either laugh or cry and Ann chooses to laugh.

* * *

Ann is being dropped off at home again on Sunday evening. “Have a good work week, baby.” Ann leans over and pulls Anne into a kiss. “And don’t make any plans for next weekend.”

“Why?” Anne looks at her curiously.

Ann pats at Anne’s thigh. “It’s a surprise.”

Anne frown. “I don’t like surprises.”

Ann giggles and kisses her to make it better. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Ann has been thinking all day. Thinking about renting a place for the weekend for a little getaway.

* * *

Anne phones her girlfriend the following night. _Her girlfriend._ She still has a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that Ann wants to be her girlfriend.

Ann sits on her bed in her room. They’ve been talking nonsense for the better part of an hour. Ann has been itching to tell her girlfriend something the entire time. But Anne has been too excited and very chatty about the gossip at her workplace. Ann just needs a little segue. It’s another twenty minutes before she drops the news on Anne.

During their call, Ann has a photo on her lap. Not just any photo. A photo she stole the day before. A photo that Anne doesn’t know she has. A photo of prepubescent Anne with crazy messy hair, what appears to be clown shoes on, and a giant smile on her face. Ann will ask her about the photo one day. Today is not that day though. Out of all the photos that she saw yesterday Ann perhaps enjoyed this one the most. The genuine joy that is displayed on Anne’s face is like nothing she saw in any of the other photos. So, she decided to steal it and keep it for herself.

“Have a weekend bag packed before you go to work on Friday.” Ann says once there’s a break in the conversation.

“Ann Walker, what do you have up your sleeve?”

“All I can say is that you need to pick me up at home as soon as you are done with work on Friday.” Ann doesn’t want to reveal too much of her plan too soon. She doesn’t want Anne to overthink anything.

“Can I at least know where we are going?”

Ann sighs. She knows Anne isn’t going to drop this until she tells her. “Manchester.”

“Manchester.” Anne thinks about it. “That will be- ooooh.” Anne’s eyes light up. “You did all of this today?”

“I did.” Ann confirms. She spent most of the day researching and looking up places to rent and their locations and all the pros and cons. She wants everything to be perfect or as close to perfect for their romantic weekend away.

“Ann.” She sighs. After she told Ann the other day that she wanted a special setting. “You didn’t have to.”

“But I did. So, will you be ready on Friday? Come pick me up as soon as your through with work?”

“I’ll be there with bells on.” Anne is nervous and excited at the possibilities.

Ann laughs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Manchester - Night One

When Anne pulls up in the driveway she has to laugh. Ann is ready and waiting for her on her doorstep as she pulls up.

Ann jumps down from the steps with her duffle bag in hand. She gets to the car and hops in before Anne even has time to put the car in park and unbuckle her seatbelt. Ann throws her duffle in the backseat.

“Someone’s eager.” Anne says.

Ann nods, already turned towards Anne from throwing her bag in the back and takes Anne’s face in her hands and kisses her. At first, a light kiss or two but then Ann deepens the kiss. A little breathless and before she gets too carried away, Ann releases her and situates herself in her seat properly, buckling in. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Anne chuckles as she wipes her thumb under her lips.

* * *

The apartment that Ann has rented is nice, small, but they don’t need a big place. A one-bedroom apartment in the heart of the city. Fully furnished and with a full kitchen. Those are the real requirements that Ann was looking for. Somewhere comfortable where they can cook meals and spend some much needed quiet alone time.

There’s a little balcony that overlooks the city that Anne spots and takes to as soon as they arrive.

She wants Anne to just relax this weekend and not worry about anything. About her job, or her next paycheck, or paying her rent and bills, or paying Ann back. She knows Anne worries about those thing and she wants Anne to just forget about life for a few days. She wants to forget about everything too. Except for Anne, of course.

Once Ann is settled, they make a quick run to the local shop for food and some snacks.

Back at the rental, Ann makes a salad while Anne grills up some salmon fillets. “That smells wonderful.” Ann comments.

“It really does, doesn’t it.” Anne smiles, proud of her handiwork.

“And as wonderful as that smells I’m excited about tomorrow night. Will you show me how to make your famous alfredo sauce?”

“I don’t know. If I let the secret out of the bag and you know how to make it what’s stopping, you from leaving me and selling my famous sauce worldwide?”

Ann scoffs, her fists on her hips. “I would never do that. I just want to learn what makes it so good.”

Anne points her spatula at her. “If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” She grins toothily.

Ann shakes her head. “You could never.”

“I know. We’ve been over this. But seriously, babe, I’ll make it for you anytime you want.” Anne flips the fillets and scoots them around the pan a little. She amazed by this kitchen. The apartment is smallish, but the kitchen is completely decked to the nines. It has items that Anne has no idea what they are. “Where did you find this place? It’s amazing.”

“Online.”

“Yes but-“

Ann finishes with the salad and comes over to the stove. “I’m not telling you. If I can’t know your alfredo sauce secrets, then you can’t know my apartment rental secrets. I will tell you that I spent nearly an entire day looking for the perfect place.”

“It’s truly amazing, darling. Great job.” She gives Ann a quick peck on the lips before it’s back to monitoring her fillets. She doesn’t want to burn dinner.

* * *

After a yummy dinner and a nice glass of wine, Anne finds herself being pulled into the bedroom. She has to laugh at Ann’s eagerness.

Ann closes the door behind them and leans back against it. She looks Anne up and down and licks her lips. She finds Anne’s eyes, asking.

“Are you sure?” Anne asks.

All Ann has to do is nod and Anne is moving closer to her. Taking her face in her hands, presses their lips together hungerly. Anne bites her lips and Ann whimpers. She puts her hands on Anne’s hips and pushes herself off of the door; walking Anne backwards towards the bed, their lips never leaving each other’s for more than a second.

Anne’s legs hit the bed and she sits down on the mattress. Ann smirks down at her, now standing higher than Anne. She reaches for the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Ann then bends and reaches for the bottom of Anne’s shirt. “May I?” She whispers. Anne nods nervously and lifts her arms for Ann to remove her white t-shirt, leaving her grey sports bra underneath. Feeling exposed, Anne pulls Ann into another kiss to get Ann’s eyes off of her torso.

The awkward angle of the kiss has Ann hopping to sit in Anne’s lap, so they are face to face, level again. Ann reaches behind herself and flicks open the clasp of her bra. She leans back a little then slide her bra straps down her arms.

Anne’s eyes travel from Ann’s chest to her face. “It’s been a long time.”

“Since what? You’ve felt some boobies.” Ann giggles. She reaches for Anne’s wrist, grabs them, moving her hands to her chest.

Anne watches her own hands as they cup the pair. Her right thumb flicks over Ann’s nipple and it has Ann throwing her head back with a moan. Anne smirks at Ann’s reaction to her touch. It feels amazing to have someone respond to her simple touch. “Ann?”

“Yeah?” Ann rolls her head forward, her eyes finding Anne’s.

“You like that?” Anne asks.

“Very much so.” She threads her fingers into Anne’s hair as Anne massages her breasts. She takes Anne’s lips with her own again. Hungry and searching for more, she licks into Anne’s mouth, pressing herself against Anne, grinding down on her lap. She’s been looking forward to this moment for a while now, but she doesn’t know what has come over herself.

Ann gets up suddenly. As if having been shocked. She stands before Anne and shimmies out of her slacks before getting back onto the bed.

Anne watches her for a few moments before following Ann up to the head of the bed. Ann lays on her side, elbow into the mattress, head propped up on her hand. Anne lays mirroring her. Her right hand reaches out and strokes up Ann’s side from her hip, up over her arm, to her shoulder. She returns back to Ann’s hip on the same path. She hooks with index finger into Ann’s panties at her hip before slipping it around to the front. She pulls the fabric away from Ann’s skin and lets it snap back.

“Hey.” Ann protests, not liking that.

Anne smiles, wry.

It occurs to her then that she is nearly naked, and Anne has on entirely too many clothes. “Take theses off.” Ann hooks a finger into one of the beltloops of Anne’s black jeans.

Anne tilts her head to the side and hums a note.

“Please?” Ann pouts, thinking it’s only fair. Plus, she wants to see Anne.

Anne chews on her lips, nervously, before rolling onto her back and carefully shimmying out of her jeans, leaving her in her sports bra and boxers. “There.” She says weakly. Anne throws the jeans on the floor and rolls over.

She’s hovering over Ann before Ann knows what’s happening. Anne’s lips find her neck. They work their magic there for a few seconds before moving on. Over Ann’s collarbone, to her breast. Taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking it to attention before doing the same to the other. Ann’s hands tangle her in hair again as Anne sinks further south. She reaches her panties, taking the top edge with her teeth. This close she can smell Ann’s arousal. Anne release the fabric from her teeth and hovers there, she looks up to find Ann watching her, waiting for what she’s going to do next. Anne sits back on her heels and hooks her fingers into the sides of Ann’s panties. Ann nods and she slips them down her legs gently.

She crawls back up the bed and lays down next to Ann. Anne places her right hand on Ann’s left hip. Close but not close enough for Ann. Anne kisses her cheek before moving to claim her lips again. While distracting Ann with her lips she moves her hand, stroking her knuckles through blonde curls. Ann hips cant up to try to meet her touch.

“Patience.” Anne whispers.

Ann tilts her head back, exposing more of her neck. Anne takes full advantage. She sucks on the spot where Ann’s pulse is. The moan that it produces is heavenly.

Ann wriggles unable to keep still. Her whole body is sensitive and feels tingly and like it’s on fire.

Anne slips her hand over Ann’s center, coated her fingers with Ann’s wetness. She rubs her fingers together, smirking into Ann’s neck at the feeling. She slides two fingers over Ann’s clit, stroking gently. Ann bucks her hips off the mattress.

Ann wraps her right arm around Anne’s shoulders, holding onto her for dear life.

Anne enters her with one finger. Ann closes her eyes and gasps as first but relaxes to the feeling. She finds Anne staring down at her when she opens her eyes again. “I love you.” She whispers.

Anne’s eyebrows twitch at the words. Her finger inside Ann finding a steady rhythm. She kisses Ann once more before speeding up her pace. She watches Ann as her breathes come out in short pants, her face scrunches up with almost a painful expression.

“Anne.” She sees Ann say it more than hear it. She rubs her thumb over Ann’s clit, and she comes undone completely. Everything in Ann stills for a moment, her breathing stops, before she releases as her orgasms washes over her.

Anne kisses her cheek as Ann comes down.

Anne rolls onto her back, feeling proud of her performance. But, that aside a bit of panic rises in her. “I’m going to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She mumbles awkwardly and slips out of bed.

Ann sits up on her elbows and watches Anne leave the room. It seems like odd timing to Ann. She flops back to the mattress and closes her eyes replaying what just happened in her mind. While maybe not earth-shattering sex, she can definitely say it’s the best she’s ever had. Her college boyfriend never put the emphasis on her during sex. It was all about him getting off and she rarely did. Ann never thought much about it. It was just something that happened and that was that. She liked him well enough and even thought she might have been in love with him. Then she found out he was only with her to get to her father and her family’s money. So, she threw him to the curb.

That’s not who Ann should be thinking about right now though.

A few minutes later, Anne comes back into the bedroom.

“Are you alright?” Ann asks.

Anne ducks her chin to her chest and slips back into bed. “I’m perfectly fine, darling.” She lies.

Ann frowns. She can tell it’s a lie but doesn’t want to press any further. She doesn’t want anything to sour their evening. Anne wanted this to be special, for her to feel special. It has been and Ann does. Still feeling frisky, Ann reaches over and run her palm up and down Anne’s arm. “This has been wonderful. You have been wonderful. Thank you.”

Anne grimaces. “Are you thanking me for sex?”

Ann bites her lips and giggles. “Yes and no.” She turns more towards Anne. “You made me feel so good. I’ve never- that was the best-“

“You’re not saying you’ve never had sex before, are you?”

“No. I just- no one’s ever put the focus all on me before. I feel like- like I didn’t do enough for you.”

Anne kisses Ann’s cheek. “Don’t worry about that.” She wraps her arms around Ann and holds her close, cuddling together until they succumb to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Manchester - Saturday

The next morning Ann wakes up alone. She wraps the sheet around herself and goes to find Anne. She smells the coffee even before she exits the bedroom. She looks around and sees the balcony door open slightly, Anne sitting in a chair out there, coffee mug in one hand. Ann watches her for a moment. In her white t-shirt and boxers, Anne sits in the morning sun.

Ann pads over to the door, pushing it open so she can step outside. “Hey.” She says quietly.

Anne looks over with the most peaceful smile Ann has ever seen on her face.

“Whatcha doing?”

Anne hums. “Thinking. I woke up and I couldn’t get back to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you yet.” Anne raises her mug. “I made coffee.”

Instead of getting her own mug, Ann takes the one from Anne’s hand and brings it to her lips.

“How’d you sleep?” Anne asks.

“Great. Until I woke up and you weren’t there.” Ann says.

“Sorry.” Anne looks away. “What do you want to do today? Or do you have something planned?” She looks back at Ann. Ann shakes her head.

“Do you want to tell me what you’re thinking about?” Ann tries. She knows it’s a long shot.

Anne frowns. “I’d rather not.”

Ann figures it has something to do with last night. “Okay. I’m going to have a shower.”

“Okay.” Anne says. She smiles at Ann, wistful. “Ann?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

Ann sets the mug down on the little table next to the chair. She bends at the waist. Her palm cupping Anne’s face. She surveys Anne before closing the distance between them. It’s a chaste kiss at first. And then a second, deeper kiss. “I love you.” Ann whispers. Just like she whispered it last night. Like a prayer.

Anne nods, her eyes closed. “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

With that Ann goes to shower.

Anne knows she’s in trouble. She’s been in love with this girl for the longest time. And after last night that is only cemented further. And now Ann says those three words. She knows that when this end, cuz she knows it will. All good things come to an end, right. And when it does, she going to be a complete mess.

* * *

Ann is surprised as they are walking down the busy sidewalk when Anne takes her hand in hers. She didn’t picture Anne as the PDA type. She looks down at their hands before looking at Anne. Anne turns her head and smiles. She squeezes Ann’s hand as she focuses on what’s in front of them.

“Do you want to just walk around at our leisure or get a guided tour?” Anne asks as they approach the building.

“I think we can manage ourselves. What do you think?” She wants Anne’s input as well.

“It’s a cathedral. It’s not that complicated.” Anne stops at looks up at the giant tower in front of them.

The Manchester Cathedral is more magnificent in person than Anne could have imagined. She read some reviews online before they decided to come see it and was pleased with what she read but seeing it in person is something else.

Anne likes old buildings so this fit right into her interests. The old gothic structure draws her in. She tugs Ann’s hand to pull her inside.

They spend forty-five minutes inside before it’s off to the next destination. “Do you want to walk? It’s a bit. Or I think we can take the tram.” Anne goes over the options.

“We can walk. It’s a lovely day. Maybe we can get a bite to eat on the way.”

“Great idea.” Anne wraps her arm around Ann’s shoulders.

Ann grins. She reaches up and tangles her fingers with Anne’s as they dangle from her shoulder. They walk down the sidewalk for a couple blocks before Ann points out a restaurant to stop at.

They each have a salad and share the main course of ribeye.

“I didn’t take you as a steak kind of girl.” Anne cuts a piece off from the steak. “So, I was surprised when that’s what you told the waiter to bring us.”

“You’d be surprised. We have all sorts of fancy foods at my house. But I’m simple. I like pasta and I feel like I’m a meat and potatoes kind of girl.” Ann opens her mouth as Anne brings the fork up to her lips. She wraps her lips around the fork and pulls the piece of steak from the fork. Ann hums as the tastes melt in her mouth.

Anne grins. Some things never change. She doesn’t think there will come a day when she doesn’t enjoy giving Ann a forkful of whatever it is they are eating and for Ann to hum in delight at the taste. There’s something to her that is so intimate and sensual about it. It will also always bring her back to when they ‘met’ and she was feeding Ann those first meals.

Ann gets a giant cookie to go for dessert.

“How do you eat so much and are still so- so-“ Anne doesn’t want to offend.

Ann laughs as she breaks a piece of the cookie off and pops it into her mouth. They walk down the sidewalk to the next intersection. Anne puts her hand on the small of Ann’s back at the corner. She waits for the light to change and then applies a little pressure to Ann’s back to get her to move forward.

“Skinny. You can say it. I must have a high metabolism.” Ann shrugs. “I don’t always eat a lot though. I’m splurging today. It’s our weekend getaway after all.” Ann breaks off another piece of cookie and holds it out for Anne.

Anne wraps her lips around the cookie and Ann’s fingers, sucking the cookie from her fingers. Ann giggles and gets a wiggle of the eyebrows from Anne.

They arrive at the Manchester Art Gallery a few minutes later and spend the entire afternoon looking at all the exhibits.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rained for the last three days so i actually got some time to do some writing. I'm not sure i'm satisfied with the way this chapter turned out but i don't want to mess with it anymore and make it worse or weird or bad. I'll let y'all be the judge of that i guess.  
> Also it's a longer update than most. All those words need to be in this chapter though. There's no way to split it up.
> 
> Also NSFW

Saturday Night’s Alright for Fighting

They are out on the little balcony after dinner. Ann is sitting sideways in the chair, on Anne’s lap. They’ve been people watching as strangers watch along on the sidewalks below them. They are enjoying the warm evening and digesting the fettuccine alfredo they had for dinner. Just relaxing and enjoying the other’s company for the most part.

“Let’s shut this place up for the day.” Ann suggests. She’s been petting Anne the entire time they’ve been sitting out on the balcony.

“I wanted to watch the sunset.” Anne says to her.

“Okay. But we can’t really see it from here.” Ann points to the building across from them that is mostly blocking the sun.

“But we can still see the sky.” Anne argues.

Ann giggles and rests her forehead against Anne’s temple.

They don’t make it to the sunset when Ann starts pressing kisses to any spot she can reach with her lips in this position.

“Okay. You win.”

Ann bites her lip. “Make love to me, Anne.” She whispers.

Anne licks her lips. “Get up then.”

Ann gets up and scurries into the apartment. Anne secures the balcony door and shuts all the lights off before finding Ann in bed. She is already down to her underwear. Anne finds Ann appetite for sex very alluring.

“You’re so beautiful.”

A blush comes to Ann’s cheeks. “Come here.” She holds her hand out towards Anne.

Anne comes to the side of the bed, next to Ann. Ann tugs her closer by the belt loops. “May I?” Ann puts her fingers on the button.

Anne shakes her head and takes a step back from Ann, out of her reach. She shucks her own jeans, standing there awkwardly for a moment before getting onto the bed with her. She goes for a kiss right away. Anne enjoys kissing Ann. Ann always puts so much emotion into her kisses somehow. Anne loves that about her.

Ann fists the front of Anne’s shirt. “Off.” She mumbles against Anne’s lips.

Anne leans back and yanks her white t-shirt over her head. At the same time, Ann is removing her undergarments. Anne stills when she gets a good look at the woman. “You’re the most beautiful woman on the planet.” Anne whispers.

Ann laughs.

“That’s not supposed to be funny.” Anne frowns.

“I’m sorry. Come here.” She coaxes Anne back in for a kiss. Ann runs her hands over Anne’s strong arms. She finds Anne’s right hand and moves it to between her legs.

“Geez.” Anne marvels at how wet Ann is again. She breathes into Ann’s mouth as she strokes through her folds.

“Anne, I need you so bad.”

Anne wants to take her time but it seems like Ann doesn’t have any patience for that.

She kisses her way over Ann’s lovely creamy skin.

Anne finds herself laying on her stomach on the bed urged on by Ann’s hand pushing her down the bed. Ann’s legs hooked over her shoulders. Ann’s hand has a fist of her hair from the top of her head as Anne licks between Ann’s folds.

She pushes her pelvic bone down into the mattress, creating a little friction for herself. Anne glances up at Ann. Her head flung to the side on the pillow, her free hand grasping at her forehead. Anne gets an idea.

She shifts and reaches down with her right hand into her boxers and strokes over her own clit. Ann doesn’t seem to notice the division in Anne’s attention. Good, that’s what Anne wants. But Anne knows she can multi-task. This isn’t the first time she’s done this.

So while her tongue works wonders over Ann, she works herself closer to the edge. “Ann.” She needs to see her. “Look at me.”

Her chest heaving, Ann looks down at Anne between her legs. She grins lazily. Her hand comes down and finds Anne’s on that is positioned on Ann’s hip.

With their eyes locked, Anne moves to flick over Ann’s clit with her tongue a few times. Ann moans and throws her head back as her orgasm hits.

Anne grins into her skin and grinds down against the fingers in her boxers, coming right behind Ann.

Panting and gasping for breath Anne slips away from between Ann’s legs. She flops down on her back next to Ann and brings a hand to her chest and focuses solely on breathing.

Ann leans over after a couple minutes and toys with the fabric of Anne’s sports bra, slipping her finger inside the fabric. “Why won’t you let me see all of you?”

Anne practically jumps out of bed. She gets as far away from Ann as possible. Anne sits on the edge of the bed, hanging her head. “Why does it matter?” She whispers.

“Because- because-“ Ann isn’t sure. She just knows that Anne is purposely being withholding. That Anne is keeping something from her. Something other than just the inability to be naked with her. Ann gets to her knees and kneels behind Anne, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Anne flinches at the contact. “Just -it’s nothing. I’m fine.” She stands up and pulls her t-shirt on before leaving the room.

Ann is at a loss. She’s not sure what just happened. Part of her thinks she should go after Anne but part of her knows that she won’t get any answers if she does. She’ll have to wait a little while. Ann gets her pajamas and decides to get ready for bed while she waits. She exits the bedroom and sees Anne out on the balcony with her head down, her elbows on her knees, her hands on her head. She thinks it’s a good sign that Anne went to the balcony instead of leaving the apartment entirely. Ann moves to the bathroom to wash up and puts her pajamas on.

Ann decides on going back to bed instead of going to Anne. She doesn’t know what to say or where to even start. She’s not sure what’s wrong or if it’s something that she’s caused. She messes around with a game on her phone and waits for Anne to return.

When Anne returns, she does with red eyes. She hangs her head in shame as she gets into bed. “I’m sorry I left like that.” She mumbles.

“Will you talk to me now?” Ann turns to her.

“I can try. No promises though.” Anne picks at a hangnail on her thumb nervously.

“What’s wrong?” Ann starts with. “Why did you get so upset? Is this about the kidnapping thing? Did I do something wrong?”

Anne sighs. “You didn’t do anything wrong, darling.”

“Then what is it Anne?”

Anne sinks lower into bed, until she’s laying on her back. Ann rolls onto her side, she reaches out tentatively and lays her hand on Anne’s bicep. Anne doesn’t flinch away from her touch this time so that’s any improvement. She waits for Anne. She doesn’t want to push her.

“I’m self-conscious about the way I look.” Anne mumbles.

“Oh, sweetie, I think most people are. You don’t need to worry about that. I think you look amazing.” She squeezes Anne’s bicep. “You’ve got nice strong arms and lovely abs. You’re fit.”

Anne shakes her head. “I don’t like the way I look.” She tries those words.

Ann sticks her elbow into the mattress to prop her head on her fist so she can look at Anne better. She studies her face. Anne is staring straight up at the ceiling with a look of worry. “This isn’t a I have flabby arms, or fat thighs, or I need to lose ten pounds sort of thing, is it?”

Anne closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I don’t want you to look at me without clothes on because I don’t want to look at me without clothes on.”

Ann’s eyebrows raise to her hairline. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again when she doesn’t have anything intelligent to say.

Without even looking at her, Anne knows that Ann is shocked. She rolls over onto her right side, away from Ann. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?” Ann gets defensive. How dare Anne judge her and assume what she’s thinking right now.

“Yeah, that this was fun while it lasted but now you don’t want to be with me anymore now that you found out just how truly strange I am.”

Anne sighs sadly. “Maybe it’s stupidity on my part. I thought that maybe this could work. But I realize now that was just a romantic fantasy of mine. This on top of all the other things about me that are garbage. It was a lovely weekend though. I’m sorry that you fell in love with me. I don’t want or need your pity though. I’ll take you home tomorrow. All I ask is that you don’t mention this to anybody.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Are you done?”

Anne looks over her shoulder, back at Ann. She glares at her angerly. “I don’t want to hear it if you are going to berate me. I know how stupid I am. How much of a fuck up I am. I don’t need you telling me that.”

Ann pushes her.

“Hey.” Anne has to put her hand onto the mattress, so she doesn’t fall out of bed.

Anne pushes her again. “You are stupid.” She raises her voice, so Anne knows just how serious she is. She’s a little angry too. “You’re stupid to think that I wouldn’t want to be with you. You’re so stupid, Anne. I said it last night and you just brought it up now. Yes, I love you. I fucking love you, you big stupid idiot.”

Anne is laying on her stomach now that Ann has pushed her over.

“You’re so stupid. I mean it when I say it. I love you.” Ann moves. She moves to lay on top of Anne. Her front to Anne’s back, extending her body along Anne’s length. Her cheek pressed to the spot between Anne’s shoulder blades. Ann wraps her hands up under Anne’s armpits so that her fingers and palm hold Anne’s shoulders from underneath. “I love you.” She says in a whisper. “And I’m not going anywhere.” Her heart beats wildly against Anne’s back. She knows Anne can feel it.

They both lay like that silently for a long time.

Anne breaks the silence after many minutes, after Ann hasn’t moved or left. “I’ve always seemed, felt more masculine than feminine. I have broad shoulders, which I prefer. But I also have these feminine hips and these breasts that I don’t like looking at. Do you understand?”

“I don’t like my scrawny arms and legs, but I know what you’re talking about is a little different.” Ann assures.

“Yeah.” Anne sighs, relieved that Ann knows the difference. She shakes her shoulders. “Can you get off my back?”

Ann slides off of Anne and Anne moves back to the middle of the bed and lays down again, this time on her side so she can face Ann.

They just look at each other for a long time.

Ann takes Anne’s hands in her own and rubs her thumbs over her skin. “So, does that mean you want to be- a man?” Ann needs a bit of clarification.

“No.” Anne shakes her head. “I don’t dislike being a woman. I just- I feel like a masculine woman. And most of the time that’s not a problem. I thrive with that identity. It’s just there are a few things- and when I’m naked or with someone they are more apparent. I’m more conscious of them. That’s why I wear the clothes that I do. They’re like my armor and nothing can hurt me. But when I take them of-. It’s part of my identity and how I want to present myself. We’ve talked about that before.”

“We have.” Ann nods. A few pieces of the puzzle that is Anne Lister are clicking into place for her.

“So, you’re okay with this?” Anne asks skeptically.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?” Ann asks softly.

“I don’t know. I just have this like irrational fear that when someone I’m dating finds out what I’m really like. Like in any way. Not just about this. They’ll want to bolt.”

Ann kisses the palm of each of Anne’s hands. “It’s not irrational. We all have fears. And they are all valid.”

Anne smiles, tight-lipped. Ann somehow has made her feel a little bit better.

“And maybe you haven’t noticed but I quite like your look. I did ask why you wear what you wear but I was more curious than anything. There was never any malice behind it. Just so you know.”

“Okay.” Anne breathes a sigh of relief.

“And-“ Ann squeezes Anne’s hands. “I’m not clueless. I know a lot of people in society might be regarding LGBT topics. But not me. I do fall under that umbrella too, remember. I see you for who you are, Anne. I’m not trying to change anything about you or wish you were different in any way. So, thank you for telling me about your insecurities regarding your body.”

Anne nods. She’s never heard something so wonderful come from somebody before. “I don’t like labels.”

“I know.”

“And I don’t want to be labeled.” Anne says.

“I’m not trying to label you.”

“Okay.” Anne takes a deep breath. She surprised with how this conversation turned out. She was sure that Ann wouldn’t want to have anything to do with her anymore. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Anything else you want to talk about right now?”

Anne sucks her lips into her mouth. There are a few other things that she needs to talk to Ann about, but they can wait until another day. “Not right now. Not tonight. Some other time.”

“Perfect.” Ann cranes her neck and presses a kiss to Anne’s forehead. “Roll on your other side.” She suggests.

Anne gives her a timid look, she bites her lip, and then kisses Ann before rolling over so Ann can hold her from behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Sunday Morning

In the morning, Anne doesn’t dare leave the bed even though she awakes before Ann. She watches Ann sleep for a while before she can’t wait anymore. She strokes up and down Ann’s bare arm. “Darling.” She whispers. Anne juts her head forward to press a kiss to the corner of Ann’s mouth.

That gets Ann going. “Morning.” She mumbles without even opening her eyes.

“Good morning. How’d you sleep?” Anne asks.

“Wonderfully.” Ann leans back with a yawn and stretches out. “Oh.” She groans.

“What?” Anne asks.

Ann rolls back into her love, biting her lip adorably. “I’m sore.”

Anne chuckles. “Sorry.”

“Mmm. Don’t be. It’s a good sore. The best sore I’ve ever felt.” Ann smiles lazily, blissfully.

Anne kisses her surely. “Good then.”

One little peck turns into two and then three. And then little pecks turn into more languid fluid kisses. Then Anne is rolling Ann onto her back and hovering above her.

Ann lifts her shirt above her head. Anne is delighted to find Ann isn’t wearing anything underneath her shirt. Not that she didn’t know that Ann wasn’t wearing anything under her shirt, because she knew that. But for Ann to remove the shirt as Anne watched, to reveal a pair of pert breasts is always a bit of a pleasant surprise.

Anne reaches out, her eyes finding Ann’s asking for permission to touch her. There’s a quirk of an eyebrow and a subtle nod of the head from Ann.

Anne licks her lips and marvels at how Ann’s breast feels in her hand. It’s still a new experience and one that Anne hasn’t wrapped her head around yet. There’s still so much to explore between them. Their bodies, sexually, sensually. A few strokes of Anne’s thumb over the nipple has it rising to attention and Ann arching her back off the mattress.

Anne grins pleased at the reaction. She looks up to find Ann watching her like a hawk. Anne looks down the length of Ann’s slender body. What she said last night resonates in the mind. “You’re beautiful.” She’ll say it again and again and again. And it will remain true every time Anne says it. She knows she’ll never be able to get enough of this girl. Anne leans in for a much needed kiss.

Ann moans into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of Anne’s neck. Ann throws her head to the side after several moments. She can’t take anymore without Anne touching her where she needs to be touched the most. “Anne. Baby. Take my shorts off.”

The request doesn’t fall on deaf ears. But Anne doesn’t move at any sort of quick pace. Her lips find the underside of Ann’s chin. Ann tilts her head back to give Anne more access. Her lips move softly across the skin. She finds the hollow of Ann’s throat, poking her tongue out and swiping across the space.

Anne reaches down and hooks her fingers into the top of Ann’s shorts. Ann lifts her butt off the bed and Anne starts pulling them down. Her lips leave Ann’s collarbone in the process. But as soon as the offending shorts are removed Anne’s lips find creamy skin again. This time lower. Anne kisses just above Ann bellybutton and then just below.

Then, much to Ann’s displeasure, Anne rises, kissing her way up Ann’s torso again. She moves to straddle Ann’s thigh. Anne lifts her hand and boops Ann on the nose. It pulls a silly grin from Ann for a moment. A bit of a chuckle follows. But then Anne is running the tip of that index finger down Ann’s torso, between her breasts, over her bellybutton. Ann sucks in a quick breath when that fingers sinks lower and is run through her folds. A second finger accompanies it and Ann squeezes her eyes shut as those two fingers enter her.

There’s a sigh from both of them at the feeling. Ann opens her eyes and looks up at Anne looking back down at her. Ann grins lazily. Anne sees this and nuzzle her nose against Ann’s.

As she coaxes Ann closer and closer to her peak Anne loses herself for a few moments. Not conscious of her own body’s movements in search of her own need. Anne shifts some of her weight off of her left elbow and presses down on against Ann’s thigh. A little bit of movement and a little friction goes a long way.

Ann puts her hand inside the bottom of Anne’s t-shirt, against her lower back, pressing down, encouraging her.

That brings Anne out of herself again. She focuses in on her partner and her needs again, ignoring her own. Each time they do this Anne gets a little better at reading Ann’s cues or tells. The pinched look on her face, the desperate hands needing to grip and hold onto something, the gasps for air, the way she says Anne’s name like it’s the only word Ann can think of.

“Anne.” Like that. A hoarse needy whisper.

And then she’s tumbling over the peak.

And Anne is kissing her all over her face, anywhere her lips can reach. While her hand moves away to stroke her thumb over Ann’s left hipbone, Anne thinks about a second round right away. She’ll just let Ann catch her breath first.

Anne pays attention to Ann’s ear with her lips. Swiping her tongue around the shell of her ear before taking the lobe between her teeth giving it a little tug but wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently. She leans back to see the reaction on Ann’s face.

Ann has a delighted smile on her lips. She licks her lips and is about to say something when Anne cuts her off. She leans in and captures Ann’s lips with her own in a languid kiss.

Ann puts a hand in the center of Anne’s chest to stop her, pushing her back gently.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Ann asks. “After last night.”

Anne takes a deep breath. “Not really.” She admits. “But- but-“

“Relax.” Ann squeezes her shoulder.

Anne deflates. Her shoulders sag and she collapses onto Ann. She rests her forehead against Ann’s shoulder. “You deserve someone better than me.” She whispers.

“No, I don’t.” Ann says firmly, her arms wrapping around Anne’s back in an embrace. “I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself. Anne, you are human. We all have our issues and problems but that doesn’t make you any lesser than any other human. And you and I, though I know you don’t believe it, we are equals.” She imparts some wise knowledge.

Anne shakes her head. “You’re too much.”

Ann wrinkles up her face. “What do you mean?”

“You’re so precious. And positive. And optimistic. You’re full of young excitement and exuberance. Me, the world has beat me down again and again. I’m typically bitter and jaded. You make me feel less of that but it’s still there. Deep inside.”

“Oh, Anne.” She caresses Anne’s head and pulls it to her shoulder.

“I wanted this to be the perfect weekend. I want you to feel special and secure. I want everything to go well and nothing has.” Anne worries. She rubs her face against Ann’s shoulder. “I wanted to love you and hold you and here I am scared and insecure.”

“It’s okay.” Ann caresses the back of her head. “Everything doesn’t have to be perfect. You worry too much. And I wouldn’t say nothing hasn’t gone well. I enjoyed our time at the gallery and the cathedral was beyond amazing to see. You made your famous alfredo sauce and let me help. So what, things didn’t go how you wanted them but it’s still been wonderful. Anne, I’m happy and content. That’s what’s important. And you and me right now in bed-“ Ann hums. “Just magically. Can I see your wonderful face?”

Anne turns so Ann can look at her. “Don’t worry.” She kisses the tip of Anne’s nose. “Whatever fear and insecurities you have, we both may have, we’ll work on them, we’ll get past them.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I feel something special with you. Something unique that I’ve never felt with anyone before. Maybe it’s because of our beginning. What we did. What we went through. That doesn’t happen to most people. There’s something here that’s different than anything I’ve ever felt or seen. Almost like a bond that can’t be broken no matter time or place or situation. All the crazy things we’ve done and encountered over the last few months. Anne, you’re amazing and you’re special and nothing is ever going to change that.”

Anne smiles timidly. “You know, I’m a complete mess but I’ve never been so happy. It’s like opposites. I’m so happy. Happy as I’ve ever been but at the same time I have these crazy fears and insecurities. I mean, I wish I didn’t. I wish I could be strong and confident all the damn time. But I’m not. And I think maybe for the first time in my life I’m letting them show and that’s why I’m such a damn mess. You let me let my guard down.”

“Good.” Ann tells her simply. “You should be able to do that.”

As long as they are speaking of letting their guard down and being vulnerable, Anne bites her bottom lip, thinking about something.

“What is it, babe?” Ann can see it on her face.

“I love you, Ann.” Anne hides her face in Ann’s shoulder again.

Ann chuckles. “I love you too, baby.” She never doubted that Anne did. And while she may have been the one to say it first, she knew Anne loved her, and has loved her for a long time now. It’s still nice to hear those words though.

Most of the rest of the morning is spent in bed sharing kisses, exchanging looks, cuddling, caressing, all mixed with softly spoken words every now and again.

They pack things up after lunch for their return to Halifax.

* * *

There are a few stops on the way back to Halifax for some sightseeing. But they make it back to Halifax by mid-afternoon.

“I have a question.” Anne says as she drives. She gets a hum out of Ann and continues. “Would you be willing to stop in at Shibden?” The plan was to drop Ann off at home. “Just to see how everyone is.”

“Aww, were you worried about your family while we were away?”

“No.” Anne frowns. “But I’m sure they want to see you. They haven’t seen you this week at all.”

“Are you trying to share me around your family?” Ann asks playfully.

Anne takes one hand off the steering wheel and grabs Ann’s thigh. “No, you’re all mine.” She gives the thigh a squeeze. “But I want them to like you as much as I do.”

Ann scrunches up her face at that. She takes Anne’s hand from her thigh and brings it to her lips. She kisses the backs of Anne’s fingers and then holds the hand between both of hers in her lap.

“Well, maybe not as much as I like you, but you know what I mean.” There’s a dopey grin on her face.

Ann smirks. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want any of them having sex with me. Just you.”

Anne glances over at her out of the corner of her eye and they both burst into laughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Tie

Anne sits on the edge of the bed. She takes her aunt’s hand in her own. “How have you been? I’ve either been working or with Ann. I haven’t checked in with you much lately.”

“Oh, dear, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Just old. Old people stuff. Arthritis. Stiff joints. Nothing too much to worry about.”

Anne hums and nods, looking down at their hands. That doesn’t really put her at ease.

“You’ve been working hard and doing what you need to do. I do have one question for you though.”

“What?” Anne looks up to her aunt.

“Is she, is Miss Walker, is she good for you?”

“Good for me? What do you mean?”

Aunt Anne sighs. “I hear her father is an unpleasant man. Is she not the same?”

“Ah. You could say he is unpleasant. The few encounters I’ve had with him have been unpleasant. I don’t have any real proof, but I think he’s a violent man with a violent temper.”

“Oh.” Aunt Anne is shocked. She didn’t know about any violence.

“But Ann isn’t like that. Well, as far as I know. And I’d like to think that I know her pretty well by now. We’ve been through some things together, Aunt.”

“Yes, and why will no one tell me how you two met.”

“Because it’s not the most pleasant to talk about.” Anne hangs her head. “And because I’m ashamed at what I did. To her.” Anne licks her lips and clears the lump from her throat. “But, by some miracle she’s forgiven me.”

“She’s very sly and has so much common sense. You don’t find that often nowadays. She knows what to do sometime before I do. I don’t think her home life was or is a very happy one. But she’s so sweet and kind and she gets me. Like really gets me. And I couldn’t ask for anything more. She has this funky sense of humor.” Anne sighs thinking about her girlfriend. “She’s so beautiful. She deserves all the best things in life. And for some reason she wants me.”

“Anne.” Aunt Anne sighs. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You have things to offer too. I don’t know much about your life the last twenty years, but I know that you always had a kind heart and that you would protect the people closest to you.”

“Sometimes I worry about her.”

“How so?”

“Over there.” Anne points in the direction that Ann’s house is. “Living with her father. I worry that something bad could happen. You know, he doesn’t want me on his property and that he threatened me with a gun.”

Aunt Anne’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yeah.” Anne waves it off. “It’s not the first time I’ve had a gun pulled on me but still-“

“What are you going to do?”

Anne narrows her eyes. “Nothing.” She throws her hands up in the air. “What can I do?”

Aunt Anne hums. Anne’s got a point there. There’s not much to do.

“I love her and I can only control that and what I do.” Anne chuckles cynically. “Actually, I don’t know if I can control that. I’ve loved her since a few days after I kidnapped her.”

“What?” Aunt Anne squawks.

Anne frowns. “I’ve said too much. That’s in the past. I’m doing all this for her. Living in the servant’s quarters, working a boring ass job, being the best person I can be. She makes me want to be good. She’s the reason I’m even here today. She got me out of that horrible life I was living. She gave me the strength I needed to get out of the life.”

“In that case, she does sound good for you.” Aunt says kindly.

Anne smiles shyly. “Then you wouldn’t mind if she spent more time around here. If Marian will let her.” Anne rolls her eyes.

“You have to give your sister a break. She does so much around here and has done. You showing up threw her for a loop. She doesn’t know what to do with you. Or how to act around you. I know you’re busy but maybe take some time to show your sister a little appreciation for all that she does.”

Anne frowns but knows her aunt is right. She pats at her aunt’s hand. “I’ve got to. You have a good evening. I’ll see you tomorrow when I’m through with work.”

* * *

“I have something for you.” Anne reaches into her back pocket of her jeans and pulls out a wad of cash. “It’s not all of it but I wanted to make sure I paid you back for the loan you gave me so I could live here.”

Ann looks at the money. “I don’t want it.”

“What? Why? I said I’d pay you back and I am.” Anne doesn’t understand.

This isn’t about money for Ann. It’s not about a transaction. It makes her feel dirty thinking it is some of a transaction. That she or Anne are paying for something from the other. “I love you, baby. You don’t need to pay me back.”

Anne hangs her head. She thought she was doing the right thing, the good thing, the noble thing.

“Come sit with me.” Ann requests and pats the spot on the mattress near her hip. “Use the money for something good. Something you like. Something you need.” She suggests. “I don’t need it. That’s for sure. Or save it maybe.” Ann throws her arms around Anne’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

“I think I should be paying you back.”

“Think something else.” She kisses Anne on the cheek.

Anne chuckles.

Ann is already onto the next thing. Money forgotten. “My parents are having a party at the house tomorrow night. You should come.” Ann suggests.

“Won’t your father be upset if he sees me there?” Anne asks, she doesn’t really like the idea. She doesn’t want to upset Mr. Walker.

“He would be but after dinner he goes to drink with his buddies in his study and isn’t seen for the rest of the night. You come after dinner, okay?”

Anne nods.

“Good.”

“I have nothing to wear though.” Anne worries. She doesn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb at a party full of high society.

Ann hums. She thinks about that. “Wear what you wore on our first date.”

“That was our first date?” Anne is amazed like the useless lesbian that she is.

Ann laughs at her. “Of course, it was. I like the red on you.” She pats at Anne’s chest with her palm. “But wear a tie this time.”

Anne bites her lip. “I don’t have one. And I don’t know anything about ties.”

Ann knows just the perfect tie to go with Anne’s red dress shirt. “I’ll get you one. You just show up after dinner and I’ll have a tie ready for you when you get here.”

Anne doesn’t think too much about it. “Okay.”

* * *

Dinner is over and Ann is waiting outside for Anne’s arrival. Tie in hand. It’s a skinny black tie with gold embroidery that she stole from her father for Anne to wear. She knows it’s risky if her father sees Anne. She knows it’s even riskier if her father sees Anne wearing his tie. It gives her a little thrill though.

Anne walks up the driveway finally. There was no place in the driveway to park with all the other vehicles around so she parked on the road.

“You look marvelous.” Anne says once she gets close enough.

Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s neck. “Thank you, babe. And you look stunning. I love the red. Bold. Strong. Sexy.” She kisses Anne at that.

With Anne’s hands on her waist, Ann wraps the tie around her neck and starts to tie it. “How do you know how to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Tie a tie.”

“Oh.” Ann concentrates on the tie, poking her tongue out while she works. “I- it’s a thing, one of many, that I had to learn as a teenager. Us upper class folk know how to do all sorts of useless things. I think this is the first tie I’ve tied since I’ve learned though. So it’s been a while.”

“Is it yours?”

“What?” She’s trying to concentrate, and Anne’s questions are throwing her off.

“The tie. Is it yours?”

Ann hums. “No. It’s my father’s.”

Anne takes a step back, pulling away from Ann.

“Come back here. It’ll be fine.” Ann reaches for the tie again so she can finish. “There.” She smooths it down Anne’s front. She takes Anne’s hand and they walk around the house to the backyard.

“Are you nervous?” Ann asks.

Anne smiles awkwardly. “Yeah, can you tell?”

Ann chuckles. “Yes, your palm is all sweaty.” She lets go of Anne’s hand and wipes her hand on her dress.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW x 2

Potty Mouth

They walk around and mingle with some people. Ann always introduces her to anyone new that they meet.

Ann’s mother spots them and approaches. “Hello, Anne. It’s nice to see you here.” She glares at her daughter before taking in Anne’s appearance, recognizing the tie. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Ann.” She scolds her daughter. Ann just grins defiantly in response. Anne ducks her head at the exchange. Mrs. Walker scoffs and walks off.

“Let’s sit.” Ann suggests.

They find a quiet corner, far away from everyone else at the party. Anne sit in one lawn chair and expects Ann to sit in the one next to her. Instead, Ann wraps an arm around Anne’s neck as she sits sideways in her lap.

Anne keeps her arms and hands firmly pressed to the chair arms. She doesn’t want anyone getting any ideas. But thinks it is probably a lost cause with Ann literally sitting on her lap.

Ann gets fidgety after a little while. “Sit still darling.” Anne mumbles.

“I can’t anymore.”

“Why?”

“Come with me.” Ann hops up and pulls Anne to her feet by her hand. Anne follows dutifully as Ann leads her into the house and up the stairs. She thinks they are going to go into Ann’s room, but Ann pulls her into the upstairs bathroom and locks the door. “I need you to fuck me, Anne.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Now.” Ann hikes her dress up around her waist and shimmy out of her panties. She hoists herself up onto the countertop, sitting near the sink. She pulls Anne forward, between her spread legs. “Take me. Now.” Ann commands.

Anne looks down, her hands on Ann’s thighs, and sees that Ann is so wet she’s dripping onto the countertop.

“It’s the tie. I think.” Ann says when she sees what Anne is seeing. She grabs the tie and pulls Anne into a sloppy, wet kiss. Her other hand cups the front of Anne’s dress pants.

Anne moans into the kiss as Ann massages her through her pants. She reaches for Ann’s wrist and removes her hand. Ann’s hand finds it way to the back of her neck to deepen their kiss.

Anne strokes at the inside of Ann’s thigh with her knuckles. She runs her thumb over Ann’s clit.

“Inside, Anne.” Ann moans into her mouth.

Anne obeys and penetrates Ann with two fingers. Ann moans as Anne enters her and starts up a steady rhythm. Their kisses forgotten in exchange for pants and moans and shared breaths.

“Anne.” It’s a breath, a warning.

Anne flicks her thumb over Ann’s clit a few times. “Look at me, darling.” She loves this girl. She loves the look of unadulterated bliss on her face. She loves watching her come undone.

Ann’s eyes flicker opened. She doesn’t know when she closed them. She leans back as she comes. Her back arching. A deep moan is pulled from somewhere inside her body. Ann closes her eyes again as she pants for breath. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck, resting her forehead on her shoulder.

Anne presses a kiss to the side of her head and rubs at her back. Her right hand resting on Ann’s thigh, rubbing her thumb softly across her skin. She waits for Ann to collect herself before saying anything.

“Darling?”

Ann lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder and looks her in the eyes. She smiles lazily. “I love you.” Ann sighs and captures a kiss from Anne. She rubs her hands up and down Anne’s arms. “Let’s get out of here before someone notices I’m missing and comes looking for me.”

Anne takes a step back. Ann carefully hops off the counter with a giggle. “Will you wipe off the counter?”

Anne nods, washes her hands, and wipes the counter down while Ann goes pee.

“What about these?” Anne picks Ann soaked panties up off the floor.

Ann takes them from her and throws them in the shower and closes the shower door. Anne looks at her like she’s crazy. “Well, I’m not going to walk around with them in my hand. And I sure as hell ain’t putting them back on. No one’s going to look in there anyway. I’ll get them once everyone leaves.”

* * *

Ann is devouring a turkey sandwich.

While Ann is busy with her sandwich, Anne has been thinking. She’ll do just about anything Ann says or asks but a quick fuck in the bathroom isn’t enough for her. Anymore. Maybe at one point in her life it was, it would have been. She wants to be close to Ann, to have Ann close. “Maybe you could come back with me to Shibden for the night.” She’s hopeful Ann will say yes.

Ann finishes chewing her bite. “Okay.” She holds the half eaten sandwich out to Anne. “Want some?”

Anne bends down and takes a bite of the sandwich while Ann holds it for her. She locks eyes with Ann. She wonders how it’s so easy for Ann to say yes to most things. Then Ann is pinning her to the kitchen counter with her hips, those thoughts forgotten. Ann takes another bite of the sandwich and holds it up for Anne. Anne takes another bite and there’s only a little bit left.

Ann pops the little bit into her mouth and then starts licking her fingers one at a time. Anne watches, mesmerized. Ann watches Anne watch her with a coy smile. She puts her middle finger in her mouth slowly and then rolls her tongue around it before pulling it out. She reaches out and strokes her thumb over Anne’s lower lip. Anne opens her mouth and that thumb dips inside her mouth coaxing her jaw open farther. Ann hooks her index finger on Anne’s bottom front teeth. Anne takes the opportunity to clamp her mouth shut on Ann’s finger, lightly biting it between her teeth. A second later, Anne releases her teeth but Ann doesn’t pull her finger from Anne’s mouth so Anne rolls her tongue around and sucks on Ann’s finger.

Ann rolls her hips against Anne’s. “You’ve got me wet all over again.” She pulls her finger from Anne’s mouth.

“Me? You started this.”

The back door closes as Sarah enters the kitchen. “Oh.” She’s shocked to see them standing there. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, Sarah. We’ll get out of your way. We were just leaving actually.” Ann tells her.

“Oh, okay.” Sarah says meekly.

Ann backs away from Anne, grabbing her by the tie and pulling her along.

* * *

Some of her reservations and worries have fallen away. Ann has shown her through her actions and words that she is going to be there and that she isn’t going anywhere and that nothing about Anne scares her or frightens her. Anne really should have known that from the beginning. Ann was never scared of her even when she was trying to threaten her and hold her captive.

After last weekend, their weekend away in Manchester, Anne feels better about bringing Ann to the servant’s quarters. It isn’t lovely or glamorous and anything that she wishes it should be. She knows that Ann loves her for her and not for anything else. And that the things she doesn’t have don’t matter to Ann.

So, with Ann sitting across her hips, naked, on the mattress on the floor Anne feels confident again. Here, she can be alone with Ann without the prying eyes of Ann’s family or the people at the party. Here, Anne can take her time and give Ann all the attention that she deserves.

But, first. Anne grabs hold of Ann’s hips, and with a grunt, rolls them over so that she is on top.

“That’s not fair.” Ann says as Anne takes her wrists in each of her hands and holds them above Ann’s head.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Anne smirks.

“Okay, smarty pants. Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“Someone’s got such a potty mouth today.”

Ann bites her bottom lip, eyeing Anne devilishly. “Please, Anne.” She lifts her hips up off the mattress. “I need you.”

Anne releases her wrists and Ann’s hands immediately go to Anne’s hips pulling them down against her own. “I want to feel you.” Anne tries to pull away, but Ann holds her steady. “Take these off.” Ann rolls the fabric of Anne’s boxer between her fingers. “I won’t look but I want to feel you. Against me. I want to feel close to you, closer to you. More connected.”

The mood shifts, changes.

Anne looks down to their hips. Ann’s skin against the cotton fabric of her boxers. Ann’s fingertips toying with the waistband. She bites her lip nervously and finds Ann’s eyes again.

“Please?” Ann whispers softly.

Anne takes a big, deep breath. That confidence that she had earlier fades away slowly. Anne thinks it over. She knows Ann isn’t judging her. She knows Ann just wants to further their connection. She knows Ann isn’t going to hurt her.

“I’m not taking my shirt off though.” Anne says hoarsely.

Ann nods and releases her hands from Anne’s hips.

Anne crawls off the mattress and removes her boxers. She looks down at herself and then looks at Ann on the mattress. Ann’s eyes are focused on her face, keeping her promise.

Ann holds out her hand for Anne to come back to bed. She takes Ann’s hand and resume her position hovering over Ann. “May I?” Ann wiggles her fingers for Anne to see. “Just on your hips.”

Anne nods.

Ann runs her hands over Anne’s back. Her right hand reaching out and finding Anne’s left hip first, the other hand pressed against Anne’s lower back.

“Keep your eyes on mine. Watch my face.” Ann tells her, smiling softly. She bends her right knee, lifting her leg slightly, her heel catching in the mattress. With both hands on Anne’s hips she lowers her onto her leg.

Anne takes a sharp breath in.

“Relax.” Ann whispers.

Slowly, Anne does.

“You feel amazing, baby.”

Anne puts more of her weight against Ann’s thigh.

“Make love to me, baby. And don’t think about it.” Ann knows the rest will come naturally if Anne stops thinking so much. With a hand on the back of Anne’s head she pulls Anne into a kiss. One hand still on her hip, Ann rubs soothing touches to the skin there.

Anne’s hands find Ann’s waist, she shifts against Ann’s leg finding a better angle. She strokes across Ann’s hip bone with her knuckles before exploring her wet folds. Anne plays with her clit for a little while, eventually pinching it between her finger and thumb.

“Ah!” Ann gasps. “You’re evil.”

Anne smirks, now rocking against Ann’s thigh lightly. She presses a kiss to the corner of Ann’s mouth the moment before she enters her with two fingers. Wet and hot and tight. Anne revels in the feeling of being inside Ann.

Ann puts her hand on Anne’s cheek, getting her to focus on looking at her again. She wants to see Anne, she wants to see her face and her facial expressions, the look in her eyes. To be able to read each other’s bodies and expressions and reactions without using words is the ultimate experience.

It doesn’t take long for Ann to get to her peak. “Anne.” She whines. Anne nods and doubles down and soon Ann is a shaking, shuddering mess.

She is rutting down against Ann’s thigh, close to finding her own release.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.” Ann encourages through labored breaths.

Anne squeezes her eyes shut then, pressing down against Ann before her muscles seize and then convulse. “Fuuuuck.” Anne moans as she comes all over Ann’s leg and then collapsing against her.

Ann grins, pressing a kiss to Anne’s forehead. Anne’s breath comes out in little damp pants against her neck. She rubs lazy circles against Anne’s arm.

“Ann, I-“ She moans as aftershocks run through her as she shifts against Ann. “That was-“

“Amazing.” Ann fills in.

“Something special.” Anne sighs. She slips her arms under Ann’s back, hands up around her shoulders, holding on.

“You feel good?” Ann whispers.

“Do I feel good?” Anne lifts her head from Ann’s shoulder. “I feel amazing, darling. I love you.” Anne peppers Ann’s cheek and chin with light kisses.

Ann giggles. “I love you, too, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last few updates have been on the softer side and rather lovely but their little bubble is about to burst


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is very dark. It’s very violent. Abuse and domestic violence in this chapter. Skip to next chapter if you can’t read that sort of stuff.

“Hello, Mr. Walker. Lovely party you threw on Saturday. Seems like everyone was there. Even that friend of Ann’s that you don’t care for.”

“What? Which friend?”

“Ann’s lady friend. The woman with the brunette hair. Black trousers, red shirt, black tie. You didn’t see her?”

“No, I was unaware that she was here.” Mr. Walker collects his thoughts.

Sarah collects his tea cup and saucer from his desk. “Thank you, Sarah.” She says politely, turning the page of his newspaper and snapping it open. He tries to focus on his paper but after a few minutes of reading the same thing over and over again and not comprehending, he gives up. Mr. Walker, John, slams his paper down on his desk and stands. He runs his hands over his waistcoat, smoothing it out.

John marches into the hallway and then into the living room to find his wife. “Sarah just told me something that I didn’t know.”

“Oh?” She looks up at him.

“She told me that that criminal that Ann knows was at the party on Saturday night. Is this true?” He folds his hands together behind his back.

“Well, yes.” Mrs. Walker admits.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” His voice cold, calculating.

“I didn’t think it was important information.”

“Why wouldn’t it be important information? I need to know the kind of people my daughter is associating herself with. And the kind of people that are in my house.” He paces around in front of her, glaring at her on and off.

“They’re friends. Just let it be, John.” Mrs. Walker’s voice quivers, betraying her.

“Tell me, if you seem to know so much. So much more than I do. What is the true nature of their relationship?” He ventures.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.” Mary stands up for her daughter.

“Tell me.” He faces her. “Now.” He grits his teeth. “Tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“I don’t know what you think but just leave it alone.” She braces herself. She knows what’s coming since she won’t give him the information that he wants.

“Tell me.” John yells.

Mrs. Walker stays silent.

He raises his right hand, bringing it down across Mrs. Walker’s cheek. “Tell me. Now.”

Mrs. Mary Walker winces in pain, holding her cheek.

“Is that lowlife defiling my daughter?” He hits his wife again, slapping her across the cheek.

“Tell me.” He yells.

“Yes.” She whimpers, not wanting to get hit again. “But, it’s not-“

“It’s not what?” He crouches down so they are face to face. “WHAT?” He screams in her face.

“Not defiling. They’re both-“

“Enough.” He waves a hand at her. He has what he wants now. John marches out of the room back to his study.

* * *

Ann floats in the front door after a pleasant afternoon with Anne. She stops by the kitchen for something to drink. That’s where she finds her mother.

The woman sits at the table with ice pressed to her right cheek.

Ann comes over. She doesn’t even have to ask what happened. She knows what happened. The only question is why. “I’m sorry, momma.” Ann presses a kiss to the top of her mother’s head.

“I kept it from him as long as I could.” Her mother whispers and looks up at Ann sadly.

A blank stare passes across Ann’s face before she shakes it away. Somehow, she knows what her mother is referring to. She knows she’s the reason her mother got hit. “I know. Thank you.” She looks around the room, listens. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He went out.” She looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She feels like she’s failed to protect her own daughter. “I doubt he’ll be back tonight.”

Ann knows this isn’t going to be good. That whenever her father shows up, he could take his anger out on her. With a kiss to her mother’s forehead, Ann goes upstairs to her room and packs a duffle bag full of essentials. She sends a text to Anne.

‘I know you just left but I’m going to bed. You’ve exhausted me this weekend. Good night. Sleep tight. I love you.’

She plugs her phone into the charger and then the wall outlet to charge. Ann, then, puts her laptop on top of the items in her duffle bag and zips it closed and pushes it under the bed so it’s out of sight.

Ann is ready for a confrontation with her father if one were to happen. She expects it to happen in the morning. She’s not sure what he’s going to say or do. But she knows that he doesn’t like her girlfriend and that makes him angry.

She gets into bed and tries to get as much sleep as possible. It takes her a while to get to sleep. Ann tosses and turns for a good hour before the exhaustion takes over.

Instead of in the morning, like Ann was expecting, she is woken up in the middle of the night.

It’s dark and the only light comes through her, now open, bedroom door from the hallway. Her father stand there at the end of her bed. Ann can only see his outline with the light from the hall backlighting him. He growls and rips the bedding off of her. He grabs her by the ankle and yanks Ann down the bed. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He slurs. Ann can tell that he is drunk.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows and tries to push herself back up the bed, but her father has a tight grip around her ankle still. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She is defiant.

“You’re fucking that thug. Your mother told me.”

Ann cocks her head to the side. “Sounds more like you beat it out of her.” She manages to tug her ankle from his fist as he seethes about her accusation.

“Come here you little slut. I won’t have my daughter fucking some low life.” He rounds the side of the bed, trying to get a hold of his daughter again.

“She’s not a low life. Anne is turning her life around.” Ann scoots up to the head of the bed.

Her father reaches for her and grabs her forearm in his tight grip. “She’s a fucking dyke. What does that make you? Her fucking bitch?”

Ann winces at his grip and tries to pull away. “I love her.”

There she’s said it.

He growls, his grip on her arm tightens. “No. You don’t.” He lets her arm free, but before Ann can scramble away, he uses the same hand to hit her over the head.

Ann yelps out and crawls to the other side of the bed, away from him.

He sees this and moves to the door, preventing Ann from escaping her room.

She stumbles off the bed, seeing stars, her vision blurred from the impact. She sees him standing in the doorframe and squares him up bravely. Ann runs at him, puts her shoulder down and connects with his gut. He stumbles backwards but grabs onto the doorframe to prevent from falling over completely.

His right fist finds Ann’s ribcage. She falls to the floor, winded and in pain, Ann curls into a ball.

“That’s right.” He spits. Literally, he spits on her. “You’re not going anywhere. You are my daughter and I won’t have you running around being fucked by that filthy dyke.”

Ann reaches out, and with a power she didn’t know she possessed, wraps her hand around his ankle, pulling his leg out from under him.

If he was sober, he probably wouldn’t fall over from just this simple imbalance. But, he’s not. Mr. Walker falls backwards on his ass.

Ann crawls over him into the hallway, clutching her injured side with one hand. She doesn’t see from behind as he brings his fist up in the air and then down onto the middle of her back. Ann falls flat to the floor, moaning in pain.

“Stop.” Ann’s mother comes out of her room at the commotion.

“Stay out of it, Mary.” He gets to his feet.

Mary cowers at the other end of the hallway.

“Stand up.” He demands Ann.

Ann, though in immense pain, gets to her feet. She clutches at her side, still. That’s what hurts the most right now.

He takes the opportunity to grab her face with his left hand, looking her straight in the eyes. “Do you hear me?”

Ann nods.

He doesn’t like that. “Say it, out loud. Say you won’t have anything to do with her anymore.”

Ann stays quiet. She can’t say that.

He slaps her across the face. “Say it.”

Ann sucks her, now bloody, lip into her mouth. “No.” She mumbles, tasting the blood.

He slaps her again across the face.

Ann falls to the floor with the second, harder slap.

“You fucking slut.” He’s done with her. He marches down the stairs.

Her mother rushes over and squats next to Ann, looking over her. “Are you okay?” She asks.

Ann would roll her eyes if she weren’t in so much pain. “Do I look okay? She winces as she speaks. “Help me up.”

Her mother grabs Ann under her good side and helps her to her feet.

Ann groans and gasps for air. “Bed.” She whispers.

They maneuver back to Ann’s bed. It’s a struggle but she’s sitting up in bed after a couple minutes.

“Can you get-“ Ann has to catch her breath. “-a wet wash rag and-“ She closes her eyes at the pain. “-some ice for my side.” Ann thinks she has at least one broken rib.

Her mother rushes off.

Ann closes her eyes. She doesn’t think she’s ever been in so much pain in her entire life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I know the last chapter was a rough one. And if you couldn't read it here's the next installment.  
> 2.This chapter title comes from the song Jesus Christ by Brand New (anbody know it?). There’s also a line in the song that goes ‘do you believe you’re missing out, that everything good is happening somewhere else? But with nobody in your bed, the night’s hard to get through’. I listened to this song while I wrote this chapter. It seemed to fit the mood of this chapter lyrically and in melody.

This Problem’s Gonna Last More Than the Weekend

Ann struggles through the night. She has her mother come check on her every three hours to make sure that she is alright. The ibuprofen helps to dull the pain. But only dull it slightly. Her head throbs. Her lips have a few cuts in them and are swollen. Her back hurts. But the worst is her left side. She’s been icing it, but she knows there are one or two broken ribs. She also knows there is nothing that they do for broken ribs, so she doesn’t bother with a doctor.

Plus, if she went to a doctor, they’ll ask what happened and she doesn’t think she’s a good enough liar. Ann just lays on her back in bed staring at the ceiling most of the night and all the next day. She wonders about her father and his whereabouts. She knows he won’t bother her. Every time he does something like this he hides away for a few days. Ashamed at what he’s done once he comes to his senses. Thus, the house has been quiet all day, for once. He’s a coward, that’s for sure.

It’s never been this bad before, though. She’d cry but knows everything will hurt more if she does. So, Ann tries to think of happy things. Anne.

“If Anne saw me right now.” She whispers to herself. That’s going to be a problem. If Anne saw her, she knows that Anne would go after her father and it would likely end in one or both of them in the hospital or jail or both. So, Anne can’t find out about this. At least not until after she’s all healed up and the dust has settled.

Ann spends the majority of her afternoon trying to think up a lie that will keep them from seeing each other the coming weekend. If it’s like any other week, Ann won’t see her during the week so that works but it’s the days after that. Saturday and Sunday, that she’s going to have to find a reason to avoid Anne. A believable reason too.

Her throbbing headache never leaves her the entire day. Ann can’t eat breakfast or lunch. Her mother suggests a soup for dinner. Ann agrees. The ibuprofen is enough to make the pain not excruciating. Ann is exhausted even though she’s been laying in bed all day doing nothing. She can’t sleep because of the soreness and pain.

* * *

Anne calls her that night. Ann has just finished what little bit of dinner she could stomach when her phone rings.

She reaches over for the phone from the bedside table with a wince. “Hey, baby.” Ann tries to sound normal, but even talking hurts her left side terribly.

Ann has decided to wait until later in the week to tell the lie to Anne that she is going out of town with her parents for the entire weekend to visit her sister in Scotland.

She listens as Anne tells her all about her day and about this stupid guy at her job. Ann laughs at something Anne says and it hurts so bad that she is gasping for breath.

Anne hears it and is suspicious. “What are you doing? Why do you sound out of breath?”

Ann rolls her eyes. Of course, Anne hears that. “Oh. I just ran up the stairs two at a time.” She feels terrible for lying to Anne, but she feels worse thinking about telling the truth.

Ann doesn’t sleep at all that night. She can’t get comfortable. She lays on her back looking up at the ceiling in the dark. She wonders how Anne is sleeping. She wonders what it would be like to have Anne here right now. Not to exact revenge on her father or anything like that. Just to take care of her, to look after her, to make sure Ann is alright and comfortable. Ann thinks she would be able to sleep if Anne were here next to her. Or if she were with Anne, next to her, anywhere.

A few silent tears leak from Ann’s eyes. She doesn’t know what she’s going to do. Her father doesn’t want her having anything to do with Anne. She’s scared that somehow he’s going to prevent her from leaving the house ever again. Or something equally crazy.

Ann wishes she wasn’t so dependent on her father and his money. She could just get away from him otherwise. That’s what her sister did. She found a man that would support her and take care of her and she married him and moved away.

But Ann can’t do that. She wonders if she could live the ‘poor’ life. It’s not like she’s a be spender but she does live a life of privilege and that life is the only life she’s accustomed to. If all her money were taken away, Ann doesn’t know how she would fair.

* * *

A week passes and Ann takes her ‘fake’ trip to Scotland to visit her sister over the next weekend.

She’s feeling better. The bruises on her face are a nasty color but they don’t hurt anymore. The cuts on her lips are mostly healed. Her headaches have gone. She only has a little lower back pain yet. The ribs though. Those still scream in pain every time she moves.

Ann gets a text one afternoon from Anne when she gets out of work. ‘I want to see you darling. It’s been so long.’

Ann panics. She’s never gotten a request like this from Anne. She wants to scream ‘no’ but knows that will make Anne worry and get suspicious. Can’t have that.

Another text comes in. ‘Are you busy? Can I come over?’

That’s the last thing that needs to happen right now. Anne can’t come over. Even though her father hasn’t said anything to her since their ‘encounter’ she knows he would just about murder Anne if she showed up on the doorstep.

‘Sorry, babe. I’m busy. My cousins are over. Today wouldn’t be a good day.’ Ann texts back. This is going to be harder than she thought. To keep Anne from seeing her.

The next day Anne texts her again and Ann’s excuse is that she has to go shopping with her mother and she doesn’t think they’ll be back until late in the day.

The day after that Anne doesn’t text, so Ann thinks she dodged her for another day.

The doorbell rings and Mrs. Walker goes to answer it. She opens the door and blanches. It’s like she’s seen a ghost. If her husband spots Anne, then there’s going to be problems. She also knows that Ann doesn’t want to see her right now. Or that her daughter doesn’t want Anne seeing her in the state that she’s in. Her mother knows all too well these problems. Having to hide abuse is all too common for her.

“Are you alright, Mrs. Walker?” Anne asks. The woman looks startled.

Ann’s mother recovers. “Yes, dear. I just didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Anne nods and looks at her feet. “Well, it’s a surprise visit. Is Ann in? May I see her?” She uses her best manners, hoping that will get her inside. She hopes a bright smile will help as well.

Mrs. Walker panics. “You shouldn’t be here. Mr. Walker is out back right now but I don’t want him to see you.” She puts a hand on Anne’s shoulder and pushes her backwards gently, further away from entering the house. “I’ll tell Ann you came by.” She starts to close the front door on Anne. “Go.” She tries to shoo Anne away, flicking her wrist.

Anne holds her ground. “I can handle him.” If Ann can handle her father, then surely, she can stand up to the man too. Anne puffs out her chest. “What is this about?” She’s starting to get the feeling that something fishy is going on here. “Does Ann not want to see me?” She searches Mrs. Walker’s face for answers. All she sees is panic. “What’s going on?”

Mrs. Walker look around. “I wish I could tell you. Just go. Please?” She whispers the last part as a plea.

Anne looks up at the big house. She wonders where Ann is and why she won’t see her. “What’s going on?” She searches Mrs. Walker’s face again. The older woman looks absolutely terrified. Anne notices then a hint of a bruise at the corner of Mrs. Walker’s mouth.

She hears him before she sees him. “Mary?” Mr. Walker shouts for her.

Her eyes go wide. “Go.” She mouths to Anne.

“Who’s at the door?” Mr. Walker’s booming voice comes from inside the house.

Mrs. Walker spins on her heels and shuts the door, scurrying into the house, away from the door.

Anne takes one last look at the house and runs. She runs back to her car and gets in and takes off. She tries calling Ann’s phone, but Ann doesn’t answer. She calls again and again and again the entire way back to Shibden.

She’s panicked by the time she pulls up out front. Her heart races, her head spins.

She runs into the house. The first person she encounters is Marian. “Marian, something’s wrong with Ann.”

Marian looks at her sister like she is crazy with her wild hair and wild eyes. “How do you know that?”

Anne pauses, thinks. “Well, I don’t. But Mrs. Walker wouldn’t let me in to see her and she said I had to leave and that if her husband saw me it wouldn’t be good.”

“How does that mean something is wrong with Ann?” Marian isn’t connecting the dots. None of it makes much sense to her.

Anne kneels on the floor in front of her sister. “Marian, you don’t understand.” She finds Marian’s hand and tugs at it. “Something’s wrong. I can feel it. What do I do? I called her a bunch of times on my way back and she didn’t answer.”

Marian is concerned now. She remembers back to the conversation she overhead in the barn between her sister and Ann. “Okay, first. Calm down. Second, let’s think this through. What aren’t you telling me?”

Anne looks up at her with pleading eyes.

Aunt Anne lumbers into the room. “What’s going on?”

Anne gets to her feet and does the same thing to Aunt Anne. She kneels in front of her but instead of taking her hand, Anne grabs onto the fabric of the front of her sweater. “Ann’s in trouble.” She cries. “And I don’t know what to do.” Anne brings her other hand to her forehead. “Oh god.” She gets lightheaded and leans back on her heels. “Oh god.” She thinks worst case scenario. “He must have found out. Oh no.” Anne plops down to sit on her butt.

“Who, dear?” Aunt Anne asks.

Anne looks up. Her mouth hanging open. “Mr. Walker.” She mumbles.

Marian pulls Aunt Anne aside and tells her what she knows, which isn’t much, as Anne sits on the floor in shock.


	40. Chapter 40

Marian

“Apparently, Mr. Walker is a violent man.” Marian whispers.

“Oh lord.” Aunt Anne whispers in return.

“Yeah, I don’t know much but-“ Marian turns back to her sister, still sitting on the floor. “What did he find out?” She asks Anne with furrowed brow.

“He doesn’t like me. He thinks I’m no good. He thinks- I’m not sure what he thinks. Other than he doesn’t want me on his property and that he pulled a gun on me once and threatened to shoot me.”

“What?” Aunt Anne and Marian squawk at the same time.

Anne nods. “He doesn’t want me around his daughter. His doesn’t want Ann spending time with me. He- he must have found out. I could see it on Mrs. Walker’s face.” She knows what that look was now.

“Found out what?” Aunt Anne asks.

“This is my fault.” Anne hangs her head in her hand. “If her hurt her because of me I’ll never be able to forgive myself. What if she’s hurt bad? What if she’s not even at the house anymore? What if she’s at the hospital or something? We should call all the hospitals.” Anne scrambles to her feet. She finds the house phone. “Do you have a directory?”

“It’s in the drawer.” Aunt Anne points out.

Anne pulls the drawer open.

“No.” Marian comes over and takes the phone from Anne’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Anne growls at her.

“You can call all the hospitals on the planet, but they aren’t going to give you any information.” Marian hangs the phone up. “You’re not thinking, Anne.” She puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder. Anne looks at her like she has two heads. “If Ann were in a hospital do you think her mother would be at home?”

“I don’t know.” Anne shrugs. She doesn’t know Mrs. Walker well, but she gets the sense that she would try to be there for her daughter if allowed to be.

“Do you think she would have withheld that information from you? She knows you, right?”

Anne nods slowly, thinking for the first time about what Marian is saying. “She’s a good guy.” Anne says about Mrs. Walker. “He’s a bad guy.” Anne let’s out a shaky breath. “I need to sit down.”

Marian pulls a chair out for her and helps Anne sit. “Can you get a glass of water, Aunt?”

“Yes, dear.”

Marian sits with Anne.

“What do I do?”

“I’m not sure. What do you think your options are?” Marian has never had to deal with anything like this, of this severity. She has a feeling that Anne hasn’t either.

Aunt Anne brings over the glass of water for Anne and takes a seat at the table too.

“I don’t know. If she’s hurt what can I do? I can’t go over there and demand to see her without getting into it with her father. I could call the police but what would I tell them. That I think someone has been abused. I have no proof. And what would they do? The police. Make matters worse by showing up? You need to be calculated in dealing with something like this.” Anne is thinking better now.

“You could try calling her again.” Marian suggests.

Anne does just that but the phone rings and goes to voicemail. She throws her phone down on the table with a thud.

“This is all my fault.” Anne runs her hands through her hair.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Anne.” Aunt Anne tells her gently. “You weren’t there. You didn’t do anything.”

“No, but I’m the reason this is happening.” She’s in agony. Anne wishes she knew what were going on. She wishes she knew where Ann was and how she was. If she was okay. “I shouldn’t have pursued her. But I couldn’t help it.” Anne reaches for her chest, her heart, unconsciously. “I knew her father was violent. I should have just let her be. I should have stayed in St. Ives and never come back.” Anne wallows in self-pity.

“What if she doesn’t want to see me anymore? What if she’s not allowed to? What if he’s going to forbid it? He’s a rich powerful man. I’m sure he can make anything happen. He could send her away somewhere and I would never see her again.”

“Anne. Stop.” Marian says. “This isn’t helping.”

Anne sits up straight in her chair. “You’re right, Marian.”. A strong, serious face replaces Anne’s panicked, worried one. “We need a plan.”

“What do you want to happen?” Aunt Anne asks.

Anne ponders this. “What do I want to happen?” She rubs at her chin with her thumb and index finger. “I want Ann to be okay.”

“But-“

“I know Marian, that’s not something I have control over. But I need to figure out a way to find out if she’s okay. I can’t go over there. That will only make more problems.” It dawns on Anne then. “But you could go over there. They don’t know who you are. All you have to say is that you’re Ann’s friend.”

“You think they’re going to let me in the house to see her?” Marian seemingly is agreeing to this plan.

Anne sighs. “No. Especially if I think what has happened has actually happened.”

“Maybe I could say Ann has asked me to come over and bring her a few things and visit with her.”

“That might work.” Anne chews on her thumbnail. “But we’d need to get Ann in on it. Do you think- no, nevermind. She’ll go with it. She’s a fucking mastermind.”

“Anne.” Her aunt chastises.

“Sorry, Aunt. But she is. Some of the ideas that girl has. Mind-blowing.” Anne pushes herself up from her chair and starts moving around the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“You need to bring something with you, if you’re going over there.” Anne’s criminal mind kicks back in. “I’m going to write her a letter and we will conceal it in something and that will be in a bag of other things that she would request. What does someone request when they are confined to their house? We need to go to the store. Get ready to leave.” Anne commands

Anne finds a notepad and a pen in one of the drawers and sits back at the table to start writing.

* * *

Anne finishes the letter as Marian gets ready to go to the store. She makes a list of things to pick up at the store for Ann. Skittles, crosswords, word searches.

There aren’t many people in the store, and they walk around easily finding the items that Anne needs for this mission to succeed. Anne gets what is on the list and then throws in some chocolate bars and a little teddy bear that she spots on the shelf on the end of one of the aisles.

“Isn’t that suspicious?” Marian speaks up. She’s just been following Anne around the store. “What if they ask to look in the bag?”

Anne shrugs. She doesn’t care if it’s suspicious or not. “Just say you saw it and thought of Ann. Say that as her friend she told you she wasn’t feeling well and that you bought it to make her feel better.”

Marian nods. She doesn’t find any fault with that. “These things seem very specific?”

Anne looks up from the low shelf with candies on it that she was looking at. She narrows her eyes at her sister. Sometimes she forgets that people don’t know what she and Ann went through when they ‘met’. “They are. Marian.” She says snarkily. Anne doesn’t know if her sister will ever believe the kidnapping so she’s not going to talk about it anymore.

She moves on. “One more thing. We need to find a giant cookie.”

Marian looks at all the items in Anne’s arms. “Most of that is just junk food.”

“So?” Anne glares at her. “It’s perfect then. Just say Ann requested all this if anyone questions you.”

Anne finds the cookies in the bakery section. She picks the best looking one and then they go to pay and go back to Anne’s car.


	41. Chapter 41

Hope

Anne and Marian make their way back to Shibden. Anne takes the word search book from the bag. She opens it up to a random page and rips that page out of the book. “Tape.” Anne holds her hand out.

Marian produces a roll of tape and slaps it into Anne’s hand.

Anne tapes the letter to the ripped edge that remains in the word search book.

She then unwraps the cookie and takes a bite out of it before wrapping it back up again and putting it back in the bag.

“Oh my god. What are you doing? That’s disgusting.” Marian whines.

“Shut it, Marian.” Anne glares at her as she returns the word search book to the bag. She takes in her sister’s appearance. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Marian looks down at her outfit. “Yes?”

Anne shakes her head. “Fine whatever. You need to go. It’s starting to get late. I don’t want it to be past a reasonable time to have a houseguest. Go. Take your own car. You know how to get there, right. It’s just down the road. You take a right at the fork in the road and then go past three more roads before you turn off on their road. Just pull up to the front of the house. James or Mrs. Walker will probably answer the door. Just say that you are there to see Ann. Say that she requested you bring some things to her as she isn’t feeling well and doesn’t want to leave the house. That you are a friend and are just stopping to drop that stuff off and for a brief visit. They will probably protest that part. Tell them she said she wants to see you. Tell them your name. If they go to ask Ann about it, make sure they know your name and use it. I’m sure she’s upstairs in her room. Do not leave without seeing her in person.”

Anne rambles. She’s trying to remember if she’s forgot anything. “The letter is in the word search book. She’ll do that one first. But maybe suggest that you got her a word search and say that you know she likes them. Just in case anyone is listening. Oh, and don’t mention me by name. Ever. At all.”

Marian nods her head, wide eyed. Anne is scaring her a little. Not that she’s scared to go visit Ann because Ann is a rather pleasant person in Marian mind but Anne rambling crazily like this is a little scary.

She goes. Taking the bag and getting in her car. She can’t believe she is doing this for her sister. She does like Ann and she is worried about her, especially if what Anne says is true. If anyone asks, she’s doing it for Ann’s sake and not her sister’s.

Marian is nervous as she pulls up to the big house. She parks, grabs the bag, and gets out of the car. She stands there for a moment looking up at the house, its size is intimidating.

Marian goes up and rings the doorbell. She bounces on her toes as she waits. A man comes to the door. Marian doesn’t think he is old enough to be Mr. Walker. Marian wonders if it’s the James that Anne mentioned.

“Can I help you?” He asks as he opens the door.

“Yes, I’m here to see my friend, Ann.” Marian hopes she sounds convincing.

“You haven’t been here before.” The man at the door says.

“No, well, Ann and I usually met up someplace. Not at either of our homes.” Marian flails for the right thing to say. Anne didn’t run this scenario by her.

The man at the door hums. “She’s not seeing anyone right now.”

“Really?” Marian tilts her head, seeming confused. “She called me a little while ago and asked if I could pick up a few things for her and bring them over.” Marian jiggles the bag in her right hand.

“I’ll take it to her.” He reaches for the bag.

Marian takes a step back. “She wants to see me. Can you just let me in?” She pleads hoping she hasn’t gone too far.

He looks her up and down skeptically. “What’s your name?”

“Marian.”

“Stay here. I’ll see if she’s receiving company.” He shuts the door on Marian.

She bends to look in the little window on the side of the door. She can see him go up the stairs. This confirms two things. That Ann is in the house and that she is upstairs. She stands up again when the man disappears upstairs.

It’s only a minute before the door is opened again. “Alright. She says you can come in.” He looks Marian up and down, still skeptically of her.

“Thank you.”

He leads her upstairs all the way to Ann’s bedroom door. He nods at her and turns to leave.

Marian puts her hand on the doorknob. She realizes that it’s quiet in the house. This makes her more nervous. She turns the knob and slowly pushes the door open.

Ann Walker is sitting up in bed. Her back against the headboard. “Ann.” Marian shuts the door and goes over to the bed. She sets the bag at Ann’s hip.

“I brought the items you wanted.” Marian says. She looks over all the parts of Ann that are visible. Which isn’t much. She sees the light bruising on her face. And one cut on her bottom lip that isn’t completely healed yet. “I know how much you like word searches, so I picked one of those up too. Maybe you could start with that one.” Marian tries to remember what Anne told her to say. “It’s good to see you again, Ann.” She reaches out and takes Ann’s hand in her own.

Ann stares at her in amazement for a few moments. She knows this is all Anne’s doing. “It’s good to see you too.” She sniffs, holding back the tears that are threatening. Ann was nearly breathless when James knocked on the door and said Marian was there to see her. Now she’s just trying to keep everything in and keep it together.

“I just wanted to bring you these things. I wanted to see how you were and I wanted to just make it brief.”

Ann nods. She’s trying to decipher all this in the head.

They sit there in silence for a few moments. Ann looking down at the bag and Marian’s eyes search Ann for anything she can see.

Ann pinches the bag between her index finger and thumb, itching to see what’s in the bag. She’s not sure if she’s supposed to look in there now or wait until Marian leaves. Since Marian doesn’t say anything, Ann decides to wait.

It’s a bit awkward and Marian isn’t sure what to say. It’s not like she and Ann have ever sat down together and talked. Anne is usually with them or they are having dinner as a family. It’s never one on one like this.

“Can I have a hug before you go?” Ann asks. She looks down at her left side, caressing it with her right hand to tell Marian where she is hurt.

“Of course.” Marian leans in and hugs Ann around the shoulders.

Ann takes that opportunity to whisper in her ear. “Tell Anne thank you. And that I love her.”

Marian nods and they separate.

“Do come visit again soon. I think I’ll be under the weather for a while yet.” Ann tells her. She already formulating a plan in her mind. “I’ll call or text tomorrow.”

Marian nods, receiving the message. “Feel better, Ann.” It’s sincere and genuine and even though Ann isn’t actually sick it still works.

“Thank you, Marian.” Ann gives her a smile.

* * *

Anne paces the kitchen waiting for Marian to return. Her aunt tries to get her to sit down and calm down, but she can’t. She hears the car door and runs out to greet Marian. She grabs Marian by the shoulders. “Did you see her? How is she? What happened?”

“Let’s go inside.” Marian says calmly. She’s calmed down since visiting with Ann. Somehow Ann made her feel calmer. The girl has a strange way of doing that for people.

“Okay.” Anne hurries back into the house. She paces the kitchen and waits for her sister.

Aunt Anne is still in the kitchen with Anne when Marian comes in. “We just made some tea, Marian. If you’d like.”

Marian goes to pour herself a cup of tea as Anne paces around behind her. “Why don’t you sit down, Anne?”

“Why? Is it bad news?” She stops.

Marian shakes her head.

“She’s been like this the entire time you’ve been gone. I don’t think she can sit.” Aunt Anne supplies.

Marian sits across from her aunt with her tea cup. “A man with a swoop of brown hair and a side part questioned me at the door.”

“James.”

Marian nods. “He mentioned that I hadn’t been to the house before but didn’t really question me further. He said Ann wasn’t seeing anybody at the moment. But I convinced him.” Marian sits up taller, proud of herself. “He went to ask Ann if I could visit. You were right Anne. She didn’t question who I was or why I was there. She just knew. She’s brilliant. You guys have an amazing bond.”

Anne smirks at that. It gives her a little peace of mind.

“I went in a brought her the bag of stuff. She didn’t look in it while I was there. She was sitting up in her bed. I could see a cut on her lip and some bruising on her face. It seems like they weren’t fresh. Healing. Like whatever happened had happened a while ago.”

Anne nods, taking in the new information.

“She seemed a little down. Not as high spirited as I’ve seen her before but fairly well. I did notice that she didn’t move much and when I went to leave, she asked for a hug but held her left side with her right hand. If I had to guess, I’d say that’s what’s keeping her in bed. Her leg side, her ribs. She didn’t say anything, but I could see the pain in her eyes when she shifted for the hug.”

Anne hangs her head.

“She whispered in my ear during our hug to tell you thank you and that she loves you.”

Anne smiles and shakes her head.

“She asked me to come visit again soon and that she thought she would be ‘under the weather’ for a while. Though I don’t know what that means. I assume you do.”

Anne nods. “In my letter.”

“Oh, and one more thing. She’ll call or text you tomorrow.”

“Really?” Anne is hopeful.

Marian shrugs. “That’s what she said.”

“But why not today?” Anne wonders.

“I don’t know, Anne. All I know is what she told me.”

“Very good, Marian.” Anne finally plops down in a chair, exhaustion and a bit of relief overtaking her. “Thank you.”


	42. Chapter 42

Letters: Part 1

Ann opens the bag and looks inside after Marian leaves. She spots the Skittles and chuckles and then sees the chocolate bars. She pulls the puzzle books out to see the cookie with a bite out of it. “Oh, baby.” She whispers with a sigh.

Ann takes the cookie out and unwraps it. She takes a bite right next to where Anne took a bite. She then wraps it back up, so it doesn’t get stale.

She remembers what Marian said about the word search book. Ann picks it up and flips through it. She spots one page that looks different than the rest and goes back to it. Ann finds a handwritten letter taped into the book. She debates whether to remove it or leave it in the word search book. After much debate, Ann leaves the letter in there. Anne may have come up with the original idea but she’s going to roll with it.

She reads the letter once. Then twice.

Getting out of bed with a painful grimace, Ann searches for some paper. She knows she has some in her desk on the other side of the room. She reaches the desk and sits down. The paper is in a little door on the right side of the desk. Ann pulls it open and gets a sheet of paper out. She takes a pen and starts writing.

By the time she is done her side is killing her. Ann returns to the bed and carefully gets into it. She’ll have to have her mother get her some tape in the morning, but Ann knows what to do. She rips the page out of the word search that follows the page with Anne’s letter. She tucks the sheet of paper with her return letter on it into the book to be taped in tomorrow and rereads Anne’s letter.

_Darling,_

_I don’t know what’s happened, but I know something has. I can feel it. I stopped by after work today and your mother turned me away. She said something about your father. I saw what looked like a bruise on the corner of her mouth._

_I’m concerned about you. Truly. I wish I knew what was happening. And I wish I could be there for you. I wish I was there._

_As you know by now, I sent Marian over with some things I thought you might like. It’s the best I can do right now. I don’t know what else to do._

_I’m writing this frantically right now so apologies if it doesn’t make much sense. And I don’t know much. I hope Marian can come back with some news._

_I love you. I hope you are alright. Please be alright. I love you._

_AL_

* * *

Anne doesn’t get much sleep that night. She knows she has to go to work the next day though. She knows she can’t just skip out on work. She knows that as a new employee, it could cost her her job. She also knows that Ann would be disappointed if she did lose her job.

After work, just when Anne has returned to Shibden her phone rings. It’s an unknown number. She silences the call but looks that the screen. The number is unknown but from the area. She is about to pocket her phone again when something in her gut tells her to answer the call.

Anne brings the phone to her ear. “Hello.” She says suspiciously.

“Hi.”

“Ann?” Her eyes widen.

“Yeah.”

“Whose phone number is this?”

Ann sighs, happy to hear Anne’s voice. Even if she’s just asking questions. “My mother’s. My father took my phone after you came by yesterday and smashed it.”

“So, he knows I was there. Ann, are you alright?”

Ann smiles. Her girl goes right to the most important question. “I’ll be alright. But I can’t talk long. I don’t know if or when I will be able to get a new phone. And I can’t send any text messages. I’ll call you when I can from this phone. He’s out right now but will be back soon for dinner. I wanted to catch you after work and before he gets back. I love you, Anne. That’s never going to change.”

“But?” She can feel it coming.

“But I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Ann tells her. “I read your letter as soon as Marian left. I read it again and again. Anne, I love you.”

“I wish there was something more I could do.” Anne says.

“You’re doing it, Anne. Just be there. And if you could, send Marian over tomorrow. I have something for you. I have to say. That was pretty clever. When James came in and said that Marian was here to see me, I knew right away that you were behind it.”

“I was surprised Marian was so eager to go along with it. She did a wonderful job. I hope you’re not disappointed in me though. I had to use my criminal brain.” Anne admits.

Ann laughs. “Please don’t make me laugh. It hurts, baby.”

“Aww. I’m sorry. I wish I were there.”

“Me too. But I’ll get all better and then we can think of a plan.”

“I miss you, Ann.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Is this why I couldn’t see you last weekend? You weren’t in Scotland, were you?” Anne questions. She’s been thinking about that question all day. Once Anne got a few of the puzzle pieces from Marian she was able to put together a rough timeline of events.

“I’m sorry, Anne. Yes. I was at home the whole time.” Ann hears her father downstairs. “I have to go. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. Stay safe. Get better so I can see you soon.” Anne chokes back her tears. She doesn’t want Ann to hear her sad or crying. “I’ll send Marian tomorrow afternoon.” She promises and hangs up the call.

* * *

This time when Marian shows up at the door, James doesn’t question her. And when she says she’s there to see Ann, he lets her inside straight away.

Marian is lead into a room downstairs where she finds Ann sitting in a chair near the window and an older woman on the other side of the room. The older woman gets up to introduce herself. “Hello, you’re a friend of Ann’s?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m Marian.”

Mrs. Walker looks at Marian, practically stares at her. “Have we met before?”

“No.”

“You look familiar. Are you sure?” Mrs. Walker narrows her eyes at Marian.

Marian chuckles nervously. “I’m positive.”

“Ann, how many friends do you have that I haven’t met?” She turns to look at her daughter.

Ann looks over at the pair. “Uh-“ She not sure how to respond to that. Marian isn’t really her friend. They are friendly and they like each other but friends probably isn’t the best title to bestow on them.

“Anyway.” Mrs. Walker goes on when Ann doesn’t respond. “Do you know any of Ann’s other friends? Harriet?”

“No, I don’t know Harriet, ma’am.” Marian tells her.

“What about her friend, Anne?”

Ann speaks up now. “Mother, can you leave us be for a little while. Why do you always have to interrogate my friends in search a weird way?”

“I just find it odd that none of your friends know each other, that’s all. You all need to get together, together.” She huffs on her way out of the room.

* * *

Marian hands Anne the items that Ann has sent back with her. The cookie and the word search book. “That cookie thing is disgusting, by the way.” Marian mumbles.

“Why’d she send her word search book back?” Anne flips to the page where she put her letter in. “Oh.” She spots another letter on the next page.

Marian is trying to give Anne an account of how Ann was today while Anne is preoccupied with the book. “She seemed brighter. Like she knew I was coming and was anticipating seeing me. I’m not you but she was sure happy to see me.”

Anne is trying to read the letter. “Quiet Marian.”

“Don’t you want to hear this? Isn’t that the point?” Marian huffs. She’s going to all this trouble for her sister and her sister doesn’t even want to hear the report now.

Anne glances away from the letter. “Can you let me read this first?” She shows Marian the letter.

Marian sees the letter. “Oh. Sure.”

_My love,_

_I just read your letter. I’m sorry that you don’t have more information. I promise you that I am alright. A little bruised but I will heal. Nothing I can’t handle. I’m going to be big and strong like you. Haha._

_I’m not sure what else to say. It’s late but I absolutely love the items that Marian brought. The cookie was cute. And you know I love me some Skittles. You’re so smart and thoughtful. Oh, and the little teddy bear is the sweetest. We’ll have to think of a name for him._

_I wish to tell you what happened; but I think I’d rather tell you in person the next time I see you, then write it in a letter. But I think you know. My father took my phone and smashed it. He came in and told me you had been here and then he took my phone from me. That was the only time I’ve seen or spoken to him in the last week and a half (since it happened)._

_I’ve mostly been sitting in bed all day. I play games on my tablet and do a little sketching but other than that, I don’t do much. It’s rather boring. My mother comes in and checks on me from time to time. She’s afraid of him. I’m not though. Well, maybe I am but I think I’m not. I don’t know anymore._

_I think I have a broken rib or two. It’s very painful._

_I miss you and I love you. I don’t want you coming to the house anymore. I want to see you, but you can’t come here. It’s not safe for you. I know you think you can take him, but I want you to be safe and alive. So, you have to stay away from the house from now on. Promise me!_

_I will do everything in my power to get all healed up as fast as I can. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I need to come up with a plan. And not a half ass plan either. Something that will actually work. I just wish he didn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything else I do. Why does he care so much about who I date or who I’m in love with. I love you, baby. But why does it matter to him. I know it’s about money and a person’s standing in society but why? Is he a homophobe? Very likely._

_Enough about him. He’s an awful man. Yes, I know he’s my father but he’s an awful man. I need to get back in bed. My side is killing me. I’m going to snuggle my little teddy bear and pretend it’s you._

_I miss you. I love you. I can’t wait to see you._

_AW_

Anne puts a hand on the back of a chair and leans onto it for support.

“Are you alright?” Marian asks, watching her sister curiously.

Anne takes in a shaky breath. “Yes. I’m fine.”

“Do you want me to go on?”

Anne nods. She puts the word search book at her side.

“They were about to have dinner. Mrs. Walker and Ann. She was downstairs today. Which is an improvement, I suppose. Mrs. Walker eyed me curiously. She clearly didn’t know who I was, but I think she could tell that I was your sister. That we are related.” Marian points between herself and Anne.

“Ann looked better today. Like I was saying. She asked her mother to let us talk in private. Mrs. Walker left the room and Ann asked me how you were. Like flat out. It was but a whisper but still. I told her you were worried about her but that you were hanging in there. She asked about father and Aunt Anne. She seems really well for what she’s been through. Though I don’t know what she’s been through, but I can imagine.”

Anne hums. Her mind still on the letter. “Did she say if there was anything she needs?”

“No.” Marian shakes her head.

Anne hums again. “Thank you.” She leaves and goes into the kitchen.

Anne isn’t sure how many times in a week it is appropriate for Marian to be stopping by to see ‘her friend’ Ann. She might have to wait a few days before she can send Marian over there again.

She makes herself some dinner, eats, and then heads to the servant’s quarters. Anne lays on her mattress and reads Ann’s letter again. It gives her some comfort to know that Ann is doing okay. But it bothers her that Ann won’t tell her what happened exactly.

Anne reads the letter a third time before penning a letter of her own in return.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update. And if you follow my other story Something Good Can Work there will be an update of that tomorrow. YAY!

Letters: Part 2

Anne waits three days before sending Marian back over to the Walker residence. She wanted to wait four days but each day that passed Anne was more anxious. So, she only made it to three days before she sends Marian back with the word search with her letter in it and the cookie with three bites out of it now. She adds Skittles to the bag and scoots Marian out the door.

* * *

James let’s Marian into the house and ushers her upstairs, leaving her at Ann’s door.

Marian knocks, waits to hear Ann’s voice, and enters the room.

Ann is sitting up in bed. When Marian enters her face lights up. She sets the tablet aside, her game entirely forgotten. This woman’s presence in her room giving her the all the hope and encouragement she needs. She’s not Anne but she’s the closest thing to Anne right now.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Ann sighs.

Marian gives her a tight-lipped smile. “It’s good to see you too.” The bruises on Ann’s face have nearly faded completely. She seems brighter or lighter or something. Marian can only guess that the girl is feeling better. “How are you?”

“Good. I still have pain-“ She doesn’t finish the sentence. Instead, Ann lays her right hand over her left side, her ribs. “But everyday I feel better, stronger. So I’m doing well.”

“Good.” Marian nods curtly. “I’ll be brief today. Unless you want me to stick around.”

Ann bites her lip. “Could you?”

Marian nods curtly again.

“Could you tell me stories?” Ann ventures. “About what’s happening _at your house_?” She whispers the last part.

“Oh.” Marian looks up at the ceiling. She goes over and hands the bag with the items in it to Ann and pulls up a chair and has a seat at her bedside. “Well, it’s mostly boring stuff. My sister is a bit of a nutcase though. She goes to work and comes home and drives us all nuts.”

“How so?”

Marian sighs sadly. “I think she’s just trying to stay busy.” She looks Ann up and down knowing that Ann will understand that Anne is trying to stay busy because she’s worried about her.

“She comes home and starts cleaning. Or the other day she fixed a chair that’s been broken for like ten years. She doesn’t ask, she just does. I will admit though.” Marian chuckles at herself. “I do enjoy it. Her helping around the house. I just didn’t know that she would go at it with so much gusto. She cleaned out an entire room the other day. Got everything out of there and says she’s planning on painting it.”

“Wow.” Ann is a little worried but impressed. “That sounds good. Doing something constructive. So she doesn’t do _other things._ ” Criminal things, Ann thinks.

“Right.” Marian nods in agreement. “So, there’s that. And father had a bit of a fall yesterday.”

Ann lurches forward. “Oh, please say he’s alright.”

Marian smiles at Ann’s concern. “He is. A nasty bruise on his shin but no broken bones or other injuries.”

“Good.” Ann nods.

Their conversation more staccato than anything. There isn’t a flow that comes with familiarity yet but they manage. Marian says she must return home for dinner. “My sister is cooking.” She rolls her eyes at the thought of Ann in the kitchen.

“She makes a very good homemade alfredo sauce. I hope she’s making that for you.” Ann practivally drools at the thought.

“She’s- you’ve-“

Ann giggles. “She’s a fairly good cook. I was a little surprised myself. That’s not something you’d get from looking at her.” She knows she shouldn’t talk about her personal connection to Anne in case someone is listening. Ann gets a little misty eyed. “Do send my best regards to your family.” She makes sure to keep things formal after her little slip. “I’ll see you soon, Marian.” She opens her arms for a hug with Marian grants her with. Ann clings to her a little too long but Marian just let’s her.

* * *

Ann is eager to read the letter that she knows is in the crossword book. She flips to it as soon as Marian is out the door.

_Darling,_

_It’s so good to hear that you are doing okay. I just spoke with Marian about your visit. I sure hope she isn’t under any suspicion by your mother. Though I don’t believe your mother wouldn’t turn over any evidence if she found out that Marian is my sister. She hasn’t (intentionally) said anything to your father about us. I count your mother as an ally. Maybe she can help with your plan._

_I’m sorry to hear about your ribs. That must be very painful. And there’s nothing you can really do about it. A shame._

_I’m going to get more Skittles and send them with Marian next time. Well, this time, I guess. If there’s anything you want or need just let me know and I will get it and send it with Marian._

_I think a cute name for the teddy bear is Stanley._

_Marian said you were downstairs today when she visited. That’s an improvement. Yay! Have you thought any more on your plan? If you have, don’t tell me any details. Not in a letter at least._

_I’m counting the days until I can see you again. I promise you I won’t come to the house anymore. As long as you are safe and aren’t in any immediate danger, I will keep my distance. As you wish._

_I will send Marian a couple times a week though. How many visits in a week do you think is too many? Three? I think three is too many. I’ll have her come over twice a week unless you think otherwise. I hope she is treating you well during your visits. She seems to be doing a well job as far as I’m concerned. She doesn’t have to do this for us, so I am much appreciative of her for it._

_I haven’t talked to my family about this yet but I’m sure they would be okay with it. I want to offer you the use of Shibden if you decide you don’t want to stay at your house any longer. Like I said, I don’t know what your plan is and I don’t know what you are thinking but I want you to know that I’m here for you and if you need a place to stay, for however long, Shibden is available to you._

_I know this isn’t easy. I remember you one time saying, ‘life is hard and life can be shit.’ I’ve never felt that more than I do right now. My heart hurts for you darling. I want the best things in life for you. I still do. Even now. More so now. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to not live in fear. Of anything or anyone. If things like jobs and money and society didn’t matter, I would take you and run away with you. And we would live in a little bubble. Away from everyone and everything. But that’s selfish and not possible so I’ll just continue to wish you the best things that life has to offer._

_I know we come from different worlds but somehow we found each other. I pray one day that those different worlds won’t matter, and we can truly come together. I don’t know about you but sometimes it seems like the universe is trying to keep us apart. Maybe it’s just my pessimism and doubt talking._

_I just want to keep you safe from all the harms of the world. My goal is and has been to work as hard as I can everyday for the rest of my life to make you happy and safe and secure. To be the best version of myself that I can be for you. To devote myself entirely to you and no one else. My whole heart belongs to you._

_I want you to have the best, happiest life possible. Whether that involves me or not. I don’t know what your plan is or plans are. I’m okay with whatever you want to do. I want you to choose the best option for yourself._

_Love always,_

_AL_

Ann reads the letter and she smiles thinking of Anne, and she smiles at the name Stanley, and at the thought of Anne offering Shibden. But then she doesn’t smile, she frowns. Ann is angry. She throws the covers off of her legs and pushes herself up and out of bed. Ann sits at her desk and starts writing a reply right then and there. Ann’s return letter starts out where Anne’s finished off.

_My love,_

_I understand that you want me to have the best life possible. But what I can’t understand is how you would think my best life doesn’t involve you. I want to choose the best option for me as well. But I don’t see my future without you in it, Anne. Period. End of story._

_Has anyone ever told you that you are dramatic? Cuz, baby, you are so damn dramatic sometimes. I love you._

Ann takes a few deep breathes after she gets that written down. She calms herself and thinks about the good things from Anne’s letter before continuing.

_That being said, I am feeling much better. I’m out of bed for most of the day. Sitting downstairs or outside in the afternoon sun. My ribs are only a dull ache now. And I’ve been thinking of a plan. I think I almost have it all together._

_I think Stanley is the perfect name for our teddy bear child. I love it and I love him and I love you._

_Thank you for offering Shibden. (even tho you didn’t talk to your family about it) I appreciate it more than you could ever know._

_I may not be in the greatest place right now, but I know one day I will be. I know one day things will change. And soon. I just have a few things to get in order here and then I will be ready. A baby bird finally flying out of the nest._

_Things will be different. You’ll see. I know you worry about me. I know you can’t help it. And I love you dearly for that. You talk of the universe trying to keep us apart. Sorry but I had to laugh at that part of your letter. And maybe it is right now but at one point it did not. If you will remember, we spent the majority of six entire days together. What about the universe then? The choices we’ve made have gotten us to where we are today. And if we make the right choices from now, moving forward, the universe can’t stop us._

_This whole letter writing thing was a bit odd at first but now that I’ve gotten the hang of it I think it’s one of the most romantic forms of communication. Can you promise me something? That later, when we don’t have to write letters to each other that we still do. Maybe not daily or weekly. But ever so often. As a reminder. As another form of communication. I know that’s something we’ve had to work on. Communicating. And I think this letter writing thing could make that communication stronger._

_Here’s one more reminder for you. I love you. I miss you. And I will see you soon. I promise._

_AW_

* * *

Marian comes by the Walker residence four days later. They chat and Ann gives Marian the crossword book and the cookie, four bites missing, to give to Anne.

Anne reads the letter and feels more hopeful afterwards than she has in weeks.


	44. Chapter 44

The Plan

It’s dinnertime and Ann sits at the table with both of her parents. Now is the moment. Ann knows it, she can feel it. She’s got her plan in order and is ready to reveal it to her parents.

“Mother. Father. I have something to tell you.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” John mumbles, not even looking up from his plate at his daughter.

Ann wants to laugh but doesn’t. “No. I’m not.” She steals a glance at her mother. The woman looks back upon her with interest. “I’ve decided that I’m moving out. That I want to get my own place. Live on my own.”

This gets John to look over at her. “This has something to do with that dyke, doesn’t it?” Mr. Walker seethes.

“John.” Mrs. Walker scolds him.

He glares at her.

“No, father. It doesn’t. It’s high time that I move out.” Ann holds a hand up. “Before you say anything. I know what you are going to say. That I’m your daughter and I’m are going to live here until I get married. Well, that’s just not going to happen.”

“Don’t disrespect me like that.” He points his fork at her.

“How is that disrespecting you, father?”

He slams her palm against the table. “It just is.”

Mrs. Walker speaks up for her daughter. “I think now is a good time for Ann to move out, John. To start a life of her own. Maybe she doesn’t want to get married. Maybe she wants to be an independent woman. What’s so bad about that?”

“And if she wants to be this independent woman how’s she going to pay for a place of her own?” He folds his arms across his chest.

“Well, I have my monthly allowance. That should cover most of my expenses, I think. And I’m thinking about getting a job. Something I can do like serve coffee or I don’t know. Something that doesn’t require a lot of skill.” Ann knows she doesn’t have a lot of skills to offer. But she knows that she can be a hard worker. Some sort of service job will do for now.

John grins, sinister. “And what if I told you that if you move out you aren’t allowed to have a monthly allowance anymore.”

“That’s not fair, John.” Mrs. Walker tells her husband.

“Elizabeth has gotten married, moved out, and had children and she still gets a monthly allowance.” Ann knows the facts. She’s ready for this fight and whatever her father tries to throw at her. She won’t get swindled by her father. She figures if she speaks to him like the businessman that he is, she’ll get more accomplished than if she spoke to him as her daughter. “I don’t see how it’s fair that she gets a monthly allowance and I don’t if I were to move out.”

“She’s right, John.” Mrs. Walker dares.

He narrows his eyes at Ann and then moves them to his wife.

“All I’m asking is to move out and that I expect the same treatment as you give Elizabeth who no longer lives in this house.” Ann says firmly.

“Fine.” He huffs. He doesn’t care about the money. What he cares about is the little control he still has over Ann and that it is slipping through his grubby little fingers. “Anything else?”

“No.” Ann says.

He stands up and with one last disgusted look at his daughter he leaves the room.

Ann looks down as a grin takes hold of her face. “That went well.” She mumbles.

“I’m so proud of you, Ann. Moving out. Onto bigger, better things.”

Ann looks up and shares a smile with her mother.

Ann’s not so sure about the bigger, better things that her mother is referring to but moving out of this house is long overdue. She didn’t have a reason to more out

* * *

Ann can’t wait to get the words on the paper. She, hurries, well not hurries. But she heads upstairs and goes to her desk.

It’s been nearly a week since Marian has been over to ‘see her’. Ann tries not to put too much thought into why. Maybe Marian is busy, maybe Anne is busy. Either way, she’s not going anywhere. Or maybe she is.

Even though she hasn’t received a letter back from Anne, she starts penning a new one to her.

* * *

The next day, Ann talks her mother into going out and looking at apartments. She wants to be in the town. Inside Halifax and away from her parents’ estate.

They take James with them and drive around. Ann had already done some research the night before on places that are available and within her price range. Not that many places in Halifax are out of Ann’s price range.

They end up looking at three places before Ann is too tired and sore to continue. James drives them home with a request from Ann. She pulls him aside once her mother is in the car and before she gets in. “Can you go past Shibden?” That’s all she has to say to him.

James nods with a tight-lipped smile before helping her into the car.

When James turns onto the road, Ann sits up a little taller in her seat. She watches out the window as James slows down a bit.

Ann spots Anne’s car in the driveway. It’s the middle of the afternoon and Ann knows Anne should be at work. “What time is it?” Ann asks, curious.

“Half past two.” Her mother supplies. “Why?”

Ann hums. “No reason.”

James slows the car down as he approaches the end of the driveway. “Would you like me to stop, Miss Walker?” He asks politely.

Ann is silent as she thinks about her options.

“Stop. Why would we stop here?” Her mother wonders out loud.

“Pull up to the house, James, please.”

When the car comes to a halt, Ann opens the door and lets herself out as soon as she can.

Her mother scrambles out of the car after her. “Ann? Where are we? Whose house is this?” She catches up to Ann as Marian opens the door.

“Ann.” Marian is surprised to see the woman at her door.

“Ann?” Her mother asks as she finally comes to a halt next to her daughter. She looks over to see Marian standing in the door frame. “Marian. Is this where you live?”

“Yes.” Marian and Ann say at the same time.

Ann and Marian stare at each other for several seconds. Mrs. Walker looks between the pair, confused as ever.

There’s a yell from far inside the house. “Who’s at the door, Marian?” It’s Anne’s voice.

“She’s here.” Ann mumbles.

Marian goes full tilt into a story about Aunt Anne that Ann is barely listening to.

“Aunt Anne hasn’t been feeling well the last few days. We had to go to a doctor’s appointment today. So, she took the afternoon off and drove us.” Marian says.

“Your aunt isn’t feeling well?” Mrs. Walker questions. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Yes, the doctors are running some tests and adjusting her medications. Hopefully, that will straighten things out. Thank you for asking, Mrs. Walker.” Marian says politely. She still can’t believe the pair are standing at the door to Shibden. “If I may ask, what brings you here. I will admit I’m a little surprised to see you.” She asks Ann.

Ann has been standing there in shock since she faintly heard Anne’s voice coming from behind Marian. “Oh, uh, we were out. Just driving by on the way home.” It’s a lame excuse and Ann knows it. But in front of her mother she doesn’t know if she should say what the real reason is. _“I couldn’t drive by and not stop. Especially when I saw Anne’s car.”_

Her mother is aloof to the context of the conversation that Ann and Marian are having. She stands next to her daughter, patiently waiting to leave, she assumes after they say hello and goodbye to each other.

She doesn’t hear the footsteps that Marian does. She does hear the voice from behind Marian though, louder, clearer this time. “Marian. I said-“ The words die on her lips.

Anne comes up behind Marian and as soon as she gets to the door, she thinks she dreaming.

Marian steps out of the way.

“Anne.” Ann whispers.

Mrs. Walker looks at the newcomer. “I thought you said that your friends didn’t know each other, Ann. What are they doing together?”

Marian slips up next to Mrs. Walker. “I may have told a little white lie. I know Anne. She’s my sister.”

Mrs. Walker gasps. “I knew you looked familiar. That you looked like somebody.”

Anne’s eyes travel to Mrs. Walker for a brief second before returning to the girl in front of her. “Is it just you and your mother?” Anne asks carefully.

Ann nods. Her eyes wide as she stares at Anne in front of her. It’s been such a long time, weeks, since they’ve seen each other.

Anne opens her mouth to say something but closes again after nothing comes out. She looks Ann up and down, searching for injuries or wounds. Rationally, she knows she won’t find any but she’s not exactly rational right now. She takes a step forward, closer to Ann. There’s a little distance between them but Anne reaches out with both hands, taking Ann’s face in her hands, gently. She careful not to apply much pressure.

Their eyes search each other. A silent question and answer.

“I’m okay.” Ann whispers.

Anne sighs, relieved. Her body relaxing from it’s previous tense state. Something is released from her that she has been holding onto for weeks. Since she found out that Ann was injured. A weight from her shoulders. And a pain from her chest.

Marian and Mrs. Walker watch the reunion. Marian with a happy smile on her face. Mrs. Walker’s with curiosity.

Anne takes a half step, closing the distance between them, leaning in and pressing a kiss first to Ann’s cheek before finding her lips. Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s waist and deepens the kiss.

Marian sighs. “Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Mrs. Walker?” She knows when to excuse herself from a situation. Marian knows the couple will want some time alone and she knows she’s going to have to entertain Mrs. Walker for a while.

“Oh.” She mumbles like she’s just been awakened from a slumber. “Yes, that would be lovely.” Mrs. Walker knows the extent of their relationship but seeing it fully for the first time she’s a little taken aback.

Anne releases from the kiss first. She needs to look upon Ann some more. Truth be told, she would like to not let Ann out of her sight ever again. Anne strokes her thumbs over Ann’s cheeks softly. “I’ve missed you.” She whispers.

Ann smiles gently. “I’ve missed you too.” She sighs and leans into Anne’s strong body, tucking herself into Anne. “Can we sit?” Ann asks. She’s still tired and sore from her day’s excursions.

“Yes. Yes.” Anne ushers her to the front steps and they sit there. She takes Ann’s hands in her own, angling herself towards Ann. “I have so many questions, Ann. I don’t know where to start.”

“Would you be mad if I said that I didn’t want to answer any of them right now?”

Anne pulls her lips to one side. “No.” She disappointed that she can’t get any answers.

“Let’s just sit here for a few minutes before we go find my mother.” Ann leans into Anne’s side, resting her head on Anne’s shoulder.

Anne wraps her arm around Ann’s shoulders, holding her strong. “Okay.”

“I missed the way you smell.” Ann mumbles, she feels more tired now than she did when they arrived.

“I’ve missed everything about you.” Anne says cheesily.

It brings a chuckle out of Ann. “My side still hurts. Don’t make me laugh.”

“Okay, darling.” Anne sits there as thoughts and questions swirl around in her head. “I know you said no questions, but can I ask just one?”

Ann sighs. “Fine.” She knows Anne is worried and won’t let it go.

“What are you doing here?”

Ann picks her head up off of Anne’s shoulder and looks up at her. “I told James to drive by on the way back from town. It was his idea to stop. So, we did.” A smile grows on Ann’s face. “We were in town looking at apartments.”

Anne tires to connect the dots but needs a little help. “What are you saying?”

“I’m spreading my wings. That baby bird. Finally flying out of the nest.”

There’s a long pause as they look upon each other. “Really?” Anne whispers.

Ann just nods and smiles.

They sits out on the front steps in each other’s arms for a few minutes before Marian interrupts. “Will you two be joining us for tea?”

Anne looks to Ann to answer. “We’ll be in in a minute.” Ann tells her.

“Thank you.” Marian says briskly and disappears inside again.

“We threw my mother for a loop this afternoon. You and Marian.” Ann grins.

“Will she be upset?” Anne wonders.

Ann shakes her head. “No. She’ll probably ask a ton of questions though.”

“That is her specialty.”

Ann laughs. “I said don’t make me laugh.”

“I’m sorry, darling. Can I do something to make it better? Do you want a kiss?” Anne asks.

“Can I have more than one?” Ann asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost any of your sassiness.” Anne connects their lips together. “You can have as many as you want.”

Ann smiles into their next kiss and the one after that and then it’s a mess of wet lips and tongues before Ann is out of breath and pushing Anne away. “We have to go inside now.”

Anne pouts but after a second stands and helps Ann to her feet.


	45. Chapter 45

My Own Place

With a hand on the small of Ann’s back, they head inside. Anne makes sure that Ann has the best, most comfortable seat in the room. “Here. Sit here.” Anne ushers her into the seat. “I’ll get you some tea.”

Anne makes herself busy with the tea. She tunes out everything else in the room. Her mind set on one thing at a time and one thing only. She pours a cup for Ann and then one for herself.

She brings the tea over to Ann. Anne leans down, setting the tea down on the table at Ann’s right elbow. “Do you need anything else?” She whispers in Ann’s ear.

Ann looks up at her and smiles, tight-lipped and shakes her head lightly.

Anne nods once. She rounds the back of little two seater couch. She goes around and takes the spot on the other side of Ann. She takes only one sip of her tea before abandoning it. Instead, she finds Ann’s left hand, holding it between her own hands. Anne is mostly checked out. The conversation is just background noise to the thoughts in her head. She holds Ann’s hand and aimlessly strokes and rubs at her skin as everything is happening around her. She thinks about Ann, about the future, about Ann’s apartment, about being able to see Ann again regularly.

It’s Ann’s voice that brings her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry. What?”

Aunt Anne speaks up. “You’re looking a little pale, dear.”

“Oh.” Anne wrinkles up her face. “I’m fine.” She figures it’s just everything catching up to her. Her fears, her emotions, her relief.

“Are you?” Ann reaches up and brushes the hair back from Anne’s face.

They share a look. Anne would blush at the soft attention she just received but thinks better of it. “Yes.” She squeezes Ann’s hand in her own. “What were we talking about?” She changes the subject.

Mrs. Walker goes back into the description of the places that she and Ann looked at this afternoon. Anne zones out again.

It’s when Mrs. Walker stands to leave that Anne is jolted as Ann stands too. Ann looks down at her sadly and Anne knows it’s time for her to go.

Everyone says their goodbyes.

“Do come visit again, Mary. May I call you Mary.” Aunt Anne lays a hand on Mrs. Walker’s arm.

Mary nods. “Yes, please. And I’ll visit again. My daughter and I.”

“You are both always welcome here.” Jeremy says. It’s one of the few things he’s said the entire time their company was visiting.

Anne pulls Ann aside, away from everyone else. “When will I see you again?” Her gut hurts with the thought of Ann returning to that house with her father.

“Well.” Ann thinks it probably won’t be until she moves out and gets her own apartment. “Maybe now that I’m able to get out and about again I can have James stop by sometime. Like if he and I were to go out and get things that I would need for my new place.” She thinks it would be a good excuse to come over to Shibden to see the Lister's.

Ann tangles her fingers with Anne’s. She looks up into those warm brown eyes. They make her smile. The look on Anne’s face, in her eyes. She conveys so many emotions with just one look. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Anne nods but doesn’t say anything afraid that her voice will betray her.

Ann isn’t convinced. “Just don’t go filling your evenings with events and visits and maybe you’ll get another surprise like today.”

Anne looks down at her feet. “As if I have anything better to do.”

“Hey.” Ann reaches up and tilts Anne’s chin up with a finger. “Don’t be such a pessimist. I need you to be optimistic.”

Anne nods. “I’ll try.” She’ll do anything for Ann. She’ll try to be less pessimistic, but she can’t guarantee that she’ll be an optimist.

Ann leans up on her toes and presses a kiss to Anne’s cheek, putting her hand on Anne’s neck and rubbing her thumb over the spot that she just kissed. “I love you, baby.” She tells Anne.

“I love you too.”

Ann leans in and waits for Anne to meet her for a kiss. Which Anne does. Ann tilts her head, deepening the kiss. She pulls a hum from Anne. Satisfied, Ann breaks the kiss. She raps her fingers against Anne’s neck. “You’ll have to wait for more.” Ann grins. She absolutely loves messing with Anne.

Anne licks her lips. She wants to say something about Ann being a tease but doesn’t get the chance as Mrs. Walker comes up to the pair.

“Ready to go?”

Ann nods.

“It was nice to see where you live, Anne.” Mrs. Walker looks her in the eye. “I was much surprised that you and Marian are sisters. It all makes sense now though. Marian coming over so often. That’s dedication. You must really love my daughter?”

Anne nods. “I do, ma’am, very much.” Her eyes leave Mary Walker and move to her daughter. Anne smiles as she speaks. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hmm.” Mrs. Walker looks between the pair. “I’ll be in the car.” She leaves the two to say goodbye.

“I’ll see you soon.” Ann whispers. She raises their hands that are still connected and kisses Anne’s knuckles. She then opens up her hand and kisses her palm. Ann looks up at Anne through her eyelashes. “Here.” She mumbles and kisses her palm again. This time closing Anne’s fingers over the kiss. She releases the hand and Anne brings it to her chest, holding her closed fist over her heart.

Anne watches her walk away. She watches her, as Ann climbs into the backseat of the car. She watches as James closes the door and then gets in the front and drives off.

“Are you alright?”

Anne startles. “Fuck, Marian, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry.”

“And I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” Anne feels shaky. “I’m going to start on dinner.”

“Oh, are you sure? Don’t you want me to do it? You could, I don’t know, rest. Take a break. I think you might need it.”

Anne doesn’t reply. She storms off, to the kitchen to beginning cooking.

* * *

It’s a few days before Ann decides on a place. But when she does, she starts packing her belongings right away. Well, the items that actually belong to her. Which Ann finds out, surprisingly, isn’t much. Most things that she has actually belong to her parents. Her things are mostly just what’s in her bedroom.

Ann and James are out getting items that she now realizes that she doesn’t have that she is going to need for her own place. Some dishes, pots and pans, cutlery, bathroom supplies, cleaning supplies, towels.

Ann doesn’t spend too much or buy too many things. She knows she has to watch how much money she spends now. Rationally, she makes a list of the most important things and gets those first. The other stuff she can purchase at a later date.

On their way back to the estate, Ann tells James to pull in at Shibden.

They are laying together on the mattress in the servants quarters.

“Did you find a place?”

Ann picks her head up off of Anne’s shoulder to look in her eyes briefly before resting her head again. “I have. I move in a week and a half. James and I were just out getting some things I’m going to need for my new place. That’s fun to say. My new place.”

Anne grins. “I’m happy for you. I wish I could help you move.”

Ann sighs. “I know and I understand that you want to. But you and I both know why you can’t. Plus, I don’t think James would let you help him. He might be too proud for that. I think you two could be buddies. Honorable and proud.”

Anne chuckles. “Perhaps.”

Ann runs her finger across the collar of Anne’s white shirt. “But, after everything is moved and everybody has left for the day, I’ll be all by myself.” She flickers her eyelashes at Anne.

“Isn’t that the whole point. To get away from your parents, to be alone.”

Ann grins devilishly. “Who said I wanted to be alone.” She runs her finger up Anne’s neck, over her chin, and boops her on nose.

“Oh.” Anne mumbles.

“I was thinking, that after everyone was gone maybe _we_ could have a sleepover. At my new place. Perhaps even christen it.”

Ann is shocked at the pained expression on Anne’s face that she gets in response.

“Ann.” She’s not sure it’s a good idea. With everything that’s happened with Ann recently, with her father, with her recent injured ribs and bruised skin, with the guilt that’s been hanging in Anne’s gut.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to.”

Anne pauses, thinking, running her hand up and down Ann’s back lazily. “It’s just- isn’t it kind of fast. Like maybe give it a day or two to settle into the apartment. Maybe make sure that you don’t have any surprise visitors. Or, like, neighbors who want to come by and say hello and have a little chat.”

Ann frowns. She didn’t expect this from Anne. They’ve been apart for far too long and now Anne is saying she doesn’t want to be with her at the first available moment that they could get alone together in a long time. “Okay, if that’s how you feel.” Ann huffs and rolls away from Anne, putting some distance between them.

“Please don’t be mad, darling.” Anne puts her hand on Ann’s shoulder. “I just don’t want anything bad to happen.”

Ann scoffs. “How could anything bad happen? It’ll just be you and me.”

There’s a sigh and Anne finally says what she fears the most. “What if your father shows up? What if he pops in unannounced? What if he forgot to say something or give you something or there was something, anything? What if that happened and I was there?”

She slowly rolls back over to look at Anne. She sees the tears in the corners of Anne’s eyes. She takes Anne’s cheeks in her hands. “You are scared of him, aren’t you?” She whispers.

Anne nods as her tears fall from her eyes. “I’m not afraid for myself. I’m afraid for you. I’m scared of what he can do to you. Has done. Will do.”

Ann leans in and kisses her softly. “Nothing bad is going to happen, baby.” Ann tries to reassure her.

At that moment, there’s a knock on the door and James steps into the frame. “Sorry to interrupt but we should get going Miss Walker. I told Sarah we would be back for dinner.”

Ann nods, looking over at the man. “Just give me a moment and we can get going.” She tells him.

James nods and returns to the car.

Ann looks back at her love. “Thank you, baby. For looking out for me, for worrying about me, for caring. I love you endlessly and I know your concerns. But please, Anne. Please says you’ll come to me. Please say that my father isn’t going to come between us. Please say that you still love me.”

“I do. I still love you. I’ll always love you, Ann. But I can’t make any promises.”

Ann sighs, disappointed. “Okay.” She whispers. “Send Marian over once more in two days time. I’ll have something for you.”

Anne nods.

Ann leans in for another kiss. A slow, lingering kiss. One without any heat but with plenty of emotion. Which emotions? Maybe all of them. A bit of sadness and sorrow. And some love and respect. Hope.

“This baby bird has to go. Think about what I said. Think about me.” Ann stands.

“I always do. Not one hour goes by where I don’t think about you.” Anne smiles weakly.

Ann closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I love you.” She says as she opens her eyes.

“I love you too.” Anne parrots. “I’ll walk you out.”

* * *

Marian returns and Anne nearly knocks her over at the door. “What is it? What do you have for me?”

Marian wrinkles up her face. “How do you know-“

“Ann told me she’d send something back with you.” Anne looks her sister up and down.

“Oh.” Marian retreats. “It’s in the car. I’ll be right back.”

Anne goes with her. Marian pulls the door opens and grabs the pair of sweatpants.

“What the-“

“Don’t ask me.” She turns and gives the sweatpants to Anne. “I’m sure you know the significance of these.”

“Hmm.” Anne stares at the folded pants in Marian’s hand. She tries to remember where they were left and if Ann has had them this entire time.

“I have a feeling the answer is no, because I don’t see you wearing these, but are they yours?” Marian holds them out for her sister to take.

“No.” Anne takes the sweatpants. She holds them in her left hand, palm up and feels over the soft fabric with her thumb. “I got these for Ann when-“ Anne swallows her words and looks up from the sweatpants to her sister.

“When what?”

“That’s when I found out that her father was a bad guy.”

Marian frowns. “Ann said to check the pockets.”

Anne unfolds the pants and checks the right pocket first. There is a piece of paper in the pocket and she pulls it out. Anne throws the sweatpants over her shoulder and unfolds the paper.

“What is it?” Marian asks.

“An address.”


	46. Chapter 46

Moving Day

Today is the day. Ann is busy instructing James where to put boxes as her mother is in the kitchen organizing and putting away the items in there.

It’s mostly just boxes of stuff that James needs to move. The apartment Ann choose is furnished, so that helps. There are a few larger objects to move, like Ann’s desk.

Ann moves to the bathroom to start putting things in their place in there. John takes over, ordering James around telling him to put this here or that there. Surprisingly, John seems to approve of the place that Ann has picked.

James leaves once everything is inside the apartment.

Mr. Walker looks around the room, gives a nod. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

Ann frowns. She would roll her eyes, but she knows that if he sees that he’ll be mad. “I’ll be fine, father.” Ann matches him.

“Come here, dear.” Mrs. Walker pulls her into a hug.

“I’ll be in the car. Don’t be too long, Mary.” He trundles out the door.

“Don’t listen to him, Ann. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I think this is the best thing for you. To happen in your life right now.”

“Oh.” Ann says.

Mrs. Walker catches something off in Ann’s tone. “What is it, dear? This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“It is but-“

“But what?” She holds her daughter at arm’s length.

“There’s something else I want.” Ann glances at the door. She wonders briefly if her father actually went to the car or if he’s standing just outside the door listening to the conversation they are having. The thought of Anne’s fear about her father rings loudly in her ears. She hasn’t heard from Anne in days and she doesn’t know if she’s going to show up here tonight or not.

“I know, dear.” Mrs. Walker says. She doesn’t really know. But she does know who her daughter wants to be here right now. And part of Mrs. Walker thinks Anne should be here right now. To help move in, to help elevate some stress from moving, to just be there for Ann. But she does know that that’s not possible. She pulls her daughter into another hug. “When will you see her?” She whispers in Ann’s ear. Ann shrugs against her mother. “Does she know about this place?” Ann nods against her mother. “She’ll show up. Just give it time.” She squeezes Ann tighter before letting go. “My baby girl, all grown up.”

Ann give her a tight-lipped smile. “Please don’t cry, mum.”

Mary wipes at her eyes. “I know. I know.” She turns away from Ann. “I’m going to go. Before I turn into a puddle on your floor.” She stops at the door and looks over her shoulder at her daughter. “I love you.” She mouths unable to say the words for fear of falling apart.

* * *

Ann is busy after her parent’s leave. She’s intentionally keeping herself busy. It’s getting later and later in the evening. As the hours pass, so does the possibility that Anne will grace her with her presence. She unpacks two boxes of clothes into her dresser and clothes. She sets up her books on the bookshelf. She tidies the kitchen and looks around to find where her mother put everything. Ann makes pasta for dinner and thinks of Anne’s alfredo sauce as she does so.

She’s laying on the couch, it’s late. There is a knock at her door. Ann rolls her head to the side to look at the clock on the wall. She had been hugging Stanley and taking a break from all things moving. It’s nearly ten pm. She was actually thinking about heading to bed. She’d have to make the bed first, but that was the last thing that Ann was thinking about doing for the day.

She waits to see if there’s a second knock. As she hasn’t gotten up to see who’s at the door. There is a second later. “Coming.” Ann yells out. She plops Stanley in her spot on the couch and goes to the door. She checks the little peep hole to see Anne looking nervously up and down the hallway. Ann pulls the door open, grabs Anne by her white shirt and pulls her into the apartment. “Finally.” She whispers and shuts the door.

Anne looks around the room curiously, nervously. “So, this is it, huh?”

“It is.” Ann confirms.

Anne looks around some more.

“What are you looking for?”

“There’s no one else here?” Anne asks, her voice quiet.

“Nope, just me and Stanley.”

Anne wrinkles her brow. “Who’s Stanley? Oh, wait. The bear.”

“I can’t believe you forgot about our son.”

“Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him.” Anne says, a bit of charm returning to her voice.

“He’s over her on the couch. He’s been waiting for you all evening.” Ann tugs at Anne’s hand, to get her to move to the couch.

“Has he?” Anne smirks.

“Yes, and he wants to know what took you so long and why it’s so late?” Ann plays.

“Well.” Anne gets nervous again. “I wanted to make sure that no one else was here. I’ve actually been sitting out in my car in the parking lot for the last two hours. Waiting, watching, debating when and whether or not I should come to the door.”

Ann picks up Stanley while Anne sits on the couch.

“I told you. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Ann takes the opportunity to sit down, in Anne’s lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Now that you’re here to protect me and Stanley in case any big bad monsters would pop up.”

Anne chews on her bottom lip. “That’s the thing.”

“What is?”

“We need to talk.” Anne says solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg cliffhanger


	47. Chapter 47

Plaid Bedsheets

Ann ducks her head and lets out a sad sigh. A person never wants to hear those words. “Okay.” She nods once and looks back at Anne, their eyes lock. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Anne is unsure how to answer that question. “I don’t think so.” She finds Ann’s knee with her right palm. “I don’t want to-“

“But?” Ann knows there’s a but.

“I need to know what happened, Ann. I need to know so I can move forward. So we can move forward. I just- I need to know. And I know that’s selfish and it’s not something I should be asking of you. But I’ve tried and I can’t wrap my head around it. The not knowing is eating me up inside. I’m sorry.”

Ann nods. She doesn’t really care to relive that trauma all over again. “And what if I said I couldn’t tell you?”

She wrinkles her brow together. “I’d try to be okay with that, but I just don’t know. I don’t know if I could ever be. I don’t know what might happen in the future. You talk about me coming and protecting you and Stanley from these monsters but where was I when this happened. I couldn’t protect you then. And it’s all my fault that this happened in the first place.”

“What?”

Anne rambles on, ignoring Ann. “It’s my fault that he did what he did. It’s my fault for ever getting involved with you and bringing you into that stupid hideout. It’s my fault that I’m a big stupid lesbian and I fell in love with you in a couple of days. It’s my fault that I let those feelings continue. It’s my fault that after you went home, I kept coming around to see you. It’s my fault and I could’ve prevented this from ever happening and I struggle with that everyday. They say if you love something, set it free. And I’m on the verge of doing just that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ann tries to tell her.

“It is. And I can’t see how it’s ever going to work with him and I. It’s not something like where we don’t see eye to eye. He hates me, Ann. Your father hates me for who I am. And I’m the one who has the power to change that.”

“He’s beaten me for a lot less.” Ann says. She knows that it’s not going to help.

And she is correct when Anne takes that hand from her knee and brings it to her face, gripping her chin with her strong fingers.

“I live here now. He can’t touch me.”

“That’s not true. And you know it.” Anne growls.

Ann swallows. She’s unsure what to say or do. The look on Anne’s face is terrifying. The fear, the anger, the torture in her eyes scares Ann. She’s not afraid of Anne but she’s afraid of what Anne could do with those emotions. “Please don’t do anything you, or I, will regret.” She whispers.

Anne deflates with those words. She releases Ann’s chin from her grip and looks away, ashamed of the place she just went to.

“Fuck him. And what he thinks and feels and says. I love you. Please don’t leave me.” If Anne leaves, she’ll have nothing left. She left her parents home to start this new life. She thought Anne was going to be apart of that. She thought they were going to start a life together. She thought that’s what this was all about. “I don’t need him anymore. I have you.”

Anne scoffs at that. “That’s also not true. Who is paying for this apartment? I’m not stupid, Ann.” She thinks she’s never going to live up to the person that she wants to be. That Ann wants her to be. She’s never going to make oodles of money like Ann’s father. She’s never going to be able to pay for Ann’s apartment like her father is/can.

“I’ll get a job. I’m planning on getting a job. I will get a job. And I’ll work as many hours as I can. I’ll work as hard as I can. I’ll work day and night. I’ll get two jobs if I have to. I’ll do it myself. I don’t need him.” Ann pleads.

“If you’re working these two jobs day and night when will we see each other?”

“I don’t know Anne, but I’ll figure something out. We’ll figure something out.”

Anne pushes Ann’s legs off of her lap and gets up.

“Please don’t leave. Stay here. Stay tonight. Please. Let’s talk this over.” Ann begs.

Anne hesitates. She looks down at that sad face of Ann’s and it breaks her heart all over again. “My feelings for you will never change. I love you and I will continue to love you for the remainder of my life. What you’ve given me in the last few months is more than I ever thought I would receive from anyone. The love and kindness. The support and belief. That’s a gift I will always cherish. But I don’t think I can knowingly put you in a harmful situation with your father.” The sob that escapes Ann breaks her heart even further.

“Please. No.” Ann gets up. She takes Anne’s hands in her own. “Stay here. Just tonight. One more night. Please. I need you. I need you in my life. My life before I met you was so boring and so mundane. There was no excitement, no joy, no happiness.”

“One’s happiness shouldn’t solely come from another person.” Anne says robotically.

“Please. Just stay tonight.” Ann begs, the tears threaten to escape from her eyes.

“I have to work in the morning.” Anne tells her flatly. She knows she can’t deny Ann this. Even if it’s the last night they spend together. Even if it causes her more pain than comfort.

“Okay but you’ll stay?”

Anne nods and looks down at Stanley who has been forgotten on the couch. “Only if I can sleep next to Stanley.”

Ann grins through her tears. She turns to grab Stanley and then pulls Anne along with her to the bedroom.

“You don’t even have sheets on the bed yet.” Anne says as she surveys the room.

“I was just about to do that when you knocked on the door. Then I was going to go to bed. I didn’t think you were coming tonight, and then there you were.” Ann takes the sheets and shows them to Anne. “Do you like them?”

Anne shrugs. “They are blue and red plaid. What’s not to like?”

“I knew you’d like them. That’s why I got this set.” There is a faint smile on Ann’s lips.

“You got bedsheets because you knew I would enjoy them?” Anne tilts her head to the side. That might be one of the cutest things Ann has ever done.

Ann grins shyly over at her. “Yes. Precisely.” She unravels the fitted sheet. “Will you help me?”

“Of course.”

They make the bed together. Ann slips away to the bathroom and Anne removes her jeans and gets into the bed. She pulls out her phone and sets the alarm for 5:30. She knows she probably won’t get much sleep, but she also knows that if she does it’ll be when she needs to get up for work that she’ll be asleep.

Ann returns to the room and shyly gets into bed on the other side of Anne. She rolls onto her side and takes in Anne’s appearance. The tired look in her eyes, the dark circles under them, the sagging features on her face. The sadness that remains there. Ann hadn’t thought about it until now but what happened has clearly taken a toll on Anne.

Anne stares up at the ceiling, most ignoring the woman beside her. She can’t ignore Ann entirely, she never could. She can feel her presence. She can feel her eyes on her. She can feel Ann’s touch before the back of her fingers swipe across her cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” Ann whispers.

“If you’re trying to butter me up for sex, it’s not going to happen.” Anne glances over. A twisted smile on Ann’s face greets her.

Ann sits up and pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her bare skin.

“What are you doing? I just told you it’s not going to happen.” Anne tells her. Her eyes roam Ann’s chest, she can’t help herself. Her skin as soft and as inviting as ever. “Where’s Stanley. Let’s go to sleep.” Anne looks for a distraction.

“He’s on the table next to you.” Ann looks over at him. “If that’s what you want to do but-“ Ann takes Anne’s right hand in her own. She brings it to her left side, placing the palm flat over her ribcage. She waits. Waits until Anne’s eyes move from watching her hand, from where it is placed on her ribs, to when they flicker and connect with her own.

“I think two of them were broken.” She manipulates Anne’s fingers, pressing them against the two ribs that caused Ann so much pain. “These two. Right here. They’re a dull ache now.” She releases Anne’s hand. But Anne’s hand remains at her side.

Anne slides her fingers gently over the skin. She sees no bruises, no swelling. She doesn’t see anything there. Anne doesn’t feel anything either. She doesn’t feel a bump or a crack on the ribs. Anne sits up, matching Ann’s position.

“Where else?” Anne whispers, afraid of her own question.

Ann finds her hand again and brings it to her cheek. “Here.”

Anne does the same thing again. Looking for injuries that are no longer there. Feeling for something that can’t be felt.

She waits until Anne is done and then moves Anne’s fingers to her lips. “And here.” Anne runs her thumb over Ann’s bottom lip. Its sticks a little on the wetness and pulls the lip before bouncing back into position. “And here.” Ann moves Anne’s hand to the top of her head. “And one more.” Their hands go to the middle of Ann’s back. “Hold me, baby.” Ann whispers as Anne’s hand presses against her back.

Anne wraps both hands around Ann and pulls her to her chest. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice quivers.

It’s then that Ann breaks. This strong façade that she was presenting crumbles. Being alone and held in her lover’s arms, Ann breaks down. She cries and sobs and fists her hands in the front of Anne’s white t-shirt. Wetting it with her tears.

Anne cradles the back of Ann’s head and holds her to her chest. Her other hand rubs up and down Ann’s back trying to soothe her.

And Anne realizes something in those moments. What she is doing is truly selfish. That by letting Ann go, she would be ensuring her safety. She would also be ensuring their dual heartbreak. But more than that when Ann says she needs her, she truly means it. And not just in one way or another. In all the ways. To help her through this trauma.

To be a good partner, to be a good person, would be to do what is necessary not what is honorable on Anne’s part. She realizes as Ann clings to her, as she lets her emotions flow, for maybe the first time, that she needs to be there. She needs to be with Ann. They need to navigate this together but it’s not just about Ann. It’s not just about either of them. It’s about both of them.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Anne kisses the top of her head. “Do you hear me?”

Ann nods and lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder.

“I promise.” She wipes the tears from Ann’s eyes as they fall. Anne places a kiss to each of Ann’s eyelids. “I promise.” She whispers and pulls Ann back to her chest to hold tightly.

They transition to laying in the bed after several minutes. They face each other. Anne never takes her eyes off the girl. That overprotective side kicks in again. She focuses solely on Ann and forgets her own issues for the time being. If they are going to move forward together, they will have to be addressed and discussed at some point but now is not the time.

Ann has Stanley tucked under her arm. She’s tired and worn out from crying but she tries to keep her eyes open and focuses on Anne. She’s calmer now. All the fight has left her body. “I don’t know how he found out. But he did.” Ann’s voice is even but barely above a whisper.

“And then I came home, and he had hit my mom. I didn’t get all the information from her about what happened, but I knew why he had hit her. It was about me.” Ann closes her eyes. “About you. About us.” Her lip trembles, threatening to cry again.

“Shhh.” Anne soothes. “You don’t need to tell me.”

Ann steels herself with a deep breath. “Yes. I do. This is about you too. This is about us.”

“He wasn’t home when I got home. I was prepared though. I knew he would bring it up. I knew we would get into a fight about you. Not a physical fight like it turned into but- So I packed a bag. I was ready to leave as soon as I had said to him what I needed to say.”

“And what was that?” Anne wonders.

“That I love you. That I don’t care what he thinks.”

Anne smiles weakly.

“I was asleep when he returned home. He woke me up and we got into it. I won’t go into the details because that’s not good for me. Or for you. But it got physical. I put up a good fight for a while but he’s bigger and stronger. The shot to my side was too much for me to handle. There was a little more. I was defiant. He wanted me to say that I wouldn’t have anything to do with you anymore. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t. He called me names. He called you awful names. Names that are disgusting and untrue. I stood up to him. For me, for you, for us.”

Anne closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “While that is noble and brave, I wish you hadn’t.”

“But I did. And it happened. And it’s over with. He’s an angry man with angry fists, especially when he’s been drinking. What happened would have happened whether I stood up to him or not.”

“Oh, darling.” It’s all Anne can find to say. She wraps her arm around Ann and holds her close.

She keeps Ann in her arms for hours. They stayed wrapped up together. Not much is said. Not much needs to be said. Anne’s grip never releases, and if it does it’s not for very long, just to readjust or move, but she keeps herself wrapped around Ann. There are tears, and kisses, and nuzzles of nose against soft skin. And hands that roam and feel and find every inch of each other, in a non-sexual way. It’s purely about finding and feeling each other again. A caress, a rub, a gentle stroke to return to that warm, welcoming familiarity.


	48. Chapter 48

Lobster

The alarm goes off at 5:30 and Anne reaches to shut it off right away. She’s hardly slept a wink. Ann has been laying on her chest asleep while she keeps a protective arm around her. She shuts it off but makes zero attempt to get out of bed. She feels Ann’s hand moving, finding her bicep, giving it a squeeze. “Aren’t you going to get up?” Ann says clearing the sleep out of her voice.

“I should but I don’t want to.”

“You’re going to be late for work if you don’t get up.”

“What if I don’t want to go to work?” Anne ventures.

Ann sighs. She knows Anne has to go to work. “I’m sure everybody has those days where they don’t want to go to work. But you have to.”

“What if I just want to stay in this bed all day with you.”

Ann strokes her fingers up and down Anne’s arm. “I like that idea but-“

“I have to go to work.” Anne sighs. “I know. I can’t be skipping out on it.” She pushes herself up onto one elbow, rolling Ann onto her side. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. How are you?”

Anne frowns. “Probably just okay too.”

“We’ll figure it out. Try not to worry too much.” Ann tells her.

“Yeah, right.” She rolls her eyes. “At least at work I can’t think too much about it- everything. But I’ll still be thinking of you.” She leans in and gives Ann a quick peck on the lips. “What are you going to be doing today? More unpacking.”

“There’s really not that much left to do. I have a few things in mind though. I’ve spent a lot of money the last couple of weeks but with what I have left I think I’m going to see about getting a new phone today. One that isn’t on the same bill as my parents.”

“That sounds good. What else?”

Ann giggles. “I don’t know, Anne. You’re just procrastinating. Get up. Go to work.” She cups Anne’s cheek. “And when you’re done. Come back here.”

“What if I stop at Shibden first? Get a change of clothes. Something to wear at night?”

Ann moves her hand from Anne’s cheek and pats it against her chest. “You don’t have to wear anything at night, as far as I’m concerned. But yes, something to wear at night.” She lets Anne know that she can be as comfortable as she wants around her.

Anne blushes. She’s glad it’s dark in the room yet and Ann can’t see her face clearly. “Okay. I’ve got to go.”

“But you’ll come back.”

“I will. I’ll be here between four and five. You make sure that if you have any guests that they are gone by then.” Anne slips out of bed. She kisses Ann on the forehead. “I love you.”

Ann hums, smiling. “I love you too baby. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Anne kisses her again. She can’t help herself. “Stay out of trouble.” They both know the meaning behind those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Why didn’t you come back last night? We were worried about you.”

“No need to worry about me, Marian. I stayed with Ann.”

“All night?”

Anne stops, turns, and stares at her sister. “Yes. All night. We are working through some – things.” Anne flips her wrist at Marian. She doesn’t need to go into detail for Marian to understand what she is talking about. They’ve both been through a lot.

“Hmm.” Marian hums. “So, can I expect you for dinner today?”

“No. I’m going back to see Ann. I just came to pick up some things.”

Marian’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “So, are you just going to stay there from now on?” She was just getting used to having Anne around Shibden. Having her around to help out, to cook, to clean, to help with their aging father and aunt.

Anne narrows her eyes at her sister. “No. Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know. She has her own place now.” Marian shrugs. She doesn’t want to feel jealous of Anne, but she is. Just a little bit. Anne has been gone and doing her own thing her whole life. She comes back now, and it gives Marian a little more freedom and a little less responsibility. But if she were to leave again that will disappear.

Anne huffs. “Well, I’m not like moving in with her if that’s what you are thinking.”

“Oh. Okay.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anne moves along. She goes upstairs to see her aunt. “How are you doing today, Aunt? Sorry I wasn’t home last night. I didn’t even think about you. I’m sorry. I should have called. I got caught up.” She’s not sure when she got so concerned about her family and the people in her life but Anne thinks maybe it means she’s growing as a human being.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry, dear. How is Miss Ann?”

Anne smiles, sadly. She thinks it’s funny that her aunt knows where she was without her having to say anything. “She’s okay.”

“Just okay? I thought you two would’ve been thrilled to be able to see each other again.”

“A part of me was.” Anne sits down on the bed next to her aunt.

“But?”

“But I’m struggling. And so is she.” Anne rests her head on her aunt’s shoulder. “We’re in a bad place. So much has happened.” Anne sighs. “I went over there last night with the intention of releasing her. Of setting her free from me. I feel like I’m going to drag her down in some way or another.”

Aunt Anne hums and pats at Anne’s thigh. “And what does she think?”

Anne rolls her eyes. “She said that she needs me. That her life before me was boring and mundane, with no joy and no happiness.”

“Then listen to what she says.”

She lifts her head. “It’s not that simple.” Anne argues.

“I know it’s not. But always remember what you have together. Things will be hard and challenging and you might want to quit or give up, but you shouldn’t. The best things in life are worth fighting for.”

“She’s the best thing in my life. I will love her forever. Whether we are together or not.” Anne sniffles.

“Oh, dear.” She pats at Anne’s knee again. “Go to her. It sounds like you two need to heal. Together.”

Anne agrees. “We do.” She looks over the aunt. “Do call me if you need anything though.”

Aunt Anne nods. “Go, dear.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ann opens the door and greets her with a chaste kiss. “You’re back.”

“I am.” Anne sets her overnight bag on the floor.

Ann bites her lip and bounces up and down on her toes. “Give me your phone.”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “Someone’s bossy. I just got in the door. Can I at least take my boots off?”

“No.” Ann shakes her head. “You can do that while I have your phone.”

“Why?” Anne hands her phone over though.

“I’m putting my new phone number in your phone.” Ann taps at the screen. “Don’t you have any pictures of me.” She looks through Anne’s camera roll.

“There’s one in there, I think.”

Ann finds it. “Anne, this is of me sleeping. Gross.” She goes to delete it, but Anne snatches the phone from her hand.

“Why do you need a picture of yourself on my phone? No pictures can really do you justice anyway. Your beauty can’t be captured in a snapshot.” Anne doesn’t mean to say it so smoothly and softly but that’s what ends up happening. She wanted to be firm and confident.

Ann bites her lip again. “Keep talking.”

Anne laughs.

The moment is broken. “I wanted to add a photo to my number.” She nods at the phone in Anne’s hand. “So, when I call you my face pops up on the screen.”

“Hmm. What can we do about that?” Anne grins and raises the phone. She clicks the camera open and takes a picture of Ann. And then another and then another.

“I’m not ready.” Ann whines, holding her hand up to ruin the shot.

“Then get ready.”

“No.”

Anne gets closer, wrapping her arm around Ann’s waist. “How’s up close?” She flips the screen and takes a selfie of the two of them.

“That won’t work. You can’t be in it.” Ann whines.

“I can’t. Hmm.” Anne pretends to think it over. Pretending to not know the proper procedure for a picture to go with Ann’s name and number. “Whatever will we do?” She leans in and kisses Ann.

Ann sighs into the kiss. “Anne, I’m serious about the picture.”

“And I’m serious about kissing you.” Anne counters. She kisses Ann again. This time snapping a photo of them while they are kissing.

“Hey.” Ann mumbles against her lips but keeps kissing her, parting Anne’s lips with a flick of her tongue.

The phone is forgotten in Anne’s hand and she focuses on the girl in her arms, the girl that she gets to kiss. Anne needs a deep breath. “I’ve missed this.” She rests her forehead against Ann’s. “How was your day? I gather you got that new phone.”

“I did.” Ann licks her lips. “And I got everything else put away and Harriet came over for about an hour to see the place. Did you have a good day?”

“Well, it wasn’t terrible. Work was work. Marian was annoying. My aunt is doing better. But this has been the best part of my day so far.” Anne cranes her head back so she can get a good look at Ann. “Do you have anything planned for the evening?”

Ann shakes her head. “Just getting my phone number into your phone.”

“An important thing.” Anne kisses the tip of Ann’s nose. “Would it be okay if I washed up and put my bag in your bedroom?”

“Anne.” She nearly scolds.

“What?”

“You don’t need to ask permission to do anything in my apartment.”

Anne shrugs. “Well, I am your guest and I wouldn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

Ann rests her hand on Anne’s cheek. “You’re so silly.” She steps past Anne and bends to grab her bag. “Let’s go.”

Anne grins and follows her. “What’s for dinner?”

Ann chuckles. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about that yet.”

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Mostly. You.” Ann looks at her over her shoulder. “And when you would get here.” She winks at Anne.

“Would you like to make dinner together?” Anne thinks back to their getaway in Manchester.

“I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet. All I’ve got is some pasta, a jar of peanut butter and some bread.”

“Then we can go shopping first.”

Ann stops and spins to face Anne. She sets her bag on the bed. “Aren’t you afraid someone will see us?”

Anne doesn’t want to live in fear. The thought did cross her mind though. “Your parents don’t do the shopping, do they?”

“My mother shops for clothes. But anything else, no.”

“Then I don’t care who else sees us. As long as you don’t.”

Ann shakes her head and smiles happily.

“What?” Anne asks of that smile.

“Just-“ Ann shrugs. “-I love you.”

Anne steps to her. “I love seeing that happy smile again.”

Ann frowns, thinking of why she hasn’t been smiling.

“Ah, darling. No.” Anne is sorry that she said what she did to get Ann’s thoughts to take a turn. She wraps her arms around Ann’s waist, pulling their hips together. “What should we have for dinner? You pick. Anything you want. Lobster. Sushi. Even though I can’t stand it. Roast dinner. Whatever you want.” Anne tries to get that smile back.

“Do you know how to cook lobster?”

Anne shrugs and makes a silly face. “Well, no.”

Ann laughs.

There’s that smile again. “But I’m sure we could figure it out. Do you think anywhere around here sells lobster though? Or should we get processed lobster? That we just have to heat up. We’ll have to get that melted butter or we can melt our own butter, I suppose. What else goes with lobster? Salad? Bread? Oh steak. Surf and turf. Isn’t that what that’s called.”

Ann laughs. “Stop, baby.”

“What?”

“I don’t want lobster.”

“Oh.” Anne frowns. She thought Ann wanted lobster. “I was starting to look forward to having it.”

Ann shakes her head. “You know what I want. Chicken and broccoli and pasta with your special alfredo sauce.”

“Hmm.” Anne looks up at the ceiling. “I might be able to do that.”

Ann smacks her on the arm.

She looks down and grins. “That sounds perfect. You really enjoy that meal, don’t you?”

“I do. You and the special alfredo sauce. Just delicious.” Ann licks her lips. “And I want to sit on the couch while we eat.”

“Curious, but okay.” Anne is okay with whatever Ann wants to do tonight.

“And I want to leave the dirty dish to do another time. Tomorrow.”

“But we have to put the extra food away.” Anne comments.

“Of course.”

Ann has another idea. “Then I want to lay on the couch with you and watch a stupid movie or some shitty tv show.”

Anne kisses the cheek gently. “It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this.”

Ann shakes her head. “I swear, I haven’t. I’m just coming up with it right now. What do you think?”

“I think that there couldn’t possibly be a better evening than that.” Anne starts swaying them back and forth.

“And maybe afterwards you’ll let me sit on your face.” Ann grins devilishly.

The swaying stops. “Uh-“ Anne mouth hangs open. “How about we just see how the evening goes? Don’t want to put any extra pressure on anything.”

“I’ve shocked you.” Ann chuckles.

“A little.” Anne admits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end credits are running. “Who’s your favorite character?” Ann asks. She’s lying on top of Anne, her head tucked under Anne’s chin.

“Flounder.” Anne says with a smile.

“Not Prince Eric, or Ursula, or King Triton?”

“Noooo. Ursula and Triton are evil and Eric just wants to get with her. Flounder supports Ariel and when she is in trouble he comes to the rescue. He’s the true hero of the story.”

Ann giggles.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m sorry baby.” Ann nuzzle her nose against Anne’s neck. “What do you say we go to bed?”

“Okay.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me who my favorite character is?” Ann pushes herself up onto her elbow, so that she is above Anne, looking down at her.

“Who?” Anne says simply.

Ann grins brilliantly. “Flounder.”

Anne laughs. “You’re such a butt.”

“A butt?”

“Yeah, a butt. It’s like a shit, or a shit head but nicer.” Anne shrugs.

Ann leans in and crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss. “God, I love you.” She mumbles against Anne’s lips. She looks down at the women beneath her in amazement and awe. Ann gets that wonderful feeling in her belly again. That warm, content, happy feeling. It’s been missing for a while now but she’s relieved that it’s back.

She gets up and runs into the bedroom and ducks behind the door. Anne comes in at a slower pace and Ann jumps out from behind the door, wrapping herself around Anne. They fall onto the bed together in a pile of limbs and laughter.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Reconnecting

Anne awakes in the night to a kick in the shin. “Ow, Ann. What was that for?” She rubs at her shin and looks over at her bed partner.

Ann is still, almost frozen-like in her sleep.

“Ann?”

Clearly, Ann isn’t conscious. She jolts, her legs kicking out at odd angles. Anne barely avoids getting kicked again.

There is a noise that Anne has never heard from her partner before. She likens it to a blood curdling scream. Anne narrows her eyes.

“Noooooo.” Follows the scream.

“Ann?” She reaches out to put a hand on Ann’s arm, but Ann pulls away from her. “Ann, it’s okay. It’s just me.”

Next, she tries taking Ann’s hand but Ann flails and pulls away from her.

“It’s just a bad dream, darling. Wake up.” She tries to shake Ann’s arm, but Ann slaps her with the back of her hand in the thigh.

Anne rolls her eyes. She’s going to have a couple of bruises after this.

Nothing is working so Anne results to a rather drastic move. She gets unto her knees and waits until Ann still on the mattress then pounces on top of her all at once. Her hands holding down Ann’s arms and her shins pinning Ann’s legs to the bed. With Ann pinned to the bed she is finally able to get face to face with her. “Ann, wake up.” Ann shakes her head from side to side. “Come on, darling. Listen to my voice. Ann, please. Come on.”

She stills again. This time Ann wrinkles her brow together. “Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

There is a gasp and Ann’s eyes pop open.

“There you are.” Anne say sweetly.

“Why are you on top of me?” Ann is confused.

Anne gives her a sympathetic smile.

“Oh.” She’s embarrassed when she realizes that she was having a nightmare. Ann hoped this wouldn’t happen while Anne was here, but it has.

“How long has this been happening? How long have you been having nightmares?” Anne doesn’t intend any malice behind it. She’s just curious.

“I don’t hurt you, did I?” She knows how she can get. One time during a nightmare she kicked all the covers off the bed and somehow managed to pull her shirt off.

“Don’t worry about me.”

Ann frowns. “Ever since ya know-“ She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Most nights.”

Anne releases her grip on Ann’s arms and sits back on her heels. She takes in all of her, all of her Ann. Sometimes she just can’t believe Ann is real. Like a real living, breathing human being. She’s so sweet and lovely and caring. Too sweet and lovely and caring to have to be dealing with nightmares and an abusive father.

“What?” Ann asks, feeling Anne judging her.

Anne dives back in. She slips her arms around Ann. “Oh, darling. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I know but I’m sorry you have to deal with all the crap you are dealing with.” Anne says into her ear. She feels Ann wrap her arms around her back, flexing her fingers against her shirt. “What can I do?”

Ann sighs. “You’re doing it.”

Anne turns her head and presses a kiss to Ann’s ear. “I love you, my darling.” She kisses her again by the ear and then on the cheek. Anne leans back and looks at her face before peppering it with dozens of kisses. Slow, meticulous, methodical. When Ann sighs she knows the kisses are working, soothing her. When Ann starts to giggle, she knows she’s started to change her mood.

“Stop, Anne. Enough.” Ann fists Anne’s hair and pulls her head away from her face gently. “I love you, baby.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Ann shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about her nightmare, nightmares. They are mostly the same. Her father is chasing after her, he catches her at some point, and then he punishes her for some atrocity or another. She runs her fingers through Anne’s hair to calm herself. It works her heart rate up just thinking about it. “You should go back to sleep.” She tells Anne.

“What about you?”

“It’ll probably be a while before I can fall asleep again.”

“Then I’ll stay awake with you. Tomorrow is Saturday. We can sleep in.”

“Are you sure?” She doesn’t want to make Anne do anything she doesn’t want to do.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.” Ann pushes on her shoulders. “Roll over for me.”

Anne does and in a couple of seconds Ann is tucked into her side, her head on her shoulder, her hand on her chest. “What should we do tomorrow? Er- today, I guess.”

Anne smirks. “Would you be opposed to coming with me to Shibden for dinner with my family? Things have been going well with me and them in the last couple of weeks. They’ve all actually helped out a lot. I might have gone mad if I didn’t have them to turn to while I couldn’t see you.”

“That sounds nice.” Ann whispers. She’s happy that Anne is getting along with and spending quality time with her family. It was long overdue. “I’d love to.”

“Great. And we can do whatever else you want until we have to go over there. Sleeping in being number one on that list.”

“And then maybe breakfast in bed?” Ann lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Who’s going to make breakfast if we are both in bed?”

Ann giggles. “We could both make breakfast and then get back in bed.”

“That’s an idea.”

“Can we lay around in bed all day? Just wearing our pajamas?”

Anne shrugs lightly. “I don’t see why not.” That sounds like a great idea. To be able to just be with Ann for the entire day and not have to worry about doing anything or going anywhere. Where they can talk and cuddle and just be close. It’s something that they need right now.

Anne massages Ann’s scalp with her fingers while she thinks. It produces a sleepy moan from Ann. “That feels nice.” Ann whispers.

“Does it?” Anne asks.

“Yes. I love all the things that those fingers can do to me.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “You’re something else.”

Ann giggles, nuzzling her face against Anne’s shoulder.

* * *

“You ready?” Anne asks.

Ann holds out her hand, palm up. Anne looks down at it before laying her hand in Ann’s. “I am now.”

“Wonderful.” Anne leads them out the door. She lets Ann lock the door before they go. It’s quiet in the car as they drive over. “Are you nervous?”

“Not at all. Are you?” Ann asks back.

“A little.”

“Why?”

Anne sighs. “I was mean to Marian last night when I stopped in. Well, maybe not mean but not the nicest. She was asking too many questions and I got snippy. I don’t know. Is it weird? That we are going to have dinner with my family.”

“Do they know what happened? Is that it?”

Anne looks over at her girl in the passenger’s seat with a tight-lipped smile. “Not really. I mean they know, but they don’t know know.”

“Okay.” Ann isn’t really worried about it. She actually appreciates them, all of them. They’ve helped her and Anne out the last few weeks.

“My aunt knows that we are trying to work through everything. I spoke with her yesterday about it. I was having a tough time and it helps to talk to her.”

“You can talk to me.”

Anne raises the connected hands to her lips and kisses the back of Ann’s hand. “I know I can. I just- it helps to be able to vent to more than one person sometimes.”

“Maybe I’ll have to hit up your aunt sometime too then.” They share a smile.

Anne enters Shibden with Ann in tow.

“Oh good. You’re here. I’m having a terrible time with dinner. Can you help me?” Marian asks as they walk into the kitchen.

Anne goes to the stove straight away. “What do you need?”

“Keep stirring that pot. I have to roll out the dough for the bread.” Marian instructs.

Ann stirs the pot. “What even is this?” She peers into it.

“It’s stew. No complaining. You can do the cooking if you don’t like it.” Marian points a doughy finger at her sister.

“No, it’s fine. It just looks weird.” Anne turns to Ann and makes a disgusted face.

Ann giggles at her. “Stop.” She mouths. “Anything I can help with, Marian?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment. Thank you for asking though.”

“No problem. I like to be helpful if I can be.” Ann is taking this newfound life of hers to the fullest. Living at the estate with her parents they always had someone to do everything for them. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, shopping, running errands, driving. “Will you teach me to drive?” She slides up to Anne’s side and wraps her hand around Anne’s bicep.

Anne looks over and smiles at her.

“You don’t know how to drive?” Marian asks.

Ann shakes her head even though Marian can’t see it. “I never needed to. I didn’t have a reason to. James always drove me everywhere.” Ann sighs wistfully. “Ah, James the most loyal and trustworthy man in my life.”

Marian slams the rolls into the oven. “He gave me the run around when I came to see you that first time. Very protective of you. A good man.”

“Too bad he’s just as loyal to my father.” Ann grumbles.

Anne jiggles her arm to get Ann’s attention. Their eyes meet. “Of course, I’ll teach you.”

“Lovely.” Ann kisses her shoulder.

* * *

Anne leaves the group while they have their post dinner cup of tea.

She goes to her room. She’s been upgraded to a room inside the main body of Shibden.

She’s a bit nervous about this but decides to go through with it. If she thinks she knows Ann like she thinks she knows her; then what she’s about to do won’t be a problem.

Anne returns to the group and sits in one of the remaining armchairs. She listens to the conversation and watches her aunt talk animatedly to Ann about some sort of soiree or another. Anne has no idea what they are referring to.

“Oh, I remember. It was my twenty-first birthday, I believe. That’s the last grand party my parents threw for me. You were there?” Ann grins over at Aunt Anne.

“I was. Yes. Your parents had invited me.” Aunt Anne confirms.

“Wow.” Ann gets up to put her empty teacup back on the tray. Instead of going back to the spot she was sitting in, Ann moseys on over to the armchair that Anne is sitting in and deposits herself in Anne’s lap.

She wraps an arm around Anne’s neck and settles in but notices that something is different. Ann doesn’t allude to anything though. She carries on with the conversation. “I hadn’t even realized you were there. Well, thank you for coming to my birthday then.”

The conversation topic changes and as soon as Ann is forgotten in exchange for Marian having the run of the topic Ann turns to Anne.

“Anne?”

Anne coolly keeps her hands placed on the arms of the chair. “Yes?” She raises an eyebrow.

Ann twists to whisper in Anne’s ear. “What am I sitting on?”

Anne tries to not move and keep a level face. “What do you think it is?”

Ann’s eyes go wide. “Wow.” She swallows the lump in her throat and turns back to the conversation. Ann listens in for a while before she stands and makes an excuse to leave. “It was a wonderful dinner, once again. Thank you for inviting me. But I’m afraid I must get going. I still have unpacking to do at my apartment.” It’s just a little white lie. “Anne?”

“Yes.” Anne shifts, then rises from the armchair. “It’s been a lovely evening.”

“Will you be returning?” Aunt Anne asks.

“No, I don’t think so. But I’ll be back before the end of the day tomorrow.” Anne promises. It’ll be good. She can spend tonight and tomorrow with Ann and then come back to Shibden Sunday evening to get ready for work the next morning.

She turns to Ann. “Ready?”

“Totally.”

Once in the car, Ann surveys the situation more closely. In other words, looks at Anne’s crotch directly.

“What?” Anne asks.

“You know what.” Ann’s eyes flick up to Anne’s before returning lower. She reaches over. “May I?”

Anne inhales loudly. “Yes.”

Ann’s hand connects with the top of Anne’s thigh, she slides her fingers inwards and feels it. She wraps her hand around the inside of Anne’s leg, rubbing back and forth.

A groan comes from Anne as the toy presses into her.

“We better get back to my place.” Ann says and sits in her seat, her hands in her lap.

“Right.” Anne starts the car.

Ann locks the door. Once inside she pulls her shirt over her head. She walks Anne to the bedroom eager to see.

She finds the zipper on Anne’s jeans and with a look, ask Anne if it’s okay that she undoes her pants. Anne nods, giving her the go ahead. Ann undoes the button and then the zipper. She bends and slips Anne’s jeans down her legs, so they pool around her ankles. As she stands again, Ann gets her first good look.

“No boxers.” Ann observes, looking down between their bodies.

Anne shrugs. “These briefs hold the dildo and they keep me – _covered_.”

“Ahh. How long have you had this?” Ann questions.

“Well-“ Anne thinks back. “I got it a while back. I was going to wear it that night- at the party at your parent’s house. When I got all dressed up. I thought it fit with my more masculine attire that evening.”

Ann thinks back to that night. “And why didn’t you?”

“I chickened out. I didn’t know what you would think. I didn’t know what you would think of me. And I didn’t want to be judged.” Anne looks away.

“I won’t judge you, Anne. But that would’ve been wicked hot. Not that that night wasn’t because it was but this.” Ann wraps her fingers around the member.

“So, what do you think?” There’s a little nervousness in Anne’s voice, she searches Ann’s eyes.

Ann grins. “It’s interesting.”

“Have you ever-?”

Ann shakes her head. “No. This would be a first for me.”

“We’ll go slow.” Anne whispers.

Ann nods and then pulls Anne in for a kiss. She’ll admit it, if Anne asks. Anne wearing a strap is hot. And the thought of her using it has Ann’s panties soaked. She pulls Anne to her, their bodies flush together the dildo rubbing against Ann when one of them shifts.

She knows somewhere that this isn’t going to be a long drawn out process. Neither of them patient enough for that. Ann herself is worked up far more than she could have imagined. She breaks the kiss to whisper in Anne’s ear. “I can’t wait to have your cock inside me.”

Anne groans and rolls her hips.

Ann laughs. “Yeah, just like that baby.”

Clothes are removed rather quickly after that. Anne is sitting on the edge of the bed now. “This too?” Ann slips her finger underneath the strap of Anne’s sports bar. “Please?”

Anne holds onto Ann’s hips, stands, pushing Ann backwards out of the way. “No touching.” She tells Ann. “Just looking.” It’s a rather big milestone for her. Anne pulls the material over her head.

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Ann whispers.

Anne goes to sit at the head of the bed. “You know what my favorite part about this is?” Anne asks

Ann shakes her head as she retrieves the bottle of lube from Anne’s overnight bag. She has a guess.

“That both of my hands are free. To hold you and kiss you and do whatever with.”

That wasn’t Ann’s guess. It’s a bit of a juxtapose if she thinks about it. What Anne just said compared to what she is wearing. Not something she would have thought of but that is her complicated, passionate, sweet Anne.

“I love you.” Ann crawls across the bed. She meets Anne for a quick kiss before squirting some lube into the palm of her left hand.

“I love you, darling.” She says smoothly. Anne groans as Ann’s hand comes in contact with the shaft covering it with lube.

“I’m absolutely soaked but if we are being careful.” Ann raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Anne agrees. “Hurry, please.” She adds.

Ann laughs. “You’re not going to come prematurely, are you?”

“I might if you keep stroking me like that.” Anne bites her lip.

“Well, then.” Ann throws the bottle on the floor. “How are we doing this?”

“Just like this?” Anne asks. She’s sitting at the head of the bed with her back against the wall.

Ann crawls up further, sitting on Anne’s thighs. Close but not close enough. She puts her hands on Anne’s shoulders and kisses Anne’s jaw. She kisses along the jaw until she reaches Anne’s ear and sucks the earlobe into her mouth. “I’m going to ride your cock like nobody’s ever rode it before.”

Anne shudders. “Nobody has.”

Ann pulls away to look at Anne. “Really?” Anne nods. “I’m honored.”

“You’re the only person I’ve felt safe enough to do this with.” Anne admits.

Ann kisses her in a bruising, hungry kiss. Teeth and tongues. Little bites and nips. Ann moves like a panther. Slow and sleek. There are twin groans from each of them. Anne closes her eyes and Ann sinks down until she is sitting in her lap.

“Open your eyes, baby. Let me see those beautiful brown lust-filled eyes.”

Anne does as she’s told.

“Hi.” Ann whispers.

Anne smiles hazily. That is until Ann shifts, rolling her hips. “Ahhhh.” Anne whines. She finds Ann’s waist with her hands.

“Too much?” Ann asks.

“No. I just need to get used to the feeling.”

“I want you to come while you’re inside me. I want to feel the power of your cock. I want to feel the force of your orgasm.” Ann whispers in her ear.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Exactly.” Ann rolls her hips against Anne. They start up a rhythm. A give and take. Anne takes her right hand from Ann’s waist and presses it into the mattress at her side. She thrusts up with a grunt. Ann matches her thrust with a particular long deep roll of her hips. “That’s it, baby.” She moans.

Anne comes with a long groan. She jerks and dances, pushing herself up, her buttocks come up off the mattress.

Ann feels her shudder into her core. She stills until Anne comes back down. It takes a few seconds, but Anne is staring at her with hazy, sated eyes.

“Suck my nipple.” Ann says.

Anne takes a nipple into her mouth. Her hand finding the other and rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb. She holds Ann around the waist with the other arm.

Ann slips her hands into Anne’s hair holding onto her head, her only guide as she bounces on Anne. “Touch me.” Ann moans, she just needs a little spark.

Anne flicks her thumb over Ann’s clit once and Ann jerks forward, her back arching she rests her forehead on Anne’s shoulder as a loud groan escapes her as she grinds down against Anne.

Anne hisses, sensitive but holds onto Ann’s waist as she comes.

Ann rolls off and onto her back, exhausted but feeling blissful. She breathes heavy and tries to collect herself.

Anne removes the dildo before finding Ann again. She rolls onto her side and kisses Ann’s upper arm. “What do you think?”

“I think we need more practice.” Ann giggles. “No, I think you were amazing and perfect. Even if it wasn’t the most elegant sex ever.”

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Anne rolls her eyes.

“Yes, but you love me.”

“That I do.” Anne pulls her to her chest and kisses the top of Ann’s head.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The chapter where Mr. Walker gets arrested.
> 
> Violence, domestic violence, abuse.

Sucker Punched

There is a knock on the door.

“Was that?” Anne asks, listening for other noises.

“Ignore it. Whoever it is will go away. Be quiet and pretend we aren’t here.” Ann smirks.

“What if it’s important?”

“What can be so important on a Sunday morning?” Ann counters.

Anne purses her lips together and thinks Ann is probably right. Nothing can be that important on a Sunday morning.

There’s another knock.

Ann groans and nuzzles her face against Anne’s bare shoulder. “Go away.” She mumbles. She had been enjoying a slow Sunday morning, having a lazy cuddle with Anne. With Anne laying on her back and she tucked into her side, still seemingly tangled together from the night before, Ann not wearing any clothes and Anne in just her boxers.

“Ann.” A man calls followed by another knock.

Ann’s eyes widen in panic.

“Holy fuck.” Anne mumbles.

“Ann. Open the door. We’re here to take you to breakfast.”

Ann sits up and looks around the room. “What is he doing here?” She looks at their clothes laying on the floor, Anne’s overnight bag in the corner.

“Ann.” His voice is growing more impatient. Another knock.

Ann jumps out of bed and throws on her bathrobe. “Put some clothes on and stay in here.” She hurries out of the bedroom and closes the door behind herself. On the way to the door, Ann wonders why her parents would be here on a Sunday morning. And why they didn’t call beforehand to see if she was home.

Ann puts a hand on the doorknob and peeks in the hole to see her father standing in the hallway.

“Ann, let us in.” Mr. Walker raises his voice, none too pleased to be kept waiting in the hallway.

“I’m not dressed yet.” Ann says through the door. “Just give me a few minutes.” She’s trying to stall and trying to give Anne time to get dressed.

“Let us in. I’m not waiting in the hallway. We’ll wait inside your apartment, not in the hallway.” He thumps his fist against the door again, even though Ann is standing right there.

She sighs and prays that this goes well. Ann unlocks the door and pulls it open.

“I saw some rubbish in the hallway and down by the front door. Are you sure this is a suitable place to live?” John goes on about the garbage.

“Yes, father. It’s a quiet, lovely building filled with respectful people. Maybe someone just put their trash out in the hallway, so they remember to take it out the next time they leave the building.” Ann tries to reassure him that it’s a safe, clean place to live.

“What are you guys doing here this morning? I wasn’t expecting you.” Ann hugs her bathrobe tighter around herself.

“Oh, your father thought it would be lovely to take you out for a nice breakfast. Are you eating well dear?”

“I am.” Ann thinks of her dinner the night before at Shibden with the Lister’s. She quickly comes back to the conversation at hand. “It would be nice to have breakfast with you.” Ann lies. She’d rather have breakfast with Anne. “Let me-“

There’s a noise that comes from the bedroom.

“What was that?” Mr. Walker clearly heard the noise. He’s already suspicious.

“Oh, nothing. Something might have fallen over. I was, uh, reorganizing the things on top of my dresser when you arrived.” Ann tries to convince him.

He narrows his eyes at her and then looks around the room for more ‘clues’.

“John, maybe we should wait for Ann in the car.” Mary tries to get him out of the room. She spotted the black boots at the door as soon as they walked in. She knows who they belong to, but she knows her husband won’t.

“No.” He pauses, looking around. “You’re hiding something.” He goes over to Ann, squaring her up. “Where is that dyke? This is why you moved out. So, she could fuck you whenever she wanted. Not having to worry about where you were or who was around.”

“So, what if I did.” Ann stands tall.

He slaps her across the face.

Mrs. Walker screams and retreats into the hallway. The neighbor across the hall comes out when he hears the scream. A big, middle aged man. “What’s happening?” The man asks.

“Call the police.” Mrs. Walker whispers to him.

The man gets his phone from his pocket and dials. He steps into Ann’s doorway.

“That’s it you little slut. No more money for you.” He raises his hand again to hit her.

Anne bursts out of the bedroom door. “Don’t you touch her.”

The distraction is enough to get him to move his focus from his daughter to Anne. “You.” He steps away from Ann and faces up to Anne. “You filthy bastard.” He looks Anne up and down. “What are you going to do about it? She’s my daughter.”

Anne clinches her fists at her sides. She doesn’t want this to get out of hand but if he comes after her, she’s not going to just stand there and take it. “She’s my girlfriend. And I plan to protect her from you.” Anne lifts her chin at him.

They stare at each other for a moment.

Ann stands behind her father, watching the exchange; a hand held to her stinging cheek.

The neighbor and Mary Walker watch from the door. The neighbor on the phone with the police.

Anne takes a step forward. “Excuse me.” She tries to pass Mr. Walker to get to Ann.

He steps in front of Anne. Anne locks eyes with him and tries to sidestep him but he gets in the way and pushes her to the floor.

“Nooo.” Ann yells. “Don’t hurt her.” She jumps on the father’s back, but he shakes her off. That only makes him angrier.

Anne gets to her feet again and Mr. Walker stands in front of her waiting for Anne to try to do something. Anne takes a half step, again trying to get past him to get to Ann.

That’s when he hits Anne. John Walker punches her in the side of the face with all his might.

Anne falls to the floor with a groan. She didn’t have time to react.

Ann screams and tries to get past her father to aid Anne, but she doesn’t get through him. He turns and pushes her into the couch. “I’m done with you. You’re dead to me.”

The neighbor hands his phone to Mrs. Walker. “Go downstairs. To the front door and let the police know where we are when they get here. And stay on the line with the operator.”

Mrs. Walker does as she’s told.

The neighbor is glad to get her out of the situation. He enters the room.

Mr. Walker turns to him. Now that he is done with Ann, he’s ready to leave.

“Not so fast, buddy.” He steps in front of Mr. walker. The neighbor has a few inches on him and probably fifty pounds too.

“And who are you?” John asks.

“I’m Ann’s neighbor. My name is Grant, if you must know.” He’d hold his hand out to shake but doesn’t want to seem like a smartass with what he is about to do.

“I don’t care what your name is. I’m leaving. Get out of my way.” John tries to step around the man.

The neighbor, Grant, puts a hand to John’s chest. “You’re not going anywhere. I’ve called the police, they’re on their way. We can do this one of two ways. I can take you down to the ground and hold you there until they arrive. Or you can sit in this here chair.” He pulls out a kitchen chair. “And you can have a seat and wait here.”

John scoffs. “I’m not doing that. I’m leaving.”

“Sir, you look like a fairly distinguished gentlemen. Though I don’t think you are from what I’ve just seen. But I bet you fool a lot of people with the way you dress.” Grant looks Mr. Walker up and down.

“Fuck you.” John tries to push past Grant.

Grant grabs hold of Mr. Walker’s left arm and takes him down to the ground in mere seconds. He holds him there, his arm pinned behind his back and a knee across his lower back.

The police come rushing into the apartment, followed by Mrs. Walker. They put John in handcuffs immediately. One officer goes to check on Anne.

Ann is kneeling next to her, crying.

The officer queues his walkie. “Send an ambulance. We’ve got one patient. Currently unconscious. Is she breathing?” He asks Ann. Ann nods. “Currently breathing.”

Ann is shaking her arm trying to wake Anne to no avail.

“Be careful, miss. You don’t know what her injuries are.”

Ann cries. “He sucker punched her in the side of the face.”

“Possible head and facial injuries.” The officer speaks into the walkie again.

Two other officers pick John up from the floor and take him out of the room, out of the building, down to a police car.

“What happened, sir?” An officer asks Grant.

Grant starts telling the police what he saw and what he did. They take his statement and then Mrs. Walker’s.

The paramedics roll up and rush to Anne. They check her quickly and check her pulse. “What happened?” The head paramedic asks.

“A punch to the head.” The officer replies.

“Do something.” Ann begs.

“We are miss.” The second paramedic takes one of Anne’s legs and bends it at a ninety degrees at the hip and knee. The head paramedic does the same to the other leg.

After a few seconds, there is a groan from Anne.

“Anne.”

They lay her legs back down on the floor.

“Anne. Are you okay?”

“My jaw.” She mumbles, opens her eyes and sees Ann and then the paramedics in her field of vision.

Ann doesn’t say anything. She feels guilty. She feels terrible that her father hit Anne.

“You were hit in the face and fell unconscious.” The head paramedic puts a pulse oximeter on one of Anne’s fingers. “We will be taking you to the hospital.”

“What?” Ann squawks.

“That’s the procedure with all head injuries.”

“I’m coming with.” Ann proclaims.

“Actually, you have to stay here and give your statement.” The police officer tells Ann.

“NO.” She stands up to face him. “If you want a statement from me, I’ll be down at the hospital.”

A second officer comes over to the first and leans into his side. “It’s fine. We’ll have to get the victims statement down at the hospital too.”

Ann speaks up again. She heard what he said. “I’m a victim too. He hit me too.”

“Ann.” It’s weak but it comes from Anne and gets Ann’s attention quicker than anything on the planet. Ann whips around and goes to Anne’s side. The paramedics have her sitting up now.

“I’m here, baby. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” She takes Anne’s hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She turns to the paramedic. “Do you think her jaw is broken?”

He doesn’t want to speculate. “It’s a possibility.”

Anne groans and raises her hand to her face. It’s painful. She’s not going to lie.

“Do you think you can walk down to the ambulance? Are you dizzy or lightheaded?”

Anne pushes herself up. At first, she is okay but then gets lightheaded. She reaches out for something to hold onto.

Ann reaches out at the same time. She takes Anne’s arm. One of the paramedics takes the other. Ann quickly ducks under the arm, supporting Anne. Anne’s arm around her shoulders, Ann has a grip on her right hand. She slips her arm around Anne’s waist. “I’ve got you.”

Anne takes a slow deep breath. The lightheadedness passes. “Okay. Let’s go.” She mumbles. Her jaw hurts too much to really talk or say anything of substance. She leans on Ann as they walk out of the apartment and down to the ambulance. Gingerly, of course.

“Lock the door when you leave, mum. The keys are on the counter.” Ann calls over her shoulder. “My bag is in my room. Bring that down to the hospital, please.”

“Yes, dear.” Mrs. Walker calls down the hallway to her daughter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was stuck with this. Why? I don't know. It had just flowed from me since the beginning until now. Regardless, here's another installment. Also, i'm not sure how much more of this there will be. I fell like it's nearing an end.

Chapter 51

“I don’t know who you are but thank you.” Mary reaches out to shake Grant’s hand.

“Oh, my pleasure. A damsel in distress needs a knight in shining armor.” He jokes.

Mrs. Walker can’t find humor in that. One, the damsel in distress is her daughter. And two, the distress is her husband.

“Though, it looked like the damsel already has a knight in shining armor.” He adds.

Mary nods. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t popped out of your place.”

Grant nods. “You would’ve figured something out.” He pauses, hoping not to overstep. “I don’t mean to be rude but was that man your husband?”

Mrs. Walker looks down at the floor and nods.

Grant puts a hand on her shoulder.

Mrs. Walker jumps, startled, scared. She looks him in the eyes.

“Sorry.” He apologizes. “If you or Ann?” Grant questions and Mrs. Walker nods to confirm. “If you or Ann need anything just knock on my door. I’m just across the hall. Lived her five years now. Know all the comings and goings of the place.”

Mary wonders how much longer Ann might live here. What happened today serious throws that into question. “Thank you, again.”

Grant nods curtly and takes leave.

She shuts the door behind him and releases a deep breath that she had been holding in. Grant is gone. The police are gone. Her husband has been taking to jail. Her daughter is at the hospital. Mary leans against the door and takes a few deep breathes to collect herself before pushing off the door.

She takes a look around the room. There is garbage that the paramedics left behind. The couch has been pushed out of place. Mary goes over and fixes the couch back to it’s proper position. She picks up the trash. Mary then goes to wash her hands.

Ann had requested she get her bag from her room. So, Mary ventures in there. Gasping and holding her hand to her chest, she takes a deep breath at what she sees.

The clothes still on the floor from the night before. Ann’s clothes, underwear. Then there are the messy bedsheets. Anne’s overnight bag in the corner.

Mary thinks about how they left in the ambulance. Ann in her bathrobe and Anne in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Mrs. Walker chuckles, it’s funny really, how many times she’s seen Anne in just her boxers now.

She takes it upon herself to pick up the clothes, to make the bed, and to find something for both of them to wear home from the hospital.

With a bag full of clothes, Ann’s bag, and Ann’s keys she makes her way out of the apartment and her way down to the hospital.

* * *

It’s a bumpy ride and every time the ambulance hits a bump Anne winces in pain. Ann holds her hand for comfort. She plays with her fingers in anxiety. It’s quiet in the ambulance except for the paramedics talking to each other and to ask Anne a question or two.

They walk into the hospital and the paramedics hand Anne off to the doctors and nurses. It’s explained what happened and they check Anne for head trauma. After she finishes their tests they whisk her off for an x-ray.

Ann sits by herself in the waiting area. Her left leg bounces with anxiety and she chews on her fingernails. She hopes Anne’s injuries aren’t serious. They were already told that she has a concussion.

Mrs. Walker comes rushing through the door, urgency written all over her face. She looks around and spots Ann sitting in a chair in the corner. She’s leaning forward in the chair, looking down at the floor, her hand up near her mouth. Mary looks over to the other corner of the room to see two police officers standing there.

She goes over to her daughter. “Are you alright?” As she approaches.

Ann stands abruptly. Startled by her mother. She starts pacing the room.

“Ann, sit. Please.” Her mother urges.

Ann can’t. She’s worried. Her mother knows this. “Where is she?” She asks of Anne.

“In x-ray.” She looks up from the floor and locks eyes with her mother. “What if her jaw is broken? What if she needs surgery?”

Mary comes over and puts a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “One thing at a time, Ann. It’ll be alright.”

Ann nods. She knows this. Somewhere deep down inside. But that surface panic prevails.

* * *

Anne does in fact have a broken jaw, but the doctor doesn’t think she needs surgery, that is should heal on its own.

“Any other questions?” The doctor asks.

Anne shakes her head. They’ve given her pain meds, but it still hurts to talk and the doctor has advised limited talking and a mostly liquid diet.

The doctor exits and as soon as the door closes behind him it opens up again. This time it’s the police. They question her about the attack. She tells them about today.

“This isn’t the first time Mr. Walker has used his fists on someone.” Anne tells them.

“Oh? Do you have evidence of this? You know you just can’t say things.” The police officer gives her a pointed look.

“I mean- I didn’t witness anything but I’ve seen bruises. Have you talked to his daughter and wife?”

The office writes something in his little notebook. “Hmm. We have. Thank you for the info Miss Lister. A detective will follow up with you.”

* * *

Ann is allowed back into the room after the police leave. She gave her statement while Anne was getting x-rays.

She pulls through the door to see Anne laying on the bed, her head back, her eyes closed.

Anne peeks an eye open when she hears the door close. She lifts her head when she sees Ann approaching her.

“Oh, my poor baby. I’m so sorry.” Ann climbs up right on the bed. She fits herself at Anne’s side, wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck. “How bad?”

Anne shrugs. “I’m tough.”

Ann frowns at her. “I don’t care how tough you are. Tell me how bad it is.”

“Concussion and a broken jaw. But I don’t need surgery. Just limited talking and a rather gross sounding liquid diet.”

Ann grins. She’s thankful Anne’s injuries aren’t worse. “I’ll take good care of you baby.” She buries her face in Anne’s shoulder then places a kiss to the side of her neck, settling in the spot.

It’s quiet in the room for a long time. Each in their own heads with their own thoughts.

Mrs. Walker comes in with a coffee for Ann. Sets it on the table when Ann isn’t interested in moving from her comfy spot on the bed with Anne.

“I’m sorry about today.”

Anne has an immediate reply. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault.”

Mrs. Walker mumbles something about never marrying her husband.

Anne reaches out for Mrs. Walker’s hand. Mrs. Walker comes over to the side of the bed and takes Anne’s hand. “Then we wouldn’t have sweet, wonderful Ann.” She looks at the girl next to her.

Ann grins shyly back at Anne under the attention of her mother.

“You’re right about that.” Mrs. Walker says.

Ann draws patterns on Anne’s hospital gown with her index finger. “What are you going to do, mother?”

Mrs. Walker shrugs. “I don’t know.” She takes the pair in and sighs. “First, I’m going to go home and have a talk with James.” She intends to find out what James knows about the situation and fill him in on what he needs to know. Then she’s going to ask him to protect her from Mr. Walker if he were to be angry when he comes home from jail. She thinks he won’t be because by then he’ll have calmed down, and word will have gotten out that he’s been arrested, and he’ll be embarrassed, and want to hide from everyone. He’ll also want to meet with his attorney’s straight away.

“I’m not too worried about me. I am, however, worried about you, Ann.”

“Why?”

“Well-“ She knows her daughter head is elsewhere but- “Your father will meet with his attorney’s and I’m sure see about having you evicted from your apartment. Or pull your rent from the apartment and then the apartment company will evict you. Regardless, unless you come into a sum of money you’ll likely have to move out by the end of the month.”

Ann nods sadly. She hadn’t really thought about that yet. Just when she got a little freedom it’s being yanked from her.

“You can’t come home.” Mrs. Walker whispers.

“I know.” Ann mumbles. She doesn’t want to burden Anne at this moment because Anne has enough to deal with with her injuries.

Mrs. Walker and Ann both look to Anne though.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Anne says. And in that moment, they all know that Ann will be moving into Shibden with Anne and her family.

“There’s one more thing.”

“What?” Ann asks and looks at her mother expectantly.

“This is going to be on the local news, in the papers.” She points between the pair on the bed. “You are going to have to go to court. Everybody is going to find out what happened.”

Ann shrugs. “So be it. I don’t care what anybody thinks about Anne and I.” She raises Anne’s hand to her lips and kisses the back of it. “If I’m dragged through the press and the source of the town gossip, then fine. I wouldn’t change anything. I’ve got the one thing that’s most important to me and everything else doesn’t matter. If I have to-“ She looks to Anne. “-if we have to scrape by for the rest of our lives, that’s fine. Money doesn’t buy you happiness. And I’ve never been happier than since I’ve met Anne.” She kisses Anne’s cheek very gently.

After a few more minutes, Mrs. Walker heads home. She’s got her own battles and decisions to make.

* * *

They release Anne from the hospital a few hours later. She calls Marian to pick them up. Marian takes them back to Shibden. She was shocked when Anne called and said that she’d been hospitalized. But wasn’t shocked when she found out what happened.

Ann helps Anne up the stairs to her room and into bed as soon as they get in the door. Ann barely lets Anne out of her sight the remainder of the day. Laying in bed with her. Sometimes talking somethings just laying quietly.

She goes down at supper time to get something for herself to eat and throws a protein shake together for Anne. She was thankful to get Marian’s help. Marian did some shopping and helps her around the kitchen. “Can you bring me back to my apartment tomorrow morning?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll have to pack all my things. Do you know anybody with a truck? That might be willing to help someone who is down on their luck.” Ann smiles sadly at Marian.

Marian nods. “I can ask the guy that we rent our fields to. He has a truck. And a son. I’m sure they’ll help. Nice fellow.” She pats Ann on the back. “Are you alright?”

Ann hangs her head. “It’s a lot. I just want to focus on getting Anne through the next few days. Until she can get back to work. And getting everything from my apartment.”

“Just-“ Marian chews on her bottom lip. “-if you need someone, who isn’t Anne, to talk to I’m around, ya know?”

Ann nods. “There’s one more thing.”

Marian waits.

“Anne’s car is at my apartment and I can’t drive.” She looks away shyly. She wishes she were more useful.

“I’ll have the guys take care of it tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Marian.” Ann says genuinely.

“If you need anything else-“

Ann nods. “I know.” She takes a bowl and a cup with her out of the kitchen.


	52. Chapter 52

“Marian is getting the guy she, well, you, or the family rents the fields to, and his son, to help me move out of my apartment tomorrow.” Ann reenters the room. Bowl of stew in one hand and Anne’s protein shake in the other.

“Ann.” It’s but a whisper. A whine. An apology. Anne feels awful about what’s happened. And now on top of it, Ann has to move out of her newly acquired apartment and out of the freedom that it brought her. And to what. This. Being her nurse and feeding her and looking after her like Anne is some useless piece of shit. She’s caused this girl far too much grief.

“Shhh.” Ann shushes her. “No talking. Doctor’s orders.”

But still Ann cares for her. And wants to do whatever she can to help.

They eat. Mostly in silence. Ann brings the dishes back downstairs.

When she returns a few minutes later, she has a notebook and pen in her hands. “If you want to say something you’ll have to write it down. I don’t want to hear any more words come out of that mouth of yours.” Ann points a threatening finger at the woman in the bed.

Anne presses her lips tightly together. She watches as Ann crosses the room. She waits as Ann pauses at the foot of the bed, anticipating her to join Anne on the bed again. Instead, Ann makes a detour. She goes over to the bureau and starts pulling open the drawers.

“Just as I suspected.” She shuts the last drawer and approaches the bed. Ann gently, not to jostle Anne or her injuries, climbs on the bed, over Anne outstretched legs, and sits at Anne’s hip. “You only have a few outfits.”

“I wear the same thing all the time.”

“No talking. Write it down.” She points to the notebook. “And yes, I know that. I see you have enough white shirts to go the whole week, though, so that’s an improvement. But what I was getting at was that all of your ‘clothes’ don’t even occupy one drawer. Do you mind if I-“ She hesitates. “-if I, when I-“ Ann clothes her eyes. She doesn’t know why this is so hard. “Caniputmyclothesinthebureauwithyourclothes?” She says it all together real fast. She’s never lived with anyone before. She doesn’t know the etiquette. Ann doesn’t know if what she’s asking is overstepping.

Anne writes in her notebook and shows it to Ann. YES.

Ann lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. “Ok. Lovely.” She comes over to the bed and lays down next to Anne. She wraps her hands around Anne’s bicep with her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry about what happened.” Ann doesn’t know if this is something that she will ever forget. “I wish it hadn’t happened and that you weren’t injured.”

“You’ve already said that.” Anne reminds her.

Ann sighs. “I know but I don’t think there’s anything that I could ever do to tell you or show you just how sorry I am. You didn’t deserve this.” She strokes her thumb gently over Anne’s cheek.

Sternly. “And neither do you.” Anne tells her. “No one deserves to be beaten and abused. Ever. In any situation or circumstance.”

“No talking.” Ann puts a finger to Anne’s lip.

So, Anne scribbles something down on her notebook and shows Ann.

“What are we going to do now?” Ann reads the question aloud. “Well, tomorrow I’m going to pack up my apartment.” She sighs sadly. “And then move in here.” She shrugs. It’s the most anticlimactic way possible to be moving in. Usually it’s an exciting, joyous occasion when you move in with someone. This isn’t that. Ann isn’t just moving in with Anne either. She’s moving in with the entire Lister family. She’s grateful for them but it doesn’t feel the same as when she was moving into her own apartment and she knows it doesn’t feel the same as if she were going to be moving in with just Anne. This is a necessity though.

Anne looks at her with big, sad, sympathetic eyes.

Ann kisses her gently. “And I’m going to help you get all healed up.” She pats at Anne’s collarbone with an open hand. “And we are going to forget about my father and live happily ever after.”

Anne lets out a frustrated breath. She writes something down on her paper and shows it to Ann.

Ann reads it and shakes her head. “Stop it.” She takes the notebook from Anne and throws it across the room. It hits the door and then falls to the floor with a soft thud. “I don’t want to hear anything like that from you ever again.” She sits up, holding a pointed finger towards Anne. “You do deserve me. You are nothing but kind and amazing. I know you’ve had a difficult past but Anne you’ve got to stop living in that past. It’s you and me now. Nothing can stop us. We’ve got the whole world at our fingertip. We can do whatever we want.”

“Money.” Anne whispers.

Ann rolls her eyes. “Okay, within reason. But I’m serious Anne. You’re it for me. There’s no one else that will ever come close or compare.”

“Notebook.” Anne says.

That has Ann getting out of bed and going over to pick up the notebook. A few of the pages are bent and wrinkled but they are still usable. She hands the notebook to Anne before sitting at her hip.

Ann watches as Anne writes out each letter. First a M and then an A. One R and then another. Ann holds her hand to her chest. She feels like her heart isn’t beating correctly. She waits, on bated breath, for Anne to finish writing the two words. Ann blinks a few times when Anne is finished.

She looks up to find Anne looking back at her expectantly. Anne shrugs.

Ann isn’t sure how Anne can go from doubting herself and their relationship to this in mere seconds but she has. “Are you sure?” It’s not the thing to say but she wants to make sure Anne isn’t doing this on a whim or because she’s scared.

Anne scribbles something quickly on the paper. It reads ABSOLUTELY.

“This isn’t a result of your concussion? You hitting your head?” Ann grins, teasing.

Anne shakes her head. “I’m serious.”

Ann can see in her calm demeanor and still eyes that Anne is very serious indeed. “I thought you’d never ask.” Ann bites her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. “I want to ravish you so bad right now but it can’t.”

Anne lifts her lips into a smirk. “Says who?”

Ann eyes widen in shock. “The doctor. Plus, your family is downstairs.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.” Anne plays. “I ask you to marry me and then am denied the sexual experience I deserve as a result.”

Ann swats at her arm playfully. “Knock it off. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked me when you were so injured and can’t celebrate properly.” Secretly, she’s so proud of Anne for coming so far. For them to be able to talk about and banter about sex so easily now. When not that long ago, Anne was uncomfortable about the discussion. She might still be but Ann can see that Anne trusts her and is loosening up.

“When should I ask you then?” Anne raises an eyebrow.

Ann shakes her head. “I think the pain meds are getting to you.”

“They’re rather wonderful.” She sighs.

“You’re silly. No more talking though. Doctor’s orders.” Ann pushes Anne’s hair back from her face, hooking some around her ear. “Do you need anything?”

Anne shakes her head. “Just you.”

Ann closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I love you, Anne. Like you don’t know.”

“I think I do know.” Anne says.

“I said no more talking.” She removes the notebook from Anne’s lap. “Let’s lie down. You need to rest. And I need to relax.” Ann lays down on her side and waits for Anne to slip lower in the bed.

With her arm out, she waits for Ann to find her place at her side. Anne rubs Ann’s back for a little bit before holding her to her side.

Ann rests her head on Anne’s chest. “We need to frame that notebook page.” She smiles into Anne’s shirt. She, feels, more than hears Anne chuckle from deep in her chest. “One day it will be an amazing story to tell people. Today’s been one hell of a day.” She draws aimless patterns on Anne’s chest with her free hand. “But no matter what, I’m glad that we are here together at the end of the day. We weathered the storm.” Ann shrugs one shoulder. “For the most part. I know all of this crap isn’t over with my father, but it seems like there is finally a path forward. This is the catalyst that puts our lives together into motion.” Ann talks and talks. She continues on about what they are going to have to do going forward with regard to a potential court case. What she doesn’t realize though is that Anne has fallen asleep. “Do you think you’ll be able to handle seeing my father in court? You’re not going to go ape shit on him?” Ann looks up to see Anne’s head tilted to the side, her mouth open slightly, her eyes closed. She sighs and kisses Anne’s shoulder. “My brave, and stupid, knight in shining armor.” She rolls over to turn of the lamp before rolling back and settling in for the night.


	53. Chapter 53

Empty Apartment

Ann is up early. Truth be told, noises from downstairs in the kitchen have woken her. It’s something that she’s going to have to get used to. Being in close contact with four other people. At her estate- at her father’s estate- it was quiet. Her room was upstairs and far away from the kitchen. The house was bigger and there were less people. Sure, there were the family servants but they knew, were coached, not to make a lot of noise.

She needs to get up anyway. She has to get over to her apartment as soon as possible. The fear that her father will beat her to it sits in the back of her mind. She doesn’t want him going in there and seizing all of her belongings. Or equally as bad, telling the apartment office to change the locks and not let her back in the apartment to get her things.

Ann rolls onto her back and then looks over her shoulder. There Anne is, sitting up in bed, reading the paper. “How long have you been awake? Oh, wait. No talking.” She pushes herself into a seated position and pecks Anne on the cheek. “Morning.” She appraises Anne. She notices some bruising on her jaw and cheekbone. “Ohhh.” She whines and reaches out to gently run her finger over the marks. “Anne.” She wants to say she’s sorry again, but she knows it redundant and repetitive and doesn’t help any. “Have you had anything to eat, er, drink?” She figures Anne’s been downstairs already since she’s got the paper.

Anne nods. “Marian made me a smoothie to have with my meds. Woke up in moderate pain. All better now though.”

Ann smiles. “I should get going. You should have woken me. I’ve got lots to do today.”

Anne finds Ann’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Try not to worry too much. I know that I worry a lot but I’m trying to not do that so much anymore. I feel a little freer today for whatever reason.” They both know the reason. “Today will go smashingly. You’ll see. You go. You and Marian and the boys crush it. I’ll be right here waiting for you to get back.”

Ann beams. “God, I love you.” She rushes in to kiss Anne before she remembers she needs to be gentle. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

Ann pops out of bed, with one last look at Anne as she opens the bedroom door, she’s gone. Ann runs down the stairs with an energy that she didn’t have when she woke up.

“What’s got you all in a flurry?” Marian asks as Ann enters the kitchen.

“Your sister.” Ann grins.

Marian pulls a disgusted face. “Gross.”

Ann laughs. “You ready to go?”

Marian nods. “Let me just put my dishes in the sink. There are some muffins on the stove. Grab a couple and let’s go.”

* * *

“Thanks for helping me today. I’m sure Anne would’ve helped if- nevermind. That’s the reason we are in this situation.” Ann isn’t going to worry about what ifs. Anne told her not to worry. What’s done is done.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this or not.” Ann needs advice though.

“What?” Marian glances over at her before returning her eyes to the road.

“Anne asked me to marry her last night.” Ann bites her lip waiting for Marian’s reaction. Marian flexes her hands on the steering wheel.

“Is that okay with you?” Ann looks Marian up and down trying to read her reaction.

“Whether it’s okay with me or not, I don’t think Anne cares. Not that she doesn’t care but just that she’s going to do whatever she wants. Me or anybody else isn’t going to stop her. Well, maybe you.” She smirks over at Ann.

Ann sighs.

“What is it?”

“Do you think she meant it?” Ann wrings her hands together.

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“Because of the timing. Because of everything that’s happened. Because of the concussion. Because she’s all messed up on pain meds.” Ann rambles off all the concerns she’s been thinking about in her head.

“Why do you doubt her?”

“I don’t. I just-“ Ann shrugs.

“You’re doing it right now. I don’t think it matters- when she asks. Or even who asks. I think that it’s unorthodox and the timing is shit but you too are unorthodox, and your timing has been shit.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

Marian chuckles. “I’m serious. And, I’m sure, so was my sister. Pain meds or not. So, don’t doubt it. Go with the messed up flow that you guys have going on. It works for you. And- hopefully one day things will even out and get easier. In the meantime, us Lister’s have got your back. Both of you.”

“Thanks Marian.” Ann blushes a little. She feels overwhelmed with all the love and kindness that Anne’s family shows her. She’s never had that from her own family.

“Aunt Anne is going to love this. She absolutely loves you.” Marian grins fully now.

* * *

With Ann’s directions, Marian pulls up to the apartment. “I’m just going to text John the address. You go ahead. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Ann heads into the building and then up the stairs. She puts her key in the door and turns it. It still works. That’s a good sign. She pushes the door open and sees a not so good sign. She expected a bit of chaos after everything that happened yesterday. But this?

The place is absolutely ransacked. The couch is flipped over. Ann’s laptop is on the floor, smashed into pieces. Her mouth hangs open as she stands in the doorway.

“Ann?” Marian comes up behind her and looks over Ann’s shoulder. “Oh my.”

Ann spins around. “You can’t tell Anne about this.”

“But-“

Ann points a finger in her face. “Nope. Not at all. Let’s assess the damage.” She spins on her heels and enters the apartment.

Marian nods. She takes a step back and swallow the lump in her throat. Ann is strangely calm about this. If it were Marian, she would be in a puddle of tears on the floor if all her worldly possession were destroyed.

Turns out, it’s not as bad as it looks. The laptop took the worst of it. Though that is probably Ann’s most expensive possession. She founds Stanley under the bed. Ann dusts him off and gives him a hug. “Sorry little guy. Tell me who did this?” She looks at him sideways before moving on.

Ann goes through the dresser and packs up all her clothes. She grabs Anne’s bag and clothes from their little sleepover. She checks to make sure Anne’s toy from the other night is safely in the bag. It is. Ann closes her eyes with a sigh of relief.

They get everything loaded up and Marian puts a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “I’ll be downstairs. Come down when you are ready.”

Ann nods. She waits until Marian is gone, and she takes a deep breath before looking around the empty apartment. She thinks briefly about how she felt moving in, mere days ago, and how different she feels now. So much has happened in such a short period of time. “Goodbye.” Ann whisper and reflects on what could have been.

Ann turns the lights off and shuts and locks the door. She’s not sure what the protocol is but she knows her father has likely already talked to management.

She gets outside to Marian. “The guys already took off with your stuff. I hope that’s alright.”

Ann gives her a weak appreciative smile. “That’s fine.” She jiggles the keys in her hand. “We just have to drop these off at the office and we can be right behind them.”

They get back to Shibden and the guys are putting everything inside. Ann knows she’s going to have to lug it all upstairs herself. But her things are here and that’s half the battle.

Once everything is inside, she looks around. “I’ll get all of this moved before the end of the day.”

Jeremy and Aunt Anne stare at the pile of boxes and bags.

“No hurry, dear.” Aunt Anne pulls her into a hug. “How are you?”

“Oh.” Ann is stunned at first, but then wraps her arms around the older woman. “I’m good.”

Aunt Anne pulls her back and looks into Ann’s eyes. “Don’t lie to me, dear.” Firm.

Ann gives her a guilty tight-lipped smile. “Sorry.”

Aunt Anne pats her gently on the cheek. “How are you really?”

There’s a shrugs and Ann looks away. “Tired. A little sad.”

“That’s better.” The older Anne smiles kindly. She nods her head to the stairs. “She’s been bothering me all morning, asking if you were back yet.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Of course she has. I told her no talking.”

“Oh, she didn’t talk. I don’t know where she got it, but Anne has a bell now. She rings it maybe once an hour. Jeremy or I hobble in there. She has those big brown eyes, and she holds her notebook up. In big letters on the page reads ‘Is Ann back yet?’.

“Insufferable.” Jeremy mumbles and slinks off.

“I think she’s bored.”

Ann nods. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I absolutely love having Anne around, but she’s been driving me bonkers today.”

“Okay.” She looks over her shoulder at the pile of the stuff. “I’ll be back down in a little while to get started on that.”

“No rush.” Aunt Anne reassures her.

Ann takes the stairs two at a time. She puts one hand on the bedroom doorknob and the other flat against the door. She listens for any sound or movement from inside the room. She doesn’t hear anything, so Ann opens the door slowly. She peeks around the door to see Anne asleep in bed. She smiles before closing the door and crossing the room. “Baby.” She whispers.

“Ann?” It’s faint but Ann hears it.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Ann kicks off her shoes at the side of the bed before slipping into it with Anne.

“How’d it go?” Anne opens her eyes as Ann settles at her side.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Ann tells her and wraps her arms tight around Anne. “I just want to be with you for right now. Go back to sleep.” She kisses Anne’s shoulder as soon as Anne closes her eyes again. It’s not long before Ann follows Anne into sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little longer than i expected. oh well. i was on a roll and couldn't stop.  
> NSFW

Over the course of the evening Ann brings all of her belongings upstairs to store in Anne’s room.

Anne watches from the bed as Ann ‘unpacks’. She tried to get up to help but Ann scolded her and told her to get back into bed and rest.

She let’s Ann do whatever she wants. And put her things wherever she wants. Anne is just happy that Ann is here. She’s more than happy that Ann is here. It’s a small miracle, in her opinion, that Ann is here. “Can we talk about what I asked last night?”

“Anne, I’m busy right now.” She looks over her shoulder briefly before turning back to her task.

“I know but-“ Anne worries about the question. “Was it okay?”

Ann hears the worry in her voice a turns around fully. “Yeah.” She’s unsure herself.

“Oh.” Anne hangs her head. “I understand if you wouldn’t want to. Marry me, that is. I can’t offer you anything. And I get it. You were probably just saying yes because of this.” Anne gestures to her face. “And you didn’t want to hurt me more than I already was. Though the emotional pain is far worse than any physical pain I could ever endure.”

“No.” Ann shakes her head. She approaches the bed.

“I know.” Anne can’t look at her.

“No, not no.” Ann sits at Anne’s hip. “Look at me.” She puts her palm on Anne’s thigh. “Please.” She gives the thigh a squeeze. “You gotta stop jumping to conclusions and assuming things.” Anne looks up at that. “You know what they say when you assume something?” Anne shakes her head. “When you assume it makes an ass out of you and me.” Ann grins.

Anne chuckles. “Don’t make me laugh. It hurts.”

“Sorry baby.” She takes Anne’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it before flipping it palm up and kissing the palm. “Yes, it was okay that you proposed. I don’t know if the timing was the best, but I talked to Marian and she said that it was fine. That our love and our story is unorthodox.” Ann bobs her head from side to side playfully. “And the timing is shit. I just wasn’t sure if you were serious.”

“You talked to my sister about this.” Anne narrows her eyes at Ann.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know if it was appropriate, but I needed to know if you were serious. And she told me that you were.”

“I am.” Anne looks over at the door. “Who else knows?”

“Nobody. Marian won’t tell anyone until we are ready to tell them. Are you mad at me?” Ann is worried that she’s messed this up somehow.

Anne takes a deep breath. “No.”

“Good. Cuz I want to marry you. Not anytime soon. But eventually. After everything has calmed down. I don’t care if we can’t afford to have a reception or anything fancy. It just needs to be me and you. Maybe we could have my mother come over to the house after and we can have dinner with your family.”

“They’re your family now too.” Anne tells her.

Ann bites her lip.

“What?”

“I know.” She can’t hold her happy grin in any longer. “Your aunt asked if I was okay when I came back and she gave me a hug.”

“She gives good hugs, doesn’t she?” Anne winks.

Ann hums and nods. “Not as good as yours.”

“Come here.” Anne holds her arms open. Ann falls into her arms. “Just so we are clear- you aren’t upset with how or when I asked you.”

“Not at all. Just to be clear- as long as you are serious.”

“Absolutely. One hundred percent.” Anne presses her lips to Ann’s forehead. There’s no force behind her kiss but the gesture is there.

* * *

Anne stays home from work for an entire week. They spend a lot of time in the bedroom. Mostly cuddling and talking about their future.

They have dinner as a family on Thursday evening.

Everyone eats like normal except for Anne. She has her meal with a straw. It consists of mashed potatoes and the ‘special’ food Marian bought for her when she went shopping.

“I never thought I would see the day.” Marian starts.

Everyone looks to her to continue.

“The day that my older ate baby food through a straw. But boy what a sight it is.” Marian laughs.

Anne rolls her eyes. She keeps her mouth shut, doesn’t say anything.

“How is your food?” Ann asks in a teasing voice. “Is the squash yummy in your tummy?” She says in a baby voice. Ann pokes at the tan pile on Anne’s plate. “What’s this one again?”

“Apple.” Anne mumbles. She folds her arms over her chest.

“What about this one?” Marian point to a purplish pile of baby food on Anne’s plate. “Are we going to have to change your diaper after dinner?”

“Oh, I know, that one must be blueberry. Anne love berries. Blue or otherwise.”

Anne has had enough. She gets up abruptly and throws her napkin down on the table and marches out of the room and up the stairs.

The table goes silent. They all exchange looks. Aunt Anne shakes her head in disappointment at Marian and Ann.

“I’m in trouble now.” Ann mumbles.

“Pfft.” Marian waves a dismissive hand. “Anne won’t stay mad at you for long. Me, on the other hand. She could hold a grudge for a week over this.” She smiles, satisfied. “It was too damn easy though. Baby food. Come on.”

Ann finishes her dinner in due time. No rush. She helps Marian with the dishes and putting away the leftovers. If she’s going to be living here rent free, then she’s going to be sure to help around the house.

“Do you think I should start looking for a job?”

Marian mulls over the question as she dries dishes Ann hands to her. “It might be helpful as far as expenses go for you and Anne.”

Ann nods. “I don’t know how to drive though. So that’s a problem. Or have a car. And Anne’s going to go back to work next week and be gone all day. I’ll need something to do anyways.”

“Well, you look for something. And we’ll go from there. Maybe I can help out. Bring you or pick you up. Or maybe there’s a schedule that you could get that would work for both of us. Or Anne could pick you up if she’s done with work. Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something out.” Marian rests a hand on Ann’s shoulder.

* * *

It’s Saturday evening. Anne grabs a blanket, puts her coat on and finds Ann. She takes Ann by the hand and they go out and sit by the pond.

“I could get used to this.” Ann comments.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s peaceful. Quiet.” Ann looks over at her. “At my house it was quiet but not peaceful quiet. It was more like an eerie quiet. Well, maybe not eerie but it was quiet, like, you didn’t want to disturb anything. It was quiet, like, if you were loud all of our secrets would come spilling out. That kind of quiet.”

Anne hugs Ann closer to her side and presses her lips to the side of her head.

“It’s chilly out here.”

“Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?” Anne is worried.

“Not really. How’s your head?”

“Fine.”

“And how’s your jaw?”

“Still sore but getting there. You ask every day. You know the answer.” Anne gives her love a curious look,

“I know.” Ann shrugs. “But I want to make you feel good.”

“Okay.” Anne shrugs.

“No. You’re not listening. I want to make you _feeeel_ good.” Ann wiggles her eyebrows.

Anne’s eyes go wide. “Ann. No.”

“Why not? It’ll warm me up.”

“Not out here. Anyone could see us.” That is Anne’s major concern. What would her family think?

“Well, where then?” There’s a bit of excitement and adventure in Ann’s voice.

“You’re serious?” Anne almost can’t believe it.

“As a heart attack.”

Anne hops up. “Come on.” She holds her hand out to help Ann up.

Ann takes Anne’s hand in her right and grabs the blanket in her left and is pulled to her feet. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Anne leads them to the servant’s quarters.

“Anne.” The delight on Ann’s face is evident.

“Remember when I stayed here?” Anne asks even though she knows Ann remembers.

“Remember when you wouldn’t let us fuck here?” Ann smirks back.

Anne hums. “I do. Because you deserve the best things in life, the best experiences in life.”

“But?” Ann wiggles her eyebrows.

“Things are different now.” Anne continues.

“And?” Ann grins brightly.

Anne laughs. Her jaw hurts when she does so. “And you are the most wonderful thing on this planet, in my eyes. And while you do deserve the best things in life, I think it’s safe to say that there is a time and place for everything and that those best things will come one day. But for right now-“

“Just say it.” Ann bites her lip.

Anne rolls her eyes at the impatience in Ann. “But for right now-“ She pauses just to rile Ann up all the more. She looks away from Ann, over to the mattress that still sits in the room. “-this is fine.”

Ann pushes her backwards. “Sit.” She can’t wait any longer. “All the way back. With your back against the wall.”

She does as Ann tells her. Anne watches Ann as she stands above her. Ann licks her lips and thinks about how she wants this to go. Really, she already knows how she wants it to go. She just waits to tease Anne a little bit.

Eventually, Ann sits, straddling Anne, her knees on the mattress on either side of Anne’s hips. She rolls her hips against Anne; her hands rub up and down the arms of Anne’s jacket. She unzips the leather coat to expose Anne’s white t-shirt underneath.

Anne watches everything Ann does with precision. It’s not until Ann reaches down between them and flicks open the button on her jeans that Anne’s breath catches. She knows what’s coming, logically, but to see it happen, to feel it, that’s a whole other level.

“Is this alright?” Ann slowly pulls the zipper down.

Anne nods already worked up beyond belief.

“Okay, I’m going to feel and rub and stroke. I’ll use my fingers and the heal of my hand. I’m going to circle and grind and press.” Ann explains what she’s going to be doing.

Anne groans, lifting her hips off the bed, looking for some friction.

Ann smirks. “You ready, baby?”

“I’ve never-“ _Been more ready._ Anne wants to say but doesn’t. She sighs, frustrated with herself.

“What is it?” Ann puts her hands on each of Anne’s shoulders. She’s all for making Anne feel good but can tell that something else is going through Anne’s beautiful mind.

“I’ve never been on the solo receiving end.” Anne admits.

Ann tilts her head to the side so Anne will explain.

“When I was with-“ She rephases that. “In my past-“ That’s still not good enough. “In the past-“

“With Mariana?” Ann fills in.

Anne nods with a frown. “I was always the giver. I never received.”

“Tragic.” Ann huffs out a breath. “We’ll have to change that.”

“So, I’m sorry that I’m weird about this. I know I have been.”

Ann leans in and presses a soft kiss to Anne’s cheek. “You’re not being weird about this. We’ve all had different experiences. And we all enjoy different things. There’s no one way to do things.” Ann hums. “That being said- So you’ve NEVER?” Ann can’t believe it.

“Not before you.” Anne shrugs.

She kisses Anne’s lips carefully. “I’ll be gentle with you, my love.” She means with Anne’s jaw and with her ministrations. “And you tell me if it’s too much or if you want me to stop.”

Anne only nods, putting her complete faith and trust in Ann.

With that, Ann wraps the blanket around her shoulder, shrouding them in a bit of a cocoon. She presses her forehead to Anne’s, holding eye contact. Slowly, Ann slips her right hand down Anne’s torso and then into her jeans. She rubs Anne over her boxers.

Anne jerks but then moans at the contact.

“Feel good, baby?” Ann asks.

“Yes.” Anne sighs and closes her eyes. She focuses on the contact.

“Good.” Ann keeps that up for a little bit. Rubbing Anne, stroking and pressing her over the fabric. She sits back a little, on her heels, but keeps focus on Anne’s face and watches with delight as Anne’s face twists and contorts with new feelings and pleasure. “Okay, I’m going to go inside now. Are you alright?”

Anne nods without opening her eyes.

As Ann’s fingers come into contact with Anne’s wet, swollen, pulsating, sensitive skin she gasps. “Ahhhhhh, Ann.” The words come out in a long moan.

Ann smirks. She finds Anne’s clit and pinches it between her index and middle fingers. That produces a high pitched whine from Anne. A sound that Ann has never heard from her love before. A sound that thrills her and drives her forward. Ann leans forward to whisper in Anne’s ear. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“You have no idea.” Anne groans.

Ann laughs. She runs her fingers through Anne’s folds. “Oh, I think I do.”

Anne’s eyes snap open.

“Hi.” Ann grins.

Anne fists her hands in the bedsheet.

She strokes Anne watching her face, her cues. “Let go, baby. I’ve got you.”

Mere seconds later, Anne’s back arches from the wall. A strangled gasp emerges. “Ahhhhh.” Anne inhales deeply. “Fuck yeah.” She moans as her orgasm rolls through her.

Ann slips her hand from Anne’s pants. With Anne blinking lazily, she brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them clean.

“Fuck. You’re going to make me come again.”

“I’ve wanted to know what you taste like.” Ann finishes sucking on her index finger. She releases it from her mouth with a pop. “And I’m not disappointed.” She chuckles.

Anne lifts her hips, searching for more.

Ann leans in and presses a quick kiss to Anne’s neck. “Eager beaver. I’m not-“ Ann gets a thought. “Unless?” She locks eyes with Anne. “You want to.” She nods down between them.

“Ann.” Anne whines.

“What? Come on. I want to watch you.”

“Voyeur.” Anne accuses.

“Here.” Ann pushes herself to her feet. She takes her shoes and slacks off. “I’ll do it too.” She sits back down in Anne’s lap. “You have to start though. Come on. Let’s see.”

Anne huffs out an annoyed breath of air. She’s not annoyed. Not really. But this girl has got her doing things she never imagined. “I’m already worked up. What if-“ She’s self-conscious.

“Oh, so am I.” Ann isn’t going to wait any longer. She looks down before she slips her hand into her own underwear. “Ahhh.” She sighs.

Anne watches entranced for a moment as Ann touches herself. “You’re so beautiful, darling.” She just needs to tell her.

“Come on, Anne.” She is getting impatient now.

Anne slips her hand into her pants again. Her hand replacing where Ann’s had just been. The feeling isn’t quite the same. The thriller isn’t the same either. But that doesn’t matter right now. Anne knows how to get herself off quickly. She’s been used to doing it over the years. “Ann?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I want to see you.”

Ann smiles, just about melting at the request. “Okay.” This was supposed to be a quick little go around but she is now extending this little adventure some more. Ann gets up and removes her underwear and takes her shirt off too. “Better?”

Anne’s eyes are glued to her. She strokes herself faster, harder at the sight of nearly nude Ann as she straddles her again. She’s about to burst. “Ann.” It’s a warning.

Ann grabs Anne’s head behind each ear and holds her face steady. Centered on each other, Anne’s comes for a second time. Ann kisses her cheek and her forehead and Anne’s eyelids in turn as she tries to catch her breath. She is taken by surprise when she feels Anne’s fingertips on her heated skin. She rests her forehead against Ann.

Anne rubs quick circles around Ann’s clit as Ann sits in her lap. Ann rolls her hips when Anne enters her with two fingers. “Yes.” She moans. She sits on Anne’s hand, stilling them for a moment. All movements stopped, Ann smirks. “Stay inside me but just use your thumb.”

Anne moans. “You’re so sexy.” She rubs over Ann’s clit with her thumb, slowly at first, but continuously picking up the pace. Maybe not the greatest timing but Anne says what she feels. “I love you, Ann Walker.”

Ann fists her hands in Anne’s hair at the back of her head. She grinds down against Anne, lifting up and coming back down again. She removes her forehead from Anne’s, she moves to her shoulder. And without warning bites down on Anne’s shoulder, groaning, as she comes in Anne’s hand.

Anne hisses at the bite.

Ann relaxes and slumps against Anne. She wraps her arms around Anne’s neck and clings to Anne. Anne rubs at her woman’s back softly. “I’m sorry.” Ann says into Anne’s ear. “I didn’t want anyone to hear me scream.”

Anne closes her eyes to center herself. “It’s okay.”

Ann lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder. “Is it? Truly?” She pushes Anne’s jacket and shirt aside to look at her shoulder. “Oh, god. I’ve left an imprint. Teeth marks.”

Anne looks at her shoulder. She doesn’t think it looks too bad. It’ll be fine. She’ll heal. “Help me clean it?” She finds Ann’s eyes.

Ann nods. “I don’t think I can walk though.”

There’s a tiny chuckle from Anne. “We can wait a few minutes.”

“Or?” Ann raises an eyebrow. “You could carry me in your big strong arms. Just like this. Into the house. Up the stairs, into the bathroom.”

“You’re so sly.” Anne takes Ann’s slacks, and her underwear and tucks it between their bodies. “You have to at least put your shirt back on.”

Ann does quickly. She then wraps the blanket around herself.

“Just what I was thinking.” Anne wraps her arms under Ann’s backside. “Ready?” Ann nods. Anne scoots them forward to the edge of the mattress before standing up with a grunt. Ann wraps her legs around Anne’s waist, her bare legs poking out from the blanket and under the bottom of the back of Anne’s open jacket. Anne can feel Ann’s arousal on the front of her shirt almost immediately. “Okay, quiet now.” Ann nods and lays her head against Anne’s shoulder, right where she bit her.

Anne walks them out of the servant’s quarter into the house, through the kitchen without an issue. She is passing the living room where Marian is sitting near the fire and thinks she’s going to get away with this.

At the last second, Anne hears a rustle and then a gasp. “Anne Lister.” Marian startles, scolds. “What are you two doing?”

Anne stops, despite her better judgement. “You don’t want to know, Marian.”

“Is Ann asleep?” Marian asks.

At that, Ann lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder. She looks over, across the room, and smirks at Marian. “Have a good night, Marian.” Her voice is small and meek but Ann winks at her soon to be sister-in-law.

“Oh god.” Marian gasps, connecting the dots.

Ann giggles. “Go.” She tells Anne.

Anne steps forward and hurries them up the stairs before anyone else can see them. They are a fit of giggles as they get to the bathroom.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a month between updates. mostly because i'm terrible at ending stories. because i on some level don't want them to end either. so i just put off writing it.

Ann has started taking some initiative at Shibden. Today she informed Marian that she will make the dinner. She’s just about to put a tray of vegetables in the oven to roast when there’s a knock at the door. She shoves them in quickly and scurries to the door.

When Ann pulls the door open, she sees a man standing there. Not just any man, a policeman, a detective to be more specific. “Oh, hello.” She forgets her manners for a second. “How can I help you?”

“Miss Walker, I presume.” The detective nods at her.

Ann nods back. “Guilty as charged.” She jokes.

The detective avoids rolling his eyes. “I’m Sam Washington. I’d like to speak with you about your father and the crimes he’s accused of.”

“I’m just preparing dinner. Can we talk while I do that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then come in.” Ann leads him into the kitchen. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything? Tea?” Ann reaches for the pot and starts on tea before he even answers.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you.” Sam looks around the room. It’s quiet in the house. “Are you home alone?”

“Mmm, no.” Ann shakes her head. “Aunt Anne and Mr. Lister are upstairs. They have a nap every day before dinner.” She turns to him, putting her index finger to her lips. “So, shhh, no shouting.”

Sam nods with a tight-lipped smile. “So, Anne Lister isn’t here? I came to talk to you, mostly, but I do need to speak with her as well.”

“Not right now. She should be home soon though. Working.”

Ann starts making a broccoli cheddar potato soup. They talk about the case and Ann fills him in on her story. She doesn’t leave anything out.

“Miss Walker. This is all very good information. I do have one question for you though. And in no way am I blaming you. But way didn’t you come to us sooner? Why let this continue on for so long?”

Ann takes a deep breath. She’s sitting at the table now with Sam. “My father is a wealthy man. And with wealth comes power. I know this. I know how it works with rich people. You have to have an overwhelming amount of evidence before you can accuse them of something, or they will sweep it under the rug like it never happened. I knew I had enough if it were just some Joe Schmoe but my father is not. I think you know this as well.”

Sam nods with a sad smile. He sees it more often than he’d like in his line of work. The rich ones always get their way.

They finish up and Anne still isn’t home. Sam asks when she usually gets in from work. Ann looks at her phone for the time. “Anne is usually home by now. I don’t know what the holdup is. I’ll send her a message. See where she’s at.”

* * *

Anne turns into the driveway and starts driving in. She notices a car, a car she doesn’t recognize, parked up by the house. She stops to get a good look at the car. When she recognizes it as an unmarked police vehicle she backs out of the driveway and leaves.

Her past puts distrust within her about police. An uneasy feeling in her gut. Anne doesn’t think she’ll ever trust them completely. She knows they helped arrest Mr. Walker but beyond that she can’t put her faith in them.

She drives into town and stops at a coffee shop. Anne gets a coffee, sits, and waits. Her plan is to wait them out. The police can’t be at her house forever. They have to go home for dinner too.

Anne’s phone dings and she pulls it from her jacket pocket. It’s a message from Ann asking when she’s going to be home. She tries to think of an excuse or a lie to tell Ann. After a few minutes of sitting and staring at her phone, Anne decides it’s best not to lie to Ann.

She’s about to type out that she has to pick up a few things from the store and that she’ll be home after dinner. But she gets another text from Ann. **‘There’s a detective here that wants to speak with you.’**

She knew it. That was a police vehicle. A detective. Anne types out a quick replay. **‘I’m picking up a few things at the store. I won’t be home for another hour at least.’** That should get the detective to leave and then, after he’s long gone, Anne can return home. She knows he’s not going to wait around all day just to talk to her.

* * *

Ann sighs as she reads the message. “You’ll have to come back another time. Anne is busy today and won’t be home for over an hour yet.” She’s disappointed. For two reasons, she knows something is up. Anne wouldn’t not come home right after work and not tell her why. And two, Anne is going to miss dinner. The dinner Ann cooked too. She wanted to show off her cooking skills. Or her improvements in cooking, at the very least.

Sam frowns at this new information. He’s suspicious but doesn’t say anything. He pulls a card from his coat pocket and hands it to Ann. “Maybe she can come meet with me then.”

Ann nods. They stand and she sees him out. “That little shit.” She mumbles under her breath. She knows now that Anne is ducking the detective. She goes back to her phone and sends Anne another message. **‘I know what you’re doing. He’s gone. You can come home now.’**

She receives a reply right away. **‘I don’t know what you are talking about. I’ll be home in a little bit. I’m busy.’**

**‘Doing what?’** Ann sends back right away. She doesn’t get a reply.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Anne strolls through the door. She has a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other as she approaches Ann in the kitchen.

Ann has her back to Anne. She’s at the counter putting away the leftovers from dinner. “You missed dinner.” She hears the footsteps and knows exactly who it is without turning around.

“I can reheat something.” Anne waves it off.

“There was a detective here. He wanted to talk with you.” Ann finally turns around. She sees what Anne has in her hands. “Nah-uh. Nope. You can’t just roll in here with that and think it’s okay.”

“Ann, I-“

“No. Anne.” Ann points a finger to Anne’s chest. “This isn’t about you. Or your past. This is about getting the evidence they need to convict my father. You need to cooperate. You need to talk to them. I don’t care what you have to say or if you have a history with the police, but you need to do this.” She pushes Anne away from her.

“You know me too well.” Anne concedes.

After a few minutes of stewing, Ann gives in and takes the flowers from the table where Anne set them down so she could eat. She reheated some of soup for Anne and made her sit and eat while Ann watched. She stewed and waited and watched. Anne didn’t bring the subject up again, meaning to do as Ann says.

Ann comes back to the table and opens the box of chocolates and pops one into her mouth.

“I thought you weren’t going to eat those.” Anne sits back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest.

Ann chews her chocolate, raising a finger in the air. “I never said that.”

Anne smirks.

“I said you can’t come in here and schmooze me with flowers and chocolates for missing dinner on purpose to avoid a detective. But since the chocolates are here, I’m going to have a few.” Ann picks another from the box.

Anne laughs. “Come here.” She pushes her chair back away from the table and opens her arms. Ann come over and sits sideways in her lap as Anne wraps her arms around Ann. “Dinner was fabulous. I’m sorry I missed it. I’ll be sure to be here the next time you cook for us.”

Ann pouts. “I was disappointed when you said you wouldn’t be home for dinner. What were you doing?”

Anne let’s out a heavy breath. “Just as you said. Avoiding the detective. All I was doing was sitting in my car with a cup of coffee. When you messaged me to say he was leaving, I decided to stop to get flowers and chocolates for my fiancé.” Anne smiles and they share a kiss. Anne finds Ann’s sides and squeezes her, digging her fingers in a little. Ann tries to wiggle away. “Where you going?” Anne mumbles against Ann’s lips as they kiss.

Ann laughs into the kiss, breaking away and resting her forehead against Anne’s. “Stop tickling me.”

Anne raises an eyebrow. “You think that was tickling?” She moves her hands and tickles at Ann’s sides. “This is tickling.”

Ann laughs and tries to squirm away. She finally manages to get away from Anne’s grip and up out of Anne’s lap. She looks back at Anne with a smirk and runs out of the room.

Anne laughs, gets out of her chair, her dinner bowl and silverware forgotten as she chases Ann through the hall and up the stairs into their bedroom. Falling onto the bed in a pile of laughter.

After a minute or two, things settle. “You are going to call that detective tomorrow and set up a time to meet with him. And I am going to come with you.” Ann doesn’t want Anne to bail on this. She’s going to make sure that the meeting actually happens.

“Fine.” Anne huffs.

“Thank you.” Ann kisses her hard. “Now. Let me have my way with you.” She’s already tugging Anne’s shirt over her head.

Anne laughs. “If you must.”

* * *

There is a knock at the door. Marian puts her cross stitch down at gets up to answer it. “Coming.” She pulls the door open. “Oh, what’s this?” At the door stand James. A surprise. He holds a box in his hands.

“Hello, Miss Marian.”

“Hello, James.” They are on cordial terms now.

“Is Miss Walker in?”

“She is. Let me get her. You can come in. Set that down.” Marian motions him in as she turns away from the door to go find Ann. “She’s just upstairs. It’ll be a minute.”

Marian comes back downstairs, followed closely behind by Ann. Marian ducks into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Ann asks when she sees James. She holds out her hand to shake. It’s good to see the man.

“I’ve brought the rest of your things that were at the estate.”

Ann gives him a look of confusion. She collected nearly all of her possessions when she moved into her apartment.

“Your father didn’t want anything left in the house that was yours or that reminded him of you.” He whispers the next part. “Your mother did keep a few things though. She asked me to move them to her wardrobe. There are a few more boxes in the car.” He thumbs over his shoulder before scurrying out to get them.

Ann looks down at the single box at her feet. She reaches down and removes the lid. Inside are sheets and pillowcases, linens. The ones that were on her bed, in her room. “That petty motherfucker.” She mutters under her breath.

James brings the three remaining boxes into the house and stacks them in the hallway. “That’s all of them.”

“How is my mother, James?” Ann sets her hands on her hips.

“Ah, Mrs. Walker is worried about you but knows that you are with good people and that you are safe. So, she can rest easy. She said so herself just yesterday. Your mother is also anxious about your father. And this potential trial. She hasn’t been speaking to him. Except when it’s a necessity. Which isn’t often.”

Ann nods at all this information. “Can you pass along a message to her?” He nods. “Tell her that I’d like to see her and that she’s welcome over here at Shibden anytime. And that we would like to have her over for dinner sometime soon.” Ann is just winging this. She hasn’t asked for approval from the others in the household yet but knows that they will likely be on board with the idea.

“I’ll let her know, Miss.”

“You’re a good man, James. Thank you for bringing these to me. He was just going to throw all of this away, wasn’t he?”

James nods his head once.

Ann smiles sadly. Petty, indeed. Ann thinks if they can’t use these items here at Shibden then they can be donated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really intended for this story to go past Mr. Walker getting arrested. That being said, the next chapter will be the final.


	56. Chapter 56

“MARIAN!” Anne yells through the house.

“Cripes woman, quit yelling.” Jeremy grumbles from his easy chair.

“Sorry father. Do you know where Marian is?”

Jeremy shakes his head. “Last I heard, she’s doing the laundry and then going shopping. But that could have been hours ago.”

He’s not the most reliable source. Anne avoids rolling her eyes in front of him. “Okay. Well, I’m looking for her. If you see her, let her know.” Anne continues on her hunt for Marian.

She walks the house. The entire upstairs before returning downstairs. She walks past Jeremy again. He’s asleep in his chair now. In the kitchen she finally finds Marian surrounded by grocery bags. “There you are.”

“Here I am.” Marian deadpans.

“Yes, well-“ Anne looks around awkwardly. She’d start helping Marian unload the grocery bags, but she has almost zero idea where anything goes in the kitchen. Well, she could put the cold foods in the fridge. She starts with that. “Do we have any Christmas decorations?” This is her main objective.

Marian stops what she’s doing. And glances over at Anne. “Yes, why?”

“Oh, well, Ann was asking about what we did for Christmas.”

“We?” Marian smirks.

Anne waves a hand at her. “You know what I mean. This house. But, yes, Ann wants to know.”

“Do you want to know, as well?”

Anne shrugs and avoids eye contact with Marian.

“You’re adorable.”

Anne huffs. “Don’t call me that. I just want to know about Christmas.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Marian teases. “There are some Christmas decorations, yes. They are out in the barn. I usually don’t decorate until mid-December. But I feel you have other ideas. Listen, it’s not much. A couple strings of lights for a tree. Some decorations to go on the tree. One nutcracker to put over the mantle. Stockings for the three of us. You can feel free to get yourself and Ann a stocking to hang with ours. Just don’t go crazy.”

“I won’t.”

“And make sure Ann doesn’t either.”

Anne nods but she doesn’t make any promises.

* * *

Anne finds Ann upstairs. She sitting on the edge of the bed and talking with Aunt Anne.

“May I interrupt?” Anne asks at the doorway.

“Come in, dear.” Aunt motions for her to come into the room. “What’s up?”

“Well,-“ Anne folds her hands together behind her back. “Earlier Ann had asked about Christmas and decorating. Marian told me where the decorations are and that we could do the decorating. If you still want to?” She looks between Ann and Aunt Anne.

“Go on.” Aunt Anne shoos them away. She can see they are itching to do this.

Ann gets up and presses a kiss to Aunt Anne’s cheek before taking off, nearly running out of the room. Aunt Anne shakes her head. “She surely brings a new uplifting energy to this house.” She smiles at Ann’s exuberance.

There is a stop in the barn to gather the decorations. They bring them into the house to appraise. Then there is a decided trip into town to get some more decorations, a couple of stocking, a few strings of lights specifically for their bedroom. And at Ann’s request, a wreath for the front door. And a tree, of course.

“I told you to not go overboard.” Marian squeal at the stuff Anne is bringing into the house.

“Take it up with Ann.” Anne smiles devilishly.

Marian huffs out a breath. She isn’t going to be taking anything up with Ann. And Anne knows this.

Ann overhears the pair. She comes over to Marian. “Don’t worry. I assure you that everything will be tasteful. And not overboard. We’ve purchased some things for our room, so you won’t even see them.”

It’s not that Marian is a Christmas scrooge. Far from it. But she doesn’t like putting oodles and oodles of decorations up. While it’s fun to put everything up it’s far less fun to take everything down and pack it away until next year. Plus, she doesn’t have the extra time to do all that.

“I’ve got everything taken care of.” Ann squeezes Marian’s foreman and gives her a warm smile before passing her and walking into the house.

Marian stares off into the distance. She hopes Ann stays true to her word and that she won’t be stuck with all the decorating. She purses her lips together and wonders when Ann took over and became the one in charge of the household. Not that she minds too much. It’s nice to not have to do everything. It’s nice that Ann is a leader and tells people what to do or what should be done. She’s got a lot of guts, a lot of backbone.

Anne brings the tree in and they set it up. They’ll have to wait until tomorrow to decorate it, but all the rest of the decorations can be put up. There are three hooks on the mantle above the fireplace. Anne finds out from Marian where she can get other hooks and goes to the barn to do that. Meanwhile, Ann removes a small nativity scene from it boxes and sets it up on top of the mantle. She’s gotten a candle to go on either side. Anne comes back and the stockings are all hung. They take a step back to look at the display. Ann wraps an arm around Anne’s waist. “Perfect. We make a great team.”

Anne hums in agreement. “What’s next?” She’s thrilled that Ann wants to spruce this place up for Christmas. Anne’s glad that she feels comfortable enough to call Shibden home now. Ann’s joy and excitement has even put Anne in the Christmas spirit. In the past, she hasn’t ever done much for Christmas it was just another day. No celebration, no family, no big dinner, no presents. That’s all different this year.

“The wreath. It can go on the front door, right?” Ann grins up at her.

* * *

Ann sets the table. And then she sets it again. Meticulous about the positioning of each plate and glass. The correct amount of space between each fork, knife, and spoon. She takes a step back and looks at the six place settings.

“It’s not perfect but it will have to do.” Ann mumbles to herself.

Shibden isn’t as grand or elegant as where she comes from. And, maybe despite or because of that, Ann wants the dinner to be perfect. Her mother is coming to join them after all. She’s nervous. Ann hasn’t seen her mother since that day at the hospital. She knows her mother has her back, but she doesn’t know what her father might be doing or saying to change that. There’s uncertainty there and it’s eating away at Ann’s gut. She’s also nervous about the news that they have to tell her.

Ann puts her thumb in her mouth, biting at the nail, looking over the table setting once more. She worries about what her mother is going to say when they tell her that they plan to get married. She worries about her father finding out. She worries about retaliation on her mother if he does.

“There you are.” Anne comes into the dining room. “What are you-?” Anne stops her sentence when she sees the worry on Ann’s face, her chewing her nail down to nothing. “Hey.” Anne pulls Ann’s hand away from her mouth. “I appreciate short nails but you’re going to make them bleed and we can’t have that.” She holds Ann’s hands in her own and looks back over her shoulder. “The table setting looks great. Is that what you are worried about?”

“One of many things.”

“Tell me.” Anne pulls Ann along until she gets to a chair, pulls it out, and sits down. She pulls Ann down into her lap.

“What is she going to think?”

“Of?”

“Us getting married.” Ann sighs.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy for us. Why wouldn’t she be? Ann, she’s not your father. They are different people with different thoughts and feelings. They are not one in the same.”

“But they’re married.”

Anne sighs. “This is true.” She could take a few different routes with this one. “But like I said they are different people. Let’s just see how it goes, okay?” She doesn’t want to put any sort of negative scenarios in Ann’s head. She’s sure there are already some floating around in there. “Your mother loves you.” She kisses Ann.

Ann hums into the kiss, relaxing a little, letting her thoughts simmer. She gets lost in Anne for a few minutes. Wrapping her hands around the back of Anne’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss. She licks at Anne’s lips before dipping her tongue into her mouth.

Anne moans in reaction. She just wanted to get Ann’s mind off of her parent’s for bit, but this is a pleasant surprise. She holds Ann close as they kiss but knows this can’t continue. They have things they are supposed to be doing in preparation for dinner. And if Marian finds them like this, there will be hell to pay.

“Ann.” She mumbles against Ann’s lips.

Ann sighs, resting her forehead against Anne’s. “I know.”

Anne chuckles. “Can you hold onto these thoughts until tonight?” Anne wiggles her eyebrows. “We can celebrate a successful dinner.”

“You dirty dog.” Ann cups her face and press a firm kiss to Anne’s lips. “But I love you. And thank you.”

“You are very welcome, darling. I love you too.” She gives Ann’s waist a squeeze before letting her go. “Let’s go see if Marian needs any help in the kitchen. Then we can go upstairs and get dressed for dinner.”

Ann can’t resist kissing Anne again, right on the corner of the mouth this time. “Will you were something sexy for me?”

“Sexy?” Anne raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sexy. Or don’t you like that word. Would you prefer handsome?”

Anne hums. “I think I would.”

“Very well. Wear your most handsome outfit.” Ann licks her lips. “And I’ll be the one wearing something sexy.” She bites her bottom lip and wrinkles up her nose.

“You do know that I have only one ‘nice’ outfit, right.”

“Shhh.” Ann hushes her. “Don’t ruin the fantasy.”

Anne laughs. She doesn’t know how it can be a fantasy if she’s wearing the same outfit that she always wears for nice occasions. “You’re too much sometimes.” She smacks at Ann’s ass playfully. “Get up.”

“But you love me.” Ann rises from Anne’s lap.

“That I do.” She follows Ann into the kitchen.

* * *

There’s a knock on the door and Ann runs to answer it. Literally runs, she’s so nervous and excited to see her mother and she feels like she could burst.

“Hi, mum.” Ann grins as she pulls the door open.

Her mother smiles back. “You look lovely, dear.”

Ann looks down at her outfit. “Thanks.” There’s a pause as they just take a look at one another. An assessment of the other. “Come in.”

Anne arrives on the scene as Mrs. Walker is removing her coat. “It’s lovely to see you again.” Anne is polite as one can be. “I can take your coat for you.”

She hands the coat over. “You’re looking sharp as well, Anne.”

“Why thank you.” Anne grins and takes off with her coat to leave Ann and her mother to have a moment together before being bombarded by the family.

“You look well, Ann.” Her mother gets a closer inspection of her.

“I am. It’s a bit of an adjustment, living here, but I’m as happy as I’ve ever been, happier even.” Ann beams.

Mrs. Walker sighs. “That’s all I want for you, my dear.”

They share a smile.

“Well, are you going to show me in?”

Ann giggles and leads the way to the dining room. “Would you like to sit at the head of the table?” Ann offers the chair.

“Are you sure?”

That is the plan, for her mother to sit at the head of the table and for everyone else to sit around her. She is the guest of honor tonight.

“Yes, we insist.”

Ann and her mother are sitting and talking when Jeremy strolls in. Her nods his head and takes a seat. The old man doesn’t have much to say.

Anne comes in with Aunt Anne. “Oh, hello. Anne why didn’t you tell me that our guest is here already?”

Anne doesn’t have a good reason. “Let’s just sit.”

Aunt Anne sits on the right side of Mrs. Walker. Ann is sitting on her left. Jeremy at the opposite end of the table. Anne’s spot is next to Ann. And Marian will sit next to Aunt Anne. It’s a perfect set up in Ann’s mind.

“I just checked with Marian. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Oh, lovely, what are we having?” Mrs. Walker asks enthusiastically.

“It’s traditional. Sunday roast.” Ann tells her. “Marian was kind enough to do all the cooking today. She said something like, “you spend as much time with your mum as possible while she is here. I’ll slave over the meal.”

“Ann set the table though.” Anne adds.

“It looks lovely.” Aunt Anne compliments her.

Suddenly Marian bursts in with the roast. “Bon appetite.” She sets it in the center of the table and rushes back to the kitchen for the sides. Anne gets up and goes to help her.

* * *

They eat and make conversation. Mostly small talk, things of the neighborhood, anything exciting each of them have done recently, the weather, that sort of thing.

Once the meal is nearly over, it’s time for the announcement. All the Lister’s know. And have held their tongues all evening. Ann starts. “Mum, I have something to tell you.”

Mrs. Walker pales, worried that it’s something bad.

Ann reaches to her left for Anne. Anne smiles softly and holds out her right hand for Ann to take. Ann takes the hand and wraps both of hers around it and rests them, with Anne’s hand, in her lap. “Anne and I have something to tell you.”

Mrs. Walker shifts, head tilted to the side at them. She wonders if this has something to do with her husband. Are they moving to somewhere far away from the Walker estate to get away from her husband? Or is it something worse? Is this why she was invited over today?

“Mum-“ She turns to Anne for reassurance. Anne nods and smile for Ann to go ahead. “Mum, Anne and I are going to get married.”

Mrs. Walker gasps. “Really? Oh my goodness.” She a bit surprised. This is not what she was expecting. But is welcome news. Not bad news. “When?”

“Well, we’re not sure yet.” Ann looks between her mother and Anne. She can’t help the grin on her face thinking and talking about getting married and being Anne’s wife. “Anne asked me and I said yes. I, we, don’t even have a ring.” Ann looks down at her left hand.

“We wanted you to know. My family knows. And while they’ve been wonderful with keeping the news to themselves, we didn’t want you to here it from someone else.” Anne explains. “So that’s what this evening is about. A little celebration.”

“Wow. I can say that I’m a little surprised at the speed with which this has happened, but I’m not surprised that it has. It’s clear to anyone that has spent any time with the pair of you together that there is a special connection, a special bond between you. I’m so happy for you, dear.” Mrs. Walker reaches out and squeezes Ann’s arm. She starts crying. “I thought you were going to tell me that you where moving to a far away country or something and that I would never see you again.”

“Oh dear.” Aunt Anne mumbles.

Marian takes this moment to get up and go get dessert. A cake that she has baked special for today.

“No mother.” Ann shakes her head. “My home is here. With Anne.” She chuckles. “Plus, we can’t afford to go anywhere else.”

Jeremy speaks up. It might be the first things he’s said the entire meal. “We’re happy to have Ann here. She’s a wonderful addition to the family.”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Lister.” Ann coos.

“I’ve said it before, call me Jeremy.”

“Thank you, Jeremy.” Ann squeezes Anne’s hand. The butterflies in her stomach seem to be floating more lightly know. The nerves wearing away with the announcement now over with.

Marian brings the cake in. “Anne, will you do the cutting.”

“Certainly.”

Ann lets her go to cut the cake. She takes her mother’s hand instead. “You won’t tell father, will you?” Ann asks quietly.

“No dear. Don’t worry about him. I don’t want you to have to ever worry about him again. You are safe here. With good people.” Mrs. Walker dabs at her wet eyes with her napkin. “Oh, Ann. This is wonderful. I’m so happy for you.” Part of Mrs. Walker is relieved. She’s relieved that Ann has found her place in life. It’s definitely not what she imagined for her daughter. But in some ways maybe that’s better. She doesn’t have to marry someone she isn’t truly in love with, or interested in, to stay in the family and be in her father’s good graces to get a part of the family fortune. But if she’s truly happy then money is no replacement for that.

“Thanks, mum.”

“You have to include me in the wedding planning.”

Ann bites her lip. “Okay.” She excited about that. No matter what kind of wedding or what size, she gets to have her mother involved. Ann will admit that their relationship hasn’t been the greatest during her life, but she knows her mother supports her and has her back when she needs it. And that’s what means the most to Ann.

All eat their cake and then the Lister’s leave the engaged couple with Ann’s mother for the remainder of the evening knowing that they won’t get much time together outside of this house. They move to sit by the fire. Mrs. Walker compliments them on the Christmas display. Anne brags that it was all Ann’s ideas.

“How’s father?” She sits close to Anne on the couch. Anne has her arm wrapped around Ann and Ann leans into her strong frame. Ann’s mother sits across from them, watching them as she speaks.

“Your father is, well, irritable and in a bit of a panic it seems. He’s trying to mount a legal defense, but I think he knows he doesn’t have much of a case. The lawyers come and go almost daily but I don’t know if they’ve come up with anything. He doesn’t tell me anything. I hardly see him or talk to him. I think apart of him is ashamed at what he’s done, but he’ll never, ever admit that.” Mrs. Walker takes a sip from her wine glass.

“What do you think is going to happen in court?” Anne asks.

Ann tilts her head back and smiles at her soon to be wife for asking the same question that she wanted to ask.

“If I had to guess-“ Mrs. Walker looks down at the floor. “I think he’s going to plead down to lesser charge and do as little time as possible.”

Anne hums. She knows prison is no joke. And for people like Mr. Walker, it’s even worse. When the other inmates find out he’s rich man, he won’t be making any friends.

“And what about you?” Ann wonders. “What are you going to do?”

Mrs. Walker sighs sadly. “What can I do?”

“Get divorced. Move out.” Anne mumbles.

“Ah, it’s not that easy though. And if it were easy, I would.” She pauses and looks fondly at the pair. So in love and so happy. “I was in love with your father. I was. When we were young. When everything was new and exciting. He dazzled me with his wit, and he spoiled me with his money. And we had kids and things changed. Priorities changes. Your focus shifts. And then he started drinking more and more, heavier and heavier. It just got out of hand. And one thing led to another. And here we are. I’m tied to him whether I like it or not. He controls everything. As you two know. If I left, I would have nothing. No money no place to go. No job or way of supporting myself.”

Ann wishes she could help. To offer more than sympathy. She wishes there were an option. “What about Elizabeth?”

“He controls everything. Remember.” Mrs. Walker pinches her lips. “I’ve thought about going to stay with your sister. But I don’t want to do to her what I’ve done to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to take away her stake in the family fortune.”

“You didn’t do that to me, mother. I knew what I was doing when I chose Anne over him. I know you probably feel guilty but don’t. I don’t want you to feel bad about this. I am happy. Truly.” Ann rubs her palm up and down Anne’s leg. “I’ve learned that there are things in life that are more important than money. And I’ve been lucky enough to have gone through some terrible times and get through them and be better on the other side. I have landed on my feet. If I could do everything over, I would do it all again. I wouldn’t change anything. Well, except for the getting beaten part and well, my wonderful Anne taking a sucker punch for me. But all the other crap. It was worth it to get to where I am today.”

Anne kisses the side of her brave, courageous woman’s head. She doesn’t know if she’s ever seen somebody stand up for what they want with so much conviction.

Ann turns into Anne’s torso, twisting so they can share a quick kiss.

“I should call James to come pick me up.” Mrs. Walker is overly satisfied and more than happy with her daughter and her new direction in life. She’s still going to worry about her, but she knows, that with Anne by her side, Ann will be well taken care of. She feels a little pang in her heart. She wishes she had someone like that. But now is not the time for pity or to morn her sham of a marriage.

Everyone rises from their seats. “You are always welcome here.” Anne extends her hand.

“Always.” Ann adds. “No matter what. If you just want to see me or if it’s some big occasion. Though I’m in the process of looking for a job. So, when I get one, I won’t be around all the time.”

Anne starts to shake Mrs. Walker’s hand but then the older woman pulls her into a hug. She whispers in Anne’s ear. “Make sure you take care of my youngest.” Anne nods.

Ann and her mother then share a hug. “Let me get you a little package of leftovers.” Ann offers and scurries into the kitchen.

Mrs. Walker makes her phone call to James. It will only be a few minutes before he comes by. Anne goes to get her coat and Ann comes back with a bag with containers with a little bit of everything from dinner.

It really was a perfect evening in Ann’s eyes. She’s happy that her mother finally knows about the engagement. It might be a long engagement, and that’s fine, but at least her mother knows now.

They all say their final goodbyes and wait for James to pull up to the front door. There is that uncertainty about the future that hangs over them. The unknown of what is going to happen with Mr. Walker and the trial. But tonight was good. A crucial step in the healing process and a new beginning for the three.

* * *

The alarm goes off far earlier than Ann would like. But this is what she chose. The morning shift at the coffee shop she works at. It’s been a few weeks now and she’s still not used to getting up at 4:15 for work. The shop opens at five and she has to be there and ready to go by then.

Anne shuts the alarm off. They get up at the same time to go to work most days. After getting dressed, and ready to go, Anne drops Ann off at her work before she drives to work herself. It all works out better than anyone could have planned.

Ann usually walks back to Shibden when her shift is over. Or sometimes she gets a ride if Marian isn’t busy at the house or if she is in town for something. Ann is pleased with the arrangement. She feels like she is contributing to the Lister household and society. She’s proud to make a living for herself and not just relying on someone else for money.

Ann has spoken to her cousin Catherine a few times in recent weeks. Catherine is kept abreast of the situation with her father. That’s actually how they started talking and meeting up with each other again. Sometimes they will spend time together after Ann is finished with her shift and Catherine will give her a lift back to Shibden.

That helps when Marian is busy or it’s super cold outside. To not just rely on one person. Ann found out that Marian does in home care for elderly folks three afternoons a week. She’s not sure why it took herself so long to get ahold of that information, but it never dawned on Ann that Marian had a job.

And then there’s Harriet. Ann spins her mug around on the table in nervousness. That’s where this whole thing started. With Harriet. Ann was supposed to meet up with Harriet at a pub when she stumbled into a warehouse on accident and there Anne was.

That seems like forever ago. It’s been less than a year. Last spring, really. So much has happened in that time. Maybe more than has happened in any other span in Ann’s life.

So she sits in the pub that she and Harriet where supposed to meet at all those months ago. She checks her watch again to see that there are still a few minutes before their schedule meet up time. Ann was early but she didn’t have anything else to do between her work shift and this meeting.

Ann people watches until Harriet shows up a few minutes later. “I haven’t seen much of you lately.”

They’ve seen each other a couple times over the last few months but have never met up at this pub.

“I told you what happened.” She’s gone through the whole story with Harriet already. “As crazy as it is. But I’m busier now. Busier than I was before I met Anne, that’s for sure.” She doesn’t ever use ‘before I was kidnapped’ because that sounds wrong. It’s the truth but it sounds wrong to say that.

Anne kidnapped her but really Anne just stole her heart. The body just came along with it.

“And how is Anne? Your fiancé now?” Harriet wiggles her eyebrows. “Little Annie Walker. Engaged. I never would have thought. And to someone like Anne.”

Ann frowns. “What does that mean?” Does Harriet not approve of Anne?

Harriet shrugs. “Not exactly daddy approved.”

Ann nods understanding now. “No, definitely not.” She clicks her tongue. “She’s good. We’re good.” Yes, she’s started talking in we’s and us’s. “She’s all healed up. We’re just waiting for the trial. I hope he at least gets some time and doesn’t get off completely.”

Harriet reaches out and covers Ann’s hand with her own. “I’m sorry you’ve got such a shit dad. But it seems like you’ve found happiness with Anne.”

That brings a grin back to Ann’s face. “Oh, I have. Anne is the best. The best. It’s a different life than I might have imagined. We are both working. I don’t have anything to fall back on, but I would take this any day over being chained to my father and his rules and what he wants.”

“You’re very brave.”

Ann switches the subject. There’s only so much she wants to talk about her father. “You should come over sometime. Meet Anne. The family.” Ann grins thinking of them.

They are a rowdy bunch sometimes. Especially with Anne and Marian living under the same roof, but she loves it. They feel like a real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I'm shit at ending stories but that's it.


End file.
